Look, Don't Touch
by epic how
Summary: The summer after Season 3 is winding down and everyone is returning to Neptune for their sophomore year at Hearst.  Dick slowly discovers he has feelings for Mac, and learns the hard way he's going to have to win her trust. LoVe too!  "I haven't had cooties since fourth grade, Ghostworld."  "Cooties are the least of my worries, Dork Wad."
1. Party Plans

**Our story takes place in a world where Veronica and Piz broke up right after Logan hit Gorya (her look made that inevitable). Veronica went to Virginia for the FBI. She and Logan made up before she left, but they didn't get back together. Piz went to New York for his internship. Logan and Dick went to South America for a few weeks. Wallace went to Africa. Parker went home to Colorado. Keith became Sheriff (not because I think it was likely, but because it's my story and I love him) and began seeing Alicia again. And Mac? She stayed in Neptune, working for campus IT and Kane software and was still dating the motivationally challenged Max.**

_Finally_, Mac thought, as she saw her phone ringing, Logan Echolls. Mac was glad her long summer of hard work was coming to a close and that her friends were trickling back into town. Her sophomore year was going to be a breeze compared to 80 hour work weeks.

"Mr. Hollywood, " she answered with a grin, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Q, It's been too long. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm richer than I was last time you saw me, but not tan and relaxed like you must be. Are you back in the 'tune?"

"I am. I just got back today and Dick and I are again taking up residence in the penthouse suite at the Grand."

"Hey Logan? I know you're like a millionaire or something and this might be cliché, but don't you think it's about time you left the hotel for your beach front mansion?'

"Leave the Grand? But who would do my laundry?"

"I don't know, a maid?"

"Well, I may be a millionaire, but Dick's a billionaire and decided to buy the whole damn hotel, so this way we save on a mortgage _and_ paying a maid."

"He bought the Neptune Grand? Unbelievable. But you're still sharing the suite?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, BFFs for-ev-er."

"Cute," she said laughing, "So what's up? Your girl's not back yet, is she?"

"Nope. Well, she's not my girl, but she won't be back for a couple more weeks."

"Well, I'll give it a couple of weeks and a day and things will be back to normal."

"Ah normal," he mused, "that nauseating rollercoaster of soul-crushing tirades and raucous romps."

_Segue, please_. "So? Can I help you with something? Need a mad tech genius to solve your problems today?"

"Not today, Mac" he said, "This is a purely social call. I was just calling to say we're having a 'Welcome Back Us' party tonight at the suite and you should come."

"Done," she said, "What time?"

"Wow, that was easy," said Logan. "No 'Is Dick going to make a drunken fool of himself again?' or 'Am I going to have to share oxygen with vapid and scantily clad 09er girls?'"

"Well, that's because I know the answer to both those questions: yes and yes. But both of those are more entertaining than my current social life which includes my Mom, my Dad, and my 9 year old brother."

"What about Max?"

"Max… he's in the picture."

"Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise?"

"Nah, I just need a break. He's the only person besides my family I've been hanging out with for weeks. He deserves a night with his nerdy-felon friends."

"Excellent. And you deserve a night of mocking drunk rich kids. Okay, see you any time after 8."

"Thanks, Logan. See ya!"

Mac finished her shift at Kane software, and went to check on her work at Hearst. Not much was going on—she already had everything smoothed out for the new freshman class coming in and was basically biding her time until they arrived. Mac had learned a lot this summer and was happy she'd stayed in Neptune; only now that the summer was dwindling was she feeling like she missed out on a vacation. Then and there she decided to take a little time off next week from Kane. What good is living in a beach town if you never see the beach?

Mac went to her dorm room—she had asked to move in early to be ready for the longer IT hours during freshman orientation. She had become invaluable to the department and was enjoying the perks that came with that status. However, she realized all of her skills still left her short handed when it came to socializing outside of her element. Her closet was seriously lacking anything that would help her fit in at an 09er party. These are the times she missed Parker. And Parker's wardrobe.

A few minutes later, she pulled up to the Neptune Grand and took a deep breath. Mac always hating driving past the curb where Cassidy ended his life. There were so many memories of him in this hotel for her. She couldn't believe Dick would buy this place. He had to be reminded of him too… Maybe that was the point.

Mac had decided against dressing any differently than normal—she was who she was and Logan's posh friends could just deal. But she did think she looked kind of cute. She had on a couple of layered tank tops, her comfy boots, her favorite jeans, and she had pulled part of her purple-streaked hair up. Nope, she wasn't an 09er with a designer dress, but she was glad for that. _Take that Madison!_ she thought as she traveled up the elevator.

She sent a quick text to Max: I'm at a party at the Grand. Have fun with your friends!

By the time she got off the elevator, she had a text back: No you're not. :)


	2. Casa de Casablancas

"Welcome to the Casa de Casablancas" a blonder and tanner Dick said as he opened the door with a welcoming flourish. "Oh, hey, Mac," he said warmly as he noticed who was waiting outside. He looked at her, all of her, and smiled.

"What Dick? No nickname" she teased, "I'm a little hurt." She eyed him too—surfing was good to him—but scrunched up her face as she noticed him give her the once over.

"Give me time, Mac-Attack. See? There it is." Dick surprised himself, he didn't expect to give her what she wanted right away. This made him smile to himself He noticed her hair was longer, _purple this time_, but her sarcastic smile was still the same.

"Nice place you've got here," she said eyeing the whole suite. The place was packed with people, dancing and drinking. She thought it was strange that he was being so nice to her, but she proceeded with the chit-chat, "Logan said you've acquired some new real estate."

"Yeah, thought it was about time I settled down."

"In a hotel? Yeah, way to ground yourself."

"Hey, dude, it's a good business model," he protested. " I know what's working and what's not, you know? What better way to know if the room service is good or the pool is clean than by living right here?'

That kind of made sense. Dick was being nice to her and being logical. It was starting off as a strange night.

"So, your boyfriend's here," Dick said with a sly grin, and Mac realized the pleasantries were over.

"Yeah?" she said, looking behind him for Max, understanding his text.

"He and some dorks from his cheating company are here," still smiling like a fool.

"Okay, and?"

"And they brought like 10 hookers!"

"Oh," Mac said, a little bummed.

"Oh! That's all you say! I've been excited about telling you since the moment they walked in! " Dick said, visibly deflated, but amused. "Way to be a buzz-kill, Mackers."

"It's probably just Wendy and her friends," Mac offered.

"Yeah, I met a Wendy," Dick said remembering, "she's smokin' hot."

"Yeah, well she ain't cheap, either. Wendy is Max's ex, they're still friends."

"First of all, Dick doesn't pay. But I wouldn't kick her out of bed, if it was free."

"Yuck, Dick,"

"And second, Max's ex is a hooker! He dumped a pro for you? Wow, you have been holding out on me, Mackenzie. I didn't know you knew so many ways to please a man."

"He didn't dump her for me; it's not like that," she said, a bit exasperated, And then she smiled to herself, "and the sheer volume of things I know that you don't, Casablancas, would blow. your. mind." She walked past him in the doorway to find her boyfriend.

Dick, mouth agape, stared on.

Mac found Max easily, he was sitting on the couch with his arm casually behind Wendy's sofa cushion surrounded by other beautiful girls. Dressing to keep up with the 09ers was one thing, dressing to keep up with hookers was quite another. Despite all this, Max smiled when he saw her and stood up to greet her.

"Hey baby," he said with a kiss, "I didn't know you were coming here tonight," He pulled her to the sofa with them.

"Hey Max, Well, Logan called this afternoon, I thought I'd catch up with friends and let you off the hook tonight."

"Well it worked out great, 'cause here we are" his arms spread wide, "with friends and lovers alike."

They chatted for a while. It turned out that some of Wendy's friends knew Logan and Dick—Mac was actually eager to find out who, knowing that Veronica would request a full report—an d they were the ones who invited the guys from Max's work. Mac was glad that Max was there, she fit right in with him and didn't worry as much about the 09er snobs from high school.

"I'll be back," she told Max after a little while. "I see Logan and I'm going to get a drink."

"Mac! How long have you been here?" Logan asked when he met her at the bar they set up on the patio. Her suspicions were correct; he did look tan and rested. His hair was lighter from the sun, and he seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. _Weird_, Mac thought.

"A while actually. Nice crowd," she praised looking around.

"Uh, Did Dick find you?" Logan asked while shaking his head and smirking.

"Yeah, the hooker thing? I think I disappointed him with my reaction. A shame really,"

"Hey, I know you said you wanted a night off from your beau. Just so you know, I didn't invite him."

"No, actually I'm glad someone did. I feel better with him here. But…?" Mac said with a gleam in her eye.

"Listen, don't tell that minxy little friend of yours I had a party with a bunch of call-girls! Well, tell her, but Dick's the one with all the connections. I don't want to get in trouble before Veronica even gets home." Logan nodded toward Dick.

Dick was surrounded by women and he was eating up the attention. He must have been telling a surfing story because it required him to use his arms. A lot. His entire entourage was laughing as he recounted the adventure.

"They found out he bought the hotel and everyone is clamoring for a billionaire boyfriend?"

"What? You don't think they're here for his class and breeding?" Logan said, and added, "But, um, Bingo."

"Well, you got the breeding part right. " Mac offered, "Hey, he knows not to have a bunch of little Dicks out there right?"

Logan choked on his drink and smiled, but said, "Yeah, we go over the basics again every few weeks or so though. But you'd be surprised what you're taught as a rich kid. We didn't get much in the way of bedtime stories or hugs, but we sure as hell know a divorce or a baby will mess up your income stream."

"Charming," she said. "Well, I'll head back to Max, but really, Logan, thanks for the invite. Neptune's been downright boring without everyone."

"Anytime," then he stopped her, "Hey Mac wait!" Logan pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of him and Mac. "I'll send this to Veronica right now." He did so with the caption, _'Come back quick! Mac is forced to party with 09ers and hookers and I can't find a girl as pretty as you.'_

As Mac was headed back to Max, she stopped to read a text from V that said, _'Stay strong, sister'_

She sent a quick one back: '_Logan is seriously sad without you. He's been blowing off girls all night. I miss you too! Kick ass and get home soon.'_

When Mac looked up again, she noticed Dick was behind her. She jumped a little.

"Hey, Anti-social" he said, "Texting while at a social function is a party foul."

"Actually, you're right, that was lame. So what's my penance for one small party foul?"

Dick smiled greedily; he liked the idea of Mac owing him something, "I'll take it easy on you tonight, ma'am, seeing as how it's your first offence."

"So just a warning?" she asked smiling in mock relief. _Why am I flirting with Dick Casablancas?_

"Hell no," he laughed, "There are no warnings here at the Grand. One party foul is equal to one shot."

He handed her a drink, and she downed it quickly without complaint. "Impressive. Damn, Mackie, we may just end up friends after all."

She laughed, "Thanks for the drink," and she headed toward Max.

"Hey, you were right you know," Dick called after her, not wanting her to see what he just saw.

She held up her hands as if to say, _For what?_ as she walked back towards him.

"Logan. He blew off girls the whole time in South America too. Put that in your report."

Mac laughed, realizing Dick had read her typing, and turned back toward Max. She saw that Max was playing with the hem of Wendy's skirt, high up on her thigh, but it was only for a second. Mac was not happy. _There's nothing casual about that._ She steadied herself and walked over to him.

Behind her, Dick fumed. He had seen it too.


	3. Knows All, Sees All

Mac's heart dropped a little as she walked back to her boyfriend. _Did I imagine that?_

Nope. Max looked up at her like he'd been caught.

Mac didn't sit down. "Max, can I talk to you?" She found herself beckoning him with her index finger. _Who am I? _Mac did not delight in being the type of girl who had a dramatic outburst at a party. She led him out into the hallway of the hotel.

"Echolls—" Dick said loudly to his friend. "We've got a situation that needs your attention."

Logan and Dick soon walked into the hallway as well and heard the tail end of a conversation:

"I don't care! What you were doing makes me look like a fool!"

"Mac, Sweetie, you're not listening to me, Nothing was—"

Max stopped abruptly. The show of force by the considerably larger, considerably more hostile, men emerging from the party made him forget his train of thought.

"Guys?" Mac started weakly, finally looking tired from her long day of work. "Can you give us a second?"

Dick spoke first, glaring at Max, "Mac, is there a problem out here?"

And Logan quickly followed, "Because if Mac has a problem with you," he sneered at Max, "then you have a problem with us."

Dick chuckled lightly; it reminded him Logan's speech at the surprise party Aaron threw his son. _The party where 'Ronnie was first caught with Logan. The one where Duncan lost his mind._ Luckily, for Dick, the laugh didn't make Max relax. He thought Dick's laugh made him sound insane.

"No, there's no problem," Mac said with a disappointed tone. She had been contemplating dumping Max on the spot. Although Logan and Dick may have thought they were helping, they actually just saved Max's ass. And now she was too spent to deal. "We just had a misunderstanding" her glance at Max made him realize this conversation wasn't over. "Actually, I think I'm going to go on home."

Max said, "Are you okay getting home?" at the same time Dick asked, "Can I give you a ride?"

_Why is Dick being nicer than my boyfriend? _Mac caught herself thinking_. Probably because my boyfriend was just saved from my wrath and doesn't want to be in a car with me right now._

Logan smiled as the other boys eyed one another, "Let me call you a cab, Mac."

"I'm fine, really," she said, "Just one drink, a while ago. And a couple of sips of this one," she shoved the full drink she had just made with Logan into Max's hand, "Unlike you," she continued as she patted Dick on the shoulder, "who might do more harm than good being a tipsy- taxi, but thanks, everyone. Night, fellas."

They all watched Mac walk down the hall. The three men had very different thoughts running through their minds: Logan felt sorry for her; this wasn't her scene. She had wanted a break from her boyfriend and instead found him here _and_ hitting on another girl. Dick was disappointed Mac hadn't blown up a little more at Max. He knew how funny and sharp her words could be and he was hoping to get a front row seat to a tongue lashing that wasn't for him. And, if he was honest with himself, he was diggin' the jeans as she strutted away. And pissed at Max. And wanting another drink to stop thinking so much about all of this. Max was just relieved he hasn't suffered worse; he knew that was coming tomorrow. Truthfully, he was also thinking a little bit about Wendy, but didn't want that to show on his face. These guys were huge. Not until her elevator door closed completely did they speak again.

Dick turned to Max, "You're officially kicked out of this party. Clear out the geek squad and your harem, and next time you hear about a party here, consider yourself uninvited."

Logan was a little surprised, about Dick ushering out the girls, at least.

When the offending party was tossed out, Dick returned to mingling with his guests. He did grab that next beer. _No more thinking_. A party weary Logan stepped to back of the suite and dialed Veronica.

"So, listen," she started, without even a 'hi, how are ya?' "if you're calling for my opinion on who to seal the deal with tonight, I'm voting for the busty redhead in the green dress. "

Logan, shocked, looked around. He remembered talking to just such a girl, earlier that night.

"She's over by the fireplace." He looked in that direction, and there she sat.

"Veronica Mars—" surprise, anger, amusement, all in her name.

"I know the black haired girl in the black top was all over you," _She surely was_. He thought, looking over at another woman he had turned down earlier in the night. "But I think the black on black thing is a little goth for your California boy liking. If it wasn't for that fuchsia lipstick, she would look pretty sickly. As it is, she just looks desperate."

He laughed, but came back angrier, "If you put cameras in my suite on my first day—"

"Quit looking around at the ceiling, you look like an idiot."

"How in the hell are you—"

"And the girl in the blue dress, was kind of cute, if you're down for that mousy thing. But she _was_ tall, and Lord knows you have issues with short girls."

"Veronica," he said, now softening, pleading, "please, please tell me you're here." His eyes scanned every female body in the room looking for the figure he knew so well. He was looking at every hair-do as a wig, every overdone face as a make-up disguise, "Please tell me you're back. You're in costume at my party and I'm going to get to spend the rest of my night with you."

She stopped her teasing and replied a little too quickly, a little too honestly, "God, that's what I want now, too. If wishing made it so… I'm sorry to get your hopes up. I'm still in Virginia."

He took a deep breath and paused. But it meant something to know she was longing for him too.

"So, your vote is for the redhead, then?" he asked. She could hear his cocky grin.

"You do love green," she replied encouragingly. Both were back to their sarcastic shells.

"I do, I do. But sadly, she's taken ."

"Liar," Veronica said sharply. "that's not what my intel says. Word on the street is you shot her down fast and hard. Then brought her a drink. You are such a gentleman."

"Damn, Veronica, how are you doing this?"

"Please," she spat, "like I'd ever tell you my methods," then more gently she asked, "Why aren't you picking up girls, Logan?"

"You know why," he said with intensity, letting the words hang in the air for a moment. And then a bit lighter, "I sent you that text already, no one here is as pretty as you."

Changing the subject, Veronica said, in a sing-song voice, "I bet you are in trou-ble."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Party Police Dick is surely going to make you do at least 3 or 4 shots for this: you calling me during a party at your place has got to be # 1 on his party foul list."

"Actually, my roommate is the one who encouraged me to call. We've got a case for you."


	4. Dog Beach

"Friend, you smell."

"Hey, Mac," said a grinning Wallace, "Good to see you too," he replied sarcastically. "Africa was great, actually. How was working with Moms? Yep, yep, she loved it too."

"Okay, okay, point taken," said a sleepy Mac, yawning. She mustered up a huge fake smile, "Hey Wallace! I've missed you!" but, she did give her friend a hug. "Did I mention, you smell?"

"See? Now that's better," he said letting her go, "And no yawning! Need I remind you that you were the one to pick the time _and_ the location of this little reunion."

"What's wrong with the beach?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, picking up her beach bag by her car, "I'm just not used to being here at 9:30 in the morning." They started walking toward the ocean.

"Well, if you hadn't had basketball practice at 7am we could have been here a little earlier." Wallace was still in his sweaty Hearst practice clothes and was still breathing hard.

"If I hadn't had basketball practice at 7am, I'd still be asleep in my bed. And if Coach wasn't such a Nazi, you'd be here all alone." Mac smiled, then yawned again. "And _why_, pray tell, are you so tired? I would have thought 9:30 would feel like sleeping in to a working girl like you?"

"Well, I only skipped one job today—Kane—I still worked campus IT last night until 3am."

"Three in the morning!"

"Yeah, it's freshman orientation and everyone needs help with internet hook-ups or Hearst email, yada, yada… The standards must be slipping at Hearst—those kids aren't too bright."

"So it's your job to go check on things if somebody can't get on facebook at 1am?"

"Sadly, yes. So let's enjoy our beachy morning, and I'll tend to the morons this afternoon."

Wallace shook his head in disgust. He stopped and looked around. "Here okay?"

"Yeah, this looks great," Mac said as they settled into a spot close to the water.

"You get set up, I'm going to go get a shower and find my swimming trunks."

Mac spread out her towel and arranged her cooler. Reluctantly, she got out the sunscreen: 75 SPF. _Better safe than sorry, No need to fry_. She took off her cover-up and started spackling.

She stretched out and felt the warming sand on her feet. How she had missed the great outdoors! _My parents, well, the Mackenzies, would be proud_. She'd probably be asleep before Wallace even got back.

She awoke to rain falling from the sky.

Even with her eyes closed, Mac could tell the sun was still beating down on her. Yet there seemed to be one dark cloud right above her.

She squinted through her hands and saw, not a cloud, but a man. A man-boy, to be more exact. Shaking his wet, shaggy blond hair over her once-dry little corner of heaven.

"Dick!—"

"Morning Little-Mac! Come to catch me in action?"

She sat up and found Dick hovering over her and Logan between her and the water , both with surf boards in tow . She jumped up to chase Dick—and his salty wet suit rain—away from her towel.

"Yeah Dick, did you see me there with my eyes closed sawing logs?—that was me reveling in the awesomeness of your surfing."

"Nice suit!" Dick said, walking a circle around Mac, leering at her in a black bikini.

Mac looked at Logan with a _did he just do that? _face.

Logan threw his hands up "I keep him out of jail. I make sure he registered for classes—that's about all the control I have."

"So, like, we have this website…" Dick started. Mac knew where he was headed.

"_We_ do, do _we_?" Mac looked at Logan again, as if to say _really?_ _he's going for the most obvious joke?_

"He's funny, but no one ever vouched for his originality," Logan said to Mac.

Dick ignored them, "it's called . You should really think of submitting some pics, Mackie." He leered again for emphasis.

"Who says I haven't?" she quipped. Logan chuckled, and Dick quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. Mac threw on her white cover-up dress to signify the topic had been exhausted.

"Speaking of which," Logan started.

"Not you too, Echolls," she said jokingly, "you'd better mean the website and not my ass."

"Only talking business here, Mac. Just wanted you to know the first-quarter earnings are back."

"Really? How _is_ the ass-grading business these days?"

Both of them looked at Dick and waited for a joke, "Sorry, you dudes got boring. I'm not even listening anymore."

"Business is good, Mackenzie. Business is good. I'll cut you a check this week."

Before a giddy Mac could ask how much to expect, a beach-ready Wallace made his way back to the group. Handshakes and high-fives all around.

Mac made a show of sniffing him, "Much better. Almost all the sweaty jock-ness is gone."

"How _are_ the men of Hearst going to fare on the court this year, Wallace?" asked Logan.

"Well, if this morning's conditioning and scrimmage are any indication—you fellas should bet on the other team. But, it's August, so we've got time."

"Good to know," said Dick, "listen, now that we're not talking about asses anymore," Wallace looked at Mac who shook her head, "I can only listen to my grumbling stomach. Logan, let's go get that breakfast."

"Breakfast!" said a whiny Wallace to Mac. "That's what we forgot!"

"Want to come with us?" Logan asked them.

"You go ahead Wallace, but I'm going to hang out in the sun while I can," said Mac.

Wallace felt bad bailing on her, but he was starving. He knew Mac's cooler had drinks and maybe some grapes, but nothing more substantial than that. And he was a growing boy.

"We'll bring something back if you want," Dick told Wallace, noticing his dilemma.

"That'd be great," Wallace said, "you don't mind?"

"Nah, what sounds good?"

"Just get me whatever you get."

"Mackie?"

"_Don't_ get me what you get, but I am hungry too, if it's no trouble."

"All right," said Logan, "you all get settled and your caterers will be back momentarily."

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Mac asked Wallace after they left

"Me?" asked a perplexed Wallace. "What did I do?"

"You left me alone with those two for the last two weeks—that's what! I know you were helping children in Africa, and then had jet-lag and family time, but _seriously_, I am not equipped for dealing with nightly movie-marathons or video game sessions for that amount of time without you or Veronica as a buffer!"

" Oh, I'm so sorry Mac. Yes, the children of Uganda are in need, but our little Cindy was here suffering."

"I'm just kidding Wallace! Tell me everything about your trip."

He smiled as he remembered. "It was nothing short of life changing. I thought Chicago and Neptune were about as different as two places could be—I had no idea how big the world was or how people in third world countries lived. Their lives are a struggle—water, food, education—all of it. But yet, I met some of the most kind and hospitable people I've ever met in my life. They had next to nothing, but were willing to share what they had with me. People there were truly thankful, you know? I've decided that I'm going to still be an engineer, but that I want to go back to Africa for my career and learning agricultural or civil engineering may open more doors for me to do that."

"Wow, Wallace, I'm so happy for you," Mac said, really impressed that his time there had made him re-evaluate his career. "All I learned at Kane was how to be a copy machine pro and not to eat the cafeteria food. But seriously, hearing you get all excited makes me what to find something I'll be happy about every day." She didn't' know what that was yet. She also thought of Max; Mac didn't see him passionately pursing anything these days.

"So how is Max?" Wallace asked. _Yikes, psychic powers_.

"Bad, actually. There was this party a couple of weeks ago at Logans—"

"Yeah, I heard something about that."

"Good news travels fast," she mumbled.

"Sorry, go on,"

"I thought I'd dump him right then, but he's been apologizing ever since and I've kind of been too busy to address it."

"Too busy to put Max in line, but not too busy for late nights at the Grand?"

"Oh, when you say it like that I feel awful."

"Mac, you have nothing to feel awful about. If Max is messing around on you—"

"Logan and Dick are just so uncomplicated. Uncouth, but uncomplicated. I do think Max was sorry and we've been out twice since then. But….I'm just…It's not…..he's not….."

"The train is headed to Dumpsville?"

"Yeah, basically," she said bluntly. _Yeah_, she finally realized. "And I guess I'm just putting it off."

"Putting what off?" Dick asked coming up behind them carrying boxes. Logan walked over and handed a box to Wallace.

She shook her head 'Nothing.'

"Cause if it's putting on more sunscreen, you really should. You already look a little pink, Macalicious"

"That's enough vitamin D for me!" Mac sat up and reached for her bag. She saw Dick fishing out her SPF 75 and he motioned to help her put on the lotion complete with a suggestive grin. Instead, she smacked his hand, he dropped the bottle, and she caught it.

"Food please," she told him and Dick shoved a box toward her.

Wallace was looking inside his box, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Bacon, eggs, pancakes!"

"Mac, yours was too hard," Dick said. "I knew no bacon and thought you were vegan, not just vegetarian, so that's no eggs, right?" She nodded yes. "And then I was so confused because pancakes are made with eggs and milk, and so are muffins, and bagels—I think."

Mac opened her box, and smiled a big smile, "You got me all fruit?"

"Yeah," Dick said sadly.

"No! That's perfect! Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks guys, how much was this?" Wallace asked.

"It was free," said Logan, "they were running a Welcome Back Wallace special." He waived off Mac's offering of money as well.

"Thanks man. What are you in such a good mood about today? Waves that good?" Wallace asked him.

"Dude, get a clue," Dick told Wallace, "It's V Day. Logan's been excited about this day since….hmmm…I guess since he busted up that Gory guy in the cafeteria and he thought he had a chance again."

"V Day? As in, Veronica's getting back today?" asked Wallace.

"Yep," said a cheerful Logan, "her dad is picking her up from the airport this morning."

"That's great, man," said Wallace, "so you get to see her tonight?"

Mac interrupted, "Nope, she's got a date with the Sherriff all day today, then tomorrow is her date with Logan, and Friday she and I are going out."

"I'm sorry? Come again?" said Wallace. "Where does Wallace fit into this busy schedule? Raise your hand if your best friend is Veronica Mars. No, _you_ put your hand down, Pretty Boy. You too, Albino. Oh, that girl is going to get called _out_! Where's my phone?"

"Wallace, she's probably still on the plane," said Mac reasonably.

"Speaking of phones," said Logan, "Where's yours Mac?"

"In my bag. Why?"

"I need it."

"Why? Where's yours, Logan?" she asked, protectively gathering up her bag.

"Dick, get her phone," Logan told his friend who had already been in her bag and was closer to the girl. Mac jumped up and ran away from Dick with her bag. He returned to the other boys carrying both Mac and her bag.

"What are you, his crony? Do you just do everything he says?"

Dick had to remind himself he was not carrying a cute girl in a skimpy bikini—this was Mac—but she sure looked like a cute girl in a skimpy bikini. Her skin was soft and she smelled like coconut sunscreen and the ocean. The fact that she wiggling trying to fight her way out of his arms was turning him on. He knew Mac was feisty, but he'd never put together that she may have more than just a feisty mouth.

"Pretty much," he tossed the bag to Logan and then whispered to Mac, "I'll put you down if you behave."

Logan rifled through the bag as an ever more uncomfortable Wallace said, "C'mon guys, what's going on here?"

Dick put Mac on the ground, but held her away from Logan by wrapping his arms around her. Both were surprised by the touch. Mac _hated_ that her first instinct was to move closer to Dick when he did this; she quickly countered her momentary lapse in judgment with a more vigorous effort to escape.

"I knew it!" screamed a happy Logan looking at her phone. "There are five pictures of me with different girls at that party—you sent these to Veronica as they happened!"

Mac stopped squirming. This surprised Dick, and his limp grip allowed Mac to sneak out under his arms.

"I like your little captions too," Logan said smiling at a now free Mac and still looking at the pictures. Wallace had relaxed completely again. "Cindy Mackenzie, you're the best. And for this, you will be rewarded."

"No reward necessary," said a bashful Mac, "I honestly would have sent them even if you hadn't turned those girls down. "

Logan nodded; she probably would have, and he would have deserved Veronica's wrath if the night had gone differently. "I don't care, your funny captions alone show me that you're on my side. Logan Echolls owes you a favor—one that requires creativity and sacrifice—you'll need it one day."

"Okay, when the time comes, I'll take you up on that," she said smiling. She then remembered Dick holding onto her, "in the mean time, can you make sure your side-kick keeps his hands to himself?"

"I already told you, Mac, my responsibilities stop at keeping him out of jail and the registering thing." Logan said laughing towards Dick.

"Well, if keeping him _alive_ is a priority of yours," Mac said eyeing Dick suspiciously, "you'll see to it that this doesn't happen again."

After finishing breakfast and a little time playing in the ocean, Logan and Dick were gathering their things to leave. Wallace looked at Mac who was beaming and giving them an exaggerated wave goodbye.

"Oh _hell_ no!" said Wallace.

"What?" asked Mac.

"You're smiling like an idiot. There's no way in hell," almost to himself.

"I am not! What's with you, Wallace?"

"I feel that I am an understanding man," Wallace began. "A _very_ understanding man. And smart! I'm smart too, but I will never be understanding enough or smart enough to figure out why cool chicks fall for punk-ass rich boys."

"Dick?"

"Yes, 'Dick?'" he mocked how she said his name in disgust.

"I don't like Dick!" she exclaimed, then they both giggled as people walking past them on the beach turned to look at her.

"But really," she whispered, "I don't."

"Well, he's sure starting to warm up to you." She looked at him with shock. " I'm not wrong. I've hung out with enough detectives to pick up on a few things."

Mac couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her words proved this, "I don't even…. He's so…. Think about Cassidy…. " and she finally settled on, " I have a boyfriend."

Even as she said it, she realized how lame her defense was.

"Yeah," said Wallace grinning and shaking his head, "you mentioned him."

"There is no way in the world Dick Casablancas and I would ever…." she trailed off.

"Well, if that's true," said Wallace, "you'd better button it up. Superfly is back in town."

_**I have been floored by all the thoughtful comments and story-update adds-what a huge compliment! **_

_**Honestly, the favorite story adds intimidate me—I'm happy with my plan for this longish story and I have several of the later chapters already written—I hope I don't disappoint!**_


	5. Old Friends, New Friends

"It's like you don't even know me," a humorously aloof Veronica told her friend.

"What was I supposed to think?" Wallace asked her in response. They were sitting on his back deck tucked cozily into a swing. Darryl was in the yard, playing with the dog, and Keith and Alicia were both standing over the grill arguing playfully. "This morning everyone at the beach was saying 'Tomorrow's _my_ day with Veronica' and 'Friday's _my_ day with Veronica,'" he did his best high-pitched impersonations. " You and I hadn't talked in a while—I felt like I had missed out on calling dibs."

"First of all, Wallace, I'm going to be freaked out if I find out Logan and Mac both now sound so eerily the same," he smiled at her mocking, "and second: BFFs always have first dibs. You should know that."

"I know that now. And it probably didn't hurt our little reunion that your Dad's been here almost every night this summer, so my brother says. He's forgotten how to cook for you on his own."

"Yeah, how is _that_ going?" Veronica asked pointing a circle towards their sickeningly-lovey parents.

"I've only been Stateside about a week. But it's been like _that_ ALL WEEK."

"Ew…so, has Dad stayed over?"

"Oh yeah, all the time, they're not even hiding it anymore. I think Darryl thinks Back-up is _his_ dog." He nods to them playing fetch with what appeared to be a not-that-old shoe of Wallace's.

"I know you think I'm a marshmallow, Fennel, but don't put making a 10-year-old cry past me. Back-up is _mine_." She looked serious for a second, then they both laughed.

"So, you hung out all day with your dad?"

"Yeah, he's the best. He took the whole day off from the Sherriff's office and after he picked me up he took me out to lunch and then to ice-cream at the beach."

"And then you came here for dinner? Good thing the FBI does a body good, V. It'd be hard catching crooks this year if you had some new love handles."

"Yeah, well, I think after all that's happened, I'm going to try to catch fewer crooks this year."

Wallace looked at her incredulously.

"I said _try_," Veronica said shrugging her shoulders.

"So, really, V—what did your Dad say about all this?" He motioned to her and she nodded in understanding.

"He flipped out," she said, still a little in awe of her father's reaction. "Like for half an hour."

He gave a low whistle. "Whatever your dad did or said," Wallace started, "is going to pale in comparison to Logan's reaction."

Didn't she know it.

Later that same evening across town, Mac had a maroon Hearst polo shirt on and was wearing a name tag that said "I'm Cindy and I'm here to help!" She made her way to Donovan Hall, a freshman dorm, and was looking for the room of her next client when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Dick!" she called out as he was hurrying outside, more as a greeting than a summons. He stopped, though, when he saw her and made his way back into the building and over to her.

"Cindy-Mac," he said taking in the name tag and joining her outside a door to a dorm room. "Didn't recognize you without that your itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny."

"What are you doing here, Dick?" Mac said, refusing to start off this conversation about beach attire.

"Here? Oh, you know, makin' friends," he said, trying just a little too hard to look nonchalant.

"Friends? With _freshmen_? Are you recruiting for the Pi Sigs already?"

"Yep," he said, latching on to this, "I've met some dudes that may just be Pi Sig material."

Mac studied him for a second then used her own powers of deduction. "False. Try again. You were totally makin' it with some freshman girl! On her first week of school!"

Dick looked at her then looked at himself and patted down his clothes as if to check that everything was in order. "How did you-?"

"I didn't," she said with a smile, "but it's midnight, you're in a freshman dorm, and you are smiling your smug little smile. Your response confirmed my suspicions."

"'Ronnie is a bad influence on you!"

" Dick—some girl is upstairs who has live away from home for three whole days is thinking you're going to be her boyfriend or her true love or something! " He smiled and shrugged as if to say, _It happens_. "Don't break some girl's heart before classes even start."

"I didn't say I was going to be her boyfriend. " he tried being sincere, then changed tactics, "Word's gotten around, Mackie: Girls know that when they're with me, they're just going to get Dick for one night."

"Disgusting," said Mac, for both ways he meant it. _Not a chance in hell, Wallace_. Wanting to end this conversation now, Mac knocked on the door in front of her.

"Who lives here?" he asked, "Max?" Dick was a little excited, hoping he'd get to see Mac really yell at him this time. Mac looked at Dick like he was an idiot.

A skinny, stoner opened the door. "Are you Brett?" Mac asked.

"That's not Max," Dick said to Mac, ignoring the unimportant guy in front of him, in true 09er fashion.

"Yeah, I'm Brett."

"See Dick? That's Brett. And I'm at work, so you can move along now," Mac said, giving him a little shove. She turned toward the guy in the door, "Hi Brett, I'm Cindy with campus IT. We had a call that your wireless router wasn't working? Is now a good time?"

"Yeah. I just called like 20 minutes ago, you guys are really fast. " he said waking out of his haze a little. "Want to see my computer?"

"Sure," Mac said, as she started to follow Brett into his room.

Dick reached out and grabbed Mac's elbow and in a loud whisper said, "You can't go in his room!"

"I _can't_? I think I'm about to. Dick, leave me alone, now. Please."

"What if he's, like, a killer or a rapist or something?" he was proud he got the terminology right.

"Brett?" Mac asked wanting to annoy Dick. "You're not a killer or a rapist, are you?"

"No." Brett said slightly confused, but not really bothered by the question either. Mac usually wouldn't be so unprofessional, but she knew Brett was so high he wouldn't remember anything she told him about his router, much less this conversation with an IT dork and a surfer-boy at his door.

"Are you happy, Dick? Brett's a boy scout. LEAVE." And she walked into the dorm room and closed the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later, Mac emerged from the smoky room and found a frazzled Dick still waiting for her outside, pacing.

He didn't give her any time to question why he was still there, "Mac, I know you're going to say something like 'there's nothing to worry about' or 'that guy looked harmless' but this is not a good job for you to have! It's not very safe. The next guy could be a maniac!"

"Walk with me, " Mac told him, not addressing his concerns, but allowing him to stay with her.

_Since when do you even care?_

Dick, ever obedient, followed her curiously.

Mac took out a little walkie-talkie on her belt and clicked it on as she walked.

"Mackenzie leaving Donovan," she said into the handset.

"Took you long enough," a voice over her walkie-talkie, "I had to tie Trevor down. You let a simple thing like a router trip you up?"

"That'd make you feel a little more secure, wouldn't it, Hollins?" she teased. " And tell Trevor to keep his pants on. That kid was stoned out of his mind and had no idea what I was saying, plus… I ran into…. a friend before," she looked over at Dick. _Were they friends?_

"You know full well Trevor would like nothing more than for you to—"

"Hollins!" she barked back, "We're not on a secure channel."

"Right, well, check in mid-way next time if you get slowed down. Don't want the boys going crazy here wondering if our star's okay. We've got a lull—you care to pick up coffee?"

"On it, Hollins. Back in 15."

"10-4, Mac."

Mac course corrected towards the all-night campus café, and shot a look over to Dick. _See_.

He smiled at her, his big dopey smile. "What you _wanted_ me to hear is that you're safe, little Mackie. Point taken. What I _actually_ heard was that you're safe and that there's a whole troop of nerds at your work who are in love with you."

She sighed, "And for that, you're buying my coffee."

"Gladly. I'd love to bring coffee to the troops. These boys that think you're such a hot commodity need to be reminded you have a boyfriend."

Mac stopped suddenly and shot a look at Dick.

"I meant Max!" Dick said, and then added, "They do know about Max, don't they?"

"Listen, things with Max are complicated," she began, sounding weary, "It's not like I was trying to be deceitful by not telling people I work with about my boyfriend, it's just that I don't see Max making the cut for much longer and I didn't want to go into all that with these guys."

_Good_, Dick thought, _That will make tomorrow a little easier_.

"It's kind of like _you_," Mac continued, "not advertising to these freshman girls who don't know your track record—they don't know you're not going to stick around for more than a night. They probably think you're a hot commodity, too." She laughed at that thought.

"Hey Mackie," he said, not really offended, as he held open the door to the café, "the difference is, you've worked with these guys all summer _and_ had a boyfriend all summer. So Max has been on the chopping block for a while, hasn't he?"

She studied him for a long time. Dick Casablancas was completely sober, buying her coffee, and talking to her like a friend. Didn't he remember all those awful things he had said to her? Why was he being nice? Why was he even interested in her life? Was Wallace right?

"I haven't really gotten used to the sophomore version of you yet, Dick," she said before she could even process those thoughts. And she was avoiding the question. " The one who buys me fruit for breakfast, yells at Max when he's being an asshole, worries about me being in some guy's room, and asks me about my relationship problems—he's not really the guy I'm used to seeing in that sufer-boy façade. Couldn't you just go back to the guy who mocked me all senior year and yelled hateful things at my dorm last year? He was easier to ignore."

Now he was offended. Or, actually, he realized how offensive he had been and was hurt she wanted to ignore him. "Nope. You're stuck with this version. That Dick was a _dick_. And to no one more than you. I'm really sorry, for everything, Mac. But I'm not asking for your forgiveness yet. I want to show you I'm going to be the kind of friend you deserve."

Mac was a little shocked. Dick had put some thought into this. "And what if I still can't forgive you then?" They both thought of Cassidy and were somber for a moment.

"Well, then you'll be missing out," he said attempting to regain his jovial composure, "I know I'm a screw-up at most everything, but there are three things in which I excel: I'm a bad-ass sufer, lover, and friend."

Mac laughed, despite herself.

"Okay, well, I'm not talking about Max with you tonight, but you can come meet my friends at work," she offered.

"Lead the way, Macster."

_**Thanks for your patience—I enjoy writing these slow and getting them right— the next chapter will be 100% LoVe**_!


	6. Piece of Work

Knock, Knock.

Keith Mars opens the door to his apartment. "Well, hello, Logan. Good to see you," said a cheerful Keith as he resumes sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Hello to you to, Mr. Mars," said an equally cheerful Logan carrying a large bag. "How was your summer?"

"Pretty great, actually," Keith said, smiling and nodding to himself remembering the last few months.

"Yeah, well, winning back your town, becoming the Sherriff, and reuniting with Mrs. Fennell probably does a man good."

"That it does. And now that Veronica's home safe, I couldn't be happier," he said truthfully. "And you? Did your world travels bring you happiness?"

"Surfing in Chile was amazing. And when the summer surf died down, Dick and I traveled all over South America. But honestly, _this_ trip, the one from my house to your door this morning has been the one I've been looking forward to the most," he was smiling so sincerely Keith had to smile back.

"Well, she yelled for me to send you her way when she heard you knock—you're welcome to go on back." Keith stopped Logan with a hand on his arm. "But I want you to remember what you just said, how happy you are right now, later today and focus on that. What you're about to hear from her will upset you; it upset me when I found out _yesterday_. No matter how wrong I think she was, I do think she _thought_ she was doing right. And I guess that counts for something."

The smile that had been hurting Logan's cheeks disappeared. He wanted to ask follow up questions, but he heard Veronica say, "Logan? Is that you? A little help please?" His feet took him towards her without instruction.

A million thoughts raced through his mind as walked the short hallway to her bedroom. What would Keith be mad about that Veronica would have thought was okay? Nothing but fatherly worries of tattoos and piercings were coming to mind. Then Logan's fears took over: Had she gotten back together with Piz? Met someone new? Had Duncan come to visit her? Was she helping him with little Lily? Was she dropping out of school? Could she be pregnant?

He burst through her door forcefully, not stopping to knock.

Veronica was startled, but smiled so brightly at him he forgot the 30 seconds of panic he just experienced.

"Logan!" she said warmly, then looking at the door, she joked, "Your manners are improving."

"Hey, you say 'help' and I move quickly," he said, smiling again, just enjoying the sight of her. He couldn't find anything in her appearance had changed in the last few months—no new piercings, no baby bump. She looked as beautiful as always. Better even, maybe not for any measurable reason, but taking in the real Veronica made him rebuke his imperfect memory. Even in just jeans and a T-shirt she looked great. He caught her working hard to fasten one of her odd trademark vests.

Veronica closed the distance between them instantly, wrapped one arm up around his neck and leaned into him fully, "You always do, don't you? I've missed you, Logan."

"Wow, unexpected show of affection, Veronica. You're really throwing me off my game," he said as he held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "Unexpected, huh? I'll show you unexp—" and her words became garbled as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Logan fiercely for a few seconds, then she relented and enjoyed the familiar feel of him, kissing his lips softly.

Logan was shocked. All summer they had talked and teased and hinted at more to come, but he was sure it was going to be an arduous process. It always was. And yet, he thought he was finally ready to make it stick this time. To make her see that it was time for that too, no matter how things were when she left this summer. He would never completely understand the woman before him—the one his hands were clutching and his lips were responding to, attacking, actually—but in this moment he knew better than to even try to figure her out.

Logan was shocked, but he was also an opportunist. He had planned a day to remind her of all she missed over the summer—the sunshine, the waves, him. Instead, a new plan formed. When Veronica pulled away, happy, but slightly embarrassed, Logan refused to let her go. He would make her remember all that they were without words.

"You call that a greeting," he teased in a whisper close to her ear. Then his lips devoured hers. Fervently, passionately he kissed her and he knew he was on the right track when her breathing became erratic. One hand was in her hair and the other was at her low back pulling her closer to him. She was kissing him with an urgency, a desperation, as though she had not seen him in months—as was true— or as if this would be their last, which she hoped was not the case. When he felt her dip a little, he caught her swiftly with both hands. Her knees always buckled when he was giving it his all.

Minutes passed by. Veronica could not believe she kissed him, that she was _still_ kissing him. Her go-slow-and-see-what-happens plan went right out the window when he walked through her bedroom door. He looked good. Logan always looked good, but today his V shaped torso was even more defined, his skin looked darker, he had sun-streaked hair, and he just looked excited and _happy_. Veronica knew instantly that she was the one making him smile that cocky, dopey smile and she could only respond by kissing him.

"Logan—" she started as she pulled back from him. "Is this what you planned for our day together?"

"Five more mintues," Logan said as he kissed her lips that were still talking. They simultaneously remembered kissing in the Xterra and Logan miming '5 more minutes.' "Dick's going to wake me up in five more mintues."

Veronica laughed between kisses. "You're not asleep," she whispered. "You're not dreaming."

"Oh, yes I am," he said, eyes still closed, kissing her again. "Except you do have fewer clothes in my dreams." Then his left shoulder stung.

"Ow!" he said, more annoyed than hurt as he finally relented, "Really? Pinching?"

"See? You're awake."

"Okay, so I did have a plan for our day together." Logan said as he let her go, but remained close. "And it wasn't this. I didn't dare hope for this today…"

"Yes?" she prompted, not wanting to talk about their relationship just yet.

"But then you started all of that, and I quickly _changed_ our plans. How does a day in the Presidential Suite of finest hotel in Neptune sound?"

"It sounds presumptuous," she deadpanned. "What's in your bag?"

"Plan B it is, then," Logan said with a smile picking up the bag and putting it on her bed. "But if this is what you needed help with, don't worry, you won't be wearing it," he continued, toying with the two tails of her vest.

"Oh I won't? What do I look like, your Malibu Barbie?"

Logan made a funny face. "I really want to answer that. How far away is your tazer?"

She laughed at him, "Too close for you to finish that thought. So you brought me something to wear?"

"Uh, huh. Check it out."

"Water shoes….sunscreen….shorts….a two-piece… and a purple tank top with a unicorn!" she said as she took each piece out of the bag.

"Thanks, Logan, but you didn't have to do this. I have beach clothes, you know."

"Beach clothes? No, no, those aren't beach clothes. That's windsurfing attire," he said with a smile. "See? The shorts have a place for the harness. But we could get you a wetsuit, too, if you'd rather."

Veronica looked pale all of a sudden. She sat down on her bed and said, "Logan, I can't."

"Sure you can," he encouraged, "I know you've had your struggles with surfing, so I thought this would be a good first step. You're athletic—you'll catch on in no time. Plus, I thought it'd be a good first day back for us. We'll get to be outside, hang out all day and work on learning something new for both of us."

"No, Logan. I mean I can't do it."

Logan looked hurt. He really had put a lot of thought into their day. He even had a picnic packed in his vehicle. "So what? Something came up? The kiss freaked you out? What do you mean you can't do it?"

She knew she had hurt him. She knew she was about to hurt him even more. Veronica took his hands as he sat down on the bed beside him.

"I wasn't planning on getting into this yet, but it looks like it can't wait. I can't windsurf because I had shoulder surgery."

"What? When? I never knew you did anything to your shoulder."

"It was this summer," she started.

"You had shoulder surgery this summer? In Virginia?"

She nodded yes.

He replied quietly, "How come you never told me? We talked almost every day," he looked as though he had been slapped in the face. "Is this what your dad meant? You didn't tell your dad either?"

"Wait, Logan, there's more. I had shoulder surgery after I was attacked. I dislocated my shoulder tying to get away from a guy who was holding me at gunpoint ."

"WHAT? Veronica! What it the hell-"

"They shot him in the head, he dropped and I was free," she said very quickly. She wanted to get through all the details and let him know she was okay, "I wasn't supposed to be helping the FBI with a drug case in the field, but it just happened. When some guys working for a Mexican drug ring found my wire, they knew the police or somebody was close by. One of them tried to use me as a shield as he took off. The FBI was right there, so they captured the other guys they didn't shoot. They got me to a hospital in minutes, but the manual reduction didn't take, so the doctors surgically repaired my shoulder."

Logan was speechless. His mind raced with questions, but he couldn't overcome how upset he was that she had kept this a secret for so long.

"Veronica, you're lucky you weren't killed," he said after about several minutes of silence.

"I know," she said sounding truly thankful.

"So you're okay now?"

"Yes," Veronica said as she scooted closer to him. But Logan jumped away from her.

"When did this happen?" he asked stone-faced, staring at the ground.

"My surgery was 10 weeks ago, about a week after the incident."

"Your FBI internship was only 12 weeks. This happened on your _second week_ at the FBI?" He couldn't believe any of this. His mind was a blur replaying the words she said: attacked, shield, shot, wire, dislocated, surgery. Nothing made any sense.

"I know, right? They weren't lying about that Rookie curse," she replied lightly, hoping to make him smile.

He couldn't take it anymore. How could she think any of this was funny? "I cannot believe you didn't tell me any of this," he said sadly and walked out the door.

"That girl's a piece of work," Logan told Keith with venom as he walked through the apartment toward the door.

"Yes, but at least she's all in one piece," said Keith. Their eyes met for a second and Logan nodded once in agreement. Then he exited.

Veronica hurriedly put some shoes on and found her sling. She grabbed Logan's beach bag and ran out of the apartment saying, "I'll be back later, Dad!"

Logan was backing out of a parking spot, looking over his shoulder. When he finished reversing, he shifted his eyes forward and found a disheveled Veronica holding her hands up for him to stop.

He slammed on the brakes immediately, but he wasn't ready to talk to her about this. He honked the horn of his Land Rover, hoping she would get the point. She was blocking his only exit.

When she didn't move, but started talking, Logan rolled down his window and turned off the radio.

"Move, Veronica!" he yelled.

"Well, that's a little more like it!" she yelled back. "I've been bracing for your yelling about this all summer and you just run away!"

"Don't you dare make this about me!" he screamed at her, revving his engine. She still stood perfectly still, both knowing he could never hurt her.

"What? You're going to kiss me like that and then leave?"

"What? You're going to lie to me all summer and expect me to stay?"

"Can I tell you the whole story?" she asked, only marginally softer.

"You've had 11 weeks! I've just been blind-sided. No, I don't want to talk about this now."

"So, you don't even want to hang out today? You don't want to be with me?"

Logan thought about this. He had been waiting for this day since, well, just like Dick said, 'since he busted up that Gory kid in the cafeteria.' He thought of Keith telling him to 'remember this moment' just a few minutes ago when he came in smiling like a fool. He thought about her kiss.

Logan sighed then reached over and opened the passenger door. Veronica hesitated for a second, thinking it might be a trick to get her out of the way, then he would drive off. But she climbed into his car, shut the door, and started to fasten her seat belt, all without the car peeling out.

When she struggled to reach across herself for the belt with her left hand, Logan placed her left hand in her lap. He reached across her body for the seatbelt and clicked it into place. While he was still so close, Veronica smiled at him for the sweet gesture and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, no more of that," Logan said, "If we're going to talk about this summer at all today, you can't be distracting me anymore. I'm on to your tactics." She looked hurt as he said this. He continued, "So, it was your right shoulder?"

She nods yes. "Logan, listen—"

"Absolutely not." He says with one hand up pleading her to stop. The other hand is massaging his forehead, as though he has a headache. " I will not listen to anything for awhile. Can I please just have a little time to process?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"I've got an idea."


	7. On a Boat

Within the hour, Logan and Veronica were on his father's boat, his boat now. The car ride had been completely silent.

Veronica emerges from the lower deck as Logan finishes up preparing the boat for departure.

"You do like green," she said again as she emerged wearing her new shorts and an olive green bikini top.

"Only on blondes," he said automatically, admiring her in the outfit. He bought the swimsuit to help break the ice with her after her return. He noted the irony that she was now using it to break the ice with him.

"I promise I'm not trying to distract you," she said sarcastically, "but I do need help tying this." She held up the strings around her neck with her left hand.

"Fine," he said gruffly, but his hands were gentle as he took the strings and fastened it securely. Veronica cinched up her tank top and slipped her right arm through the arm hole and gingerly lifted it over her right shoulder, avoiding unnecessary pain; the rest of the shirt she put on effortlessly.

Logan watched this and his stomach turned, "So this is how it's been all summer?"

"Yeah, it's easier now though," she admitted.

" I suppose you're going to tell me you weren't allowed to talk to anyone about what happened? That it was top secret?"

Veronica looked down at her feet. "No. I was allowed."

He shook his head in disgust. In a flash, Logan had the boat in reverse and then steered toward open water. "Hang on" was all he said as the speed helped him clear his head.

About half an hour later, Logan turned off the boat. They were in the middle of the ocean, completely alone. The sun was shining, but it was a little cloudy so the day was perfect for being outside. _The perfect day for windsurfing_, Logan thought.

The boat rocked slightly from the waves, but it was calm enough to walk around without holding onto anything. Logan and Veronica made a show of doing everything without talking. Veronica opened the picnic basket and began to set out their lunch as Logan got water bottles out of the cooler. He then found the suntan lotion and asked her permission—with hand gestures—if he could put some on her shoulders.

As he massaged the lotion into her shoulders gently, he traced her surgical scars lightly with his fingers. "You know I would have dropped everything without a thought to be with you, right?" he said, finally breaking the silence.

"I know," she said quietly, "That's one reason I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd leave your surfing trip."

"You think I care about a surfing trip! Do you even know me at all?"

"I do know you, Logan," she said meeting his eyes. "Can you understand that when I left Neptune I told you we were through—that I wanted you out of my life forever?""

"No, you apologized for that before you left. And even if you hadn't, we were never through."

"What I'm trying to say is that when I left we were undefined, but I was hopeful. Hopeful that we would have time and distance to figure us out. What we wanted from each other. And then this awful thing happened."

"This awful thing you didn't tell me about! What is _wrong_ with you? Don't you know I would have done anything for you—been right there for you while you were in surgery, held you when you were scared, helped you with rehab—anything!"

"Of course I know that! But don't you ever wonder what we would be if you didn't keep saving me all the time?"

Logan was stunned. Nothing, thus far in their oceanic shouting match had thrown him like what she just said. "What are you talking about?"

"How many times have you saved me, Logan? From the ATF agent, from Liam, from Beaver, from the rapist—and each time you do we get together. I can't help but fall for such a big damn hero. Each time there's this heightened sense of a connection between us, but then real life breaks us apart. We fight and hurt each other and break up and it's **killing me**!"

"The only reason I've come after you all those times is because I love you! Not to show off or be some hero. You of all people know how close some of those calls have been. And you know the only reason I've had to do those things is because of **you**! You can't keep yourself out of trouble!"

She hung her head, realizing what he was saying was true. Her look of shame broke his heart.

"Are you sure you don't want to make your librarian job your full time gig?" he asked in jest, hoping to see her smile. He knew he would never really ask her to give up what she loved doing.

"No way. Me? A sexy librarian? I wouldn't even know where to buy horn rimmed glasses and pencil skirts. I prefer an occupation with fewer clichés," she was thankful for the break. Thankful she loved someone who could make her smile at a time like this.

Logan sits down beside her again looking serious, "Are you telling me the reason you lied to me all summer was to see how our relationship would be if everything was normal and boring? That you didn't want me to 'save you' or whatever by coming to Virginia?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"We talked all summer, Veronica. I'd ask how your day was and you'd say 'awful.' You said all you did was make coffee and sit in meetings. You thought the FBI was going to help your copying and collating skills, but you did more ass-kicking and name-taking in Neptune. Was it all a lie?"

"No!" she said, still forlorn, "No, Logan. All of that was true. All of it, except the one big lie," Veronica amended. "After the incident, that's all they let me do. And what's worse, everyone treated me like a child. Treated me like I was some helpless little girl. Like I was going to sue them or write some tell-all. Or worse, like I couldn't hack it. It was miserable. The only good thing about this whole summer was you and me—how much I looked forward to talking to you, how much I knew you were thinking about me, how much I missed you."

"All you had to do was say the word and you could have come home."

"But that's not the point of an internship. You're supposed to learn how to deal with the real world on your own. And I'm not a quitter, Logan."

"Fine. You're not a quitter, but when are you going to realize you're not alone? Sure, we're not together, I get that, but you still could have told me. I would have found a way to help you without being some ridiculous white knight. Or you could have told your Dad, or Wallace, or Mac—they love you too, you know." After pausing for a moment, he asked sincerely, "Why didn't you tell your dad, Veronica?"

"He finally got elected! I knew he was seeing Alicia. If he was worried about me the whole summer I was away it would have ruined his first few months of joy in a long time." She said this with conviction, but Logan saw that his words were getting to her. He knew it was time to back off.

"It was the outdoorsman training weekend, wasn't it?," he asked with a smirk. "I hadn't talked to you in a few days early in your trip. When you finally called, you said they had kidnapped you and made you survive in the woods on your own."

"Yeah, that never happened. Don't depend on me to scavenge or start a fire from scratch."

"Never would have. I live in a hotel, remember? I scavenge for nothing. The only fires I start come with a remote control." She nodded, conceding.

After a few moments passed, Logan said, "Veronica, I'm so mad at you I cannot see straight. But your idiotic logic makes me love you even more. I'm glad you wanted to see how we'd do drama free and you're sweet to let your Dad finally be happy for a little while."

She looked up at him hopefully. He ignored this.

"But, what if," he started, "I told you right now, soon after you left Sorokin had some goons beat me up and leave me for dead. That my forearm was broken and had to be repaired. That I've got two metal plates in my arm now keeping it in place. But I don't really remember it because I was unconscious for two days in the hospital."

"Logan—did that happen?" she asked aghast. Veronica knew Gory and the Sorokin family was out of the picture, the FBI had seen to that, but that didn't mean some of his henchmen couldn't have beaten up Logan.

"I don't know," he said getting close enough to whisper, "If it _did_ happen, I probably wouldn't have even told you. I wouldn't have wanted you to feel obligated and rush home from your internship. I wouldn't want you to have some 'heightened sense of connection' to me that was just going to fade. "

"Logan, if they hurt you—"

"They didn't," he said abruptly. "But that nauseating minute of worry, helplessness, and dread you just felt—that's how I've felt since the minute you told me. That's how your Dad has felt since you told him."

"Don't you see, Logan?" she asked, "That's another reason I waited to tell you. If you were going to worry from the minute you heard, why not postpone it? Why not be blissfully ignorant for a little while longer?"

"If you don't understand why I wouldn't want you to suffer alone, I'm afraid you don't know me at all Veronica."

* * *

The silence that followed his words didn't last long. They ate lunch and swam around the boat for an hour or so. Veronica and Logan were adept at compartmentalizing. Logan tried to impress her with his dives off the boat. Veronica was happy he was laughing again and she was enjoying being active without having her shoulder hurt. Their playful swim was cut short when they noticed clouds rolling in.

He climbed up the ladder in the back of the boat first and fretted as he watched her climb up with her left arm. Logan handed her a towel.

"Usually," Logan said, "I would have lifted you up out of the water with both your hands, but I'm hesitant now. I don't want to break you. How fragile are you, Lefty?"

Veronica carefully swung her right shoulder all the way around. "Almost as good as new," she said. "But I will put my sling on. I'm supposed to rest it some each day. Still, I could handle it if you wanted to get rough," she smiled at him suggestively.

"You're hard to stay mad at for long, Veronica Mars, " he smiled at her as he shook his head. "Okay, I think I'm ready now. Tell me what happened."

Veronica sat opposite him, feeling strange dripping wet on such a nicely upholstered boat.

"Okay. First of all, I promise I didn't volunteer for anything special and I didn't ask to do anything dangerous. Do you believe me?"

"For the purpose of moving this story along, sure. I believe you."

She glared at him for this, but proceeded. "On my first week at the FBI I was on a _research_ team learning about the Mexican drug cartels and how drugs are brought and distributed here and how the DEA tries to infiltrate and stop them.

"Yeah? How did you get mixed up with the DEA?"

"I told you, it was just research. I didn't know the Drug Enforcement Agency also trained at Quantico. I didn't know I was going to be asked to go with real FBI agents later that week as they did surveillance on some guys in DC for them. Even when I did know, I was told it was completely routine and there was nothing to worry about.

"I rode shotgun with an _experienced_ FBI agent as we made a delivery in a truck to this warehouse. Other FBI people were watching us and wanted to see how many operatives this particular cartel had on site, in broad daylight. I was supposed to feel excited they asked me to go on this ride-along, but actually I remember thinking it was pretty dull. It was supposed to be a 5 minute ordeal. Instead, they asked the driver to stay in the car and asked me to get out. He protested of course, but not that hard.

"Honestly, that's when I first I thought it might be an elaborate training exercise. These three guys started asking me questions about who I was working for, how long I had been there, that kind of thing. I didn't have a gun, didn't have a vest, but conveniently was wired—so I started thinking maybe the FBI was training us to resist interrogation. You know me, I love to tell a good story, so I answered all their questions pretty easily with a well concocted pseudonym and back story. I thought I was giving the guys at Quantico a good laugh.

"It all changed when the guys started ripping off my clothes and saw that I was wired." Logan stood up, desperate to move, and listened to her rush through the rest of the story as he gripped the metal boat railing and looked out at the ocean. "What I didn't know at the time was that some other warehouse guys had done the same thing to the FBI agent, except they were pretty rough with him and found his wire. They yelled I was wired to the guys cornering me. By the time they found my wire, the rest of the FBI team was rushing to the warehouse, but one of the men put a gun to my head." She rubbed her left temple, remembering.

"I was panicking. Everyone was scattering. I tried to get away but the guy was holding me around my neck with his right arm and as I turned, he grabbed my upper arm and didn't let go. I heard my shoulder rip and felt it pop out of place. The pain surprised me so much, I fell forward, and as I did someone shot the guy holding me."

Logan's knuckles were white. "Are you telling me that someone was holding you at gunpoint and you thought it was a good idea to try to wiggle away from him?"

"No, I didn't think it was a good idea! I wasn't thinking! But it's lucky I did—would you rather I stood still and let him blow my brains out?"

"Of course not. You know I'm not mad about that. I'm mad you didn't call me the second they got you to the hospital!"

The wind was picking up and the waves were growing larger. The boat had begun to rock as Veronica was telling her story and now the boat was undulating severely. With each rise and fall, she felt pain in her shoulder as it jarred. She didn't know if it was this pain or the pain she saw in Logan that finally caused her tears to break free.

He knew he made her cry too much. He knew he was a jerk for dragging her out into the middle of the ocean just to yell at her and not let her run away. He couldn't stop himself from being a monster. He also couldn't stop himself from picking her up and putting her in his lap when he saw her like this. He braced her shoulder by aligning his right arm with hers and holding his left arm across her collar bones, making his hands meet where she was most vulnerable. He wanted to absorb all of her pain.

"It's okay, Baby," he whispered to her, soft and lovingly now. "We've just gotta' wait out this storm. Driving through it will be harder on you. I'm sorry I yelled. Just relax and we'll get through it."

She cried even harder, knowing she didn't deserve him.


	8. Girls Night

_A/N: Personally, I enjoy Veronica/Logan angst, but I know not everyone does. It's how they operate, but there will be resolution...eventually. I thought posting the last 2 chapters alone would be a downer, so I waited to post all of them until I had this-much lighter-chapter ready. Thanks for sticking with it!_

"_Now_ are you going to tell me why we're dressed like this?"

"'Cause it's Girls Night?" replied Veronica, irking Mac further.

"Since when are we girly? And these heels are the epitome of girly," Mac said as they waited outside the front door of Mac's dorm at Hearst on Friday night.

"Mac, you're rockin' those heels! And that dress—who knew you had such stylish taste?"

"Veronica, you brought me these clothes."

"Damn, apparently _I_ have stylish taste then." The girls did look great. Veronica was wearing a short blue dress with one angular strap and Mac had on a sleek shimmery silver and black dress.

"People are looking at us." Mac said eyeing the slouchy pajama wearing college students going in and out of her dorm.

"Let the slobs look on. They're jealous."

"And the reason we're outside waiting for a cab instead of driving to dinner?"

"You're awful grumpy for Girls Night, Mac. I haven't seen you all summer and you're going to mope all night?"

"Oh, I'm so stupid! I just got it, V. You've been gone to long, I'm getting rusty. We're on a case, right? You told me we're going out to catch up, but really we're just doing some sleuthing?"

"You are getting rusty. Seriously—you just now caught on?" she said with a smile. "But no. _First_, we are going to do some sleuthing, _then_ we're going to catch up properly."

"Can't believe you got me into this dress without figuring out we're on a case! Again, why no car? Would our cars identify us easily? Would our college tags keep us out?"

"Easy with the questions there, Mac. I opted for a cab because we are going somewhere familiar where there's a slight chance our cars could be recognized _and_ because after we solve this case I plan on us getting completely sloshed."

"I'm sorry, sloshed? As in too drunk to drive ourselves home? Hi, I'm Cindy MacKenzie, I don't think we've met," Mac said with extending her hand for a handshake while rolling her eyes.

Veronica slapped five with Mac's outstretched hand instead. "Twenty bucks says you're too drunk to get behind the wheel by the end of the night."

"You're on!" Mac said. "Uh, wait, what exactly does sleuthing for your case involve?"

"Well, I didn't get you all dolled up for nothin.'"

* * *

After the cab pulled up, the driver asked for a destination.

"The Neptune Grand," Veronica said.

Mac raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"A lady came by the office. She thinks her middle-aged husband is having affairs with younger women. He and his co-workers always go to the bar at the Grand after work on Fridays for a few drinks. She's had two friends on separate occasions having dinner there tell her they saw the husband meeting up with a well-dressed woman in her twenties for drinks. And then he and the girl leave his group of friends and go up to a hotel room."

"So, we're just going to take pictures of them, right?"

"Yes, if he meets up with someone, absolutely. The thing is, the description of the two women he has met don't match up. The wife thinks he's meeting the girls at the bar."

"So, we're bait?"

"Yes," Veronica confesses holding her hands up as though Mac might hit her.

Mac laughed, then asked, "Well, what are you going to do if he hits on you?"

"I guess I'd flirt a little to find out the story and give you time to take some pictures."

"But you wouldn't give it time to go any further?"

"No way, Mac! And I wouldn't ask that of you either. Don't let him touch you or anything. The wife is already suspicious. She wants to make sure these stories from friends are legit before she files for divorce. She just needs confirmation, not damning evidence."

"I don't think it's likely even some creepy old dude is going to flirt with me over you."

Veronica couldn't believe Mac thought this. "Girl, I don't know how to break this to you, but you're hot. And did you just say 'dude'?"

Mac laughed which made Veronica laugh. The taxi pulled up to the Grand and the girls got out and headed toward the bar.

* * *

"I wonder where Logan and Dick are tonight," Mac said as they settled on barstools with a clear view of the restaurant. "Think they're upstairs?"

"Nope," Veronica said matter of fact. "The Pi Sigs have some back to school party tonight and I know they are both going to be there until dawn."

"Not that we could have invited them down here. I'm sure your cheater would overlook us if we were with guys. But I know Logan hates you doing any espionage without being within shouting distance."

_Ah, Logan._ Thankfully, the bartender made his way over to them as Mac was saying this. _Yes, a drink is in order._

Mac tells him, "I'll have a mojito, and she'll have—"

"Whatever she wants," says the bartender, nametag Dave, recognition in his eyes.

"Well, aren't we attentive," says Veronica looking crossways at Mac.

"Damn good service here at the Grand," Mac says with a sarcastic smile to Veronica.

"No, I mean yes, but" the cute bartender looks embarrassed as he rifles through papers behind the bar and produces a flyer as he says, "I'm sorry, I wasn't being a jerk when I said that. It's just these were up everywhere today."

Both girls become wide-eyed and then laugh out-loud . The poster is a picture of Veronica with the words: "GIVE HER WHATEVER SHE WANTS TODAY."

"Where did you get this?" Mac asked Dave, still laughing.

"Seriously, they were everywhere—by the time clock, in every employee restroom stall, and at all the staff desks."

Veronica wrings her hands Mr. Burns style, "Oh, the power!"

"Calm down, She-ra. No, but where did they come from?" Mac asked him, clarifying.

"I guess from our new owner. He puts up hand-written Xeroxed memos like this sometimes. They're all about as weird as this one. I don't think he knows we all have email."

"From Dick?" they both ask. Mac more surprised than Veronica. It really worked to her advantage that she was working two cases at the Grand tonight.

"Yeah, Dick Casablancas. You guys friends or something?"

"Or something," they both answer, then smile at each other.

"Okay, then. So what'll it be?" he asks her. "Apparently, the sky's the limit."

"I'll take an amaretto sour, put her mojito on this tab, and how about some hummus and pita chips?" she said looking at Mac, who nodded in agreement.

"And a dinner menu," said Mac. The girls smiled mischievously at one another then the bartender.

"What in the world would possess him to do that?" Mac asked her.

"I told him I was going to work a case here tonight, but, wow," Veronica said, hoping her forced enthusiasm was believable to Mac.

"Hey, what's your guy look like anyway?" Mac said, nodding toward a group of 6 forty and fifty year olds who sat down at a large table.

That was all the distraction Veronica needed. She whipped out her phone and found a picture to show Mac. "Bruce Yates. Dark hair, white at the temples, moustache, balding on top, expensive watch and suits."

"Target acquired," said Mac recognizing one of the men as one of the ones from the photograph. "Now what?"

"Now we drink and catch up," Veronica smiled clinking the glass from Dave to Mac's.

* * *

"And that's how it ended? You cried, he held you, then he just drove you home? Major letdown, Mars."

"You're telling me," she admitted, "But I get it. Honestly, I was more surprised he didn't lose it right away. That's what my dad did."

"Yeah, well you'd still better check in with him tonight. I think he's made some good changes, but an alcohol fueled party meltdown is still on the list of possible outcomes."

"You're right, I'll call him later."

"How are we doing here, ladies," Dave was back checking in on them. They had both only had two drinks and were thinking heavily about ordering dinner.

"We're good Dave," Veronica said, "be sure you're drinking something on Dick too."

"Hey, thanks," he said appreciatively. "So I know this will sound like a weird question," he said turning to Mac, "but are you candy?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Candy? Like, is your name Candy?"

Mac starts to tell him no, but Veronica quickly chimes in, "Who wants to know?"

"Well, this guy in the gray suit over there," he points discretely, "gave me a good tip and asked me to ask if you were Candy?"

Both girls turn towards where Dave is pointing. It's definitely the geezer table, and Bruce Yates is one of two men in a gray suit.

Mac quickly rolls her eyes at Veronica, but tells Dave, "If it's the guy with the moustache, then yes, I'm Candy."

"Alright then," said Dave. "This is for you," he places a drink in front of her.

Veronica quickly whispers to Dave, "You made this yourself?"

"Yeah." _You can never be too careful._

"Okay, Mac," Veronica whispers, "thank him for the drink."

Mac exhaled dramatically, but raised her glass and smiles over at the table and gives a small wave. Bruce waves back and beckons for her to join him.

"Looks like he prefers brunettes," said Veronica smiling.

Mac is not amused. "Make quick work of these pictures, V. I'm giving this five minutes tops."

As Mac made her way over to Bruce's table, a young attractive guy steals her barstool and begins chatting with Veronica.

"Hi, I'm Rob,"

"Hi, I'm taken."

He laughs. "Okay, Taken, I can still buy you a drink, right?" He motions for Dave.

Veronica, seeing her friend now sitting at a table of strange men, desperately wants to be able to focus all her attention, not to mention the camera, on Mac.

He tells the bartender, "I'll take a Guinness and the lady would like-?"

"The lady would like you to leave me the hell alone."

Dave is a little surprised. The blond has seemed pretty friendly all night. When Rob doesn't leave Veronica prompts, "Dave, what does your flyer say?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit somewhere else, or I will have you escorted out." Rob takes the bartender seriously and moves along.

"Thanks," she says as she takes out her camera and starts taking pictures of Mac and an overly friendly Mr. Yates. "Have you seen this guy before?" Veronica asks Dave, not bothering to hide what she is doing. Bruce Yates is preoccupied.

"Yeah, he's in here all the time. He always starts out with his friends and leaves with a pretty girl with a strange name."

"Would you mind telling that to his wife, if necessary?" Veronica asks putting the camera down and motioning for Mac to come back to the bar.

"Hey, for you, anything," he says with a smile.

Veronica's phone chirps; she's got a text message.

Dick: The asshole has landed. Headed for the bar.

Veronica doesn't wait for Mac to make it back to the bar. She rushes over to Mac, who abruptly stood up and is trying to excuse herself from the group. Veronica ushers her into the hallway by the kitchen.

"Hey, I got your signal. I was getting out of there as quick as I could," Mac said.

"Well, it wasn't quick enough," Veronica said, slightly out of breath.

"Bruce Yates thinks I'm a hooker," Mac said annoyed at her friend.

"Yeah, Dave kind of confirmed that at the bar while you were gone," Veronica said apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to go sit with them. But you look great in the pictures that will make his wife a rich woman."

"It's fine, he didn't touch me. That doesn't explain why we're hiding in a hallway."

"It doesn't?" she said, ushering her through the kitchen. Veronica saw one of the 'GIVE HER WHATEVER SHE WANTS TODAY' posters taped up in the kitchen. She snatched it. It would either be helpful or fodder for future jokes.

"No, Veronica. It doesn't. Now why are we in the hotel offices?"

"We're not in the offices; we're in the security department." Veronica said leading her to a bank of video feeds.

"Okay, _why_ are we in the security department? I thought this case was sown up."

"That case is sown up. I'm actually working two cases tonight," she admitted.

"I don't understand," Mac said. "What's your second case?"

"Mac," she said as she sat down, "Where's Max tonight?"

"He told me he was going out with friends. Why?"

"Well, he's only out with one friend, Wendy. And last week he made a reservation for them here."

"Veronica, I know Max is friends with Wendy, and it's okay that they are eating here. I'm not the crazy jealous type."

"No, not a reservation at the restaurant, Mac, a reservation at the Grand. A room."

"Oh," Mac said as she sat down too.

"I kept thinking he reserved the room to surprise _you_. I kept thinking he'd ask you and then I'd drop you off here later tonight. You've got to believe I wouldn't have let it go this far, if I had really thought he was sneaking around on you."

"What made you even suspect?" Mac started.

"Well, Logan called me the night that you two argued at his party. He said Dick saw him flirting with Wendy and you were obviously upset. Then I got my Dad to check her out while I was gone—"

"Your dad? Logan, Dick, and _Sherriff Mars_ all know my boyfriend has been cheating on me?" she sounded close to tears.

"Mac, no one knew anything for sure until tonight."

"Why? What happened tonight?"

Veronica hung her head and said, "They just checked in the hotel and headed toward the bar."

Mac was furious and embarrassed. "Where?" she asked, maybe just to herself, as she scanned all the video cameras in front of her.

Sure enough, she saw Max and Wendy snuggled up in the corner spot at the bar. Mac didn't like the camera angle, so she sat down at the desk to adjust the settings.

In the same moment, an irate security guard walked into the office. "What do you two think you're doing in here?"

Mac panicked, and stood up, but Veronica put a hand on her shoulder and eased her back into the seat. "We're commandeering your security equipment for a little while, is that okay?" Veronica flipped over the flyer she had in hand and held it up for the guard.

"Fine," he said tersely after reading the familiar sign. "But I'm staying right here."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Veronica said sweetly. "Mac? What's the plan dear? Are we leaving?"

Mac was mesmerized by the video feed. She knew Max was a friendly, touchy-feely guy, but she was staring at evidence that he was also a cheater. Long gone were the platonic glances and touches; they were kissing. He had kissed Mac just yesterday.

"Not a chance," Mac said menacingly.

"Divide and conquer then?" Veronica asked.

"Yep. You know which one I want."

"On it," Veronica said. She turned to the security guard, "What's the phone extension for the bartender?"

He sighed, hating to be dictated to by two young girls, but he thought the brunette really did look troubled. And unfaithfulness hits a nerve with everyone. "4236," he says.

"Dave," Mac hears Veronica say as she exits the security office.

Mac walks back towards the bar, seething with anger. She's not even upset about losing Max. She already knew they were finished. She's upset that he lied to her, upset that she was fooled by yet another man she cared about.

Mac watched Wendy head toward the front desk, wondering what Veronica told the bartender. She walked right up to Max, tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hello, Max. Fancy meeting you here."

"Mac!" Max gasped as he saw her. "Wow, you look great, Sweetie. What are you doing here?" He looked around nervously, anxious Wendy would return.

"Oh, you know, just grabbing a drink with a friend. How about you?"

"The same actually," Mac noticed he relaxed a little. He thought he was getting away with it.

"Actually, your friend is meeting with my friend right now. You know Veronica, right?" His mouth dropped open. He knew he'd been caught. And he knew all too well what Veronica was capable of. Mac continued, "Let me be clear, we're finished. Don't call me ever again."

"Mac! It's not like that! Wendy and I are just friends!"

Mac exhaled and looked him straight in the eye. "See, I was going to be mature about all of this, until you lied to me just then. I know you rented a room here. I just saw you with your tongue down her throat. You are going to regret telling me lies."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Max, you'd better get back in school. I've been frustrated for a while that you changed from an entrepreneur to a completely aimless slacker, but I tried to stick it out and encourage you. It looks like I'm going to have to be a little more persuasive."

"What does any of that have to do with Wendy?"

"Wendy is used to a certain lifestyle. Prostitutes like her, even former ones, are used to a disposable income. You're not going to be able to support her in the way she is accustomed as an unemployed college dropout."

"You wouldn't—"

"I will. You're entire business is illegal and I'm one of the few people that know all the key players. All the shady TAs on your payroll, all the athletes and other students who use your services each semester. I won't go to the police, but Nish over at the school paper is going to have a damn fine front page story come Monday morning."

"Mac, I'm sorry—"

"Yes, you are," she said curtly and rose to leave, "and I'm sorry it took so long for me to see that."

Meanwhile, at the front desk, Veronica stopped Wendy as she was making her way to the phone.

"Hey, there's no emergency. Sorry to scare you, but no one is on the phone."

"Veronica?" she says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm working a case. I just caught a whore making out with my best friend's boyfriend," she said pointedly.

"You're wrong," she said, obviously stung, "Max broke up with Mac; they broke up at a party here a few weeks ago."

"Actually, _you're_ wrong. They didn't break up at the party. In fact, Mac and Max went out just last night. Though, I'm pretty sure she's at the bar dumping him right now."

"I had no idea," she said sincerely.

"No," Veronica said, with more compassion, "it appears that you didn't."

"I've gotta' go talk to Max," Wendy said, dazed, walking back towards the bar.

She ran into Mac, as she stormed out of the bar.

"Mac! I had no idea! He told me you broke up!"

"We just did, so he's all yours!" Then Mac looked at her, and saw she looked truly shocked and upset, "But Wendy," she continued, "you deserve better than someone who is going to lie to you. Don't settle for someone who's going to treat you like that."

Mac walked away from her, not wanting to continue the conversation. She spotted Veronica at the front desk and stood beside her.

"You're asking me to evict a hotel guest?" the front desk clerk asked Veronica. Unfortunately, this unfamiliar stodgy lady was not impressed with Veronica's flyer. "I'm going to have to call the manager on duty."

"Call the owner! He's the one who's giving me free reign here!" said a frustrated Veronica as the clerk went behind a door. She saw Mac standing beside her and put her arm lightly across her shoulder. To her surprise, Mac laid her head down on Veronica's shoulder.

"I'm all for getting sloshed now, please," Mac said quietly.

"I would have gladly given you the twenty bucks. This is not the way I wanted to win that bet."

The door opened and the frumpy lady did not reappear.

"Jeff Ratner," Veronica said acidly as he took her place behind the computer.

"I should have known," he mumbled, "What can I do for you tonight, Miss Mars?"

"I want the occupants of room 408 evicted."

"No problem," Jeff said.

"I'm sorry. Come again?" said a disbelieving Veronica.

"It will be taken care of. The staff of the Grand is under strict orders to help you in any way possible tonight. And actually, Helga had a note not to let them check in at all unless…let me find my note.…'that four eyed loser was with a smoking hot girl with purple streaks in her hair.' The gentleman checked in alone; he said his date was in the car."

Mac and Veronica looked at each other and stifled a laugh.

"Well…thank you, Jeff," she said. And then she got greedy, "And I'd like a few room service menus and a copy of a key to the Presidential Suite."

He rolled his eyes at her, but made the key and handed it over with some menus, "As you wish."


	9. To Liars and Scoundrels

_Writing later chapters is coming more easily than the next few, so I apologize for the delay. 10 points for spotting the West Wing reference._

"Wallace!" a chipper, buzzed Veronica greeted her friend as he came through the door of the Presidential Suite. He noticed she put something on the door, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey V," he said a bit wary looking around. "Hey Mac," he said as he saw the dejected girl slumped on the couch. Mac mumbled a greeting.

"Make yourself at home," Veronica said as she flopped on the couch by her friend. "The drinks are all over there at the bar."

"See, the thing about being the designated driver, V, you really aren't supposed to drink. I thought I was giving y'all a ride home."

"We don't have to leave yet, Wallace. Sit. Relax. Commiserate for a little while."

"Commiserate? What are we sad about tonight girls? And where are Logan and Dick? I thought since this was their place, you'd be partying it up with them."

"Logan and Dick are at a campus party," Veronica said. "Mr. Casablancas was being so generous with his hotel tonight, I was certain they wouldn't mind if we took over their place and got into their liquor cabinet."

"Oh, I see," said Wallace, a little smugly.

"You see what?" Veronica asked, but he ignored this.

"I'll ask again. What did you two get all dressed up for, just to come to the Grand and get drunk alone about?"

Mac spoke up at this, "Veronica set up a sting so I could catch my boyfriend hooking up with an old girlfriend. This was the easiest place to let me come cry, eat a fancy meal, and drink."

"Oh," Wallace said as he sat on the other side of Mac and patted her leg. "I'm sorry. That sucks. I thought Max was better than that."

"So, we're drinking to liars and scoundrels tonight, Dubs," Veronica told him raising her glass.

"Well, okay then," Wallace said with a smile as he hopped up from his seat, "Sounds like I need to catch up with you two," He took his friends' glasses and headed toward the bar.

"Where do they keep extra glasses," he asked absently as he looked around for one of his own.

"Under the bar," both girls said in unison.

Veronica smiled at Mac. "My excuse is that I essentially used to live here. How do _you_ know where the glasses are, Mackie?"

"What fun is Halo if you're not three-sheets?" she asked, to which Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding, I've never been drunk here until this very moment. What does that say about you Veronica if you are a worse influence on me than Logan and Dick together?"

"I'd say we're having a pretty good Girls Night," she said with a smile. Wallace frowned at that as he handed them both refills.

"Name change. Right now, or I'm walking," he said stubbornly.

Veronica laughed and even Mac cracked a smile.

"Fine Wallace, tonight is no longer Girls' Night, but a celebration of the demise of bad guys. Liars and Scoundrels be damned." Mac surprised them both with her toast, "To Max: CEO of Cheaters Inc."

"To Max," echoed Wallace and Veronica as they all clinked glasses and took a sip.

"To Troy," said Veronica, playing along raising her glass again, "The best car-stealing, drug-dealing, girl-on-the-side rebound boyfriend a girl could ask for."

Mac and Wallace are both laughing pretty hard as they say, "To Troy." Clink and drink.

"To Jackie," said Wallace to the surprise of the girls, "The poor-little-rich-girl who stole my heart but left me for the Big Apple. The girl who wasn't ready for a relationship because she has a son, but is now engaged."

"What?" yelled Veronica at the same time Mac said, "Wallace, no!"

"She's engaged?" Veronica asked. "Wallace, how do you know?"

"She asked me to come see her in New York. She knew I was thinking about staying with Piz for a few days as I flew back from Uganda, so she asked me to come see her. Stupid me got all excited thinking we might really figure us out finally. Then she dropped a bomb on me. That was the second time she did that to me, in that stupid city. I hate New York," he said with frustration.

"All this time," Veronica said, "you've been missing her?"

"Yeah," he said, looking at the ground now. "I barely looked at any girls freshman year. I was always calling Jackie or writing Jackie. I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Veronica said sternly meeting Wallace's eyes. "Look around. All three of us are talking about getting duped by people who were supposed to love us. We're all pretty bright, too. The three of us could easily consider world-domination as our next career move. You weren't an idiot, you were just in love. That makes us all a little blind. You'll find somebody. Somebody worthy of you."

Wallace nodded, glad to have such good friends, then raised his glass. "To Jackie," he said.

"To Jackie," the girls said emphatically. The burn of the alcohol was fitting.

"Want to feel better about yourself, there Wally? " Mac slurred. "Talk about duped. Max was a cake-walk next to my first boyfriend."

They all took in the solemnity of her statement. No one could find it in themselves to think of anything comforting or funny enough to say to stop the cascade of thoughts each had about Cassidy. And none of them could bring themselves to even mock-toast a rapist and a murderer.

After a few moments passed, Veronica wanted to lighten the mood, "Movie time! What are we going to watch? I'm thinking Sandler or Ferrell. Nothing romantic or scary for this crowd." She grabbed the remote and started looking through the pay-per-view hotel movies.

"Girl, please," Wallace said.

Veronica was confused. She thought Wallace would endorse anything that lifted their moods.

"A comedy is fine, but you know what's going to happen," he said with a knowing look, then narrowed his eyes more, "You know why we're all here."

"What are you talking about Wallace?" she asked looking to Mac for support, finding none.

"I haven't heard your report on your date with Logan," he started. Veronica's smile dropped. "But seeing as he's not here—even on Girls' Night—I'm guessing you two had a fight. Does he know you're here?" He knew from her look that Logan didn't. "Let's jump ahead 3 hours—I've either taken Mac home or she and I fall asleep right here watching a movie. And you? You're curled up in Echolls' bed either way."

Veronica was shocked that Wallace would think this was her plan all along, but the thought had crossed her mind. Wallace knew how her mind worked. She just wanted to see him again. Make sure he wasn't too hurt, wasn't too mad at her to still work on their foundation again. She knew she wouldn't sleep with him, but just to sleep next to him after all this time apart was a huge temptation. And she was right here, right where he slept every night. And had the excuse of the alcohol to stay.

"And we're both fine with that, V," Mac said. "We like Logan. We do."

"And we like you two together. You balance each other out, somehow," offered Wallace.

"But go slow, okay? I don't think he'd recover from another break-up and neither could you. Not completely, at least."

"We just don't want to see you get hurt again," said Wallace, speaking for both of them.

Veronica was heartened to hear such kind words from her friends about Logan. She knew they had each grown to like him for their own reasons. After a moment's pause, Veronica said one of the most honest statements Mac and Wallace ever heard her say, "That's the thing. I'm already hurt. He's hurt. Even when we're together, we can't seem to stop hurting each other. But when we're together, we hurt less. So that's where I've got to start."


	10. Look, Don't Touch

_Wow, thanks for the thoughtful reviews everyone! Thanks for all the support!_

"Dude, somebody has been gorging on dessert," Dick said as he and Logan spotted a room-service cart outside their suite. Each of the half a dozen plates showed remnants of cake, crème brulee, brownies, pie, or ice cream.

"I think I know who's got the sweet tooth," Logan said pointing to the sign taped on his door. A two dimensional Veronica was smiling back at him telling him to GIVE HER WHATEVER SHE WANTS TODAY. "What the hell, man?"

"Oh, the thing with Max was going down tonight. I put these up so the staff would help 'Ronnie work her pixie spy magic."

"Did you hear what happened with that?" Logan asked as he unlocked the door.

"The guy at the front desk, Jeff, sent me a text to say someone checked Max in without Mac and that he and some girl were headed to the bar. I let 'Ronnie know, but I haven't heard anymore about it. I'm sure we'll hear about it tomorrow."

"Maybe even sooner," Logan said as he walked in the suite and saw Wallace asleep on one leg of the couch and Mac asleep on the other.

Dick stopped walking as soon as he saw them. As soon as he saw her. She looked gorgeous. There had been a few times lately he had caught himself thinking Mac was cute: playing video games one night, at the Welcome Back party, at the beach in her bikini, laughing with her friends at work. The last time he was this captivated by her beauty had been That Day, but he refused to ever let himself think of That Day. It was as if he was seeing her clearly for the first time in ages. Tonight, she was wearing a slinky black and silver dress that clung to her curves. Her soft hair was curled. She even had on a little make-up. Her face looked serene despite the mascara tracks down her cheeks. The only thing distracting Dick from his silent adoration was that Mac was curiously close to Wallace; their heads rested on the same large pillow.

"Oh, hey guys," Wallace stirred as he saw the lights come on. He checked his watch. "Yep, right on schedule," he said to himself.

"You and Mac have a party?" Dick asked, a little coldly.

"You could say that. Veronica called me to come pick them up. They drank too much after Mac dumped Max. So they ate dinner and we all watched movies and had dessert. And I guess we just fell asleep." Dick smiled at this, Logan still looked a little sad.

"How'd Veronica get home?" Logan asked.

Wallace, though drunk and sleepy, still had the wherewithal to give Logan a withering look. "You're smarter than that, man. Where do you think she is?"

Logan couldn't contain himself, or the smirk that reached his face. He walked straight to his bedroom door and cracked it open. Veronica was asleep in the middle of his bed. A beautiful blue dress slung over a chair. It was like Christmas morning.

"You guys care if I crash here? I've got practice in 3 hours, so I'll be up and gone before you know it."

Wallace's voice pulled Logan away from the most beautiful thing he had seen all day. "Yeah, man. I'm glad you watched out for these two tonight. We'll get up about then too. We're still surfing, right Dick?"

"Uh…um…yeah, dude," he stammered. He was still enraptured watching Mac sleep.

"Awesome," said Wallace, turning away from Mac and the boys and getting more comfortable on the couch. To the pillow he mumbled something about not being able to leave if he wanted to.

"Dick, what are you doing?" Logan asked his friend who was now hovering over Mac.

"I'm taking her to bed," Dick said as he bent down and cradled Mac gently in his arms. This was different than the beach. Sure, she had more clothes on, but she was also peaceful. He could really look at her and see how pretty her face was, how perfect her little body was, how delicious she smelled.

"So help me, Dick," Logan said, sounding angry, "You put that girl down."

"What's your problem?" Dick whispered. Mac didn't stir in his arms.

"Just don't mess with her," Logan whispered back. " Put her down on your bed if you want, but you're sleeping out here. The last thing that girl needs is another Casablancas messing her over."

Logan's words were sharp, but off base. "I was going to let her sleep in my bed and I was coming back out to sleep on the couch, Prick. She'd probably get cold out here or get a stiff neck," said Dick.

"Fine," Logan said following him to his bedroom door. "But don't change her clothes. Don't 'get her more comfortable.' Don't touch her at all. Look, if you must, but don't touch."

Dick readjusted Mac in his arms as he freed up a hand to pull back the covers. She squirmed at this and opened her eyes. "Oh, it's you," she said pleasantly as she closed her eyes again.

Dick could not have predicted that reaction. He too, was worried she would be upset with this situation, so he tried to explain things to her calmly. "Hey Mackie, you had too much to drink, so now you're just going to sleep it off. You're at the Grand." He couldn't help but whisper, "You look really pretty tonight," as he laid her down in his bed.

He walked into the bathroom and put warm water on a cloth and brought it back to her.

"Afraid I'll get makeup on your fancy sheets," she said as he wiped her face. He traced her eyes and cheeks with the cloth softly. Dick was surprised she was this awake. Mac knew she was in his room _with him_ and she wasn't throwing a fit.

"It's a hotel. These aren't my sheets. I don't care about that."

"It's your hotel though, so they are your sheets."

He smiled at that, but said, "Nah, I just didn't want you to remember you'd been crying when you wake up."

Mac gave a start when she heard this. Then she opened her eyes completely and gave him a penetrating look.

"That's really sweet Dick," she said sounding slightly tipsy as she reached out and mussed his hair then traced her hand from his shoulder down to his hand and patted it a couple of times. Mac lay back down and closed her eyes.

The small gesture, that look, caused an explosion of emotions. A fire went off inside of Dick's stomach. Desire. Understanding. Need. He wanted her to open her eyes and tell him what else she was thinking, to keep touching him, to look at him like that again, but he didn't want to wake her. He stared at her for another moment, then got the courage up to brush his hands through her hair and kiss her chastely. Consequences be damned.

As he leaned forward to do this, he heard Logan growl from the doorway, "Look, don't touch."

Dick froze mid-motion and looked over at his friend. Logan was standing with his arms crossed leaning on his door frame, immovable.

"Night Mackie, " Dick whispered closely to her already sleeping frame.

He walked past Logan out the door and Logan quietly shut it. As Dick rounded on his friend to give him a piece of his mind, Logan placed a piece of tape he'd been holding over the door and the frame.

"Seriously? You think I'm going to go back in there tonight?" Dick said, completely caught off guard by this action.

"I would," Logan said. Dick suddenly looked furious.

"What I mean is, if I were you I would want to. I don't want to," he clarified. "Listen, I'm a fan of this."

"A fan of what?" Dick asked, not sure what was even happening at this point.

"Of this," Logan pointed at the bedroom then at Dick. "Of you two, together."

Dick looked at him appalled. He was only beginning to realize he had feelings, non-platonic feelings, for Mac in the last 5 minutes. What did Logan know of it?

"Dude," Logan said, "It's been heading this way for a while. Remember, you were the one who told me to invite her to our Welcome Back Party. You're the one who wanted Max to fry for that night; you made me call V. You look at her all goofy all the time, even when she schooling you a Xbox. You were practically drooling over her tonight and she's not even conscious. We have a vegan menu at the Grand now, for fuck's sake. This is not as out of the blue as you think it is. And I'm a fan. And I'm president of the freakin' fan club—no matter the doghouse that puts me in with the Missus. But you leave her alone until she's sober. Until she's ready. Got me?"

Dick hated when Logan made sense. He punched him in the arm, hard. Logan punched him back in the arm; it stung.

"You'd better hope the Missus lets you get some sleep tonight. I'm going to own your ass when we hit the water tomorrow." Dick said as he walks over to the couch and plops down, putting his feet on Wallace's pillow.

"Goodnight, _Dick_." Logan says as he heads toward Christmas morning.


	11. Advil and Blue Gatorade

Mac woke up and noticed two things right away. She was hung over; her aching head was unrelenting. And she was she was smelling something amazing. With her eyes still closed she tried to focus her mind on the smell and not the headache. What was it? Sandalwood…soap…the ocean. Mac immediately thought of Dick Casablancas, but she knew she was pretty out of it and that her mind must not be computing yet. There was something else she smelled, something that made her think of industrial cleaning supplies, like the doctor's office, or Kane Software, or The Neptune Grand.

Her nightmares were coming true: her brain realized she wasn't dreaming about the Grand, she was actually there. Still half asleep, she bolted upright in bed and screamed herself fully awake.

"What?" Dick said from across the room by his dresser as he pulled on some swim trunks, alarmed she was awake, even more worried she sounded terrified.

Mac watched as a naked Dick quickly threw some clothes over the bare butt that was facing her. She stared uncomprehendingly as he strode across the room and sat on the edge of the bed looking worried. She realized she was still wearing the dress Veronica gave her yesterday and saw she was in Dick's room at the Grand. The hotel smell made her react as though she was having another nightmare about being abandoned by Cassidy. And as awful as that memory was, at least it was familiar. Her reality scared her even more.

In one motion, Mac pulled her knees to her chest under the covers, rested her elbows on her knees, and covered her face with her hands. She didn't realize her inner monologue was being spoken aloud. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What the…? How did….? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Mackie," Dick began slowly as he moved closer to her, "You're okay. You crashed on my couch last night, remember? Remember coming back to Logan's suite? You and Veronica and Wallace."

"That I remember," she said still talking into her hands, "What am I doing in your bed?" she started to sound hysterical, "Where are your clothes?"

"Right there! Look!" he said pointing to a pile of clothes on the floor by the dresser. She looked up and saw the clothes, then saw a frantic looking Dick. "I slept on the couch last night but I'm supposed to go surfing this morning. I came in here 2 minutes ago to find some trunks to wear down to the beach. I thought you saw me in here and started screaming, but you were screaming in your sleep and then woke up. Are you okay?" He was now sitting beside her on the bed.

She registered his closeness and recoiled. Dick quickly jumped off the bed, but walked around to her side of the bed and knelt down beside her on the floor. "Mackie, really, are you alright? You scared me shitless"

"So nothing happened between us?" she asked, her hands covering her face again.

Dick thought for a second. Did she remember touching him last night? Did she remember looking at him like she finally _saw_ him? Mac turned her head to look at him as he pondered this and he realized how scared she looked. No, that wasn't what she meant.

"Mac! No! You were wasted! Logan and I brought you in here together." Well, Logan was with him the whole time.

"Oh, thank God," she said as her whole body relaxed and she fell back against the pillow.

Insulted, Dick stood up and left the room. Mac didn't understand why he left so quickly, but her head hurt too much to think about it or to protest just then. Minutes later, he was beside her again.

"Here," he said as he slammed something hard against the nightstand table.

Mac groaned at the sound and the force, but was quick enough to catch Dick's arm as he passed, "Dick, wait."

"What?" he said, harshly.

"My head hurts," she moaned pathetically.

"I know," he said only slightly softer. "That's why I brought this." He motioned to the table.

"No," she said tugging at his arm, "I mean, my head hurts, so I'm not thinking straight. I didn't mean…. I didn't think for a second you did anything to me."

"Oh," was all he said as he relaxed, finally looking at her again.

"I've just heard….I mean, the handful of times it's happened….well, apparently I get pretty _friendly_ when I'm drunk," Mac said, hoping he understood.

He did. "OH," he said, not able to stop the smile from forming, "_Really_? I'll have to file that fact away for future reference, little Mackers."

"Augh," she groaned rolling over to face him, "Don't be disgusting. I'm about 5 seconds away from puking as it is."

Dick laughed, but put a trash can close to her side of the bed and backed away a few paces.

"So, for real, I didn't come on to you or anything, right?" she asked, serious again.

_Was that what it was? Her touch? Her look? Just the booze? No, she had responded to __**him**__, something kind he had done._ He was sure of that. But now wasn't the time to bring it up. "Even if you did, do you think I'd tell you?" Dick said with a sly grin.

"Oh my gosh, I did. Didn't I?"

"Oh yeah. Complete with table dancing and everything. It'll be up on you tube this afternoon."

"You're a jackass," she said as she groaned, not appreciating his humor at this hour, and turned again, this time lying on her stomach.

"Here, before you go back to sleep, take this."

"What is it?"

"Two advil chased by blue Gatorade—the best hangover cure I've found."

She slowly sat up as her world spun again. Mac accepted the pills he was holding and took the bottle from the nightstand. "You know, you're probably a leading expert in the field, so thanks."

"You're welcome, Macadoodle."

Dick watched as she snuggled back into a comfy position in his bed. She sensed his watching, opened her eyes and said, "Hey, thanks Dick. For everything. For letting me crash here. For giving up your bed. For all the drinks and the food and desserts. " She was mumbling now. "For pay per view movies. For putting up posters of Veronica everywhere. For letting me sleep in."

"Sleep in as long as you want. Order breakfast when you wake up. I'll put some clothes out for you so you can change. Oh, and Mackie?" he said after kneeling close again, whispering, "Apparently, you _do_ get friendly when you're drunk."

* * *

Veronica woke up and knew exactly where she was—her favorite place on earth. But it was all wrong. She had been dreaming about being in Logan's bed all summer, but not being there alone. Where was his warm, toned body? Where were his strong arms and gentle calloused hands? Where was his deep rhythmic breathing?

Actually, she thought she heard that.

Veronica open her eyes and saw the man she loved on the far side of the bed, eyes opened, watching her.

"Morning," he said when their eyes met.

"Morning," she said groggily. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

"Well, Sugarpuss, the last time I saw you I made you cry for a few hours. So I didn't know if cuddling was on the menu."

"But I'm in your bed."

"I'm well aware."

"And I'm wearing your clothes."

"I did happen to sneak a peak." She was wearing his boxers and a T-shirt. _Wearing them well_, he thought.

"But I'm in the middle," she said, as if this was another reason he should not be far away from her.

"I'm sorry? The middle? Is that code for something?"

"Everyone knows the code," she said sleepily.

"No, Sweetums, not everyone. Do tell."

"If you come home and find someone on your side of the bed it means 'jump me now.' And if you find someone on their side of the bed it means 'leave me alone.'"

"And if you come home and find someone, my beautiful someone, wearing my clothes, and asleep in the middle of the bed?"

"It means things can be negotiated."

In an instant he was beside her. Warm, toned, strong, callused, gentle. All of him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and both of them relaxed more than they had all night.

"I didn't know the code," he cooed in her ear.

She shivered. Her go-slow resolve wouldn't last long. "You've always been a quick learner."

"How's your shoulder?" he asked pulling away slightly, not wanting their embrace to hurt her.

"Fine," she said. It really hadn't bothered her in a whole day. The night before, after the boat ride, had been rough, but last night she slept without any pain. "And even if it wasn't, this would be worth it." She tightened their embrace again.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to make you sway. What? We're not having a sing-along?" She smiled up at him.

He laughed. "Really? You're okay?"

"Yes. Now that you're holding onto me, I'm okay. And I'm sorry, Logan, that I didn't tell you about the attack and my shoulder before. I was trying to be strong, but I just ended up hurting everyone."

She leaned up to kiss him and they had a soft, sweet kiss.

"Easy now," he said, "As much as I want to stay in bed with you all day, I'm going to have to get up in a few minutes."

"What? Why?" she pouted. "You and Dick go surfing every day. Let him sleep in and you can stay here with me." She kissed him more enthusiastically.

After several minutes Logan reluctantly broke away, "Absolutely. If Dick oversleeps, I'm all yours. But I think he's probably had a rough night and would want to clear his head on the water. If he does, I've gotta' be there for him."

"What makes you say that?" Veronica asked.

And on cue, they hear Mac screaming. Both sit up with a start.

"Go back to sleep," Logan tells Veronica as he quickly kisses her once more before getting up. "I'll go check on her."

Veronica Mars didn't like taking orders and she never let her curiosity go unsatisfied.

They burst open the bedroom door and find a dazed Wallace on his feet and shaking his head looking at the open door to Dick's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked him. Mac's screams stopped as quickly as they came and they could hear Dick and Mac talking in his room.

"I thought Dick was being a pal waking me up for practice. Instead, he makes me sign a piece of tape I watched him peel off the door and put the time on it. Here—" he thrust the tape toward Logan. "I was like 'what the hell?' and then I see him walk in his room and drop trou and put on new shorts and then Mac starts screaming."

"Oh," says Veronica, already bored. "I'd scream too if the first thing I saw in the morning was Dick naked. " The boys laugh and everyone relaxes.

"Have fun," she tells Logan with a kiss. "Kick ass," she tells Wallace with a fist bump. "I'll be unconscious in here for the next 5 hours if anyone needs me." She says as she heads toward Logan's bed again.

Wallace was heading out the front door yelling a goodbye as Logan looked down at the piece of tape: 6:45am. He looked at the clock which read 6:50. He'd give Dick a few more minutes to iron things out with Mac. Thinking of Mac made him smile; he remembered he had some unfinished business that needed his attention.


	12. Surf Talk

_**Lots of language, friends. You've been warned.**_

Dick and Logan had paddled out away from the shore and were waiting for a prime wave.

They had driven to the beach in relative silence. Only once had Dick spoken.

"Did it go okay?" he asked, meaning with Veronica.

Logan just smiled and nodded. He seemed assured and happy, which made his buddy almost giddy for him. "Cool, man."

Dick knew 'Ronnie-land was perilous for his friend, but nothing on this earth made Logan happier than being smack dab in the middle of it. And he couldn't fault the man for finding what made him happy.

Logan knew better than to broach the subject of Mac with Dick. Dick took a while to process things and it was best if Logan let the processing happen uninterrupted. Especially something this out of the norm for Dick, something this fraught with Cassidy shaped land mines.

They were quiet during the drive. Quiet as they changed into their wetsuits. Quiet as they paddled out. Both men had a lot on their minds, about themselves and fears for the other. And quiet mornings on the water were the supreme time to ponder life.

That's why Dick's out of the blue ramblings caught Logan so off guard.

"What did you mean when you said 'The last thing that girl needs is another Casablancas messing her over'? "

Logan looked at him, dumbstruck.

" I mean, obviously I get it. Beav messed her up. And you don't want me to mess her up more. Fine. But I don't understand—by the time she met him he was already crazy, right? So she shouldn't feel like she did anything wrong. How did _he_ mess _her_ up? I was the one who let Beav down. Mac didn't even know him when the bus accident happened. And she didn't know him or…..Veronica back when..."

Dick paused before saying 'Veronica.' He didn't want to see how much it hurt Logan to think about Cassidy hurting Veronica, but then he realized to get his point across he would have to say her name. He did it quickly, as though he was pulling off a band-aid.

"Mac didn't even know him when he did all those awful things. It was me….and Dad….and Woody who made him lose his mind, right? So I guess what I'm trying…. What I mean is….. What the fuck did you mean when you said that last night? What the hell did he do to her?"

Logan clenched his fist and scowled at the memory of Cassidy and Veronica. He smacked the water when Dick finally spit out her name. But he looked at his friend and saw he was hurting. Dick's anguished look could only be resolved with answers. Not even answers to these ill-conceived questions. But all the answers to why Cassidy did the things he did. These were answers that Logan didn't have. No one had those answers.

"You're not in the same category, the same universe as Woody, Dick. And your Dad was an adult; you were just a kid." Logan couldn't believe Dick compared himself to them. Logan knew Dick never brought his brother up, so he continued talking, if for no other reason then maybe his friend could get some closure. They both could.

"And about Mac, I don't know," Logan answered. Dick made a face like he thought Logan was holding back. "Honestly, Dick, I don't know what I meant last night or what he did to her other than what he did to all of us. He _left_ us. He killed our friends. He tried to kill Sherriff Mars. He shot at me. He tried to make Veronica jump off the roof."

Dick looked sad and continued to stare at the water. "If there's one subject Veronica and I avoid, it's Cassidy." Logan hated him—for what he did to her, to Neptune, really, but he would always call him by his given name. It had been his last request.

Dick looked resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to get any answers. Logan tried to think of Dick's motives for bringing up Cassidy now, after all this time, and he knew that more than anything Dick wanted to know about _Mac_ and Cassidy. Logan was shocked to realize Dick really knew nothing about that night, other than what he had told him about the rooftop and what Dick saw himself when everyone rushed outside to see that someone had plummeted to their death. How would he know unless the people who were there talked to him?

"I think I understand what you want to know, but it's going to be hard to hear," Logan told his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder as their boards bobbed up and down over the waves. "Especially now," _that you care for her_.

"No worse than her living through it," Dick said, still staring at the water. "Lay it on me."

"All I know is that Veronica figured out what Woody did to him." Now it was Dick's turn to hit the water; he knows he would have killed him if Beaver hadn't beaten him to it.

"She kept trying to call Mac because she knew Cassidy was behind the bus crash. She wanted Mac to get away from him. Veronica thought he might be dangerous. That's when she saw us in the lobby."

"I called them twelfth-level dorks," he muttered. "I hate that I was such a tool back then 'Ronnie couldn't even tell me—tell us, what was going on. If I hadn't been such an asshole she might have trusted me and we could have gone and gotten him safe. Gotten him some help."

"You can't think like that, man. Veronica had an idea, but she wasn't going to throw around crazy accusations. To you or to me—she didn't trust either of us, really. She didn't know for sure how truly unhinged he was until Cassidy met her on the roof instead of Mac."

"Where was Mac during all of this?" Dick asked, worried about the answer.

"Not much better than where V thought she was," Logan mutered. "Cassidy was sick. He made Veronica think he killed Mac." Dick's eyes got big. He couldn't imagine his brother doing this. But he couldn't imagine him killing Curly or blowing up a plane full of people, either. "You know he confessed to Veronica that he asked her to investigate Kendall just so your dad would get caught."

"My father deserved to get caught," Dick said coldly, though this revelation surprised him as well.

Logan nodded, and continued with the story. "Before he was on the roof, he and Mac, uh well, they were in the hotel room."

"I remember," Dick's stomach tightened. After things clicked into place for him last night, the thought of Mac with any other man evoked jealousy. The fact that she was vulnerable with someone so dangerous, his brother or not, made him disgusted, scared, and angry.

"No, Dick, listen, after everything happened with Cassidy on the roof, Veronica and I ran down the stairs thinking she was going to be _dead_. We got someone from the hotel to open the door and found her naked, soaking wet, sitting on the floor crying. All her clothes and the sheets were in a trash chute down the hall. She had the shower curtain wrapped around her."

Dick was livid. His eyes were bugging out and his face was contorted upon hearing this disturbing revelation. "What the fuck are you talking about? Why has no one told me this before?"

"What the fuck were we supposed to do?" Logan yelled back. "Tell you that your crazy fucker of a brother, who killed kids and adults and raped _my_ girlfriend also terrorized _his_ girlfriend before he killed himself. Sorry, dude, it never came up!"

The men were silent for a long time. Dozens of good waves passed them by.

Abruptly, Dick vomited. He just leaned over the board he was straddling and puked. Tears were on his face as he wiped his mouth off in the salt water.

After a few more minutes, Logan said, "Sorry, Dick. I sounded like an asshole just then. All I'm trying to say is that I didn't know how to tell you any of it. V didn't either, but it wasn't her place, it was mine. You're my best friend. But I'm sorry I said it like that."

Dick wasn't upset with how Logan said anything. He was upset with what Logan said. He began to speak calmly again, "I've understood for a long time why Veronica hated me. Without a doubt, I contributed to what happened to her at Shelly's party. I egged Beav on. I've apologized to her and hopefully she's seeing that I'm different now.

"But I was awful to Mac when she was with Beaver and _really_ awful to her after he died. I felt like more than anyone else, he left _me_ and he left _her_. And when I was drinking so much, I hated her because I felt like she was such a goody-goody, all proud of the fact she understood him and knew him better than I did.

"I didn't know he scared her or….." he shuddered. "I think now I see that I was just jealous she _tried_ to know him. And I never stopped to think what she was going through, what's she's _been_ going through. That she tried to know him, but didn't see the part of him that was evil. And I'm guessing it was a pretty big part. I feel guilty for not seeing it, and I didn't even try."

Logan was proud of his friend for even attempting to think through all of his baggage. It had been over a year, and he knew his friend was still really struggling. With guilt. With loss. With loneliness. Logan was secretly glad they were in the middle of the ocean and Dick didn't have any access to alcohol.

"You should tell her all of this," Logan suggested.

Dick looked at Logan like he had three heads. "No way, man. Whatever crush I thought I was getting last night on the girl was stupid. I'm a mess. She deserves somebody normal after all the shitheads she's dated. What kind of asshole would I be if I dumped a truckload of my shit on her doorstep right after Beav did the same? And right after Max? I'd be the self-centered type of asshole who just wants somebody good for himself and doesn't care she's getting the shitty end of the deal."

Logan let this sink in for a second. Dick had it bad for her and he didn't even know it. Every man who's ever been in love thanks heaven his girl hasn't yet realized she's gotten the shitty end of the deal.

"Fine. Then be her friend, at least. She's going through all of this—life after Cassidy—alone too. Neither Veronica or I are really equipped to be impartial about him," said Logan.

Dick considered this. That was all he could hope for now. "One more question, and then we're surfing for, like, ever," Dick said looking directly at Logan. "Do you know what he did to her?"

This was the one question Logan didn't want to have to answer. "I honestly don't know for sure," he said, but her words from that night float in and out of his rotating nightmares. "But when Veronica found her all broken and crying she told Veronica he'd taken her clothes, he'd taken everything." As the last word came out of his mouth, Logan looked to his friend who already started paddling into a wave.

* * *

_I don't know what to say except I am SO happy you are enjoying this (well, maybe not this downer of a chapter) and sticking with it-thanks for all of your kind words and encouragment! _


	13. On Again, Off Again

_I ended up combining two chapters into this one-I like it better this way! Chapter titles I scratched for this one: **Money Like What, Wrecked Routine, Dip it Low**, and **Cowboy Up**. _

_Hopefully after hearing that, you're not having that sinking feeling like when you go to a movie you are excited about then see lame previews and think, 'this could be bad.'_

_Enjoy! And I have truly appreciated all of your insights, comments, and reviews! Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

The girls were alone in the suite when they woke up.

"I've seen quite a few skanks stumble out that door, but none as classy as you," Veronica told her friend with a smile as she exited the bedroom. V was sitting Indian style on the couch wearing a T-shirt, boxers, and a fluffy white hotel robe. She looked like a little kid as she held her cereal bowl close to her mouth and lapped up her breakfast.

A bedraggled Mac raised her almost empty Gatorade bottle in greeting as she shuffled over to the couch. She was wearing a long gray tank-top and navy-plaid pajama pants that covered her feet entirely. "Coffee?" was both her salutation and her request.

"I got you, girl," Veronica told her as she poured her a cup from the room service tray.

"Soy milk?" Mac questioned, the surprise and simple joy evident in her voice, as she recognized the familiar container.

"Only the best for my Q," Veronica said as she added some milk to the steaming black liquid. Mac was ready with a spoonful of sugar and she took her cup greedily.

"Want some granola?" Veronica asked her motioning to the lavish spread on the cart.

"No, just coffee." Mac said as she settled in against the big couch holding the cup with both hands and breathing it in.

"Looks like you're well on your way to hangover recovery: blue Gatorade, coffee. I'm guessing you already had some Advil?"

"Yeah, hours ago. And it helped a lot. I'm just tired now."

"Those boys may not make the Dean's List, but they could easily write a The Practical Slacker's Guide to College," said Veronica thinking of all the times their hangover cure helped her.

"Yeah," said Mac smiling and waking up a little more. "Best hangover remedies. Where to scope out the hottest babes. Where to get the best food on campus. How to pass a class without even going."

Both of them thought of Max and stiffened.

"So…how are you this morning, Mac?" Veronica said, deciding to face the topic head on.

Mac thought about this for a second. "You know? I'm good. I'm free," she said nodding, as if realizing it herself. "Max was not the right kind of guy for me—too shady. And as crappy as last night was, it was a clean break. There are no lingering feelings. I probably deserved what I got when I saw them together last night—I knew I should have broken it off with him a long time ago. I just didn't want to be the bad guy."

"You didn't deserve any of that," Veronica said looking her squarely in the eye. "But I'm glad you feel okay about it now." Then Veronica sprouted a maniacal grin, "So, are we going to be plotting any revenge?"

"Already planned and threatened. It will just take a quick email to Nish this afternoon. Max's business affairs are going public."

"Ooohhh, ex-cellent." Mac smiled; revenge approval from Veronica was high praise.

"I'm finished talking about boys who are out of the picture. What about _your_ boy? Bond, you're keeping me in suspense! "

"Whatever do you mean?" Veronica asked in her Southern Belle voice as she leaned back on the couch and pretended to fan herself.

"I mean," Mac's voice filled with sarcasm. She knew her friend's answer by her relaxed reaction to the question. "Do I turn my Logan/Veronica refrigerator magnet to 'On Again' or 'Off Again?'"

"Where can _I_ get one of those? That would make things so much simpler!" Veronica teased back.

"So 'On Again?'" Mac asked with a smile.

"Absolutely 'On Again," Veronica said smiling back, looking a little dreamy. She snapped out of it and said, "But thanks for screaming us out of the mood this morning, Mac. Geez, what a downer."

"Oh, you heard that, huh?" Mac asked, a little ashamed.

"Hey, that was a joke," Veronica said looking at her friend. "Wallace and Logan thought it was because Dick was in your room, but I knew it was probably the nightmares, right?"

Mac looked up at Veronica. "Yeah. I actually didn't even dream this time. I just woke up halfway and knew I was in this awful hotel and started screaming in my sleep."

Veronica looked sad. "But hey," Mac offered, "I really haven't had them in a while. Let's not talk about that, okay?"

The girls were finishing off most of the breakfast when Veronica changed the subject to something much more fun. "As predicted, I went to bed earlier than you and Wallace. Did I miss anything? Did anything happen when the guys got home?"

"No, I don't think so. I was pretty out of it though."

"_Really_?" asked Veronica with a sneaky smile. "_Nothing_ happened? Nothing fun? Nothing scandalous? "

"Um, hello—unconscious, drunk, newly single," Mac was pointing to herself."I wasn't exactly in the position to be reporting on the events of the night."

"So you didn't dance for the guys?"

Mac tensed remembering Dick saying something about You Tube. She didn't _think_ she remembered dancing. "Um…no?" she said weakly, as though it was a question.

Veronica saw her friend was uncomfortable, so she decided to cut her teasing short, "No lap dances? No sexual favors?"

"What the hell, Veronica? Sick!" Mac said shocked and very confused. She thought of Logan, Wallace, and Dick and shuddered.

"A girl like me just gets suspicious, you know, when I see money like that lying around."

Mac recognized her friend was smiling, like this was all a joke, but she couldn't put it together. Her headache started to come back. "Money like what?"

"Like the big fat check my boyfriend wrote you! The one that's on the ledge by the door."

All confusion dissipated. Veronica was just giving her a hard time. Logan must have written her a check for her cut of the website money. In the same second she realized all of this, Mac was up and skipping to the door.

"Don't look at it yet!" yelled Veronica.

"What? Why?" Mac yelled back. Mac was excited to see how much her work had paid off. Veronica was even more excited to see her friend's reaction.

"'Cause I want to see your face!" She said running over to her. "Okay, now think of what you know the average start up website makes on advertising in its first quarter. Think of your tensy-wensy cut of that. Got that number in your head?"

"Yes," grumbled Mac, looking annoyed, but playing along and holding the check away from her.

"Okay, now look at it!" Veronica knew she was going to flip out.

Mac inhaled sharply. $67,500.

She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. That was more than she made all summer. It was more than both her parents made all summer. Maybe all year. "That's a lot of lap dances, V."

"And here I was thinking you were just that good. I was ready to ask for pointers."

* * *

Logan and Dick returned to the Presidential Suite of the Neptune Grand with heavy hearts and aching bodies. Usually they surfed for 90 minutes, sometimes a couple of hours. Today they had gone at least 4. Both had a lot on their minds, but even after Logan felt like he had calmed down and sorted his issues out, Dick was tireless. It made sense, Logan thought about Mac and Dick and Cassidy some, but his main issue was Veronica; and no matter their past, he knew he had to be with her, end of story. And he had left her happy and in his bed. Today alone, his issues weren't all that complicated.

Dick was nothing but complicated. Dick's mind wasn't used to being on overdrive and his surfing suffered because of it. He was usually the stronger surfer of the two. This was probably because Dick was more daring. He felt like he had nothing left to lose. But today, he kept wiping out, and not even on the noteworthy waves. Logan spent most of the morning monitoring Dick from a respectable—but safe enough to swoop in and save him, if needed—distance.

The long night of a partying with the Pi Sigs was catching up to them. Both men could handle their liquor and, in all honesty, each had slowed down his reckless drinking considerably. Usually a couple of hours of sleep, even after a raging kegger, was enough to power-up before hitting the waves . They had a weekend routine: Party, Nap, Surf, Eat, Sleep the day away. And they did the latter with the kind of swagger and disregard for the sun that only uber-weathly, never-employed, _college guys_ could display. Their weekend routine in Neptune was perfected as it became their daily routine in South America. The boys did not function well when it was disrupted.

Today, there were two snags in their routine.

First, neither of them napped. In the golden hours between 4 and 7am, when every other resident of the Neptune (save the heroes of the night) was sleeping, Logan and Dick were wide awake.

Logan was ensorcelled. After seeing Veronica asleep, he planned to snuggle up to her and fall into the easy and deep sleep only her presence, her safety, allowed. But all he could do was stare at her, mesmerized. The events of the previous day left him wondering if him holding her is what she would want. Did she love him? He thought so; he was almost certain of it, but was waiting on a signal from her this time. Instead, he just watched her. Like a fascinating movie or a page-turning book, he was captivated and couldn't possibly go to sleep. Veronica Mars: wise ass, smart aleck, spit-fire, firecracker—he chose to focus on the euphemisms—all of that was gone when she was sleeping. He loved those things about her, for certain, but during the day those features too often overshadowed the woman she really was. All the drama that surrounded her was gone as well; no FBI, no PI cover stories, no lies, no pain. Now, she was simply beautiful. Peaceful. Lovely. Safe. He watched her delicate features rise and fall with her gentle breaths. And she was back. Back in town and back with him. Wasn't she? She was, he was almost sure; she was here now at least, and that was all he needed to make a start with her again. He was surprised, no—shocked, to realize later while surfing, that he hadn't once thought about sex all those hours of longingly looking at her. Though Logan surely thought about that on the ocean, when he was far away from her, tired of chasing his friend. Several hours in, he sorely regretted leaving her kisses behind.

Dick was conflicted. The instant he saw Mac on his couch, his life changed. And the feelings intensified, or were at least confirmed consciously, when she touched his hair and looked in his eyes. Whatever Logan had been talking about—all the rumblings of attention to her and intentions toward her—had gone completely unnoticed by Dick. But now he knew for sure. He liked Mac. Beautiful, gifted, sassy, independent, brilliant, Mac. He liked his dead brother's girlfriend, Mac. And as soon as the yearning began, so did the torment. Did that make him a monster? He treated her so badly. Would Mac ever see him like he wanted her to? Could he ever deserve her? What would Cassidy think?—he had a faint memory of this answer, but it wouldn't surface yet. But the opinions of Logan, Wallace, and Veronica were crystal clear in his mind. Then the self-loathing began in full force—there was no way it would ever happen. He could charm dumb and/or gold-digging girls into bed easily. Mac was nobody's fool and money, he knew from her time with Beaver, had no appeal. But he didn't want to charm her into bed, well, he did, but he wanted to charm her into a _life_ with him too. Yet, Dick knew he could be an awful boyfriend. Would she even consider him after Cassidy? After Max? With no muse to focus on, Dick's eyes stared straight ahead, fixated on the designs in the ceiling of the hotel suite, waiting to see her again, torturing himself until then. How long did he have to wait until Logan wouldn't slit his throat?

And the second snag in their Party, Nap, Surf, Eat, Sleep the day away Routine came when they arrived home after stumbling through brunch at their favorite beachside café.

Music was blaring from their suite. Dick and Logan exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Logan unlocked the door and peeked inside.

His eyes were big and his surprise and enjoyment were evident as he whispered to Dick, "Shhh! If this doesn't cheer you up, nothing will."

The guys slowly cracked the door open again and snuck inside, staying tucked behind the small entryway divider.

Dick saw Logan bite down on a curled up index finger and, not understanding this action, he followed his friend's glare: Mac and Veronica were dancing in front of the television!

Nothing could have prepared him for that sight. "Oh, have mercy," he groaned through his hand that had covered his mouth without conscious thought. Mac and Veronica were doing a synchronized dance to "Dip it Low." Dick couldn't make sense of the scene at first, but soon figured out from the girls' conversation they were learning the dance from Logan's Dance Central Xbox game.

"She's going too fast!" Mac laughed while trying to keep up with the arm movements.

"I think it's like this," Veronica told her as she repeated the steps slowly, not watching the screen.

Mac caught on right away. "You're way better than her! You're shoulder's got to be back to good if you can do this!"

When the song got to the chorus and the girls were almost on the ground, Dick, still with his mouth covered, gripped Logan's forearm to keep himself in place. Logan ignored him and bit down harder on his finger. Usually Logan would be overprotective of Veronica in a situation like this, but he saw his friend only had eyes for the other girl.

Dick couldn't believe how hot Mac looked in his clothes. She had cuffed his long pajama pants and he was glad he had chosen a tightly shrunken gray undershirt to give her.

Minutes later the girls were freestyle dancing when Veronica called out, "You know we saw you guys come in! Wipe off the drool and show yourselves!"

Logan and Dick looked at each other and laughed as they straightened up from their hiding spots. Despite what Veronica said, Mac had no idea anyone else had entered the suite. She stopped abruptly. It didn't matter, Veronica was already turning off the console.

"'Ronnie likes an audience, kinky," Dick said as Logan playfully shoved his shoulder.

"No, I like _participants_," she said, loving beating him at his own game, "but if you guys weren't going to come dance with us, then you don't get a show."

Dick smiled a wicked smile at Veronica. He was ready with a lecherous retort. But he dropped the smile and the retort when he saw Logan's ice cold warning glare. Instead he said, "Don't you girls have, like, homes or something? You've lived here for a whole day, but I don't remember anyone inviting you."

"Acutally, I'm headed home right now, I'm dead tired" said Mac. "But which one of you do we get to thank for our dance party? Who here has the taste of 14 year old girl?"

"Oh, that would be Logan," Dick told her as their eyes met for the first time since they walked in. He looked apologetic—he had meant to be rude to Veronica, not both of them. Mac looked embarrassed about dancing in front of them. Dick wanted to assure her not to be, but didn't. He continued, "He has regular video game sessions with a 13 year old girl. He's actually pretty good at this one, aren't you Echolls?"

"That I would love to see," Veronica said to Logan with a tight smirk.

"Plus, I lost a bet," Logan defended himself. "Heather beat me in Call of Duty best of 7, so I had to buy us both this game."

"Well, the reason we were dancing is that we were celebrating. Logan!" Mac said, finally focusing on him after getting over the abrupt arrival of the suite occupants, "Is this for real?" She held up the check.

"It's all yours, Mac. Nice work."

"I'm a thousand-aire! " she said beaming and everyone else smiled at her. "Do I need to put some of it aside for taxes or anything?"

"Nope," Logan replied. "I had my accountant already hold your portion aside, if that's okay. He'll take care of all of that. You just focus on spending it. And get ready for more of the same next quarter."

Mac turned to Veronica, "Have you paid for this semester yet? Can I help with your tuition?"

Veronica was touched that her first thought was of her friend, but didn't want Mac to spend her money on her. "Mac, that's really, really generous of you, but no thank you."

Mac knew Veronica would turn her down, but she was already thinking of a way to get around that. "How about Wallace then? How can I get him to accept some help with tuition?"

"Wallace is easy," Veronica said, "Just make an anonymous scholarship donation to the registrar's office specifically for him. Have them say it was from a basketball fan or a supporter of humanitarian work or something."

"Brilliant," said Mac. Logan and Dick watched this and were both a little uncomfortable. Mac just received what must seem to her like a large amount of money and was trying to give it away in the first few minutes. They had much larger amounts of wealth, but neither had been very generous in quite some time.

"Do you think the bank is still open on a Saturday? I'm too nervous to keep this check around!"

"The one we go to on Fourth Street is," said Veronica.

"Okay, well, I'm going to head out," said Mac. "Logan, thanks—we got to stay in your fancy suite and use all of these accommodations for free last night. I'd say we're even."

"Not even close, Mackenzie," said Logan. "I promised creativity and sacrifice. I offer booze and shelter to any drunk party-goer, so this was nothing special. I am still indebted to you one favor. Plus, everything last night was on Dickie; you forget, this is his place now."

"Thanks, then, Dick," Mac said looking over at him. She felt like he was looking at her so intensely, she quickly looked down . She saw she was still wearing his clothes. "And, uh, I'll get these back to you soon."

"You're welcome. You don't want to wear your dress home?" he asked in hopes of seeing her in it again. Though his clothes were a good second choice.

"Nope. I prefer to mock those doing the walk of shame. Not be among them."

"And you Miss Mars?" Logan said, "I hope you're not planning to go home. I was really hoping to learn those dance moves. Want to accompany me in here," he gestured towards his bedroom, "and you can help me with them?"

Mac and Dick groaned at his pathetic attempt.

"What?" he asked them with a smirk, "I'm shy."

"No thanks. I'm still pretty tired after staying up all night. But I'm not ready to leave yet. I think I'll go lie down," she told him with a wink.

"In the middle?" he asked with a grin.

"Nope," she said, then whispered, "your side," in his ear before she crossed the room and headed into the bedroom.

"Aaannddd, goodnight folks!" Logan told them as he followed after her.

"For real?" Dick yelled after him, "We partied all night, surfed all day, and you're still raring to go? Logan Echolls, you're my hero!"

They all laughed . Logan stopped at the door and turned back towards Dick. "After a summer apart and a semester of Piz, this is the exact reason the term 'man up' was invented."

"_Cowboy_ up, Echolls!" Veronica corrected him from the bedroom.

"Yee-haw," Logan said as a parting greeting to the pair.

Dick walked straight over to Mac who was headed toward the door. He covered her ears with his hands. "You do not want to hear this," he told her as he walked behind her ushering her to the door.

"What?" she said laughing as she stopped at the exit and took his hands off her ears.

"_You_ don't want to hear this. _I_ don't want to hear this. They're what you'd call…._vocal_. Seriously, I need to leave now. Let's move along."

"You're leaving too?" Mac asked him.

"Oh yeah," Dick said nodding emphatically, "They've been away from each other too long. My ears were scarred long ago. I know better than to stick around."

"Do you care to give me a ride back to the dorms then? And maybe loan me some shoes without death spikes?" She asked, holding up her heels, realizing she was about to walk into the hall barefoot.

"Anything you want, Mackie."


	14. Acrobatics

Dick ran back to his room and grabbed a couple of things. He knew where he was going to spend the afternoon and needed only a few supplies. He hurriedly changed into completely dry clothes and found some flip-flops for Mac. Dick returned to the door in under a minute and found a tired but happy Mac waiting for him, leaning against the wall.

The hands she had over her ears earned a laugh from him.

When they got to the basement parking lot, Mac couldn't find Dick's truck.

"It's not here," he said with a cocky grin when he noticed what she was looking for.

"You got rid of your truck?"

"I traded up," said Dick. "It's in here," he led her to an enclosed garage within the Grand's underground parking structure. Inside she saw Logan's Land Rover, several surf boards, a kayak, two motorcycles, and a bright blue Jeep Wrangler. She knew instantly it was Dick's; she thought it looked like him.

"What no sports car? Between the two of you, I thought at least one would have a token Maserati," she teased.

"Eh, we're still too young for the mid-life crisis. Logan and I are trying to be as different from our dads as possible. So, you like?"

"It's blue," she offered, still processing his quip about their fathers.

"Well, that's my favorite color. That's all you have to say, _it's blue_?"

"Actually, you know, it really suits you," she said, actually impressed he had made a sensible choice for his outdoor lifestyle. "I like it a lot."

"Me too. Give me one second," Dick said as he disconnected the surf board rack and hoisted it to the top of the garage. "I hate feeling caged in driving around." In the now open Jeep, he threw an empty cooler, some towels, and a sweatshirt into the back.

"Okay, here you go," he said as he opened the passenger door and motioned for her to get in. Mac thought it was strange he was being chivalrous, but she chalked it up to the fact that his garage was crowded with toys and there was a Jeep roof now swinging above her.

They drove toward campus in companionable silence. Both were respectful, knowing the other was tired, but more than that, they had had a weird morning. Mac was embarrassed: that morning she wasn't sure if she tried to hit on Dick and that afternoon she had been caught dancing in his house. She had just broken up with Max in a way that involved an entire hotel's staff and apparently became an unconscious drunk at some point. Any one of those was enough to make a girl feel mortified.

Dick was trying to keep it together. In the last few hours he realized he liked Mac and then agonized for hours about how it could never work out. Yet, here he was alone with her, doing something nice for her, at her request. He didn't want to screw this up.

She looked as though she was enjoying the breezy drive. It was a warm but overcast day. Dick tried to keep his eyes on the road as Mac raised her arms and tied her hair back out of her face.

They made a quick stop by the bank and Mac bounced with every step all the way inside. The teller eyed her suspiciously as she reviewed the large check Mac wanted to deposit and went to discuss something with the manager.

"Guess I should have cleaned up a little," Mac murmured to Dick, motioning to her wardrobe choice. "I think it's these oversized flip-flops that are really selling the ensemble."

Dick chuckled at her joke, but was not happy about how this bank, his bank, was treating his friend. If the teller didn't come back in thirty seconds, he was going to call the bank president.

Mac noticed him getting twitchy. She tried to calm him down without drawing attention to them. She reached out and placed a hand lightly on the wrist that hung by his side. "Don't," she said quietly. "Please, whatever you're thinking, don't do it. I'm fine. This is fine."

Dick looked back at her in disbelief. How had she known he was about to make a scene? Was he that predictable? That dramatic? Or did she really know him?

She must not, because she saw his surprised look and took her hand away from him quickly. Mac was embarrassed and mumbled, "Sorry."

Dick laughed at this. He wasn't going to let her misconception stand. He put a hand softly on the middle of her back, leaned over to her, and whispered, "No, I was just surprised. I didn't know you were a mind-reader."

She smiled at this and almost had time to smirk up at him, but before she could, the teller called, "Ms. Mackenzie" just as a robust voice from behind them said, "Mr. Casablancas."

The pair was pulled apart. Mac got her deposit slip receipt as Dick was greeted by a mid-level bank manager who recognized one of their most wealthy clients and wanted to leave a good impression.

They finished up her bank business and headed back toward the Jeep. Dick walked over to Mac's car door and she looked at him quizzically.

"Dick, what's up? You don't have to keep opening doors for me."

"Au contraire. Ladies entering my vehicle always get assistance. Despite popular opinion, I actually possess a few manners."

"That's bull," she said as she allowed him to help her climb up and into the Jeep. "I've seen plenty of girls get into to your truck on their own."

Dick shut her door then sauntered around the back of the Jeep. He grabbed the bar above the driver's side and proceeded to hop over the driver's side door and land gracefully in his seat.

Mac looked at him clearly impressed with his acrobatics.

When he was settled completely, he looked at her and said, "I have it on good authority none of the girls you saw doing that were what you'd call _ladies_."

Despite her best effort, Mac couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

They took off and were closing in on campus when Mac said, "I'm going to sleep all day," as she stretched out her stiff limbs.

"Did your headache go away?" Dick asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, your remedy worked great. I'll have to remember that. What about you? Where are you going to crash? You look pretty tired too."

"I have a special place I like to go when I get kicked out of my own home," he said cryptically.

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?" Mac said with a smile.

Dick's face dropped. Of course she would think that. Especially after the crack he just made. He preferred to think of himself as a red-blooded American guy. Logan called it being a man-whore.

"Nope, no girl," he said, "Just my grandfather's old place."

The way he said this so quietly caused Mac to bite back the next sarcastic comment. Instead she just nodded.

"I didn't know you had any grandparents around," said Mac.

And there it was. 20 minutes into their alone time together and Beaver made an appearance. Of course she knew more about his family than Dick thought. She had an entire history with Cassidy.

But he stifled all of the feelings that went with that thought, and instead said, "I don't. I don't even have any grandparents living anymore. They all lived on the east coast. But my Dad's dad had a place here and left it to me when he died last fall." He thought it would be impolite to say he also left him a few billion dollars and that's how he got out from under his parents control. The fact that the fortune was left to only him alienated his parents once and for all.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dick," said Mac. "Does it make you sad to go there?" She thought of the timing—_his dad leaving, then Cassidy, then Kendall went missing, then his grandfather dying. Dick has had a rough year._

He gave a start. Luckily he was stopped at a red light because he couldn't help but look at her. Her face was full of worry. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

She looked surprised at his serious look, and then Mac fumbled, "Um…uh, I don't know. I guess I mean does it make you sad to remember him? Obviously you don't live there, so I thought maybe you don't like going there."

Dick pulled into the parking lot of her dorm, but her interest into his happiness suddenly made him forget how tired he was. Instead of pulling up to the front door to drop her off, he parked and got out of the car.

She got out too, but was surprised Dick was walking her inside. Mac laughed to herself as she gathered up her dress and shoes; she now fit in with all the slobs walking in and out of the dorms.

"Nope, C-Mac," Dick said with a smile. "It's my favorite place on the planet. I _love_ going there. There is no place better to take a long nap."

This intrigued her. She wanted to know more. Mac knew Dick was pretty open, so she knew he'd talk about it if he felt like it. "Oh," she said as they took the stairs, "I was going to say you could crash on Parker's bed, if you wanted."

_**Damn it.**_Dick thought bitterly to himself. _Why'd I have to say 'no better place' ? I'm pretty sure Mac's room would rank higher, and now I have no way of accepting without sounding ridiculous._

Mac saw his confused look and took it to mean the idea repulsed him. She tried to lighten the mood and give him a way out. "I mean, unless you snore. 'Cause then the invitation is retracted. Sorry Charlie."

Dick laughed, "I'm pretty sure you were the one talking about 'sawing logs' down by the beach the other day." He finished that statement as Mac swung open her dorm door. In the same second, Mac and Dick were face to face with Parker and her parents.

Mac couldn't believe she had forgotten Parker was coming back this weekend. It was the Saturday before classes started so she knew she should have remembered she was coming back from Colorado either today or tomorrow. It had just been so nice living alone for the last few weeks. Mac had forgotten it wasn't permanent.

"Mac!" she squeeled as she enveloped her roommate in a hug. "And Dick?" she said questioning the blond as she looked over Mac's shouler.

"Hey Park," he said with a five finger stop-sign wave and an annoyed smile.

Everyone greeted one another then Parker's Dad resumed his task: drilling into the concrete wall.

"Isn't it great?" Parker asked Mac who was giving the back of Mr. Lee's head the evil eye. "He's putting up shelves!"

"Yeah, great," said Mac inwardly thinking nothing else could make her more miserable, "Thanks Mr. Lee." He nodded and Mac resumed rubbing her head.

Parker started asking Mac question after question about the summer and Mac replied with only one word answers as she sat down on her bed massaging her temple. Dick was still standing in the doorway, taking in all the commotion. Mrs. Lee was folding and putting away Parker's clothes and kept banging the dresser drawers open and shut. The drill was blaring. But none of these were more bothersome to a Mac's hangover and Dick's fatigue than Parker's incessant questions.

"Hey Mac," said Dick with a knowing look, "Don't forget your shoes. You were coming up here to get some that fit and then we were going to my grand-dad's Remember?"

Hero worship was apparent in the look she gave Dick. "Shoes!" she said so relieved and excited Dick almost laughed. "Yeah, you're right, Dick. I almost forgot. Shoes."

Mac found some flip-flops of her own and then turned to Parker and said goodbye. Her parents were staying in a hotel nearby for a few days, and Mac promised to have dinner with them tomorrow.

Once outside, Mac turned to Dick.

"Dick, you're a genius! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeeled with excitement, stopping herself before she touched him again. "My brain still isn't working. I didn't know how I was going to get out of there!"

Dick was glad to get away from the noise too. And glad Mac agreed to spend the day with him. Hadn't she? None of this affected his next words, however. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" He took out his phone and made a production of finding the microphone feature. He placed it in front of her, ready to record.

"Absolutely," Mac said, leaning into the phone but smiling up at him, "Dick Casablancas is an idiot if he thinks I'm ever going to say anything nice about him for him to play back over and over."

"Awesome," he told her as he clicked 'save.' "I'll know what it really means."

"So were you serious?" she asked him.

"About what?"

"About letting me crash at your grand-dad's? I'm about to fall asleep standing here in this stairwell. I mean, is there room? Is that okay with you?"

"Oh there's room," he said smiling at her, not believing his good luck. "I'd love for you to see the place." _And it's more than okay with me. _"But if you see it and don't want to sleep there, you've gotta' let me know."

"What does that mean?"

"Just what I said. I'll be out in about 5 minutes after we get there, so if you see it and don't think it'll work for you, you've got a small window to let me know."

"Okaaaayyyy…"

"Nevermind. You'll love it."

"Great. Vamos."

When they got back to the Jeep, Dick again walked over to Mac's car door.

"Seriously, this has to stop. I'm not helpless. We're not on a date. Just let me get in by myself. You're driving me nuts with this."

"No can do, Macaroon. Sophomore Dick is a gentleman." She giggled at his moniker, remembering she had called him that. "And I'm just as stubborn as you," he continued. "I help you climb in or we stay here with the drills, and the drawers,"

"And Parker." Mac finished. "Fine, you win. But if you're helping , I at least want to make it fun."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Help me jump the door like you," she explained.

"My pleasure," he said, genuinely impressed with her bravado. Dick showed her how to swing her weight while holding onto the rail above the Jeep. Mac had to do it with enough height and force to clear the door but not so much that she hit the rail or landed past her seat.

She gingerly accepted his step up hand. At least it was better than him holding the door open again, she reasoned. Mac grabbed the rail and put all her weight in her right foot which was in Dick's hands. He gave her a little lift and she easily swung and landed in her seat.

Mac was shocked. She did it right and it was fun! Her smile showed her unexpected enjoyment.

Dick ran around and did the same on his side. As usual, he said what was on his mind, "Fuck it, it's worth it if you slap me,"

"What?" she asked, again impressed by his effortless leap, but clueless about what he said.

"Mackie, that was hot."


	15. Granddad's

**_A/N: LookingforNirvana broke my heart a little with the comment about 'giving up.' No friends! I haven't given up. (but the prodding did cause me to post what I had—so kudos!) Life is just busy, but the fun kind of busy. Plus it's hard to write now that the weather is warmer and I want to be outside in my free time. I'm not going to apologize for my glacially slow pace—you were warned ahead of time—but I will continue to thank all of you for patiently sticking with me. I'm so excited for all the new followers who have found this story and the loyal crew who has encouraged me so much thus far! Gracias and enjoy!_**

* * *

Mac and Dick pulled over for gas on their way out of town. Dick ran inside and got some drinks and some ice for the cooler.

Alone, Mac checked her phone. 5 minutes before, Logan sent her a text that read: 'If you're still with Dick, don't let him get drunk before dark. Rough morning.'

Mac's mind reeled. _How did Logan know she left with Dick? That she would _still_ be with Dick? What happened this morning that was important enough for Logan to pause his reunion with Veronica and warn me about Dick's drinking?_

The floppy haired blond with a huge grin returned to the Jeep and began to load up a cooler. Mac saw a couple of beers first and gasped at Logan's prophecy. She was slightly mollified to see he also bought a few waters and sodas. When Dick looked up at her while pouring on the ice, he misread her quizzical look, he simply said, "No fridge," with a shrug.

She made a mental note to honor Logan's request, no matter how odd.

Fifteen minutes outside of Neptune, the Jeep slowed considerably and turned onto a gravel road alongside the Pacific Coast Highway. Mac, who had been reclining with her feet on the dash enjoying the scenery and the sun, sat upright. Once Dick turned onto the PCH, she knew it was 30 minutes until the next town so she settled in. Mac was too tired to care how far away Dick's grandfather's home was. If a pre-nap nap occurred, all the better.

Their abrupt and unplanned stop jostled Mac completely awake. She looked at Dick who was concentrating on navigating a narrow access road. A self-satisfied smirk was creeping along the corners of his mouth.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice drowsy.

"At my grand-dad's," he said, as though this were an explanation. "Uh, find something to hold onto, Mackie."

Mac couldn't process any of this. Why had they turned onto access road _toward_ the ocean? How were their even access roads on this side of the cliffs? Wasn't it just straight down-rocks, trees, then water?

The Jeep forcefully bounced along the narrow path that hugged the cliff. The road suddenly became more uneven with large dips and potholes. She instinctively grabbed the rail above her as well as the door, then realized Dick had tried to warn her about the rough road.

"You okay?" Dick asked her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah. Dick, what—"

He slowed down almost to a stop. "Hold on," he told her as he carefully took a hairpin turn and then began descending the cliff in the other direction.

Mac held her remaining questions in. Where ever they were going, Dick needed to concentrate. They took 3 more hairpin turns as the Jeep zig-zagged down the mountain. When they finally drove away from the highway on a gravelly drive beside the cliffs, Mac saw they were approaching a large gate on a flattened patch of land about halfway down from their entry point. A sign on the gate read "Private Property. No Trespassing." Dick stopped the Jeep about a foot away from the gate and turned off the engine. He took his keys out of the ignition and struggled to remember which one of them unlocked the gate . He hadn't been here in months. He hadn't _needed_ to come until today. Dick laughed to himself when he realized Logan had been celibate as long as he'd been away from The Cliffs.

Once he had the gate opened, Dick thought about tossing the keys to Mac and asking her to drive the Jeep past him and he would lock it up behind her. Seeing Mac's confused, freshly awake state, he decided against it. Dick hopped in the Jeep, drove it a few feet, but left the engine running as he took off the gate key. He climbed out, closed the tall iron gate again, locked it, and then looked at Mac.

"You ready for this?" he asked with a smile.

"You drove me down a mountain and locked me in behind an iron gate, I seriously doubt it, Dick. But let's go."

As Dick drove on the scary make-shift one lane (but thankfully flat) road that followed the curve of the steep rock cliffs, Mac tried to envision what kind of secluded mansion was going to be beyond the next blind curve. As they rounded the corner, Mac looked around and saw nothing. She saw the expanse of relatively flat rock they were driving on amongst the rocky cliffs, but no house at all. Dick drove the Jeep to the center of the football field size of flat rock and parked the car.

"We're here," Dick said proudly.

Mac looked around to make sure she wasn't missing some home carved into the rock, some bat-cave entrance, anything except the rock wall to her right, the flat space they were standing on, and the rocky drop down to the ocean on her left.

"Your grand-dad's?" she asked contemptuously.

"He owned it. So, technically," he said simply.

"Dick, I want to apologize for anything mean I've ever said—or thought—about you."

He laughed as they both got out of the Jeep, "The heights scared you that much? Now you're clearing your conscience?"

"Nope. It seems as though you've brought me out to the middle of nowhere to kill me. I figured 'no time like the present' to try to get you to change your mind."

A chill went through Dick's spine. He looked at Mac and saw that she was giving him her trademark sarcastic smile, but something about hearing her say 'kill' after the story he heard from Logan about Cassidy that morning made him react involuntarily.

"No, you're safe for today, Mackie," he teased, pushing away those thoughts. Could she be scared of him? Hoping she was as at ease with him alone as she looked, he said, "We're just here to sleep."

"Uh, look around, Dick, I don't see a plethora of Sleep Numbers or Tempurpedics. You got a comfy nest in one of those caves?"

"Hey, I never promised any beds."

"You didn't?" she asked. "Well, you said it was your favorite place to sleep. So?"

"_So_, you just assumed I meant a house with beds. This is better. Follow me," Dick said as he lifted the cooler from the back of the Jeep and flashed Mac a big smile. He took the towels, the sweatshirt, and a tarp from the floor of the Jeep in his other hand and walked to the edge of the cliff facing the ocean.

She held out her hands to take the clothes, but he rolled his eyes like she was crazy.

Dick led her to the edge of the flat rock the Jeep was parked on to get a better view. Mac's knees turned to jello when she peered over and saw the sixty foot drop. Dick noticed and quickly let go of the towels as he grabbed Mac's elbow to stabilize her.

"Whoa, there Mac. Be careful," he said seriously as he helped her back away from the edge. She looked a little shaken. Neither knew if it was from her close call or the fact that, since graduation night, they both had nightmares about perilous drops.

When they had taken a few steps away from the edge, Mac, finally fully awake, took in the vista. Sixty feet below, a pristine white sandy beach spread out before them at the base of the cliffs. The water was electric blue and the sky was cloudy but bright. No one was around for miles.

"Dick," Mac breathed, "this place is unbelievable." She looked over at him in awe.

Seeing she was completely safe, he released her and said, "It's even better from the bottom, Mackie. Follow me." Dick led her down a steep walking path towards the water.

After the third time she stumbled in her flip-flops on the rocky passage, Dick, who was leading the descent, turned back to her and said, "Am I going to have to leave this stuff here and carry you down, Klutzy?"

"You could try your luck," Mac bit back, "but I remember promising Logan I would _end you_ if you picked me up again."

Dick laughed thinking about how mad she was when he had taken her purse at Dog Beach. He stopped and put down the cooler and the bundle of cloth he was carrying.

"I would hold your hand, but…" he motioned to all the stuff, now spread out on the ground.

"I haven't had all my shots, Dick."

He made a put-out face, but picked up her right hand by her wrist, did a ballerina twirl while holding it, turned back around facing down the cliff. Then, over his shoulder, he slapped her hand onto the middle of his back.

Surprisingly, she didn't remove it as he bent down to pick up his things.

When they started walking down the cliff again, Mac did find it easier to balance holding onto him. _Imagine that, I'm relying on Dick._

"I haven't had cooties since fourth grade, Ghostworld."

"Cooties are the least of my worries, Dork Wad."

But Mac didn't stumble anymore.

They reached the base of the cliffs and stepped onto warm white sand. Mac's hand slid from between Dick's shoulder blades to his low back as she reached level ground with the tall man. She had, even in those short minutes, grown accustomed to the feel of his muscles beneath her hand. Mac didn't realize the situation was awkward until Dick straightened his back and smiled back at her.

She gave a frustrated sigh as she wrenched her hand away from him quickly to which he responded with only an amused chuckle. Then he took off.

Mac saw that Dick was walking towards the only man-made object within a 10 mile radius of this gorgeous beach and she froze.

He was walking toward an enormous hammock strung between two palm trees.

"Dick?" Mac said, annoyed, "there's only one hammock."

"You're not a snuggler?" he asked with a look of feigned concern. "Kidding!" he said when he saw her look of terror mixed with embarrassment. "I'm kidding Mackie," he said again, more softly. "You are going to take the hammock. I brought the tarp and the towels for me." He paused for a second, then asked, " Is this okay?"

She considered that her five minute warning. Mac looked around. She had to admit, this private beach was ideal for napping. Waves, wind, warmth. "It's perfect," she said finally as Dick dropped the cooler in celebration, "but I'll take the tarp and the towels."

When Dick looked as though he would protest, Mac said, "The hammock looks great, but it's in the sun. You know I'll burn. Let me take them over here to the shade. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said, sounding disappointed, but Dick helped her unfold the tarp and spread out her towels on the sand under the shade of the cliffs. He walked over to the nearby hammock, brushed off the scarce debris, and hopped up landing on the hammock with his legs stretched out and his hands behind his head.

Mac watched all this while critiquing herself. How could someone so large and crude move so gracefully? She was so little, but felt like she, as he pointed out, was such a klutz.

Almost as soon as she curled up on her side, finally stationary since she left the Grande, sleep was threatening to take over.

Dick watched her curled up form from his comfy hammock and two things struck him: how beautiful she was and how small. He couldn't believe he had never truly seen her beauty until That Day, but since then, he had been a wreck. A wreck for her. Though he had to go through several months of intoxication followed by several months of denial; he was finally understanding not all of his behavior could be attributed to his brother.

Her size made him begin to fret again. Beaver had been small too, but Mac was even smaller. That's what bullies did, they picked on people smaller than themselves. Dick should know. Now, as he watched her, his stomach turned imagining awful things Beaver could have done to her. A new feeling of hate for his brother—something different than the ashamed feelings he had about the bus kids and about Veronica—was coming over him.

"Dick," Mac said quietly, still staying in the fetal position on her sandy bed.

"Yeah Mackie?"

"Quit staring at me. You're creeping me out."

"I wasn't staring," he said, his voice faltering and showing how tired he really was. He purposefully turned his body away from her, as much as it dismayed him. 'Creeping her out' was the last thing he wanted to do. "I was just looking." Whatever that meant. Logan's advice of 'Look, don't touch' was getting him in trouble.

As soon as he turned away from her, sleep took him as well.

It felt as though he had only closed his eyes for a second when he was awoken suddenly. But Dick knew from the fatigue that settled in his limbs and the haze that clouded his mind, it had been much longer. An hour maybe.

"I'm cold."

Mac's voice registered. Pulled him from the deepness of sleep rather than let him float up peacefully.

It was her frailty that startled him awake.

He craned his neck up at her; she was now standing beside the hammock. In one fast movement, Dick swung his legs to the side of the hammock facing her and sat in it like a chair. He put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes awake with fists like a toddler.

"Okay babe, gimme a second. I'll take you home." _Babe?_ It was too natural. Too quick. Dick knew he needed to reign in his emotions.

"No," Mac said certainly, to both the offer and the nickname. He looked at her now and saw she was wrapped in a sandy beach towel. Dick thought her grumpy demeanor and pitiful wardrobe—still his pajamas—made her even more adorable. He was smart enough not to say so.

"The wind picked up," she began to explain, "and my shady spot turned into the Mojave at midnight. Now I'm covered in sand," she finished piteously, still drowsy from sleep herself.

"Take that off," he said as he took her cold sandy towel and traded it for his warm sweatshirt pillow. Dick managed to stay relatively sand free as he flung away the offending towel. Mac shivered briefly, but already felt better in the sunlight by the hammock.

"Put it on," he commanded. She looked at the sweatshirt questioningly, but after brushing off any sand remaining on her arms, she seemed pleased when she finally pulled it over her head.

"Why don't you take the hammock and I'll sleep out by the water," Dick offered.

"No, Dick, just scoot over," Mac said motioning to the hammock.

Dick smiled a mischievous smile. "You _are_ a snuggler? I knew you'd come around Mackie."

"Don't be a jackass about it," Mac said as she sat cautiously beside him and Dick proceeded to lie back down. "I just know you're a bigger baby that me, and if _you_ get covered in sand after lying on the ground we won't hear the end of it.

"Plus, I'm still too tired to hike back up that path," she continued as she lay down on the hammock with her feet facing Dick's head. He frowned at this arrangement pointedly.

As they lay side by side, Dick didn't know what to do with his long arms. With a glance, he asked if he could place his left arm, the arm that was pinned against her body in their hammock trough, around her legs. Mac relented with a sigh, her feet now near his armpit and his arm and palm resting against her leg.

Electricity went through her body, originating from his hand. It continued and intensified the longer he lingered. Mac didn't know what to do with those thoughts, didn't want to register them, and _absolutely_ didn't want Dick to know she was having them. She thought frantically for a second about removing his large hand from her leg, but couldn't bear the thought of having to articulate what she was feeling. To have to say _why_ she needed to switch up their arrangements.

Instead, she went for a distraction. "Your legs still have salt on them," she was already thinking this absently as she looked at the long tan legs next to her face.

Dick thought this was funny, but instead of smoothly reminding her he hadn't had a shower since surfing—_man, how long ago was that?_—he rudely said, "Yeah, well your feet are dirty," as he playfully pointed to all of her toes.

Mac kicked away his hand lightly and said, "I was dancing barefoot on _someone's_ disgusting floor. And then he made me walk down the Grand Canyon in flip-flops."

Dick chuckled, "I'll have to talk to the staff about mopping better."

She harrumphed, but after being settled for a few minutes tucked in together, listening to the ocean, swaying with the breeze, Mac felt herself relax fully.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Dick prompted, knowing the charms of this place had enticed her. Hoping she would respond affirmatively to _him_ and not just the setting.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured, getting close to dozing off again.

Now Mac didn't know what to do with her left arm, the one next to Dick. Every time she started to drift off on this peaceful southern California day, her arm would drop from where she held in the middle of her lap to his abdomen. _Damn gravity_. And his hand on her leg was burning through her. She couldn't sleep like this. After her arm fell to him the third time, Mac sighed in frustration and rolled away from him.

Neither was asleep, but Dick took his time extricating the hand that was now trapped under her thigh. Mac didn't mind how slowly he moved either, but she felt both sadness and relief when he did.

"You can't just roll over you know," Dick said breaking the silence.

"What?" Mac asked groggily, "Why?"

"'Cause now your ass is in my line of sight and all I can think about is what number you are on grade my ass dot com," he said honestly.

"Dick," Mac said as though she was talking to a child, "most people just close their eyes when they are trying to sleep."

"Oh they were closed, Macalicious, but then you got cold, and climbed up here with me, and kept wiggling around, and now I've got a nice view and a puzzle all at once." Mac was too tired to move or even cover up her backside in shame. "C'mon, tell me. Who are you? # 624? # 757? I know you're on your own site."

"I just might be, but either way I'd never tell," Mac said, all the while hoping he wasn't thinking of # 285. "Regardless," she came back colder, "Close. Your. Eyes. Dick."

"Fine," said Dick as he rolled away from her, knowing closing his eyes wasn't an option.

Mac and Dick lay there uncomfortably with their butts in each other's backs for a few minutes, when Mac finally said, "Oh for Pete's sake," as she crawled up the hammock to point her head and feet in the same direction as Dick.

"I'm _not_ cuddling with you," she said half joking, half serious as she turned over. Now they were lying back to back.

"You're not?" Dick asked. She could hear him smiling from her side of the hammock.

"No Dick," Mac said sourly. "I know your magic hideaway has a we're-the-last-people-on-earth kind of feel to it, but even if that were true, you'd still not be getting into my pants."

Mac could feel Dick shrug as he said, "Whatever, Mackie. I already got you in my pants."

Waiting for a punch line—_please be a joke and not something gross_—she propped herself up on an elbow and rolled her head toward him with a 'you'd better explain yourself' look.

Instead of explaining, Dick pinched her—_his_—pajamas and pulled on them as if to say. 'See? I got you in my pants.'

Though she refused to laugh out loud as she rolled back, Dick was pleased to feel Mac's silent shoulder shakes of confined giggles.

Their backs warmed each other and when they were silent again, both Mac and Dick thought of Cassidy.

Neither had touched willfully more than just in passing since That Day, and their closeness now made each think of the boy who was gone.

Mac missed him. Then she felt guilty for missing him. Then she thought of how different the boy beside her was from his brother.

Dick missed him. Then he felt guilty for missing him. Then he got mad when he thought of his brother hurting this precious girl beside him.

Both slept hard, better than they had in months.

* * *

**_A/N: next up, the second half of this day. It was all going to be one chapter, but it was getting too long. After that, the whole gang returns. Please and thank you for going easy on my slow posting!_**


	16. Neanderthal

Neither stirred for several hours. The sun was moving closer to the water when Mac finally saw it again. For the second time that day, she awoke to the smell of sandalwood, soap, and the ocean. Definitely the ocean. This felt nothing like the Grande. She was relaxed and peaceful.

Mac's hands and face were comfortably pressed against something hard. She opened her eyes to a wall of orange and realized her face was buried in the back of Dick's orange T-shirt.

_Dick!_ Mac gave a start, but was not able to distance herself much from him; both were in the valley of the seaside hammock. As comprehension dawned, she realized she must have turned toward him as they slept. Her abdomen was pressed against his low back and her thighs and knees followed the curve of his legs. Their bare feet were tangled together.

For a brief moment, she thought of just falling back asleep. She was so comfortable and she felt safe (and… happy?) here with Dick, far away from everything. If she was going back to sleep, she might as well be completely comfortable and wrap her top arm around his waist… _Wait. What? Why do I want to hold onto him? This is Dick Casablancas. Sure, he was being sweet and maybe even a little flirty today, but he is a dog. Right? Right. He only acts like that when we're alone or around my friends. Last semester, he wouldn't even acknowledge me around his friends. Not that I cared. And it's all to get a rise out of me anyway, right? Just to piss me off of fluster me for sport. He flirts with every girl, doesn't he? Even V and Parker. Well not lately, but he has. He's a drunk. And he's mean. This is Dick, who goes through girls the way he goes through beers. Do not get attached, Mackenzie._

Mac gingerly lifted her upper leg and eased her foot out from under Dick's heavy leg. Moving her lower leg without disturbing Dick was trickier. She had snaked her foot underneath his leg and rested it on top of his foot. As Mac disentangled herself slowly, she mentally thanked Ryan for making her play Jenga with him all those times. Once free, Mac stretched her legs out and turned to lie on her back as she exhaled deeply. Seeing that even this didn't disturb her nap buddy, Mac decided to make good use of his cooler packing efforts and get some water.

As she sat up, she placed her feet on the ground which stopped their light swinging. Mac eased onto her tiptoes and was proud of herself for not jostling the hammock as she rose.

That's why when Dick said, "Get me a beer, will ya'?" as though he had been awake for hours, Mac almost face planted into the sand.

Stunned, Mac walked to the cooler and pulled out a beer and a water. As she turned back toward the hammock, she saw Dick, already sitting, facing away from her towards the water.

She walked to the ocean side of the hammock and held out his beer as she said, "So you're awake?"

"Barely," he said with a yawn as he found a bottle opener on his keychain. "I slept like a rock."

"Me too," Mac said as she stretched then sat beside him on the hammock chair. Her body felt loose, but she mentally tensed waiting for him to tease her about curling up around him.

But the teasing didn't come. "The sun's going down," Dick said, voicing his thought.

"Yeah, Dick, and then comes night." Mac said sarcastically, deciding to go on the offense instead.

He turned his head to look at her, smirked, and took another swig of his beer. "I mention it because our path back up the mountain isn't lit and in an hour or so it'll be pitch black. Did you bring a flash light?"

"Oh. No," she said, caught off guard by his foresight. "And I'm fresh out of lanterns and torches too. We'd better get going."

"You don't want to stay here all night and cuddle some more?"

_There it is_, Mac thought

She couldn't tell if he was smirking, his lips were around the mouth of his beer bottle again, but his eyes were sparkling over at her.

Mac sighed deeply as she stood up. "No, Dick. If we stayed here all night I think I'd resort to cannibalism before I'd do that." _Please just drop it._ She wanted to bury her head in the sand.

"You're hungry?" he asked, glossing over the insult and picking up on the subtext.

Mac thought about it. "Starving, actually."

"Cannibalism, huh?" he chuckled, "I thought you didn't like meat."

Mac laughed out loud as she started to gather the towels and the tarp. "Nah, I don't like the idea of eating defenseless animals. You could at least put up a fight."

"I wouldn't," he mumbled as he stood to help her fold up everything. More loudly he said, "Let's go get dinner then. What are you in the mood for?"

Mac stopped folding, frozen, and locked eyes with Dick. Blue on blue.

"What? You just told me you're starving. Now all of a sudden you're not hungry?" Dick asked with a laugh as he managed to continue folding the tarp using the unhelpful Mac as an anchor.

"No, it's just…"

"You need to get home?"

"No, not for a little while."

"It's just what, then? We've eaten together before, Mackie."

"Yeah, but we've always had buffers," she attempts to explain. Logan. Veronica. Wallace. Cassidy.

"Buffers?" questions Dick, still amused by her reluctance. "We've been without buffers all day, but now that food is involved it's mandatory that other people come with us?"

He had a point.

Dick dumps the ice out of the cooler. Mac, kneeling beside the empty cooler refilling it with their unused drinks says, "You're right. It's just that…"

"What?" Dick asks smiling, "Go ahead, hit me with another excuse."

"I look awful," Mac blurts out motioning to her hair and her clothes, thinking of her lack of makeup or a shower, as she stands back up.

"You don't," Dick said just as quickly. "Whatever you're worried about, it shouldn't be that. C'mon, I know a great place off the PCH that's real casual. We can both go looking like beach bums and no one will think twice about it."

"And they have food I'd like?" she asks, finally agreeing. She shows it with her actions as she begins to carry the folded towels up the mountain path.

Dick grabs the cooler and follows her, "Well, they don't cook humans, but yeah we'll find something for you."

* * *

When they got past the hike, the iron gate, and up the treacherous winding cliffs, Dick stopped the Jeep at the top on the access road to the PCH for a few minutes.

"Thanks for showing me your Grand-dad's place, Dick," said Mac taking in the view one last time. The sky was ablaze with pinks and oranges. Unlike before, she didn't even think of the bus crash when she saw the cliffs from this vantage point.

"I thought you'd like it," Dick said. "Someday I'm going to pave this road and build a house down there."

"You are?" Mac asked, a little astonished that Dick had any kind of future plans.

"Yeah, on that level rock. And then I'll put rails along the walkway to the beach. Maybe a little beach shed to keep my boards and stuff."

Mac looked at Dick in the driver's seat and smiled. The fact that he was looking forward to something so much made her inexplicably happy. To her, it seemed this rich boy had everything but didn't really _want_ anything. He just floated through life. She could see how a building place of his own by the beach , with some positive connection to family, would be a good goal for him.

"This place really suits you," she offered.

"Cool. I think so too." Dick ducked his head as though he was bashful. "It's nice that someone else knows about it now."

* * *

"I can't believe you like Mediterranean food Dick. It's my favorite!" Mac says as they wait for their order to be brought to them. Dick was right; the place was really low key. They ordered at a counter and were sitting at a plastic table outside overlooking the scenic highway and the cliffs. The sun was finally sinking into the ocean.

"Well good. I didn't understand any of the crap you ordered—eggplant something, tabul—something, keen—something. I just know they have good gyros and kabobs."

Mac laughed but didn't correct him.

"_**I**_ can't believe you paid for my food," Dick said shaking his head. "I don't think anyone has done that ever."

"Logan buys your food all the time."

"Yeah, but I mean girls. I don't think a _girl_ has ever bought my dinner before."

"What can I say? I'm one of those 'new money thousandaires' and I just gotta' flaunt it," she smiled but then said, "Seriously, don't' sweat it Dick. I'm just paying you back for saving me from Parker all day and for getting my breakfast back at the beach. Now we're square."

"Okay, but I don't like keeping score," Dick said. He also didn't like being embarrassed by an insistent girl at the cash register. Apparently Mac was unschooled in the 'once he takes out his wallet' rule most girls learned in junior high.

"Oh, that's right you don't," she teased, " I've learned that from all our time together playing Halo and Portal and Call of Duty…"

"Shut it, Mackers," he said with a laugh.

And she did, because the food came.

After enjoying her tabbouleh and quinoa for a little while, Mac said, "It's good you don't keep score, Dick, 'cause I'm still down. You paid for our drinks and dinner and all that stuff last night."

"I didn't pay for it, I just didn't get paid for it. Completely different," Dick says as if it is. He leans forward as he says, "So, Wallace tells me you kicked Max to the curb last night. You okay?"

Mac takes a deep breath and sighs. She honestly hadn't thought about Max the whole time at the beach. They had only been broken up for about 12 hours. It should hurt a lot worse than it did.

"Surprisingly, yeah. All that drinking and dancing and fresh air has made this break-up pretty tolerable."

"The fact that you caught him red-handed with a hooker probably didn't hurt either."

Mac shot Dick a death glare. He was so shocked he almost choked on his lamb kabob. She looked mad and tearful all at once.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean anything by it," he tried to defend himself as well as soothe her. "I just thought that knowing for sure he was scum bag would make him easier to get over."

"He's not a scum bag," Mac said wearily.

"He is," Dick said firmly. "Any man who would do that to you is worthless, Mac. Juggling two women who are aware of each other is all kinds of fun. Juggling two women who are not means you deserve all the misery you've got coming."

Mac laughed and shook her head as she ran a hand from her forehead to her chin in exasperation. "That first part, Dick was pretty solid reassurance, A+. That last part made me remember why I usually think you're a Neanderthal."

"Fine, here's Neanderthal for you: I'm going to kick Max's ass the next time I see him."

Mac bristled at this. "No, Dick," Mac said seriously. "You're not. Please don't. Violence isn't the way to solve problems." _And why would you kick his ass anyway?_

"Have you been listening to Logan's anger management CDs?" Dick asked with a grin, hoping to diffuse tension. Thinking about Mac and violence only made him remember his thoughts this morning while surfing.

"Have you been listening to _Logan_?" she snarked back. "How does hitting people fix problems?" She thought about that and realized her form of retaliation wouldn't really fix anything either.

"You've already _fixed_ the problem—you dumped him. I just want to teach him a lesson. "

"I had a plan to get back at Max, to teach him a lesson, but now…"

"Now what? You're not even going to go through with whatever you had planned?"

"Maybe just the threat of it is enough," Mac thought aloud. "I can let him think I'll tell Nish everything at any minute and that'll still make him give up the business and go back to school."

Dick smiled. "So hitting is bad but blackmail is okay?"

Mac laughed, "Yeah, today that's the conclusion I'm coming to."

"So, if I want to get 'study guides' for this semester, you're telling me I need to act quickly."

Mac hit Dick on the arm. "You don't need those. And you absolutely don't need to get caught getting one."

"Ow, I thought you didn't like violence?" he teased, but then added, "I do too need them. I've got a lot of tough classes this semester, Mackie."

"Really?" she said, a little embarrassed she sounded so surprised. "What are you taking?"

"Accounting II, Business Law, a Finance class, and some gen ed stuff."

"Are you kidding?" Mac asked, now she looked like she was ready to choke.

"No, why?"

"'Cause that sounds killer. Good for you, Dick, not shying away from the hard stuff."

Dick smiled proudly but said, "Yeah, we'll see how happy I am about it around mid-terms. Why? What are you taking?"

"Advanced Programming, Algorithms, Calc II, Database Management , and some gen ed stuff."

"I don't even know what those words mean. Will they be hard for you?"

"Honestly, not that hard, but several have projects that will keep me busy."

"I like that you're honest about how easy genius stuff is for you. Let _me_ be honest with _you_: that's the most I've talked about school all summer, and seeing as now we've got oh," he looks at his bare wrist, "36 hours of freedom left, I refuse to talk about it anymore."

Mac scoffs with a smile, "You may have 36 hours of freedom left, but I don't." She finds her phone to check the time.

"I'm getting another beer, " Dick says as he stands to go back up to the counter. "You sure you don't want anything besides water?"

"Oh, I do, but I've gotta' get to work by 11, so I'd better not drink."

"You what?" Dick seeks clarification as he sits back down abruptly.

"I'm working tonight from 11-3."

"As in, you're going to work in a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, it should be slow since the first day of classes is Monday. But I'll leave it to this new crop of freshmen to ruin that theory."

"I thought you're swimming in money now? You're still going to work?"

Mac laughed ; she hadn't even thought of quitting. "If there's one thing I know, Dick, it's that money doesn't always last. Sure, this side-project with Logan is great extra cash now, but I'm waiting for it to all fall apart."

"You're kind of a pessimist, you know that Mackie?"

"I _do_ know that. It's who I am," then she mumbled, "Look at my track record. Wouldn't you be?"

When Dick looked as though he was going to answer that, Mac changed the topic quickly, "I thought you were getting a beer."

"You tryin' to get me drunk?" Dick said as he stood again. Mac cringed as she remembered Logan's text. Well, it was dark now at least.

"Nope, but I am itchin' to drive your smurf mobile."

"First of all, NO. Her name's Betty. Blue Betty or Betty Blue, not anything cartoon related. And second, there's no way in hell you're driving her. "

Mac laughed at the name and laughed even harder as he mumbled, "Freakin' pay for dinner and wants to drive my car. Do I look like I belong in a skirt?"

She composed herself and said, "One beer down at the water, # 2 just now, but go for # 3 and that means I get the keys."

"Three beers with dinner is like you drinking water. That's not enough to get me drunk," he explains as he sits beside her a second time.

Mac locked eyes with him and said sincerely, "I believe you that you know your limits. And I know that your tolerance for alcohol is high, but it still makes me nervous. I don't like the idea of you driving around like that; something could happen to you. And tonight something could happen to me. So get your drink, but I'll drive us home."

Dick was momentarily stunned. Her look, the fact that she cared about him—it was all a little overwhelming, but he recovered and said, "Coke it is then. I'm the only one who gets to touch Betty."

Mac chuckles and relaxes, "So, you're the jealous type?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."


	17. Cover of Darkness

Two updates in one weekend! thank **layoung 13** for wishes of rain. It has rained for two weeks straight in my corner of the world, and Voila!

I hope this chapter explains a little better why I'm making it such a slow process for Mac and Dick to get together. Truthfully, I love the stories others (many of _you_!) write where they fall into something quickly then analyze their way into staying there, but I wanted to do something different. (though there are a lot of great _slow_ stories out there too!) Regardless of your take on them or the pacing- please, please, please keep all **your** VM stories coming!

* * *

"Mackie?"

She hears her familiar nickname being yelled from somewhere nearby as she leaves the library late Monday night. Only one person calls her that. She hadn't seen Dick since he took her home after the beach. The first day of classes had come and gone, and aside from doing an easy favor for Veronica, she hadn't talked to any of her friends all day. Work for campus IT that afternoon had been insane, the freshmen were in full panic mode and the upperclassmen all realized they probably needed to relearn their Hearst passwords and establish internet access. Mac finally made it to the library around 10pm to start her own homework and was leaving a little after midnight.

"Where are you Dick?" Mac asks looking around.

"Up here," she heard him say. He sounded closer now though she still couldn't find him.

The concrete path to the large library was in a valley of green lawns. She knew that past the wall of green on her right was a row of fraternity houses and to her left a row of sorority houses. The genius that planned Hearst's layout thought Greek life would be tamed if it was centered on campus. Mostly the library just got noise complaints.

She spotted him standing on a grassy hill above her, shaggy blond hair, dopey smile, physique of an Olympian-he was hard to miss.

"You workin'?" He asked, plastic red cup in hand.

"Nope. Finished a few hours ago."

"Awesome! Come up here!"

"Why? What's up there?"

"A Pi Sig party, Mac-arena! Get that hot little body up here!"

"I'm not coming, Dick," she said as she walked forward.

Dick quickly scrambled down the hill and caught up with her. "Why not? You're a young college girl in her prime. Why not enjoy life with a beverage and some buds?"

"Because it's a Monday night. And those aren't my buds."

"It's a Syllabus Day party, Mackie. You know the only thing you did in classes today was get a syllabus and that's all you'll be doing for your Tuesday-Thursday classes tomorrow. Anyone can collect a piece of paper hung-over."

She looked at him. He was smiling smugly with his logic and he looked cute in his bright light blue polo shirt and cargo shorts.

"Dick, I'm exhausted. I appreciate the invite, but I should really crash."

Dick appraised her, she was still wearing her IT uniform and she did look pretty tired. "If you weren't at work just now, where were you?"

"At the library," Mac says, gesturing back up the walkway.

"The library's open this late?" he asks in disbelief.

Mac chuckles and says, "It's a twenty-four hour library, Dick."

"Oh," he says, "you have homework already?"

"Just a couple chapters to read, but after I did that I was just trying to figure out when I can work this semester. I wrote down all my tests and paper deadlines from the classes I had today which will help me figure out what days to take off from work."

"That's not a bad idea, little Mackers," Dick said looking off thinking, "You write all the due dates on a calendar ahead of time?"

"Dick, seriously, how are you a sophomore?" she asks, but smiles to soften the words.

"So you were just going to walk back to your dorm by yourself?" he asks, changing topics abruptly. She thought he sounded angry.

"Yeah…" Mac says as though prompting him to finish this thought.

"It's late."

"Sure is. Hence the reason I'm not going to be partying with the Pi Sigs this evening." She starts walking away and he follows her.

Dick speaks more sternly, "It's after midnight and you're walking around Hearst all alone. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"I've got my pepper spray," she says weakly, finally understanding his concern.

"Pepper spray is fine if your friend is calling 911 while you're using it." Dick said resolutely. "Since you didn't go to the library with any friends, it's a lucky thing one found you."

Mac thought for a few seconds. She knew Dick was right, but it's such a hassle to call the campus safety people to come escort her. And she liked that he was her friend now.

Dick continued, "Saturday you read me the Riot Act for even thinking about drinking and driving. How is you walking around in the dark alone any less stupid?"

"If I ask you to walk me home, will you shut up?" Mac said with a smirk.

"What do you think I was doing?"

Mac shot him the evil eye.

Dick pantomimed like he was locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

"Thank you," she said and resumed walking toward her dorm.

He gave her about 2 minutes of silence.

"So, is Wallace, like your man?" he asked falling instep beside her.

_That didn't last long, _she thought.

"My _man_? Dick, don't be ridiculous," she said dismissively. "I don't like Wallace like that." She remembered telling Wallace something similar about Dick at the beach. Somehow, this rung more true.

"I don't mean 'is he your boyfriend?' I just mean is he your man? You're go-to-guy?"

Mac stopped, looked at him, and threw her hands up, "I don't even know what that means, Dick."

"You know, he carries stuff for you at the beach, you slept beside him on my couch…" Dick trails off trying to think of other things he has seen Wallace do for her. He thought he was going to make a good point, but it's not coming out right.

In her head, Mac is thinking wryly, _You carried my stuff at the beach. You slept beside me on the hammock. That logic makes __**you**__ my man as much as it does Wallace. _Instead, she says, "What are you trying to ask, Dick?"

He thinks he will make more sense if he gives an illustration. "For example, let's say you're walking home on a night such as this," he motions to his surroundings.

"Okay?"

"It's late, you're leaving the library all alone, and some strange guy starts to follow you home."

"Uh, Dick, that's exactly what happened just now."

"Where?" he whispers moving closer to her, honestly thinking someone is lurking nearby. Dick is oblivious to her teasing.

When she giggles, he gets it. "Funny, Mackie. I'm serious. Maybe strange was the wrong word, what about scary or creepy. What if someone _creepy_ was following you?"

"You're mighty creepy, Dick," she teased again.

Deep down, he knew she was kidding, but somehow, it still struck a nerve with Dick. His face dropped immediately. Maybe he remembered the joke she made about him killing her on the cliffs. Maybe it was the ache in his stomach when he misunderstood Mac the morning after she woke up in his bed—when he thought _she thought_ he had hurt her. Maybe he was having trouble getting the image of Logan & Veronica finding her scared and naked in the hotel room after Cassidy…

"Are you scared of me Mac?" Dick asked, serious as a heart attack.

Any other day of the week, Mac would have continued teasing him. But the look on his face, the fact that he would even consider asking her that question in earnest, sobered her up.

"Of course I'm not scared of you, Dick," she said, and though she was taken aback, she tried to put a serene look on her face as she reached out and touched his arm reassuringly. "Why would you ever ask me that?"

Under different circumstances, Dick would have been happy with her response and dropped it. But her touch was like truth serum.

"It's just that Logan told me how he found you…..graduation night." Dick's blue eyes locked with Mac's. He knew the instant her brain turned the sound of his words into a memory. Her pupils dilated. She immediately looked as though she would cry, but bit her bottom lip to prevent this.

"I'm sorry Mackie," Dick said as he reached out a hand to put on her back. He wanted so badly to comfort her in any way.

Mac wrenched away from him, but to the surprise of both, she didn't run away. They had almost made it back to her dorm, but instead of booking it for the front door, she looked around and saw a bench and collapsed into it, leaving room for Dick to sit down.

When they were both settled on the bench, Mac locked eyes with Dick again. Both were being brave. Each had wanted to talk to the other about Cassidy for a long time, but didn't know how to approach it. Here, outside, under the cover of darkness, seemed to be a good enough place to begin.

"Why does graduation night make you think I'd be scared of you, Dick?" Mac asked calmly. She had difficulty understanding that leap. How could anyone be scared of Dick?

_Graduation night_, he thought, that was the euphemism they'd both used to mean the night Beaver blew up an airplane, plummeted to his death, and, as Logan said, 'terrorized his girlfriend.'

Dick saw how hard Mac was working to keep herself together; he knew he would try hard as well. "Logan told me they found you naked and crying. He's never asked Veronica what happened with you and Beav—Cassidy that night, but he was pretty sure that he hurt you." Dick said, making himself man up and look at her as he said it.

Shock ran through Mac's face. Of course it would have seemed like that to Logan. Logan probably didn't know a woman who hadn't been abused by a man—his mom, Lily, Trina, Veronica. And, she supposed, she was a mess that night and he'd just learned about Cassidy and Veronica. Mac forced herself to look at Dick and was shocked a second time. The emotion and concern on his face was breathtaking. Later, she would regret how she initially responded to him.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked viciously.

"What what is about?" Dick asked surprised by her ferocity.

"YOU! " She yelled, getting angry.

"Me what? What are you talking about?"

"You and me. You being nice to me since you got back from South America?"

"Mac, I'm lost. What does Beaver have to do-?"

"Since you've been back you're a completely different person! Have you just been nice to me because you thought Cassidy hurt me? You're trying to make up for him?"

"No way, Mac! Logan just told me about that 2 days ago when you stayed over. But yes, if that's what it takes, I'll do anything to make you feel better. To make up for _him_! He was sick and messed up."

"Two days….oh. Oh," she said as she slowed down and processed her words. Mac realized she hadn't told Dick the most important part, "Dick, Cassidy never touched me," she said quickly. "He didn't hurt me that night."

"What?" Dick asked, the words not registering yet.

"He didn't hit me or rape me or anything awful like that. Yes, we were discussing some….personal issues." Mac wasn't going to explain their sexual problems to Dick, "When he left me that night, I thought he was mad at me or being cruel by leaving me all alone and taking my clothes. But he never physically hurt me. Cassidy would not have _ever_ done that to me."

"Mackie, are you serious?" Dick asked with a huge smile spreading across his face. When she nodded, Dick let loose. He swooped in and grabbed her around the waist. Dick lifted her off the bench and twirled her around hugging her close to him, all the while making whooping happy noises. Mac was surprised by his actions, but it felt so good to be truly held by someone this happy, by him, she forgot to protest.

He placed her back down on the bench, but left an arm behind her shoulders and stayed close to her. "I mean it, Mackie, that's the best thing I've heard in, well, ever. I know Beaver was fucked up in the head, but it feels so good to talk to the one person on the planet who could still say something like 'he would not have _ever_ done that to me' and really mean it."

Mac was smiling too, and she knew that was probably sick. Cassidy raped her best friend, killed a school bus full of kids, killed Curly, and then all the horrible events of graduation night happened, but she was sitting with the only other person who didn't think of those things _first_ when he thought of him.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, processing what each learned.

"I miss him, you know," Mac told Dick. This was one of her darkest secrets. A person shouldn't miss someone as terrible as him, but she did.

His heart swelled. Dick put his other arm around her and hugged her just for that. "I do too."

As he let go of her, she said, "Don't get me wrong, I know now that part of him was psychotic. But I wish he was locked up in jail right now getting therapy instead of being gone."

Dick thought about this and said, "I'm so glad he didn't hurt you, Mackie. I mean, I know he hurt you, all of us—especially Veronica—because of the things he did, but that's all I could think of yesterday at the beach. Every time I looked at you, I got so mad at him, at myself for letting him down."

She looked at him thoughtfully. _So _that's_ what all those looks were for. I should have known it wasn't anything more than guilt or pity._ But she hated that he felt that way about Cassidy.

"Dick, yes, there was more you could have done to be a better brother. But you didn't know about Woody—how could you? Cassidy didn't tell anyone. THAT is what screwed him up, not you."

Dick's head was hung down in shame. "It's the truth," she emphasized again, lifting his chin up to meet her light blue eyes. If he hadn't been absorbing those powerful words, he would have kissed her just for the kind gesture.

"I liked him with you, you know?" Dick told her, shaking free of thoughts of kissing her. Wanting to change the subject to something happier. Something real.

Mac reclined on the bench and shot him an '_I don't believe it'_ look.

"What? I did!" he retorted. "So you weren't the 09er girlfriend I wanted for him—I got over it. Maybe not out loud, maybe not to him, but I did. When Beav was with you he walked taller. He talked back more. You made him confident."

She shook her head as though she didn't believe him. Because he was so giddy, Dick mimicked Mac's gesture. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes for several seconds before he told her, "He was always the smart one. He knew much better than me what kind of girl would be good for him." Dick briefly wondered what high school would have been like if he had noticed Mac before his brother did…

Mac's heart fluttered rapidly; she was no longer thinking about Cassidy.

"I liked that he picked you. You were such an individual. Way different than any other girl he knew at Neptune High. Sure you were both smart and all, but he liked you for a hundred different reasons he wouldn't shut up about: your sassy mouth, your corny jokes, and the red streaks in your hair too."

"Red was his favorite color," she mused quietly, remembering.

Dick continued, thoughtful now as well, "You were different with him too, you know?"

"How so?" she asked.

"You were a full on geek," he said with a smile.

This earned him a punch in the arm.

"You were! You two were hilarious. Always holding hands, always with these big stupid smiles on your faces like you were the luckiest people in the world. You were never like that with Max."

Mac was stunned at how astute his statement was. She knew she was different—cautious, guarded in relationships—since Cassidy. Never fully trusting the person to be who he said he was. How had Dick seen that?

She wasn't ready for that answer yet or to keep talking about her relationship with Cassidy, so she changed topics. "So, I think the reason we stopped walking to my dorm, Dick, was that you asked if I was scared of you. I'm not, of course."

He looked up at her hopefully.

"I mean, I wasn't scared of Cassidy, and maybe I should have been," she started. "But you are nothing like your brother, Dick."

Upon hearing this, Dick looked dejected. He really only remembered the good.

She recognized his misery, and said, "No! I meant that as a good thing, Dick. Cassidy was so closed off sometimes. I never knew what he was thinking. None of us did, I guess. You? You say what you feel all the time. You're honest. You're transparent. I never worry about 'what you're really thinking' because I know you're going to tell me about it. That's rare, Dick, and good. It's probably my favorite thing about you."

Dick smiled at her. Mac had a favorite thing about him. And she wasn't scared of him. He wished she knew how wrong she was though. Dick said whatever he thought, except when it came to her. He was just so scared to ruin things with this great girl, this last link to his brother.

"I'm glad you're not scared of me, Mackie," he told her earnestly. "I would never hurt you."

And she knew it was true.

"Back to your original question," Mac said, locking eyes with him from across the bench. "If I was walking home late and some weird guy was following me…"

"Yes?" Dick asked, hoping their conversation had clued Mac in on what he wanted.

"I wouldn't call Wallace," She gave him a smirk, "I'd probably call Veronica."

"Of course you would," he said as he slumped back against the bench.

He looked so comically defeated, Mac couldn't help but laugh. When she started laughing, Dick soon joined in.

"Hell, _I'd_ call Veronica if some guy was following _me_," he said, only to be met with more laughter.

Dick regained his composure first and held Mac's gaze. "I want it to be me," he said quietly, still looking at her.

"You want what to be you?"

"I want to be your first call."

Mac blushes briefly, but knows Dick Casablancas is not talking about having a relationship with her. "You want to be my man?" she asks as if she equally doesn't understand those words or believe him. "You want to be my go-to-guy?"

"Well, let's not call it that. We both have reps to protect. But yes. Now give me your phone." Dick said reaching for her bag.

"Didn't your Mom ever tell you it's not nice to go through a girl's purse?" Mac said as she snatched the bag away from him but started looking for her phone.

"No, but my Dad told me that if I want something I should go after it. Does that count?" he said accepting her phone with a cocky smile.

She considered that for a second as Dick started typing in something on her phone.

"A while ago, I told you I was going to try to be a real friend to you," Dick began. "Which means every once in awhile you could call me. To walk you home when you don't have the geek squad on walkie-talkie alert. Or to play video games. Or for dinner again. Just call me, Mackie."

Dick sounded so sincere. Mac's reply surprised both of them. "I forgive you, Dick."

"You what?"

"Um…I don't know," Mac said sounding less sure of herself, "It seems like you're trying to be a nice guy and make up for the past….high school, last year, everything with me & Cassidy." She looked up at him now, "I guess if we're going to be friends, Dick, I can't stay mad at you or ignore you. And honestly I've been doing a little of both. I'm sorry that I've been cold to you. But, it's just…."

"It's just what, Mac?" Dick said holding her gaze, encouraging her.

"Look around, we can say all this kind of stuff in the middle of the night _alone_. Or we can be nice to each other at your beach _alone_. But you've made it abundantly clear in the past that I don't fit into your world, so I don't see how that's going to work in the bright of day at Hearst."

"I've been such a jackass," he murmured, putting his hands on his forehead in anguish.

Mac, understanding Dick hadn't fully realized how much he hurt her before, wanted to cheer him up and let him off the hook, at least a little. "That's my line," she leaned over and whispered in his ear. He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling.

Though tortured, he looked back over at her with a small grin. With the most sincere look she had ever seen, Dick said, "I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think you could forget it too?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Mac asked confused, though she felt herself blushing from how intensely Dick was holding her gaze.

"You're saying you're forgiving me, and that's…that's more than I could ever expect. But I'm going to push my luck and ask you to forget the old Dick too. All that shit I said to you when you were with Beav—_Cassidy_, all that shit I've said to you drunk or straight up sober. You're really great, Mac, and I was stupid and selfish and mean before. And I'm sorry. So you've gotta' forget all that so we can be real friends and not just not kill each other when Logan and Ronnie make us hang out."

Mac looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. Dick, conversely, stopped breathing. He had pushed his luck too far.

Still looking down, she said, "We've established that neither of us think you'd ever hurt me, Dick. Not physically. But there are other kinds of hurt." Mac looks at him as she says that last line and Dick swallows hard.

"I've trusted people who have hurt me," both thought of Cassidy and Max, "and I don't really even trust _myself_ right now…"

"Mac, I get it, you don't let many people in and you're pissed at yourself thinking you've gotten close to some bad people. But you said yourself I'm pretty easy to read. Can't you see I don't ever plan to hurt you, in _any_ way? That I'm trying to be a better person than I was back then?" his eyes were pleading. "And you _should_ trust yourself, Mackie. Always. Don't let some assholes take that from you, not even me."

Now it was Dick's turn to be shocked. Mac leaned into him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Okay, Dick. Real friends."

"Sweeeet," he says as she pulls away and stands to go inside. "We still get to give each other hell though, right?"

"Wouldn't be us if we didn't," she said with a smile.

* * *

See? I think they'd take it slow getting together because: Mac is scared she'll make another bad choice and Dick's afraid he'd lose her (a great girl and the one last link to his brother) all together. Love it or hate it, that was my thought process. But I really have appreciated all the feedback about the pace. Keep being honest! Thank you.

Yes, this is a Mac/Dick story, but I miss the whole crew too! All hands on deck in the next chapter!


	18. On Campus

**A/N: Long time, no see. I've missed you! May was my travel month and I'm moving at the end of June. I should be packing now, but needed to get this chapter out of my head. Also, all of your fics are major distractions as well, but distractions I am happy for—keep up the good work!**

The next day, Veronica and Mac were sitting at an outdoor table outside the main cafeteria at Hearst. Mac picks at a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Veronica looks at her watch and huffs.

"It's 1:02."

Mac laughs lightly. "Yeah, 'cause our crew is the punctual type."

"Some plan," Veronica sighs. She's starving.

"Your plans always work," Mac tells her. "Well," she amends with a shrug, "more or less." Mac sees Logan approaching loaded with take-out bags and points to him. After seeing him, Veronica relaxes and simultaneously sits up in anticipation.

"Good afternoon ladies," Logan says cheerfully as he places the bags on the table. "I've got some delectable choices from the Orient for your lunch-time pleasure. Are we hungry?"

Veronica rolls her eyes, "I haven't eaten since 10 o'clock. What do you think?"

Logan gasps mockingly. "Three whole hours! Wait, you had that cappuccino in History with me at 11."

"I said I haven't _eaten_ since earlier. Just give me the food already," Veronica said rifling through her bag.

Logan turned to Mac, "We really need to make sure she's gets more protein in the AM. This ain't pretty."

"You're the one who was late. I've been listening to this for a while now," Mac said. "But you're right. I've already thought of places on campus she walks by where we can make high carb/high protein food drops."

"Mmm…" Veronica said digging in, ignoring them, "Thanks for the beef stir-fry, sweetie."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who was late," Logan says as he sees Wallace coming from one side of campus and Dick, loaded down with pizza boxes, coming from another direction. "And there's vegetable stir fry somewhere in all of this too, Mac."

"Thanks Logan, this PB & J isn't doing it for me."

"You didn't share with Veronica! You could have saved yourself some misery, friend."

"Oh, I tried it," said V with a look of disgust. "I wasn't hungry enough for her vegan bread."

"What! It's good!" Mac protested.

"Is it as good as vegetarian pizza from Antonio's?" Dick said coming up behind her.

"No way! " she said pushing it aside and smiling up at Dick. "Gimme!"

Dick sat beside her and handed over her pie.

Veronica whistled as Wallace walked up, "Lookin' _fine_ Fennel!"

Wallace shook his head from side to side as if he was embarrassed of his friend's proclamation. "Yeah. So what's new with that? I _always_ look good," Wallace said with a smile as he sat down at their table with his friends.

"No Wallace," said Mac, "You look _really_ good. New haircut. Nice shirt."

"And you smell good too," Veronica said leaning in and sniffing her best friend.

"Why do you women keep smelling me?" He asked looking pointedly at Mac. "Can't a guy just want to look nice to go to class?"

"What's her name?" asked Logan with a smirk.

"You're text said '1 o'clock outside the caf. Bring Lunch' V," Wallace said, ignoring Logan. "If I had known this was going to be a catered event, I wouldn't have had Mom make me PB & J."

Mac held out her nibbled on PB & J in solidarity with Wallace, then she tossed it in the bushes behind them. "You've got to embrace the fact that Dick and Logan are always going to bring carry-out and they're always going to bring too much." She didn't mention that neither of them had mothers to pack their lunches for them.

"So what'll it be Wally? Chinese or pizza?" Dick asked him.

"I can't have both?" he asked with a smile.

"You can," said Logan, "As soon as you tell us her name."

Wallace looked a little embarrassed and then shook it off. "Well, I _did_ meet a nice girl yesterday." Both Mac and Veronica leaned forward. "But I'm not telling you her name because _you_ always snoop around in my business," he said looking directly at the small blond.

"But she's beautiful, and a pre-med student, and I may just be walking her to Art Appreciation in about 40 minutes," Wallace said with a smile, then scowled at Veronica, "Do NOT follow me."

"I would never," she said in mock horror. "So is she a sophomore too?"

"No, she's a senior."

"Older woman—nice!" said Dick. "But she's pre-med, so she's probably a study nerd like you, huh?"

Wallace just smiled, "Well, she plays for the Hearst soccer team, so she's a jock-nerd like me, I guess."

If Dick hadn't been watching Mac so closely he would have never noticed the silent exchange going on between her and Veronica. After Wallace told them about the girl, Ronnie rubbed her eyebrow. Mac shook her head no. When they found out she was a senior, Ronnie rubbed her eyebrow again; Mac shook her head no. But after they learned she played soccer, Mac nodded yes one time even before Ronnie could raise her hand. Both girls smiled.

"Knee-socks—now that's what I'm talkin' about Wallace!" said Logan. Veronica laughed one time and placed a hand on his leg. Mac, Dick, and Wallace were used to their inside jokes by now and didn't even comment.

"Okay, now that we're all here," said Veronica, "I just wanted to let you know this is our spot. Tuesdays and Thursdays at 1 o'clock—come eat here if you're free."

"FYI: we know you're free since Veronica asked me to hack all of your schedules and find a lunch time that would work for everyone," Mac offered.

Veronica shot her daggers with her eyes and the boys just looked surprised at the pair of them.

"Don't be shocked," Mac told them with a smile, even as she looked at Veronica, "You know us better than that."

"And Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays we all have 12 o'clock open," Veronica said quietly and quickly as though she was ashamed of being caught. Her sneaky smile let them know she wasn't. "But it would be easier for Mac, Logan, and me if we ate somewhere on the east side of campus."

"Sounds good," said Wallace. All three of the guys were smiling and shaking their heads. Only Veronica Mars would use her spy tactics to arrange a standing lunch date. Most friends just asked.

"Any other confessions, hot lips?" asked Logan.

"Well, now that you mention it…"

Logan sighed and motioned with his hands for her to proceed. "I invited some other friends to join us." Veronica said almost cringing waiting for her friends to groan, but nothing came. Most of them shrugged and went back to eating.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice came from behind the table, "I just got off for lunch."

The group turned to see Eli Navarro standing beside their table. He was wearing his tan cover-alls and still looked authoritative and menacing.

Veronica didn't see this. She saw her slimmer and smiling 'Easy Like Sunday Morning' friend, "Weevil!" she exclaimed as she jumped up to hug him.

"Hey Chica! How's that shoulder?" he asked her smiling.

"Pretty great," she said showing off her range of motion. "How's that knee?"

Weevil kicked his right leg around a little then bent down, "Feelin' good V." He turned to the group and said, "Hey, what's for lunch?"

Wallace pulled out a chair for him and he started filling his plate with pizza. Everyone seemed happy to have Weevil join them for lunch, everyone except Logan.

"How did Weevil know about your shoulder?" he whispered to Veronica with his face tight, devoid of emotion as she slid back into her chair.

Veronica took a deep breath and whispered back, "Can we talk about this later, please?"

Logan put his arm on the back of her chair, but turned back toward the group and continued their lunchtime conversation happy and laughing as though the previous 30 seconds didn't take place. Veronica would have preferred a loud argument that disturbed everyone's lunch.

"Here they are," another familiar voice said and everyone turned to see Piz and Parker standing with lunch trays in hand. "We thought you guys were on the other side of the cafeteria," Piz told them, finally meeting Veronica's eyes.

Piz and Wallace were again rooming together this year as were Parker and Mac. These two non-Neptonians should have felt right at home with their roommates at lunch, but there were too many estranged exes for everyone to relax. Logan and Parker hadn't seen each other since the day he beat up Piz and they broke up. And Piz and Veronica's break up happened only a few days later.

"Hey guys," Wallace said breaking the ice. "There's plenty of food. Grab a seat."

"We picked up some food inside," Parker replied moving to sit next to Mac, "but thanks."

Veronica looked over at Piz and shyly said, "Hey Piznarski," uncertain of his response.

"Hey Veronica," he said with the same smile she remembered him having in that fateful day in the cafeteria. Piz was a good guy and he shook his head as he gave a slight smile as if to say 'I should have known you two would be together.' Wallace warned him of recent developments, but seeing them together again still hurt as much as Logan punching him in the face. Veronica realized Logan's arm was around her now and was glad, even if she knew another fight was brewing because of what Weevil said.

"Hey Parker," said Logan, also looking for redemption.

"Hey Logan. How was surfing?" her voice was icy. Everyone could see she was trying to be kind, but her emotions were coloring her greeting.

"Great actually. Dick and I had a good time in South America. Thanks. How was home?"

Piz shot her an encouraging look, "It was fine," she replied, though no one was convinced.

Weevil watched all of this with curiosity. He stood and leaned toward Piz, "Hey. I'm Eli. I busted into your studio with V when you were interviewing the Sherriff." He didn't mention he had also seen him naked on the video that circulated with him and Veronica.

Piz replied, "Stosh Piznarski," and they shook hands.

"Piz, we all went to high school with Eli. And Piz is my roommate, Weevil," Wallace offered.

"And Parker is mine," Mac said.

Weevil turned toward the new girl.

"Weevil?" she asked as she shook his hand.

"Yeah or Eli. And you're Parker?" he asked with a smile. This picnic table held a strange collection of people with even stranger names.

She nodded yes. He knew something was off between Parker and Logan because of their awkward greeting. Eli could fill in the blanks for himself on the Piz-Veronica-Logan triangle: 3 months ago she was with one guy and now she was with the other. He would have to get the whole scoop from Veronica later. Or not. The soap opera dramas of this crew weren't really his thing. All he knew was that when this pair sat down, their group got much quieter.

Thankfully, after some food and some summer travel stories, everyone seemed to lighten up. When Piz commented on Wallace's spiffy look, Veronica, Mac, Logan, and Dick couldn't stop laughing.

"I didn't come here to get harassed," Wallace said, now annoyed. "In fact, before I saw you all I was having the best day ever."

"Best day ever, huh?" said Veronica. "What's so special about today?"

"Well besides having plans to meet my new lady friend—"

"For a walk," Dick said in a cough. The others stifled their laughs.

Wallace gave him a 'do you mind?' look "and besides the fact I knew I was lookin' good. I got an email from the bursar's office this morning saying someone donated a very _specific_ $5,000 scholarship. The recipient had to be a varsity letterman who had at least a 3.5 GPA and was also involved in some kind of volunteer work. And they picked me!"

"Whoa, no way!" exclaimed Piz.

"Congratulations Wallace!" said Parker.

The rest of the lunch crowd gave cheers and hi-fives. Weevil thought their efforts were slightly cheesy and overdone.

"An _email_ you say?" Veronica prompted.

Mac kicked her lightly under the table.

"Now don't go snoopin', V! The letter expressly said this donor wanted to remain anonymous. Don't mess this up or I'm coming to you for my five grand," he said with a smile. Wallace knew she was happy for him and wouldn't look any further.

Keeping her away from Celia would be another matter entirely.

Abruptly, Wallace stood looking at his watch.

"Oh man, I've gotta' hustle."

"Don't get all sweaty," Veronica told him teasingly, "you'll ruin your good smell."

"Go getcha' some!" Dick called after him and then the whole table proceeded to whistle or cat-call as he walked away.

"Smooth, real smooth," he muttered as he walked away quickly.

"Yeah, I've got a two o'clock class too," Mac said standing up.

"I'll walk with you," Veronica said in her 'you're in trouble' voice.

"Fantastic," Mac said sarcastically.

"Thanks for lunch, guys," Veronica said to Logan and Dick. She waved goodbye to Parker, Piz, and Weevil then bent down to kiss Logan goodbye.

"We'll talk tonight," she told him. It sounded as though he was in some trouble himself.

Although still upset about the brush-off about Weevil, Logan never missed an opportunity to kiss his girl. And show off in front of Weevil. And especially Piz. He felt a little guilty about laying one on Veronica in front of Parker, but not that guilty. He had earned his jackass reputation fair and square.

While this act of machismo was taking place, Mac slipped a thin, spiral-bound black notebook out of her stack of books and in front of Dick.

He glanced up at her with a quizzical look. She gave him a wink and walked away.

"Well, it wasn't quite as apocalyptic as I imagined," Mac told her friend as she caught up to her.

"Yeah," agreed Veronica hesitantly. "How dumb was I to walk away from Logan, Piz, Weevil, and Parker all sitting together?"

"Oh, someone's definitely going home with a broken nose," Mac teased. "I'm just glad it's not you or me."

"Amen. So, uh, Mac, it was pretty interesting that our pal Wallace got an _email_ about his scholarship."

Mac was confused, Veronica knew she was going to do this; she had even planned it.

"Veronica, you told—"

"Seeing as how my Dad got a cashier's check for _my_ conveniently specific scholarship this morning."

"Wait. What?" Mac stopped walking. "V, I didn't—"

"Ten thousand dollars Mac? That's **way** too much. I don't care how well the website is doing, money messes up friendships."

"Veronica! It wasn't me!" Mac told her, "I didn't send you a check!"

"Did you send one to my Dad?" Veronica said in full interrogation mode.

"No!" Mac said confused but adamant.

"You didn't send me any money?" Veronica clarified.

"Well," Mac hedged, "Define _send_."

"What did you do, Q?"

Mac sighed. "How often do you check your online bank account?"

"I don't know, about once a week," Veronica said after thinking.

"Notice anything different lately?"

"Um, there was a bank error this weekend," she said, the light was now dawning.

"How often do bank errors end up going in not-the-bank's favor?" Mac asked her as she resumed walking.

"Oh, I know this one: Never.". Then sincerely she asked, "You gave me two thousand dollars, Mac?"

"I did not _give_ you anything, Bond. It was a payment. Well, a secret payment, but a payment."

"Payment? Payment for what?"

"Well, I owed you twenty bucks since I lost that bet," Mac said timidly.

"Mac! I—"

"_And_ I was paying you back for the awesome silver dress you tricked me into wearing that I'm never giving back."

"Okay fine. You're still up $1,900 dollars."

"Oh that," Mac said with a smile. "That was your payment for solving the case of the douche-bag boyfriend."

Veronica laughed. "Wow, my rates have really gone up."

"Hey, it was job well done. Listen, I can't help that I'm raking in the dough because boys can't stop staring at asses, V. Can we be cool with this?"

Veronica thought for a second then said, "We're cool Mac. Thanks."

"Now that I'm a big shot, it's nice to know I've got a PI on retainer," Mac said with a smirk.

"I'm in your corner whether you're a princess or a pauper, Q. Remember that."

"Never doubted it. So what's up with the check for $10,000 then?"

"I'll give you one guess," Veronica said, sounding frustrated again.

"Oh," Mac said realizing who Veronica was thinking of.

"As soon as I knew it was a different method than Wallace's, I had an inkling it was him. I just had to make sure you didn't have anything to do with it either."

"And that's why I'm happy being single," Mac said as she walked toward her classroom building. "I'm sure it was all out of love, V. Go easy on him. See you later!"

"Yeah, later," Veronica said inattentively, already thinking about her upcoming conversation with Logan.

Right before she got to the door to her classroom, Mac's phone rang. She only had four minutes before her Programming class was supposed to start, so she was planning to shut it off. Instead, the call name that popped up on her screen made her laugh: 'For A Good Time Call.'

"Hey Dick," she said still laughing as she hit 'answer.'

"You got me a calendar Mackie?" his words were a mixture of awe and confusion.

"Yeah," she replied, "I thought it might come in handy this year."

"I like that you put your phone number in the address book in the back."

"Well, I figured if we're going to be real friends then this should probably be a two way street. I can't be calling you all the time."

"I especially like that you got me the kind with dirty jokes on every page," Dick continued. Mac smiled, knowing he was smiling his lascivious grin somewhere across campus.

A tall dark haired boy walking into her class thought this smile was for him and smiled back. Mac blushed and turned away, facing the wall.

"Yeah, well, I knew if I wanted you to actually open it now and then, you'd have to have another incentive."

"It's working. I've already read August and September. So, my favorite is—"

"Dick, I'm about to walk into class. Let me stop you there."

"Okay, one more thing, so I saw you and the pixie doing some covert-ops at lunch. What do you and V have planned for Wallace's girl?"

"You saw that?" Mac asked, not even bothering to deny it in her rush. She'd have to tell Veronica they were getting sloppy if even Dick noticed. "We don't have anything _planned_ for her. We just like to do a thorough background check on anyone who tries to get close with our friends. She was making sure we had enough info to get started."

"You sneaky little paranoid minxes!" Dick said slowly emphasizing each word.

"Don't hate! We've done it for you at least a dozen times. You'd thank us if you knew how many money-grubbin' con-artists she's scared off for you. She may not say it, but this is how I know she cares about you."

Mac turned back around to walk inside and was shocked to find herself face to face with Max. Dick was saying something, but she didn't catch it.

She bristled and her ex turned away and walked into her classroom too. "Gotta' go, class is starting," Mac, distracted, told her friend on the phone.

"Later Mackie."

"Yeah, later." She sighed as she walked through the doorway to a semester of hell.

* * *

Later that night at the Grand, Logan and Veronica were already at each other's throats.

"So you'll take money from Mac but you won't take money from _me_?" Logan practically yelled at her.

"I didn't want to take anything from anyone, but Mac fessed-up to hers before I even caught on, she at least made up a reason for doing it, it wasn't nearly as ostentatious an amount, and _she_ didn't involve my father. "

When it looked as though Logan was going to respond, Veronica cut him off, "But the kicker here Logan is that I am not _sleeping_ with Mac. There's a difference and I know you're smart enough to see that or to at least acknowledge that's how I see it. Accepting money from your friend who just won the dot com lotto is a hell of a lot easier than accepting money from the man whose bed I occupied all weekend."

Logan looked as though he had been punched in the stomach. He let that emotion pass, then his eyes narrowed on her and in a deep voice he said, "You _know_ that's not what it's like between us."

"I know that's how it is _now_," said Veronica, "but what if things change between us Logan? What if things change _because_ of money or what if we screw it all up again and then have to figure out how I can pay you back?"

"You know I'm never going to miss that money. That I would never hold it over you. You know that I never expect to see it back again and, _damn it_ you **know** that I don't expect _anything_ in return for it," he said as he banged his fist on the counter where they were standing. "And you know that I love you, Veronica. You _know_ this. So why is it so hard for you to accept some help from me? I only want your life to be easier. I hate that you bust your ass at school all day and then work all night too and it still never seems to be enough."

"I know all of this," she said, forcing herself to be more calm. "And I love you too Logan. I do. I just can't take your money. I'm scared of what it will do to us; what it _is_ doing to us. Please let this go."

After a prolonged exhale, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist. It had been too long since he held her. "I'll let it go on one condition," he offered.

"What's that?" Veronica said, now wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him fully. She hoped the fight was over for tonight.

"Shred the check. I'll tell your Dad it was my dumb idea. Then fine, spend the next few years working yourself to the bone. Get covered up in student-loan debt. Take out bank loans too. But the second you marry me, I'm paying off all of it _and_ helping out your dad." His forehead was pressed against hers.

"Helping out my Dad?" Veronica questioned, jumping over the land-mine.

"Well, he has had to feed you all these years. I can't imagine what his grocery bills might be," Logan replied lightly. If she could dodge it, so could he.

"You… you want to marry me Logan?" Veronica said now looking in his eyes.

After a beat, Logan said, "You seem to be under the impression, Miss Mars, that there is even the slightest chance I could give you up again. I couldn't. Not Ever. Obviously, this isn't my proposal—I am an Echolls after all, and we're much more _ostentatious_ than this," he said using her word. "But yes, more than anything, I want to be with you forever. Whatever that looks like."

"I want to be with you forever too," she said in the feminine voice she reserved only for him. "I never want to know what it's like to be without you again. But it's not like either of us have been witnesses to good marriages, Logan. " Then her voice turned mildly sarcastic, " What do you think about just being together forever and forgetting about all the pomp and circumstance of a formal title?"

"I think a few things about that, Veronica," he told her as he moved them steadily to the couch. He had a confident grin. "I think 'life partners' or whatever people say is too confusing for friends, for kids, for insurance companies, for guys who want to hit on you. I want you and everyone around you to know I'm yours and you're mine _forever_, and in the world we live in, marriage is how this is accomplished. More importantly, I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband."

"Logan…" Veronica started, unable to say more, but Logan was pleased with the shock and happiness in her voice.

"And as far as the thing with our parents goes, at least be an optimist about it. We have some stellar bad examples _not_ to follow. I'll work on my psychotic violent tendencies and you work on curbing your desire to run. Nobody cheats and we'll be golden."

Veronica laughed though she felt like she was admitting how right he was, how awful their gene pool could be, with each sound she made. Instead of replying, Veronica straddled him on the couch. "Mrs." she whispered as she kissed behind his ear. "Veronica" she kissed his jaw. "Echolls?" she slowly kissed his ready and waiting lips. "That would take some getting used to," she whispered.

"Mmm…I think it sounds nice. I've got all the time in the world, Love," Logan whispered back as he held her hips and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes of Veronica making soft happy noises and passionately responding, Logan firmly pushed her body away from his, but still held onto her waist tightly.

"I am so going to regret this," he murmured.

"Something on your mind?" Veronica asked, still a little giddy.

Logan exhaled deeply and looked away from her. "I need you to tell me about Weevil."

"What?"

"About Weevil. Your shoulder. Your little shoulder/knee inside baseball riff earlier. I really want to get back to kissing you, but there's this whole don't go to bed angry thing that's keeping me from sweeping you up and holding you hostage in my bedroom all night."

"You're angry?" Veronica asked uncertain. She'd seen angry Logan and this wasn't him.

"No, not really," Logan said shaking his head. "I'm just curious." He smirked and tapped one finger lightly on her nose, " Surely _you_ can relate to that, Veronica."

Veronica relaxed slightly. "Dad saw Weevil somewhere in town on crutches. It was soon after I left for the summer. When I talked to him next, he said Weevil had just had knee surgery and I should call him to cheer him up or wish him well or whatever."

Logan nodded, catching on, "What the Sherriff didn't know was that his little girl had just had surgery too and some cheering up or well wishing might also do her some good." He took a deep breath and asked, " So Weevil knew your secret?"

Veronica sighed. "Yes. His worker's comp came through and it turned out he tore his PCL. We'd call after physical therapy or to brag about how much we were lifting that week. I knew it was unlikely he'd run into you guys and it wasn't like hop-along could zip out to Virginia to baby me. He was an encouragement Logan. A comfort."

"Don't you know that's what I want to be for you too?" Logan asked sincerely.

"I do. And you were a comfort and an encouragement, even more than him. I've explained my reasoning for not telling you about my surgery the best I know how. But Weevil's my friend and he needed me too. He helped me get stronger. You helped me keep it together. Okay? Believe me? There's no conspiracy; that's the whole story."

"Kind of a boring story," Logan said with a fake yawn. And then, in a sneak-attack, Logan picked her up and began to carry her off to his room.

"Very boring," she agreed exaggeratedly after giggling. "Nothing to go to bed angry over."

"Oh shit," they heard a voice say across the suite.

Logan stopped his forward progress and turned, Veronica in his arms, to see Dick standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

Veronica shielded her eyes as Logan said, "Dude. Clothes."

"Dude, I put on boxers," he said as though this was a stupendous effort. Then he observed, "You two changed up your routine."

"I'm sorry. Come again?" Veronica asked dangling from Logan's arms.

"Dick, you're breaking some major bro code rules trying to have a conversation right now," Logan told him severely.

"Dude, I'm not trying to have a conversation. I'm trying to get some sleep. You guys used to be so, like, predictable: fight, fight, fight then Ronnie would leave. Or fuck, fuck, fuck and Ronnie would stay. If you're having a combo night I just missed my window to fall asleep between all the yelling."

"You need to get away from me right now," Logan said, though he was amused by his friend's assessment of their relationship. Veronica tucked her head into Logan's chest. The idea of Dick hearing them had never crossed her mind before; she was always too preoccupied.

"Absolutely. I've been waiting for the shrieking to die down to sneak out and get a brewsky. Carry on. I'll find my headphones."

* * *

Later that week on campus, Mac saw Dick with 6 or 7 guys and girls. She was about to pass him on her way to work and it appeared that he was enjoying the nice weather with some friends.

"Hey Macaroni," he said happily. How everything he said could be heard as suggestive, Mac would never understand.

"Hey Dick," she said sweetly as she kept right on walking.

"What! Too good for me?" he yells to the light laughter of his friends.

Mac smiles and waves and walks on.

Seconds later, an out of breath Dick runs up beside her. "Seriously? You mad at me?"

"Dick!" Mac exclaimed surprised to find her friend right next to her. "No, I'm not mad. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just—"

"It's just what?"

"Nevermind," she says nervously, unsure of how she would even phrase it.

"No way. Spill."

"Honestly?" she begins, looking up at him. "I just didn't want to embarrass you."

"What? Are you kid—"

"Look at those guys," Mac said stopping and turning back towards Dick's friends. "They all look…" _cool…like models…confident…. _"like you," she finally decides on. " I just didn't think I'd fit in."

Dick thinks for a second. "You took me to meet your friends at work. Did I fit in with them?"

"No, but they didn't care."

"Right. But what if they had? What if they had used all their smarts to make me feel dumb or talked about stuff I didn't understand just to leave me out?"

"I wouldn't let them do that. And besides, you guys all started talking about Halo and Call of Duty. It went fine."

"Okay, well you gotta' trust me that I wouldn't let my friends dis you and that you'd find your own Halo moment with them. And you weren't rude Mackie," he said with a smile, "but don't snub me again."

Mac was genuinely impressed with her new friend. "Okay Dick."

He turned back to walk towards the group . "Lookin' fine in that polo, Mackenzie. Have fun at work!"

His constant string of compliments and flirting was finally beginning to just roll off her back. Everyone without a Y chromosome and a pulse got the same treatment. "Bye Dick!" she called after his retreating form.

When Dick got back to his fraternity brothers and the girls, a tall dark haired boy named Simon said to him, "I think I know that girl. I'm pretty sure she's in one of my classes."

"Oh yeah?" Dick asked, watching her walk away, "Do me a favor…"

* * *

A/N: I didn't remember if Weevil had ever really met Parker or Piz. If he did, I apologize for the continuity error. (and I'd love to be reminded of which episodes those meetings were in.) AND, I'm pretty sure he got fired from Hearst in 'Weevils Wobble' but was wearing those school coveralls in the finale, so who knows. (If **you** do, let me know). Next chapter will be a long time coming but it is my longest—by about 4x! it just won't end—and my favorite to write so far. (unsplitupable, not that this is a word, but i really have tried) Thanks for being patient! Yay for all the new followers!


	19. Firsts, part one

Then began a series of firsts for Mac and Dick

**The first time she called him**

"Heeeyy Mac-a-rena," he said with a smile as he sees her face flash on his cell.

"Hey. Where are you?" she asked quickly.

"At the suite. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dick. Turn it to channel 42."

Dick looks for the television remote and then complies. "_Awesome!_" he says as he realizes what he's watching. Then the randomness of her action sinks in. "You called me to tell me that Blue Crush was on TV?"

"Duh. Surfing and girls in bikinis. You're welcome."

"The needs of a simple man. You're the best, Mackie!"

She scoffs lightly and says, "I know. Later Dick." And then hangs up.

He catches himself, alone in the suite, smiling the biggest smile at the TV.

* * *

**The first time Mac stays**

"That's it. Mac has lost all movie-picking privileges," Dick announces as Logan turns off the dvd player.

"What? I liked it," Veronica spoke up, giving a nod to her friend on the other leg of the couch. "It was busy…but interesting," she said, her mind still unpacking the film.

"Busy? That was the most confusing thing I've ever sat through," he said to Veronica and then turned to Mac beside him, "I still don't even know where Syriana is much less what the hell was going on with the 400 different people in this movie."

"Dick, Syriana's not—" Logan started, "You know what, never mind."

"Sorry guys if you were bored, but I thought it was pretty good," said Mac.

"I liked it too," Logan said in support of Mac, "but now my brain is fried. I'm going to sleep." He stood and kissed Veronica on the head before pulling her to her feet.

"Mmm-hmm, sure you are," Mac said with a devilish smile and a wink to the other girl.

"You headed out, Q?"

"Nah," she said looking at Dick while standing up and moving toward the fridge to get a drink, "I think I'll stick around and win back Dick's affection by letting him beat me in Mortal Kombat."

"Oh, it'll take a fake win, a couple real wins, and you bringing me another beer to win back my anything after that piece of crap," he said trying to suppress how happy he was she was choosing to stay for a little while.

Mac returned to the couch with an open beer for each of them. "This is all I'm offering," she said as she pushed the bottle into his hand. "I changed my mind. Any wins you may or may not get all depend on you."

"Deal," he said as he clinked their bottles together and took a sip. "Night Ronnie, Nigh Lo," he said inattentively. He was already turning on the console.

* * *

**The first time Wallace sees their routine**

"It took me forever to find you guys," Dick says with frustration as he unloads his full arms onto the table.

"Shhhh!," replies Mac as she rolls her eyes at Wallace. "This is a _library_. I know these are unfamiliar surroundings, but you should at least know you're supposed to be quiet, Dick."

"What are they going to do to me? Put me in detention?" he says as though they are over reacting.

"Naw, it's just some of these people," Wallace says in a conspiratorial whisper as he motions to the tables of students behind him, "have nothing better to do that to shoot laser-beams with their eyes and huff when they're bothered."

"Hmmm," Dick says as though he was pondering a deep question, "Yeah, I think I can live with the huffs and laser eyes of complete strangers." Wallace & Mac chuckle and Dick turns to Mac, "Are you saying you want me to _leave_? Leave and take all of my _provisions_?"

"No!" Mac says in a loud whisper. "Hand it over."

"Okay, then. Coffee for you," he says as he hands Mac her favorite latte, "One for me," he says as he places a cup in front of his seat, "And Fennel, dude, I didn't know you'd be here or I would have brought one more. Want mine?"

"No thanks. I don't drink coffee when I've gotta' wake up for early practices. But I see something I do want," Wallace says eyeing what's in Dick's hands.

"The Red Vines? Heads up," Dick says as he tosses the bag toward his friend.

"Hey!" Mac says, then remembers she should be whispering, "save some for me."

"You will get yours after you explain question 47 to me," Wallace tells her as he rips open the bag.

Mac turns to Dick, "We're working on calculus. What did you bring to do?"

"I'm supposed to write a paper for my business law class."

"Oh, okay, when is it due?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," he says sheepishly.

Mac groans, "And how much do you have finished?"

"A good, solid….introduction."

"Gimme' your phone," Mac instructs him and Dick does this quickly and ashamedly. Mac silences it then leans over him and plugs in his computer while opening it and pulling up a word processing program. "Don't talk to me until you have one page finished. "

Dick turns toward Wallace as though he was going to defend his manhood, but Mac cuts him off, "You can't talk to Wallace either. You can only get up once in the next hour so it'd better be to piss, and, so help me, if you pull up moronic funny or die clips to show me I will castrate you here in the library."

Instead of protesting, Dick begins typing fervently. Wallace laughs at this apparently well practiced routine and then he and Mac go back to their math. After about 10 minutes, they are interrupted.

"Why do you always have to show the stick, Mackie? When are you ever going to offer me a carrot?" Dick says with a self-satisfied smile.

"You already typed a page?" Wallace asked at the same time Mac said "You want me to give you a carrot?"

Mac turned to Wallace and says, "Dick knows better than to talk to me if he doesn't have his page finished. He may not have come to the library before, but we've been working at small, attainable goals for most of the semester," she looked at his screen and then handed him some licorice. "Here, eat your carrots."

"This doesn't count! I brought the candy!"

"You also came with ¾ of a page written."

"Well, so, what else are you going to give me when I finish?"

"How about the _grade_ you get for doing your assignment. This isn't Girl Scouts, you're not winning merit badges, Dick."

Dick started to argue, but Mac cut him off. "How long is the paper supposed to be?"

"3-5 pages."

"And it's 7pm now. Wallace, you think we'll be finished with this week's questions in two hours?" When he nodded yes, Mac continued toward Dick, "Show me a completed paper by 9 o'clock and we'll go to that comic book movie remake you've been wanting to see."

"Really? Tonight?" Dick asked, getting excited.

"Yep. If you write a coherent paper, the movie will be your carrot."

"_Awe_some," Dick says already typing again.

Wallace stares at Mac in disbelief. She's a miracle worker.

Mac gives Wallace a cocky grin and pantomimes like she is cracking a whip.

"You know I like it kinky, Mackie," Dick says, eyes still forward on his computer.

Mac sighs as Wallace laughs.

"One more word from you and there will be no popcorn."

* * *

**The first time Veronica was sure**

"You're out of vodka!" Mac yells through the cracked open balcony door of the suite. Logan and Dick are enjoying Cuban cigars outside while she and Veronica are trying to make drinks inside.

"And rum!" Veronica yells over the laughter of the guys. "I'm running to the store!"

This brings Logan quickly to the door.

"Don't leave," he says peeking his head through the small opening in the sliding door.

"Well if you'd keep your bar stocked with anything besides whiskey, bourbon, and scotch you might keep girls around a little longer," Veronica tells him.

"I don't want girls," he says as he opens the door wider to come in. Logan gives Veronica a sultry look then leans in to kiss her lightly. "I only want you."

"Well, _I'm_ going to need some alcohol if you expect me to watch this all night," Mac says sarcastically.

"Logan, call the bar and have them bring up something for Mac and Ronnie," Dick says from the balcony.

"You call them," Logan tells his friend as he kisses Veronica again. "I'm busy."

"Fine," agrees Dick as he picks up his phone and walks back to the ledge.

"Go back outside," Veronica says as she eventually pushes Logan away. "You taste like ashes."

Mac and Logan chuckle at this and Veronica continues, "and you're stinking up the whole place."

Logan shows off his half smoked cigar. "Kind of bossy considering you don't even live here, Sweetums."

"Usually you like it when I'm bossy," she says with a sly grin as he turns to leave. Veronica smacks him solidly on the rear.

"Don't I ever," he muses to himself as he walks back outside.

Veronica turns to Mac and says in a whisper, "I actually love the smell of those cigars."

"Me too," Mac agrees inhaling the aroma fully as they sit down on the couch.

"Just not the taste," Veronica says smacking her lips together, still trying to rid her mouth of the stale flavor. "Sure wish I had something to _drink_," she says loudly hoping the boys will hear her.

A knock on the door brought Veronica and Mac to their feet quickly.

"A girl could get used to this luxurious lifestyle," Mac said with a grin as they walked toward the door together. "Your every wish fulfilled momentarily."

"Room service!" someone said from outside.

Veronica opened the door with Mac beside her. They heard Logan and Dick re-enter the suite as well.

"Dave!" the girls cried when they saw who was carrying the liquor bottles.

"Come on in," said Veronica pulling the door open to let the bartender from the bar downstairs enter the suite.

Dave looked surprised, but happy to see the girls. "Candy? Taken?" he said looking from Mac to Veronica. " Hey! What are you two doing here?"

The nicknames were all it took for Logan and Dick to make their presence known. Logan walked to the entry way and led Veronica back into the suite with a hand on her back. Mac followed, motioning for Dave to come too, and she was soon met by an in-her-space Dick.

"Mr. Echolls, Mr. Casablancas, how are you this evening?" Dave asked politely following the crowd into the open room.

"Fantastic, Jeevs," Dick said harshly, denying himself from touching Mac possessively.

Mac looked at him skeptically and Veronica rolled her eyes at both Logan and Dick. "Have a seat guys," she told them, and to Dave she said, "I'll take these," as she took the bottles out of his hands.

"So how do you know our girls?" Logan asked Dave as he plopped down on his couch. Dick nodded in agreement as he sat; he wanted to hear the answer to this question too.

"Our girls?" Mac asked Logan with a sour tone as she walked toward Dave and Veronica at the bar. Logan shrugged at her and looked back at Dave.

"He helped us with a case, Logan," Veronica said in a tone that said she was not impressed. She was struggling to open the bottle of rum.

"Here, I'll take that," Dave said with a smile taking the bottle back into his care. He effortlessly opened it and began to fill four glasses with ice. "Coke okay with this, ladies?" The girls both nodded.

Then to Veronica he said, "A case, huh? Well, it makes sense now."

"Care to share with the rest of the group, Dave?" Logan asked, letting annoyance seep into his words.

Dave was unflustered. He had an easy confidence. "Yeah, it was kind of amazing. In one night I saw these two bust two different guys for soliciting hookers." He handed Mac and Veronica their drinks.

"You what? Where?" Logan asked, now interested.

"Downstairs at the bar," Mac volunteered. She took a long sip as she tried to sort out what Dave must have thought of Max and Wendy.

"Well the first guy," Dave started as he poured 2 glasses of bourbon on ice, "thought Candy here,"

"Mac," she interrupted him and toasted him with the drink she had been given.

"thought Mac here," he said, giving her a smile, "was the new call girl he'd ordered and Taken-"

"Veronica."

"and Veronica snapped pictures while they were getting friendly."

"How friendly?" Dick asked Dave, as he quickly rose and stood behind Mac placing a hand on her shoulder. He could no longer bother to think about appearances.

"They just sat together Dick," Veronica said firmly.

"You used Mac as bait for some pervert?" he asked Veronica fiercely before she could continue.

"Nothing happened Dick," Mac jumped in. She patted his hand to reassure him. "It lasted all of about 2 minutes. Calm down."

Dave handed Dick one of the drinks he had just poured and Dick downed half of it quickly.

"So where'd the cute nicknames come from?" Logan asked, striding up to the bar. He was glad Veronica had been holding the camera that time, but wanted to hear the full story. Mac being in harm's way didn't make him relax any.

"Well, the pervert, as you say, thought Candy was Mac's alias. And Veronica shot some guy down at the bar so fast you'd have thought he was a leper," Dave told them as he handed Logan a drink he had made him many times before.

"You told some guy hitting on you that you were taken?" Logan asked Veronica with a smug smile.

"You know I'm not above lying when I'm on a case," she replied with the same facial expression.

"Uh-huh," Logan said smirking and taking a sip, "And when did this 'lie,' as you call it, take place?"

"The night we crashed here with Wallace," Veronica told him. Logan smiled remembering how he found her later that night.

"So the other guy was Max," Dick deduced aloud, breaking up the flirty banter between Logan and Veronica. Mac hung her head and Dick rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"The other guy was who? What do you mean?" Dave asked, now confused.

"Tell us about the other guy the girls caught with a hooker," Logan said trying to help Dave understand.

"All I know is that Tak—Veronica called me while I was bartending and asked me to tell a girl I knew to be a prostitute she had an emergency phone call at the front desk. Then Mac comes back in and yells at the guy she was with and then the hooker comes back and yells at him. That kid was having a rough night." Dave says with a laugh.

The other four weren't laughing. Dave catches on and stops.

"He was my boyfriend," Mac explains.

"Oh," Dave says, "_Oh_. What a moron."

"No shit," says Dick. "Okay, Dave. Thanks for bringing up the booze." Dick starts to walk toward the entrance to the suite hoping the bartender would follow.

"For what it's worth, Candy," Dave says quietly as he passes her, "The kid took a major step down with the tramp."

Mac blushed faintly and smiled up at him. Logan immediately put his arm around Dave and ushered him to the door. No one but Dave heard him say, "You're lucky your _employer_ didn't see you whisper in her ear." Dave didn't need to know Mac and Dick weren't together.

"Truth is truth, Mr. Echolls," Dave said with a light-hearted shrug.

Later that night when they were alone, Veronica told her boyfriend, "Logan, You're worse than Dick. You know that, right?"

"Worse at him at what? Cross-word puzzles? American History? Astronomy?" he asks playfully. "Baby, I can't think of a single arena where Dick Casablancas could beat me."

"He's kicking your ass right now at keeping his crush on Mac under wraps. You basically outed him tonight."

Logan was dumbfounded. Then again, he wasn't; his girl didn't miss a thing.

He realized he had dropped his jaw, closed his mouth, and then opened it again all without any words. If Veronica didn't know for sure before, she absolutely did now.

"I'm not acknowledging or denying anything, Veronica. But I do want to say on record the fact you aren't threatening Dick's life or his man-hood is freaking the bejezus out of me."

"Oh, Casablancas should know by now not to fuck with me or my Q," Veronica said menacingly. "But for whatever reason, he's not making her uncomfortable or making fool-hearted declarations. It seems like he's being protective of her and like he's content just being her friend. As long as he stays like this, in crushing-from-a-distance-mode, I'm just glad she's got somebody else in her life who cares about her. I don't understand it, but Mac seems to like having Dick as a friend."

"And if the situation changes?"

"Then Mr. Casablancas' balls will become better acquainted with my tazer."

Logan shuddered then wrapped his arms around her. "That's more like it. You were starting to worry me, honey."

* * *

A/N: I changed my mind and split up my 'Firsts' into several posts. I couldn't wait and two out of the blue (and awfully kind!) reviews tonight (seriously, I hadn't posted in 2 months, that was very nice!) prompted me to go ahead and post the early ones first and figure out the order of the others in due time. As always, thanks for your patience and YOU keep writing!


	20. Firsts, part two

**The first time Dick asks Logan for advice**

"Dude, I can't get past this buddy-buddy stage with Mac. I mean, it's cool and all, but—"

"But what?"

"But it's not exactly all I'm lookin' for."

"Dick, you've never seemed to have a problem with girls before. What do you normally do to let them know you're interested?"

"Please, like you don't know," he said to Logan as if he was joking.

Logan chuckled. "Enlighten me."

"You know—the _look_."

"The _look_?"

"Yes, come off it, Logan. Just because the she-spy's got your ball sack in a jar, doesn't mean you've lost all memory of how to approach, engage, and score with chicks. You know the look I'm talking about."

"I do, Dick, but I think that's your problem. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you primarily use the look with strangers, right?"

"Well yeah?"

"Like to reel in across the bar strangers?"

"Yes. Logan, you're acting like you've never done the whole notice- size up-stare down-desire in your eyes approach and I've seen you do it dozens of times," Dick said getting frustrated.

"The look absolutely works on chicks you don't know, Dick. Girls you just meet and want to take home. But it's never gonna' get you a girlfriend."

"It worked for Madison!"

Logan hid his disgust well. "Okay, but you and Madison basically just screwed on a daily basis and then she started calling you're her boyfriend, right? Isn't that how it started?"

"I guess so."

"See, that's never going to fly with Mac. One word of caution, don't use the _look_ on Mac."

Dick was quiet for a few minutes.

"You already tried, didn't you?" Logan finally asked.

"Yes!" Dick yelled in complete exasperation, "and it got me nowhere! Worse than nowhere. The first time she asked if my stomach was bothering me and the second time she told me to stop looking at her like she didn't have any clothes on."

"Oh Dick!" Logan said, amused and mortified for his friend, "That's too funny!"

"Nothing about this is funny! "

"Okay, okay," Logan said trying to stop laughing, "Dick, you have to realize it's going to go a lot slower with Mac. "

"If it goes anywhere at all…" Dick mumbled.

"Have you thought about telling her how you feel?" Logan said, realizing it was likely Dick had never thought of this as an opening.

"I've thought about it, sure. And then I've thought about how much it would suck when she laughs or looks like she pities me or tries to say 'you're nice, but' whatever, Logan. Nevermind."

As Dick gets ready to exit, Logan offers, "Maybe you should just work on getting to know her better and letting her know you."

"I think I know her pretty well, Logan. What else is there to learn?"

"Dick, if you think you know all there is to a woman you're either not very interested in her or you're as dumb other people think you are. You might know what Mac likes to eat and what she does in her spare time, but until you know what she's scared of or passionate about or her secrets or any of a host of things about how she _thinks_, not just things she does, you don't know anything about her." Logan paused and said seriously, "If you don't care about Mac like that Dick, then you need to just stop all of this right now. You're my friend and I want you to be happy, but I don't want her to get hurt."

Dick was thoughtful for a few minutes. He knew a few things about her that she probably didn't share with many others. He remembered the happiest he had been with Mac was when he found out they thought many of the same things about Beaver. He also just liked when he learned more about her life and when she was asking about his. Maybe Logan knew what he was talking about, despite his track record. "So how do I find out all that stuff about her?"

"Dick," Logan said gently now, realizing his friend truly cared for the girl but had never had feelings like this before, "It's not all sleuthing and spying. You just ask her."

"Do you think she'll just tell me that stuff?"

"Not all at once and not if she doesn't like you back. But yes, I think over time she will, if you're open with her too."

"Really?" he asked with the first hint of optimism Logan had seen since they started this conversation.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Is that how you got Mars?" Dick asked with a smirk.

"Shit no," Logan said with a chuckle, ending the first kumbaya moment they had shared in years. "I've saved that girl more times than I can count." Though he knew it had more to do with common ground –the loss of their mothers, the loss of Lily, than he was ever going to admit to Dick.

"And then you gave her the look, right?"

"You know it," he said. "Now can we please go surfing?" he asked, getting out of the Land Rover.

"Absolutely," said Dick, taking down his board, " I didn't think you'd ever quit gabbing."

* * *

**The first time Dick got jealous**

It's almost 11pm on a Tuesday. Dick is strolling through the student center at Hearst knowing that Mac will be finished with work in about 10 minutes. The 'I just happened to be walking by at the right time' only worked once, and even then it seemed fishy. Dick didn't live on campus. But now, a few weeks into the semester, she was getting used to, and even looking forward to, having Dick walk her back to her dorm when she got out late. He was perpetually cheerful and his happy presence always seemed to lessen the stress of dealing with imbeciles all day.

There were ground rules, of course, as with anything Dick-related. If she finished up earlier than 10pm, Mac convinced him not to bother meeting her—there were enough people around campus at that time of night that she wouldn't be in any danger. Anything later than 1am and she refused to let him drive across town for a 7 minute walk—she promised to call campus safety or have one of the guys from work walk her back, which, to Dick's dismay (but not to his surprise), they were always willing to do.

Tonight, however, her shift ended in the coveted 10pm to 1am window. Dick was ecstatic, though playing it cool as usual.

"Hey Trev, where's Mackie?" Dick said as reached the IT desk.

Trevor, who unlike Dick did not hide his affection for the purple-haired girl, smiled a mischievous grin. But the tall and robust Trevor could spot a fellow Mackenzie fan a mile away. Dick was on his shit-list from the moment he laid eyes on him. If Trevor couldn't have her, he sure as hell didn't want the rich sufer boy to either.

"She didn't call you? We were slow tonight so we told her to go home early. Mac left about 20 minutes ago."

Dick looked a little worried. Usually she would call him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. She met up with some guy she knew. They looked like they were hitting it off," Trevor didn't like this fact anymore than Dick did, but seeing Dick trying unsuccessfully to act like he didn't care cheered him up a bit.

"Short, black dude?" Dick asked hopefully.

"Nope, not the basketball player," Trevor answered with a smile. He had seen Wallace and Mac interact and knew that guy was benign. _Fat chance, pretty boy._

"Floppy haired radio guy?"

"Nah, Piz is still on the air," Trevor pointed to the DJ booth across the way. Piz often came to say hi to Mac while he was playing a long set and all the IT guys knew they were just pals.

"Shiny headed Mexican in a janitor's costume?"

"Who wears a janitor's _costume_, asshole?"

"Trevor, can you quit being a shithead and tell me what the guy looked like? Some of her exes are trouble," Dick embellished a bit. _Were_ trouble, he thought sadly.

"It'll cost you," he said with a smile as he put his feet up on the desk.

"Screw you," Dick said as he walked away. Dick knew this move was going to triple the going rate; if he didn't find her in the next 10 minutes he'd have to come crawling back to Trevor for a description. He figured his bank account could handle paying the fine for finesse points.

"Hey _Dick_, What're those letters on your keychain?" Trevor called after him. Dick hadn't even gotten his keys out in front of Trevor. With his back turned to the IT desk, Dick pulled out his keys. The only letters he saw were the ones on his fraternity tag.

"Pi Sigma?" Dick asked turning back to Trevor, holding up the keys. He knew he was walking into something, but Mac being out with some guy had him off his game.

"Oh yeah," Trevor said with his feet still propped up and a lazy smile across his lips. "Those were the letters on his shirt."

Dick turned on his heels and stormed out the door. _That fucking leech._

Where would they be? Surely Mac wouldn't have taken him back to her dorm. That's what she and Dick did. Sure it was just to play video games or bust on Parker, but he was hoping down the road it could turn into more. No, she wouldn't have taken him there. It's 11 o'clock in the tiniest bubble of a college campus in a tiny town. Where would they go? He could only think of one place in walking distance that was open this late and Dick felt the need to run, so he started there.

Three minutes later he pushed open the door to the campus coffee shop and he saw her. Dick would have relaxed completely after finding Mac, but seeing her cozied up in a booth with the exact fraternity brother he suspected didn't do much to ease his nerves. Jealousy coursed through him. The huge guy's arm was draped behind her shoulders and he could have sworn he was playing with her hair. It looked like she was laughing and enjoying herself.

Mac turned toward Dick when he rocked the hinges off the front door. The whole place did, actually, but Dick was only looking at her.

"Dick!" she sounded happy to see him, "Oh no! Is it 11 already?"

Dick walked toward her booth. Mac looked at her watch, then frowned. She turned to the guy who was blocking her in her seat and said, "I _told_ you someone was going to be waiting on me. You should have let me up."

"I didn't know you were meeting up with Dick," the guy said with a smile as he stood up and let her pass. "How's it goin' buddy?"

"Simon," Dick greeted his friend without warmth.

Mac slid out of the booth and hugged Dick. This surprised him and his shock continued to grow. "I got out of work early."

"Yeah Trevor told me," he said still holding her.

"And I ran into Simon in the student center," she said turning toward Simon but resting her entire back flush against Dick. This was new. Dick couldn't understand why Mac looked relieved to see him and she was staying so close.

"He offered to walk me back to my dorm, but I told him I was meeting someone in about 20 minutes," she said, then added shyly, "I mean, I assumed you were coming like always, Dick."

"So I told her that was just enough time to let me buy her a cup of coffee," Simon said proudly, smiling at both Mac and Dick.

"So how do you two know each other?" Dick asked, though he knew the answer.

"We're in a class together," Mac told him.

"Oh, okay then," Dick said, not wanting to share any more Mackie time, "Let's go Mac. Night Simon," Dick said as he steered Mac towards the door.

"Bye Simon," Mac called over her shoulder a little surprised at Dick's quick departure. Simon was his fraternity brother after all.

"See you tomorrow, Mac," Simon called back.

Once outside, Dick couldn't contain his emotions anymore.

"What was that all about?" he asked her angrily.

"What was what, Dick?" she retorted in shock.

"So you like Simon?"

"No, I don't like Simon. In the thirty seconds you saw us drinking coffee together, how did you surmise that?"

"He was all over you! He had his arm around you and his hand in your hair!"

"He was not all over me!" Mac yelled back.

"Really? You're just going to call me a liar? I just saw him backing you into a corner and you laughing about it," Dick said, not able to stop the image from popping into his mind again.

She shook her head no, her face looked hurt. After a brief silence, she replied next in a whisper, "So what if he was?"

"Are you kidding me with this? So what? Mac, that guy is not right for you."

"Right for me?" she asked ferociously pushing him away from her.

"Yes, right for you. Mac, Simon hooks up with trashy girls on the regular. I know because he tells me, all of us, all about it all the time."

"Oh, and what are you doing when he's telling you about the girls he's with. Surely not bragging about your own conquests! Veronica's told me about the board at your fraternity house. How many points you all get for the different types of girls you sleep with. So how many points would Simon get for me?"

Dick couldn't speak. There were so many things wrong with what she was saying. "Mackie, they don't do that anymore. Not since…all that happened with the girls…you know, Parker and everything. And please don't even talk about Simon like that. He and I are friends, but no way, he's so wrong for you. The thought of him talking about you like he does those other girls, their bodies, what they do….it makes me want to beat the shit out of him right now. Just trust me, he's not right for you."

"Who are you to tell me who's right for me? We're friends Dick, but if we're going to stay that way, you need to realize you have no authority over my life or my choices. If I want someone, _anyone_, all over me that's none of your damn business."

Dick's face fell. He knew she was right. He had no claim to her. But something about tonight felt wrong. They were silent for a moment, processing and preparing.

"At first…" he started slowly, stumbling, "just then when I first saw you….you seemed…I don't know, relieved or something. Was everything okay before I got there?"

All the anger in her face disappeared in an instant. She shook her head no and bit her lip. "Simon and I have programming together. When I saw him in the student center, I was glad to run into him tonight. Our professor is a tyrant and we all love planning his demise. I was hoping you'd come by to hang out, but I thought it'd be fun to talk about class with him while we walked to get coffee in the mean time. Dick, I really had planned to meet you back at IT right at 11, but Simon wouldn't let me out of the booth."

"He _what_?"

"I think he thought he was being funny, but I asked him twice already. I probably over reacted, but I don't know, it was a little weird. I think I was laughing because I was nervous. I was actually about to go all Veronica Mars on his ass, but then you plowed through that door at the exact moment I was asking myself what she would do and I couldn't help but smile."

Now Dick couldn't help but smile.

"Don't think we're cool Dick, 'cause we're not!" Mac said, immediately angry again. "You're the one who was just yelling at me because I was _sitting_ _by_ some guy you deemed 'not right' for me! You don't get a say in who I hang out with or what we do, Dick."

"Okay, Mackie," he said walking toward her, "I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to tell you what to do. And I'm sorry Simon made you nervous. Let me get you home."

"No Dick," she told him firmly. "I'm going home alone."

"Don't," she said when he stepped closer to her, an apologetic look on his face. "I need to blow off steam, and maybe that's with a spirited walk through campus or maybe that's beating the hell out of any robbers or rapists I meet along the way. But you're going to leave me alone for the rest of the night, okay? Do not follow me."

Mac thought the look Dick gave her next would rival that of a kicked puppy dog, but she stood firm.

Dick, at a complete loss, said, "So does this mean we're?… I mean, are you?... Mackie, I'm really, really sorry—"

He was so bad at this. "Dick, when you and Logan get into a fight, what happens next?"

"I don't know. We push each other around, we don't talk for a few hours, then go to bed and the next day we go surfing and we're fine. "

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Dick."

"For surfing?"

Mac laughed briefly, "No, I just mean we'll get back to normal tomorrow. I'll still think I'm right and you'll still think you're right, but that doesn't mean we can't eat lunch together like always. Go home, Dick."

"Be careful, Mackie. Call me when you get in, okay? Please?" Dick said quietly as he watched her walk away. "I'm sorry."

Dick made a fast phone call and then stormed back into the coffee shop. Simon was walking toward the door, so grabbing him by his collar and tugging him out of the building was an easy task for Dick. Dick slammed him against the brick wall.

"Dick! What the hell?"

"You tell me! What the hell were you doing in there?"

"You told me to look out for her! That's what I was doing. She was going to be walking around all alone. I didn't know she was waiting on you."

Dick slammed him into the wall again, this time he hit his head. "Yes, I told you to look out for her. Not to touch her!" _Look, don't touch_, went through his head again. "Did you or did you not have your arm around her and a hand in her hair? She said she wanted to leave and you wouldn't let her up."

"Listen, I thought you said she used to date your brother. I didn't know you had a thing for her. She's not really my type, but tonight I thought she looked cute."

"Well, stop thinking about her. And the deal's off, by the way," Dick said shoving him one more time and turning away from him.

Simon straightened his clothes as he ran around in front of Dick. "No, no, no, Cassablancas. I haven't been following that tech nerd around for weeks for nothing! You said you'd consider our bid if I kept an eye out for her."

"What bid? You were supposed to get that proposal to me last week. So far, I'm not too impressed with the return on my investment, Simon. And freaking Mac out tonight was the nail in your coffin."

"Dick, I've called you twice when I've seen her walking alone and remember I texted you when she was at that dorm party and her friend left her alone when she went home with some guy. That's gotta' count for something! The guys are finishing up their part of the program. I'll get it to you this week, I promise."

"Do that. But remind your team that the investment phase is over. No more money unless I think you're ready to launch and turn a profit. And stay the hell away from Mac! That part of the deal is over. I'm serious, Simon. If I even hear you were in a group project with her in class, _this_ deal is toast. Touching her again will not only end the deal, but could quite possibly end your life. Do you understand?"

"Dude, you are seriously worked up over this chick."

"Do you understand?" Dick repeated with malice.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you bro. I'll let the guys know they have to have all the kinks out ASAP. I'll see you later this week, okay?"

Without responding, Dick turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, across campus Mac was making her way back to her dorm.

"Well, imagine my surprise seeing you here, Mac," a familiar voice says out of the shadows.

"Did he call you, Wallace?" she sounds frustrated as she stops her frantic pace to talk with him.

"What? No? I was just leaning on this tree here in the middle of the night—"

"In your pajamas?"

"Yep, in my pajamas. And happened to see a friend. Care if I walk you back to your dorm?"

Mac sighs a heavy sigh. "You didn't have to do this for him, you know?"

The light and teasing tone was absent from his voice when Wallace said seriously, "I didn't."

They start walking together, and the teasing voice is back, "But tell me you see that he's crazy about you now. You do, right?"

"It's not like that, Wallace."

"Okay," he agreed cheerfully. "Denial it is."

* * *

**Their first Halloween party**

"Where's your costume, Mac?" Dick asked. The Pi Sig Halloween Bash was in full swing and Mac was happy to have found Dick in the crowd.

Mac didn't want to tell him she chickened out of wearing the mini-dress and go-go boots Parker found for her. A child of the 60's she was not. Her roommate was here somewhere as Cleopatra.

"I decided against wearing one," she told him. "Yours is great though, Ricky Bobby," she said with a smile. "Where in the world did you get a Wonder bread jumpsuit?"

"At a costume shop. Same place I got your costume."

"My costume? What are you talking about?"

"It's upstairs, come see," he said pulling her through the mass of people dressed as nurses and ninjas, angels and cowboys.

"Ahoy Mateys," they heard as they turned around to see Logan and Veronica.

"Nancy Drew?" Mac asked Veronica who was wearing a tight sweater, a headband, a short skirt, and knee-socks.

Veronica nodded in confirmation.

"Nice!" Dick said more to Logan than Veronica. "So you lost the bet, Ronnie?"

"I'm here in a mini-skirt, what do you think, Dick?"

"I think Logan's going to make you pose for pictures all night and I think maybe he'll end up punching someone in the face."

"Shake 'n Bake, I've already done both, thank you," Logan told him proudly with a fist bump.

"Nice eyeliner Logan," Mac told him. "Are the dreads attached to your hat?"

Logan came to the party as Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked like he walked straight off the movie set with his elaborate costume. "Naturally, Mac," he said tipping his hat—hair attached—to her. "Once a Pirate, always a pirate, I guess. So what are you supposed to be?"

"She's supposed to be changing," Dick jumped in, pulling Mac by her elbow again towards the stairs. "We'll be back in a few."

Mac laughed and went along with him. "If you're plan is to get me into a French maid outfit or wear a sexy witch costume, you're out of luck, Dick."

His _plan_ had been for her to come as a go-go dancer, but apparently Parker failed. He knew that one was a long shot anyway.

"I've got two options for you," Dick told Mac as they locked themselves in one of the upstairs rooms. "If you're wanting to go the T-shirt and jeans route, which I can see you're already going for, I've got this."

He held up a black T-shirt with a small silver Apple logo on it.

"So I'd be dressed as a Mac?" she asked him with a laugh. "I get to come as myself?"

"Yes, except you'd also have to wear this," out of the closet he pulled a huge foam cheese hat.

"I'm going downstairs to the Halloween party dressed as a Packer's fan?" she asked teasingly.

"No! You'd be Mac & Cheese!"

"Dick, that's unbelievably lame."

"Fine, you go as Mac and I'll go as Cheese."

"No way, your costume is too good! You can't change out of that jumpsuit."

"Okay, then I've only got one other offer for you." He moved toward the closet and pulled out a costume on a hanger.

Mac actually gasped. Dick was thrilled. "I love it," she breathed.

"Try it on," he said, "I'll be right outside."

He heard her changing inside and yelled through the door. "I'd better see pig-tails when you come out here, Mackenzie!" She chuckled inside the door.

A minute or two later, Mac stepped outside and came face to face with Dick's pleased grin.

She was wearing a white shirt under a blue and white checked dress. The skirt came almost to her knees but was tailored enough to be college-party alluring. She had on girly white socks and ruby red slippers. In one hand was a small basket and a stuffed dog.

"Wow, it looks perfect on you, Mac."

"How did you know I loved this movie?" she asked him.

He motioned for her to come closer. She rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. As usual.

"Don't tell anybody," Dick whispered, "but every once in a while I actually listen to you."

* * *

**The first time he really made her blush**

"Celia Jones. Age 22. Born in Birmingham, Alabama. Parents are divorced."

"You are seriously digging up dirt on Wallace's crush? Tsk, tsk, Veronica. Your BFF would not be pleased," Logan scolded her as he walked into the suite with his floppy blond haired friend in tow. The guys had been playing flag-football and were exhausted and sweaty.

Veronica and Mac were settled on the couches of the Presidential Suite, both with computers in their laps.

"If you two are going to be here all the time, the least you could do is wear the lingerie we set out for you," Dick said with a wink to the girls.

"I'll just interject to say we chose only the most tasteful ensembles for you girls to lounge and scheme in," Logan said kissing Veronica on the head as he passed her.

"We're not staying," Veronica told Logan.

"Who's not? You and me?"

"No, I need to be on steak out tonight. I was planning on taking you as backup, but if you're too tired after your game…"

"Let me get a shower and I'll be ready to go," he told her quickly. He was happy she was being smart tonight. Since Sherriff Mars was back on the job and out of Mars Investigations, Veronica was busier than ever.

"I brought cheese-steaks!" Veronica yelled to Logan who was already in his bathroom.

Logan sprang back into the room, sans shirt. Mac looked away, but Veronica was rethinking her plans for the evening.

"Can I have mine now? I'm starving."

"No way, Jose. I'm starving too, but I need to get set up before my John is going to arrive. I'm holding our dinner hostage so you'll hurry, Logan."

"Okay, but it'll be on you if you need back-up and I'm too famished to defend you."

"I'll take my chances," she said with a smile.

"You always do, " he murmured as he raced off to the shower.

Dick collapsed onto the couch by Mac. "I see there are _lots_ of take out bags here. Did you bring _me_ dinner Mackie?"

"I did actually, and I'll give you yours right now—no waiting—if you get your stinky self away from me and into the shower."

"What did you bring me?" Dick said with a smile.

"A burrito and some chips and salsa."

"I can't eat that in the shower," he said and she made a face at him. "That sounds great Mackie, it does, and I appreciate it. But you know what sounds really good?"

"A cheesesteak?" Mac guessed with a sigh, but she had a happy glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dick said.

"Aw, man!" said Veronica.

"What?" Dick asked her.

"Mac told me to pick up a cheesesteak for you because you'd change your mind when you heard where I was going. I told her I would, but if you didn't ask for it, I was going to eat the sandwich I ordered for you," Veronica told him sadly.

"Give it, Ronnie," Dick said holding out his hand. "Mackie knows me so well!" Veronica forked over the extra sandwich.

"I want his burrito," Veronica told Mac holding out her hand.

"Say it a little louder," Dick said with a cocky grin, "I don't think Logan heard you."

The girls both groaned and yelled for him to go get a shower until he finally left.

"Okay, let's start again," Veronica said, "Celia Jones. Age 22. Born in Birmingham, Alabama. Parents are divorced. She went to high school in Birmingham where her mom lives and her out of the picture dad is in Louisville, Kentucky. Her only sister, Anna, is in residency as an anesthesiologist at UC San Diego. Grandma and Gramps are 09ers from way back, thus her Neptune/Hearst connection, and they apparently live down the street from where the Echolls estate used to stand. What did you find on her web search Mac?"

"Celia Jones, or Ce-Ce or CJ or Jonesy as her facebook friends call her, is, well V, beloved. She's not a starter on the soccer team, even as a senior, but a fan favorite for her hustle. She's on student council, in the pre-med society, and volunteers in an AIDS clinic. Hometown paper has her in soccer scores and for some scholarships. Nothing on her Mom I've found there either. No scandalous online pictures anywhere, just that angelic face with a perfect smile that keeps popping up everywhere. Can the girl just close her eyes or look drunk in one photo, please?"

"Easy Mac," Veronica laughed at her pun, "What else?"

"She's not on twitter, myspace, or a blog, that I have found yet. Every message people post is about how much fun they had with her, how much they miss her, or how they should make plans for this or that. No guys stick out more than the others in the last few months. She may just be Wallace Fennell material, Bond."

"Not so fast. I'm doing her criminal and credit checks now, you go ahead and start Phase 2."

"You know I hate Phase 2, right V?"

"I know Mac, but we'd hate a heartbroken Wallace more."

"Okay, okay. What are you getting Veronica?"

"Nada. No criminal record, not even traffic violations—that's just a sad life, if I do say so myself."

"We're not here to judge, V," Mac says with a smile.

"And, look at that, perfect credit. Several credit cards. No car loan. No student loans. So maybe the grandparents are footing the bill? Let's check with the bursar's office.

"What are you thinking, V?" Mac asked her.

"I'm thinking she's too perfect. Squeaky clean always makes me suspicious."

"Okay, here we go," Mac said, "Phase 2 up and running."

"What's Phase 2?" Dick asked from behind the couch. Both girls were now peering over Mac's computer and gave a start when they heard Dick's voice.

"Um, I'm logged on to her home computer?" Mac said, ashamed.

"What do you mean logged on?" Logan asked, coming out of his bedroom as well.

"She means, she's seeing everything on Celia's home computer. Those pictures, those are hers. She can see what websites she's been to. If she's chatting online with anyone right now. Mac can watch it all."

"You can do that?" Dick asked, astonished looking over their shoulders.

"Yes, and there might be things she doesn't want a guy she goes to school with to see," Veronica said shutting Mac's laptop and looking pointedly at Dick.

"Yeah, 'cause _Dick_ snooping would just be wrong" Logan said icily. "Don't be a hypocrite, Veronica."

"I'll try again later," Mac said, then saw the guys frowning at her, "I mean, if we think Wallace needs it," she amended.

Veronica was not happy with her spoiled snooping. "Did you get anything Q?"

"Nah, just that she's looking at med schools like crazy, with a couple of dalliances of online shopping and watching a lot of Gossip Girl on hulu. I think she's clean, V."

"We'll see," Veronica says warily.

"No more Phase 2 or Phase 3 unless Wallace is desperate, okay?" Mac says sternly.

"Do we even want to know what Phase 3 is?" Logan asked Veronica.

"Reading her email," Mac says quietly.

Both Logan and Dick were appalled.

Knowing that there was something that could appall Logan and Dick made Mac and Veronica realize how low they were sinking.

"We'd better go," Veronica told Logan. "Will you forgive me if I feed you?"

"Sure Sweetie," but then looked at Dick and said, "Keep Mac away from her computer until I can clear my browser history."

Logan and Veronica left for their cheesesteak steak-out and Mac and Dick got settled on the couch and began to eat their dinner.

"Can I ask you something?" Dick asked Mac as he ate his sandwich with chips and salsa.

"Sure, Dick." Mac made a point to never look at Logan or Dick's computers, so any questions he was about to ask, she knew she could answer with a clear conscience.

"When Logan came in here without his shirt on, you looked embarrassed. Why?"

Mac looked astonished. "Wow, okay, that wasn't about computers at all. Give me a minute to recoup here."

"Take your time," Dick offered with a smirk.

Mac looked at him like he was the off-the-wall man-child that he was. "When Logan came out here without a shirt on I looked embarrassed?" she repeated.

"You did," Dick said matter of factly, then took a big bite of cheesesteak. "Why?" he asked with his mouth full.

"I don't know, Dick, I guess Logan's an attractive guy and I looked away so I wouldn't just be staring at his chest. He's my friend and he's dating my best friend. I think it would be weird if they thought I was checking him out, and _I_ would think it was weird if I was checking him out. It's _Logan_."

"Let's do an experiment," Dick said uncharacteristically.

This amused Mac, "Okay, what do you have in mind, Mr. Wizard?"

"Wallace Fennell, attractive or unattractive?"

"Wallace is cute," concedes Mac, "Definitely attractive."

"You didn't look away when he had his shirt off though," Dick comments.

"When did Wallace have his shirt off?" Mack asked.

"When we were all at the beach."

"Okay, Dick, sure. _Months_ _ago_ when we were all at the beach I had no problem looking at Wallace without his shirt on. What's your point?"

"You said Wallace is attractive, but are you attracted _to_ him?"

"Eh, no way! I prefer to think of Wallace as purely asexual."

"So, my scientific experiment tells me that you are attracted to Logan."

"What? Well, there's a flaw in your math somewhere. Just because I said Logan is attractive and I didn't stare him down when he came in here missing some clothes, doesn't mean I'm attracted _to_ him. Most people would say if I did stare at a half naked guy it was because I _was_ attracted to him."

"Yeah, but that's not really your style, Mac."

"Oh my gosh, Dick. You are infuriating. Maybe I can't prove to you that I'm not attracted to Logan, but I'm just going to ask you to believe me because it's true."

"Oh, I believed you the first time Mackie," Dick was proud of himself for coming up with this little game. "Here's the real question, have you _ever_ been attracted to Logan?"

"Oh," she said, a bit defeated.

"Oh? " Dick prompted, already figuring out the answer to the question before he asked it.

"Well, in the pursuit of science," Mac said rolling her eyes, "I did think he was cute when he first moved here."

"You liked Logan!"

"Dick, I was twelve and Logan was the son of movie-stars. I don't think there was a girl in our middle school who didn't have a crush on him that year. But I honestly haven't liked him since. There? Did that prove your _theory_—I was embarrassed when Logan came in here tonight because I had a crush on him in sixth grade? Are you satisfied?"

"Nope, I'm not satisfied. Dick Casablancas, attractive or unattractive?"

"You know you're good looking, Dick," Mac said with a frown of disappointment. "If this whole little quiz was to drum up an ego stroke, you could have just started with that one."

"You can stroke anything you want, anytime, Mackie," Dick said licking his bottom lip as a joke.

"Don't be a pig," she said pushing him away from her on the couch.

"But I didn't ask if _I_ thought I was good looking, Mac. I asked if _you_ thought I was attractive or unattractive," Dick said smiling as he regained his upright seat.

"Fine, I'll play along. Attractive."

"And have you _ever_ been attracted to me?" Dick was playing this all off as a light-hearted conversation, but at this moment he realized he'd actually be quite hurt if she said no.

"I'm going to plead the 5th," Mac told him diplomatically.

"The what?"

"The Fifth Amendment, Dick."

"You want to be able to keep guns in your home?" he said, giving her a smile that showed he was teasing.

"You can spout off the Riot Act, no problem? But the Fifth Amendment caught you off guard?"

"Do you know how many times my parents said 'the Riot Act' while reading me just that?"

"Do you know how many times The Fifth Amendment would have come in handy for you?" Mac said, giving him a devilish smile back.

"Ah, yes, let's get back to that. You don't want to answer my question of, let's go back to the record, 'have you ever been attracted to me?' because you are choosing not to incriminate yourself with an answer," Dick gave her his classic pursed lips and nod, " That's a good enough answer for me, Mackie."

"Now, hold up, Dick. Yes, that's one way to think about it. I could be passing on answering to avoid revealing a childhood crush, much like that of our friend Logan's OR I could be passing on answering because I don't want to hurt your feelings because I've never been attracted to you. And let's face it," she said with a smug smile, "we both know you'd be devastated."

_Then there's a third option_, they both thought. Mac wasn't going to point that out and Dick wasn't ready to call her out.

"So you plead the Fifth, huh?" Dick asked, clarifying. Making sure she wouldn't give him a straight answer. Though he did like that she was flirting with him so openly, for once.

"Final answer," Mac said with a nod.

"Bet if I took my shirt off right now, I'd get a real answer," he said standing up, threatening the action.

Mac swallowed hard, but managed to laugh and choke out, "You probably would," while looking up at him. That was enough of a hopeful answer for Dick.

Dick fell back to the couch, shirt still on, and picked up his sandwich again. He took another huge bite and managed to smile at her with his mouth full.

Mac would have loved to quiz Dick about what he thought about her looks in this moment. It was only fair, she thought, but she was too afraid of the answer. She was certain he'd say she was 'do-able' or 'a nice enough piece of ass.' Either that, or he would hesitate uncomfortably as he tried to come up with a lie that wouldn't hurt her feelings. As intrigued as Mac was, she wasn't ready to have those truths hit her in the face tonight.

Instead, she turned the tables on him. "I can't believe you were so surprised about me having a middle school crush on Logan. It's not like you _still_ don't drool all over Veronica."

"I have never liked Veronica Mars!"

"Bullshit."

"I haven't! She's hot and all, there's no denying that, but no way Mackie! Never!"

When Mac gave Dick a look that told him she thought he was he was full of it, he said, "Think about it, why would I ever like _her_? When she dated Duncan in high-school she was all sweet and innocent and then when we were all awful to her, she turned into the ball-breaker she is today. I've never been accused of having a type, Mackie, but I definitely don't go for sugar and spice or Satan in a skirt."

"You know, that actually makes sense, Dick. I'm sure Veronica would be relieved to know throughout all the years of ogling, it's been purely platonic."

"Nah, don't tell her. I like to make her nervous," he said, proud of himself, "And If I was going to going to fess up about a high school crush, it would have to be Lily Kane."

"Now _that_ makes a lot of sense," she said picturing the girl loved by most of her friends. " I didn't know her personally, but I know she was fun and flirty and gorgeous."

"You know _you're_ gorgeous, right Mac?"

Mac would have laughed at the line, but the quiet way Dick said this while looking at her earnestly completely threw her off. As evidenced by what she said next, "I'm _what_?"

Mac cringed. The last thing she wanted to was egg him on or fish for compliments—she couldn't believe minutes ago she was wanting to hear what he thought about her; she was so _embarrassed_. But Dick didn't need any encouragement. "You're gorgeous. I mean, obviously you've got to know you're hot. You put clothes on that body every day, don't you?" Dick said, as if this was the most evident thing in the world. Mac was looking at him like he was insane.

"But you're, you know,….pretty too," he said looking at her, nodding as though he was pleased he found the right word.

Mac immediately looked down at her lap. She could feel her cheeks burning red.

"Well don't be all embarrassed about it, Mackie," Dick said in quieter voice, closer to her now. "What? Don't tell me those asshats you've dated—my brother included—haven't told you that before. You _are_. You've got a great smile and beautiful blue eyes…" he trailed off, then he mumbled, "fucking morons."

"No, I mean, yes, I've been told…nice things like that," she couldn't bear to repeat anything, "but it never seems to stick." He looked at her quizzically, but she continued. "What I mean to say is, thanks, Dick. That was really nice of you to say."

Dick, realizing she was feeling awkward, knew the perfect way to change the subject. "Anytime you need _your_, ahem, _ego_ stroked, you know who to call," he said with a leer.

"Such a filthy pig," she said pushing him away and laughing.


	21. Firsts, part three

More Mac and Dick fluff for your enjoyment:

* * *

**The first time they told their secrets**

"Unplanned, but definitely fun. Good choice, Casablancas." Mac told Dick as they walked side by side on the beach back toward his Jeep.

"Yeah, I haven't been to the boardwalk since high school. I forgot we had premium cotton candy right down the beach."

"A candy apple and giant pretzel dinner beats room service from the Grande any night of the week," she agreed.

"Ooohh, maybe we should put those on the menu at the hotel," Dick planned.

"Yeah, I don't know how well that kind of food works outside of the fair/ballgame/carnival atmosphere," she laughed when she saw his smile fade, "but ask the chef!" she quickly added. "I'm sure he'll do whatever you want."

"Hey Mackie," Dick started, he had been thinking of the topics Logan had mentioned that would help them get to know each other. "Tell me something no one else knows about you."

Mac stopped walking. Dick realized she wasn't right beside him and quickly turned around to face her. "That's kind of out of left field, Dick."

"I know. But you called it a while ago, I just say what I'm thinking, and I was just thinking there's a lot I don't know about you. Like I didn't know you'd love candy apples so much you'd eat two and a half."

She smirked and said, "So you thought you'd start with a secret no one else knows?" Mac began walking again.

"Yeah, break the ice once and for all. Then nothing would be off limits," Dick said happily.

"Hmmm, I don't know about no limits, but I'm okay with sharing secrets. As long as you go first."

Now it was Dick's turn to stop walking.

"What? You didn't think it was going to be just me dishing out secrets, did you? Quid pro quo, Mr. Casablancas."

"Don't cuss me in Spanish," he said with a stern look.

Mac laughed. "No, it just means, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one of yours. Depending on how good your secret is, I'll tell you one of mine that's just as good. But I'm warning you, I probably don't have as many juicy ones as you do, so you gotta' start tame."

"Okay, fair enough. What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"A: that's not tame and B: you're up first, remember? So let's hear it, Dick."

Dick sighed, "Fine, I guess when me and Beav were growing up—"

"Stop, Dick," Mac said seriously with a hand on his arm. "Let's stop this right now. We've had such a fun day; I don't want this to turn into a coulda-shoulda-woulda confession about Cassidy."

"Okay, what if he's off limits tonight. No stories about him from either one of us. Will that work, Mackie?"

"Yeah, I think so. On with the secrets then."

"Okay, probably the thing I've felt the worst about that doesn't have anything to do with Beaver would be trying to dose Madison with GHB." They both knew he was skipping over the part about Veronica actually getting the drug because that ended with Cassidy.

Mac's eyes got big at this revelation, so Dick tried to explain, "I mean, we weren't going to do anything she hadn't consented to before."

"Dick!" Mac said hitting his arm, "That doesn't matter! A girl has to consent _every_ time!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm confessing it to you as the worst thing I've done," he said downcast.

"Oh, I guess you're right, and you _didn't_ dose her after all," Mac said thoughtfully.

"Well, this is a fun game," Dick said with a sour expression.

"I've broken into Hearst's supercomputer to steal information from a secret society," Mac blurted out to lighten the mood.

"You what! That's awesome!" Dick exclaimed and in his excitement, his confession continued, "I forwarded the video of Veronica and Piz to everyone on my email list."

"What? What is _wrong_ with you, Dick?" Mac asked hitting him again. "Didn't you know how much that would hurt her? How much it would hurt _Logan_?"

"Again, this is why I'm telling you this during our 'worst thing you've ever done' portion of the evening."

"Okay, okay. I was behind the whole Neptune High purity test. I made up the website and I didn't pay a dime for my little green VW—all of my classmates who bought each other's test results did."

"That was you!" Dick exclaimed. "Looking back it does make perfect sense though—brilliant, techy, and deviant—sounds like someone I know. But, uh, Mac, that doesn't count."

"What doesn't count?"

"You using the purity test as one of the worst things you've done. That's more of a humble brag than something you should be ashamed of," he said with a smile as they continued walking down the beach.

"Um, okay, let me think then," she said as Dick tapped his wrist as though he was watching the clock, "Well, I cheated on Bronson with Max."

"You WHAT?" Dick asked, coming to a complete stop.

"I mean, not _actually_ cheated," Mac admitted, "but I wanted to. So I think one of the worst things I've ever done was breaking up with Bronson because I had feelings for someone else."

"Okay, Mackie, we're going to move to a new topic because I could keep going for days and you are already scraping the bottom of the barrel. For the record, the fact that you _didn't_ cheat and you _did_ break up with Bronson is why you are a _good_ person. Next question, please."

Mac smiled at Dick for his kind words. "Have you ever told anyone you love them, Dick?"

Dick groaned but said, "I think we agreed that you have to answer your own questions first."

Mac sighed. "No," she said simply. Dick motioned for her to continue.

"I mean, No, I haven't. I've wanted to say that to every guy I've ever dated—" Dick's eyebrows both raised at this admission. "What? Does that make me the sappiest girl ever or something?"

"You wanted to tell them," Dick said them, but was thinking of Cassidy, "but you didn't? Why not?"

Mac's head fell. "I don't know. None of them ever told me _they_ loved _me_. I guess I don't know what being in love is, but with each guy I've dated I've _thought_ it was love, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Dick said seriously. "I've said 'I love you' to so many girls I can't remember, but I've never once meant it."

Now it was Mac's turn to be look at him with shock. "What? You didn't know you were friends with the most heartless guy ever?" Dick asked sadly.

"You're not heartless, Dick," Mac said leaning against him. "Just don't do that anymore. Girls take it seriously."

"I haven't even said that to my parents," Dick admitted.

"What?" Mac asked again shocked.

"Not since I was a little kid. Not since before my Mom and Dad got a divorce. They stopped saying it to us—_me_, and I stopped saying it back."

"Dick, that's awful! " Mac exclaimed putting an arm around him as they walked. "It's not my place Dick, but I hate your parents. They are awful to you. You deserve much better than them."

Dick stopped and took her arm away. "C'mon Mackie, don't pity me. I can handle anything the world throws at me except for pity. I especially don't want it from you."

Mac looked at him and a distracting thought entered her head, "Tell me a secret about you I don't know. The best one you've got. The one that'll shock me the most."

"Why? Let's not play this game anymore, okay Mackie? Let's just go home."

"I was switched at birth with Madison Sinclair," Mac announced as she sat down on the sand at their feet. She thought she'd give Dick a second to digest this revelation.

"Shut the fuck up," he said after a moment as he slid down and sat next to her. Mac remained silent but locked eyes with him and nodded in confirmation.

"When?" he finally asked.

"At _birth_," Mac said with a smirk.

"I meant, when did you find this out?" Dick said, still unable to laugh.

"In high school. Veronica found out. I thought I was adopted and asked her to check it out."

"You've known since high school?" Dick asked amazed. "What did you- I mean, how did they-"

Mac took this as her cue to tell the story. "So my birthday was a few weeks ago—" she started.

"So was Madison's," Dick remembered.

"Exactly. We were both born at the same hospital a day apart. Our parents found out about the switch, but not until we were 3 or 4 year old and obviously very attached. Both families sued the hospital but they never switched us back."

"What did your parents say when you told them you knew?" Dick asked her.

Mac looked down at her feet in the sand and whispered, "My parents don't know that I know."

"What! Are you kidding me? You've known you're living with Madison's parents for _years_ and you never told them."

"They're _my_ parents, Dick. Mine. They raised me. They love me and I love them."

Dick's head was reeling. Mac was supposed to be Madison Sinclair. Madison was supposed to be Cindy Mackenzie. Mac, who he knew didn't identify well with her parents, should have grown up down the street from him like Madison did. Mac would have been his neighbor? An 09er? Rich? His high school girlfriend? He shook his head clear of those thoughts, for now. He thought of Madison's mom and dad—they did look an awful lot like Mac. Madison's sister Lauren was a dead ringer for a little Mac.

"Earth to Dick?" Mac said waiving her hand in front of his eyes that stared at the water.

"So you would have grown up to be Madison? Madison would have grown up to be Cindy? You would have been rich? You would have fit in with your family better? This is insane. I feel like my head is going to explode."

"Welcome to my world," Mac said dryly.

"Seriously," he said looking at her, "how are you so calm about this? How have you gone for so long without telling them? Does anyone but Veronica know? Does Madison know? Shouldn't you be in, like, therapy or something for this?"

"I did the whole therapy thing, Dick, but we're not talking about Cassidy tonight," Mac again said without emotion. Now she was the one staring out across the ocean.

_What a fucked up life she has,_ Dick thought. _Imagine, I was telling her not to pity me. Oh, wait, that's why she told me all this—so we'd be even._

Without another word, Dick wrapped his arm around Mac's shoulder. After a few seconds, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Dick waited for her to cry, but it never came.

They stared out at the ocean for at least an hour in silence. They watched the sun drop into the ocean and when it finally did Mac stood up, ready to go home.

"Tell me another secret of yours Dick, a good one," she said softly.

"I was married once," he said as they walked toward the Jeep.

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

**The first time Dick impressed her**

"Mac, when are you going to let me take you out and show you a good time? This group stuff is fun and all, but I think we'd have more fun if we left these bozos behind for once."

Mac sighed and looked across the booth at her questioner. "Trevor, I think my opinion on the matter has been made clear. You are fun to work with, fun to hang out with, but you and I are never going to date."

"Okay, if a date's out of the question, how about just a little one on one time in the bathroom right now? Let's go," Trevor said with forced bravado in front of his friends. They were all used to his ways and everyone was laughing.

"T," said their friend Gabe who was sitting beside Trevor in the booth at Shakey's Bar, "My calculations may be off, but I'm pretty sure that was the 400th time you've asked Mac out."

"And the 400th time she's declined," said Zach Hollins who was sitting beside Mac. "Give it up."

"No, no," said Trevor with a wink to Mac, "I'm nothing if not persistent." He stood up. "But hearing the actual data makes me want to drown my sorrows a little more. I'm headed back to the bar, who wants seconds?"

Zach placed an order, Mac politely declined, but Gabe said, "I want to see what else is on tap. I'll go with you." And both of the boys slid out of their spots in the booth.

"Hey Mackenzie," Zach said to Mac as they sat alone and now worked their way through some spicy fries, "I know you're in a turning down mood, so this may not be the best time, but I got a couple tickets to a music festival in San Diego in a few weekends. Want to come with me?"

"As friends?" Mac asks putting another fry in her mouth. Zach Hollins was probably her favorite friend at work. He was good looking, smart, and definitely the most socially competent of her IT co-workers, but she had never thought of him as anything more than a pal.

"Yeah," he said slowly, letting Mac know this wasn't his true intention, "We _could_ go as friends."

Everything about Mac's body language changed. She sat up straighter and instead of mindlessly eating and drinking, she was now conscious of what she was doing with her hands and where she was looking.

She locked eyes with the boy next to her. "Hollins, you're great. You're seriously the best new friend I've made in a long time. You're hot, you're funny—"

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming," Zach said lightheartedly, but somewhat downcast.

"The 'but' is that I'm a mess, Zach," Mac admitted. "You're wonderful and I'm probably stupid not to like you like that, but the truth is I haven't thought of you as more than a friend and I don't see that changing in the near future. I'm really sorry, Hollins."

"Don't be sorry for being honest, Mackenzie," he told her with a sweet look on his face. "I mean, I'm the one who feels like an ass. Waltzing in trying to steal Trevor's girl and all."

Mac laughed at this and knew their friendship would survive.

"And you're not a mess, Mac, you're amazing. But I get that you probably need more time after Max."

"How—how did you know about Max?"

"Are you kidding? We all knew you were dating him this summer and that you broke up a few months ago. The IT guys might not look like we're clued in to the gossip grapevine at Hearst, but we've got more connections than you think."

"Well, that's creepy, but not surprising, I suppose. Hey Hollins, I know you might think I need more time, but I don't want to lead you on. I don't think time is going to change my feelings about you and me."

"Fair enough," he said nodding his head, "but in light of that, I'm going to take back my invitation to the festival. Sharing a tent with you for a weekend, knowing nothing could change would probably be torture."

Mac smiled at him, "Indian giver."

"Heart breaker," he quipped with a laugh.

"Ouch," she said laughing too, "My racially insensitive moniker for you has no equivalent. What's your excuse?"

"Um…heart breaker is the nicest term I have for someone who shot me down cold?" he said as though it was a question.

"Fair enough," she repeated, also mimicking Zach's head nodding. "I think I will go get that second drink now, Hollins. Want to come?" Mac asked as she stood up.

"Nah, the guys are coming back with mine in a minute. I'll just stay put and drown my sorrows with Trevor." Zach smiled at her sincerely.

"Suit yourself," Mac said. "You guys need to take a lesson from Gabe. He's never looked at me twice," she added with a laugh.

Hollins held in the _that's what you think_.

Mac tapped on the shoulder of a person in the booth behind her before walking to the bar. She places her order then settles into a bar stool and looks back over the bar patrons. Wallace was there with some of his basketball friends at the far end of the room. Mac notices that Celia Jones is here tonight too, but not at his table. She hopes he and Celia get together soon; Wallace deserves to be happy. Mac's eyes fall back on the table of beautiful people that settled in the large circular booth behind her. They are loud, rambunctious, and quickly becoming the center of excitement at Shakey's. As he walked in, her blond, floppy haired friend made a point of ruffling her hair as he sat behind her. Though he didn't interrupt the lively conversation she was having as their appetizers were being served. Mac had turned around and seen the back of Dick's head and smiled.

Mac, now seated on a bar stool, catches Dick's eye. She curls a finger for him to join her. In an exaggerated motion, Dick points to himself and mouths "Moi?" Mac giggles, then nods confidently. Dick excuses himself from the table and strides self-assuredly toward her.

"Hey Dick, this is for you," she places a tall glass of beer in front of him as he sits on the stool beside her.

"Did I win a bet I forgot about?"

Mac shook her head no.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Finally deciding it's time to get me drunk and have your way with me?"

"Ha! Not a chance of that. Nope," Mac tells him with a confident grin, "this is to say thanks."

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" he asks before taking a large sip.

"Thanks for respecting me."

"Then you should bring me beer every day, woman!" he said in jest. He leaned toward her and softly said, "I always respect you, Mackie. Why the sudden need to celebrate it?"

"I like how we both skip over the 'getting me drunk and having your way with me' comments you blurt out—glad those don't negate all the respect you give me," she said rolling her eyes at him. He pouted at her, essentially saying 'you know those don't count, get on with it.' " Did you or did you not just eavesdrop on my conversation back there, Dick?"

"Uh, If I say I did, are you going to take my beer away? I already had a sip," he petitioned.

"I'm assuming that you did," she stage whispered to him.

Dick nodded. "Oh, okay then. Yep. Heard every word."

Mac raised her glass to his and made sure to lock eyes with him as they toasted. "Then I bought you that beer to say 'thanks for respecting me.'"

"Okay, I'll bite," he said. "I'm still not following you."

"You didn't interrupt. You didn't come over to our table. You didn't say anything to me about it just now. And this beer is my pre-emptive strike against you planning to say anything to Hollins."

"Or to Trevor?"

"Trevor doesn't count."

"We agree on that," Dick muttered and Mac stifled a laugh. "I didn't interfere because no one was rude to you. Or ruder than usual, if you do count the Trevor part. And I didn't interrupt because you were handling it—you didn't need me."

Mac smiled up at him, pleased with his attitude. "But if you ever do—" he continued.

"I'll let you know," she finished for him.

"It's so weird that your friends, my friends, and Wallace's friends all like the same bar," Dick commented looking around at each of the three tables of friends.

"Did you get carded?" Mac asks.

"No."

"Then it's not that weird," she says with a satisfied smile. Mac continues, "Having fun tonight, Dickie?" she mimicked the blond who was fawning all over Dick at his table.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one eavesdropping," he said with a conceited look.

"Those girls are hard to ignore," Mac said dryly.

"Actually, I am having fun." Dick sighed, "Listen, Julie and the other Betas don't know I hate that name like you do. How could they? I'm not going to tell some stranger that's what my dead brother used to called me," he said with a sneer thinking about that scenario.

"A stranger, huh? Julie didn't seem like such a stranger, _Richard_." Mac had done some research on Julie Reynolds before; she was one of the girls Veronica had pegged as "dating" Dick in the past.

"Why Mackie, I didn't know you cared."

"Sorry. None of my business, Dick."

He looked at her face. Dick couldn't tell if she was jealous, but he could hope.

"Come on Mac, let's go dance," he said, changing the subject, motioning to the few people on the dance floor.

Mac laughed. "I hate to dance, Dick. No thanks."

Dick knew he would get nowhere with that offer. "I'm the third guy you've turned down tonight. Aren't you ever going to let yourself have any fun?"

Mac sighed and took a long sip, "What's wrong with me Dick?" she asked him seriously.

Dick didn't know how to take this question. "What do you mean Mac?"

"I mean, why would I turn down a great guy like Hollins? It was just a date, right? Am I just _trying_ to be unhappy?" she said putting her elbows up on the bar and resting her chin in her hands.

"Be honest, Mackie," Dick said in a whisper as he put one hand on her back and leaned towards her. "Does that guy get your blood boiling? Does he make your heart race? Does he make you sweat?"

"No," Mac whispered back. _Not like right now, _she thought, though she was pushing away those feelings.

"Then there's your answer," Dick said leaning back, proud of himself.

"What's my answer?" Mac asked still slightly dazed.

"Hollins is a little too Parker & Piz."

"Too _what_?"

"You know, bland. Vanilla. Beige. Too Parker & Piz," Dick said as though this was as clear as day. "Cute enough, nice enough, but never somebody who's going to get you all hot and bothered. Nice only goes so far, Mackie."

"Huh," Mac said thinking about how Parker and Piz could never take the place of Veronica and Logan. "That is eerily perceptive, Dick. Kind of like Bronson, I guess."

"Your old boyfriend was vanilla?"

"Yeah, I mean he was really sweet and I thought he was so cute, but…" she trailed off.

"He just didn't do it for you," Dick supplied.

"Exactly. I guess that's how I could walk away from him and not be too regretful or tortured—"

"Like Logan and Veronica," Dick again finished Mac's thought.

"Yeah," Mac said finding herself astonished at Dick's insight.

"Hollins was right, Mac, you were honest with him, and you can't beat yourself up for that. You can't change who you're attracted to," Dick said. _Don't I know it. _"Fewer people get hurt, yourself included, if you don't fake it."

"Wow, Sophomore Dick, I almost don't recognize you," Mac said with a sneaky smile. He gave her an inquisitive look and she continued. "You know, respectful, thoughtful. You'd better get back to your fraternity brothers and raise some hell before I call the Sherriff with a missing person's report."

"Can do, Mackie," he said standing and chuckling at her appraisal. "You heading home?"

"In a minute," she said. "I'm going to say hi to Wallace then see if my crew is ready to go."

"If they're not, just use your Pied Piper's whistle. Those saps would follow you anywhere."

"Be careful tonight, Dick," Mac told him seriously as he helped her off the bar stool.

"Sure thing. You too. See you tomorrow, Mackie."

Mac walked toward the Hearst basketball team and Dick rejoined his rowdy crowd.

"Mac!" a surprised Wallace exclaimed, "Take a seat, girl. When did you get here?"

"A little before you guys did," she told him sitting on the edge of his large group. "I came with some friends from work," she pointed to her table. "I see you haven't made a move to talk to Celia yet," she whispered to him, out of range of his teammates.

"I waived hi," Wallace said sadly. Then he whispered back, "She kind of made it clear she wasn't interested in dating right now. She just got out of a long term relationship."

"Not interested in dating? Or not interested in dating _you_?" Mac asked surprised, her conversations with Hollins and Dick fresh in her mind.

"Please, who would turn this down?" Wallace said pointing to himself with a smile. Then more somberly he said, "I don't know. I think she likes me okay, but she dated her ex for a few years and I think her experience with the last guy is holding her back. Kind of like someone else I know," he said motioning to her.

"Hey, hey, I did not come over here to get analyzed."

"Oh, what did you come over here for?"

"To look cool sitting with the basketball team and to steal a bite of your potato skins," Mac said as she reached across him and took his food.

Wallace laughed as Mac put the remaining food back on his plate. "Nah, I just came to say hi and to tell you that Celia's been watching you tonight."

"For real?" he asked excitedly.

"For real. Don't wait too long to make your move," Mac said standing to head back to her table.

"Hey Mac, don't wait too long to say yes to _someone_."

_He couldn't know about the guys tonight. He has to be talking about Dick._ "Night Wallace," she said as a way to cut off this conversation.

"Later Mac," Wallace said with a laugh.

Mac was backing away from his table when she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. Pardon me."

"Watch yourself," a female voice said with disdain.

Mac turned to see Julie Reynolds glaring at her. "I said I was sorry," Mac replied timidly. Mac realized who Julie reminded her of: Madison Sinclair.

"Listen _Dorothy_, you're not in Kansas anymore," Julie said with a haughty look and a light shove.

_What the hell? _"No bitch, this is Neptune. Oz ain't got nothin' on us," Mac said as she forcefully pushed past the hostile girl and walked back to her table without a second glance.

* * *

**The first time Veronica confronted Dick**

The gang was leaving campus to go out to dinner. Wallace and Piz were riding together from their dorm and Dick and Logan were both parked in the commuter lot. As the four walked toward the abysmally far parking lot, Veronica banked left to ride with Logan and Mac habitually went toward the blue Jeep with Dick. Veronica watched as Dick hoisted her friend over the Jeep's door and hi-fived her perfect landing. He was smiling as he ran around the back of the vehicle.

"Dick!" Veronica bellowed.

"Yeah V?" Dick asked as he jogged toward the tiny one. "Mackie!" he called. Mac turned around and he tossed her the Jeep keys to start the engine.

Veronica couldn't help notice how blissfully happy Dick seemed.

"Did you just throw my best bud into your Jeep?"

"Yep," he said proudly.

"Why?" Veronica asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, cause she likes it?" Dick replied confused.

"If you hurt her…" Those few words let Dick know she meant far more than physically damaging her friend. Her concerned and threatening facial expression told Dick that whatever concealment he thought he had over his emotions was gone, at least where Veronica was concerned. She knew. Veronica knew he loved her.

But he played it off.

"Look, she landed just fine. We do that all the time. Quit being so mother-hen."

"Dick Casablancas, you know damn well that's not what I was—" Dick cut her off with a huge sigh; he was preparing for the battle that was about to take place. The one he'd been waiting on for months now.

"Ronnie," he began, "if I hurt her, you gotta' know all the threats you've dreamed up for me will mean nothing."

She looked as though she did not like what she was hearing. "Dick—"

"What I mean is, if I hurt her, she'll be hurt. And that'll kill me. So nothing you could do to me would hurt worse than that. That's why it's staying like it is, okay?"

"Staying like it is?" Veronica asked confused. She couldn't believe Dick had put so much thought into this and really cared so much about her friend. And that he wasn't fighting her on this.

"Look how happy Mackie is," he said motioning to her singing along to something in the Jeep. "I know I'm beyond lucky to have her in my life and that I'm a pro at hurting people I care about, so we're just going to keep everything the same and hope I don't screw up our friendship."

Veronica thought before speaking next.

"What if Mac wants more than friendship?" Veronica asked, not believing she was having this conversation with Dick Casablancas.

His eyes got big. "Veronica Mars, do you know something that I don't?" he asked on the verge of exploding with excitement.

She instantly regretted getting his hopes up with the question. "No, sorry, Dick. She hasn't said anything like that to me."

His face fell.

"Yet. She hasn't said anything like that to me yet." Veronica couldn't believe she was encouraging him now. Hadn't she just yelled for his attention in hopes of threatening him? "But what if she does?"

"No, no, no! No meddling! Do not ask her and don't tell me anything she tells you! Jeez, woman, just keep this to yourself, okay? After 2 minutes of talking with you my mind is already messed up. I can see why Logan is half crazy. I don't want to hurt her EVER, so that's why we're going to stay the same!"

Logan pulled up beside Veronica in the Land Rover and both knew they'd have to cut this conversation short. "Okay Dick, I won't say anything to her," Veronica agreed, "but not letting her know how you feel could hurt her, too." Logan's eyes got big; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

After hearing this, Dick looked hopeless, like he was doomed to hurt Mac either way.

Despite the fact that she usually despised the company of the man before her, Veronica couldn't stand to see that look on Dick's face, "And on the other hand-just because _you're_ not going to make a move, doesn't mean that _she_ won't. Someday."

"Don't get my hopes up, Mars," he said sadly, but she noticed a faint smile was returning to his face just imagining this possibility.

They broke apart when they heard Mac yelling from the Jeep. "Enough chit-chat! I'm starving people! Let's go!"

* * *

**The first time Mac came through for Dick:**

"So you just left him by himself?" Mac asks Logan, finding herself getting slightly upset.

"He's such a whiner when he's sick. I couldn't stand being cooped up with him anymore. He's so needy," Logan replies dramatically. He , Mac, and Wallace are eating lunch in their usual spot. "The suite is a disaster too, but he won't let anyone in to clean it."

"What's wrong him anyway?" asks Wallace.

"Sore throat, I think," Logan says as if this is the most ridiculous reason for a person to be ill.

"Did he go to the doctor yet?" Mac asks him.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Does Dick even _have_ a doctor?"

"And he's pretty bad?" Mac asks, concern growing on her face.

"Well, he's in bed and not even out in the living room. He's not playing Xbox. He's not watching TV. So I'd say, for Dick, this has been three days of hell."

"Fine. Gimme your key, then," Mac tells Logan with an outstretched hand as she gathers up her backpack to leave.

"So you're skipping Calculus?" Wallace asks her as she places the card key in her back jeans pocket.

"Yeah, your notes are better than mine anyway," she tells him as Veronica joins them carrying her lunch on a tray.

"Hi, V. Bye, V," Mac says to her quickly, but with a smile. "Later, fellas."

"Where's _she_ going in such a rush?" Veronica asks the guys as she takes a seat.

"To do my bidding," Logan says conceitedly with a wink to Wallace.

"Do I even want to know?" Veronica whispers loudly to her best friend.

"I'm certain that you don't," Wallace says shaking his head.

Within the hour, Mac pushes a luggage cart loaded down with supplies into the Presidential Suite.

"Dick!" she calls loudly from the entryway. "I'm coming in!" _Don't come out here naked. _Veronica mentioned something about him coming out of his room barely wearing boxes.

"Mackie?" she hears him say from his room. She leaves the cart just inside the door and makes her way to his bedroom. Logan was right, this place was a wreck. Towels and clothes almost cover the entire floor. Tissues, Gatorade bottles, throat lozenge wrappers, and room service plates litter every other flat surface. And the whole place had a stale, sweaty smell.

"Hey Dick," she says softly from the doorway. "How ya' feelin?"

If he was feeling anything like he looked, it was awful. His rumpled, stained shorts and T-shirt matched his messy wet hair. He was lying on his stomach, all four limbs stretched out, above the covers.

"Sucky. Get out of here Mac," he groaned without turning over.

Mac was surprised by this. Usually it was him who was more eager for her time.

"No can do, chico. You're stuck with me for a little while. We're going to get you feeling better and _then_ I'll get out of here."

"No, you gotta' go now. You're gonna' get sick," he said, finally rolling over and looking at her.

Now she was really surprised. Had he not called her in the past three days because he was afraid she would get sick too? This thought prompted her to leave the doorway and walk over to his bed.

"I'll have you know I have an excellent immune system, Mr. Casablancas," she told him as she sat down by his head.

"No really, I have Strep or something, Mackie. You should go." Mac could hear how exhausted he was, even in this protest.

She looked at his face and saw that he had a sweat ring around his neck. His soft blond hair was sticking to his forehead. Without a thought, she brushed it back off his forehead with light fingers and said, "I'm fine right here."

"Mmmm….kay," he said sleepily, giving in. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She continued to try to soothe him by sweeping his hair off his forehead and trying to move his long hair off his neck.

When she stood abruptly, Dick finally sat up. "Leaving already?" he asked sadly not entirely sure if he had fallen back to sleep or not.

"Hardly," Mac replied with a light laugh. "Lie back down. You're burning up. I was just going to find you some advil and bring you back something cool."

She returned with his favorite Gatorade, some advil, a cold rag and a towel.

"Okay, now sit up, please," she said gently. Dick couldn't remember her ever being so soft-spoken with him. He took the medicine and Mac placed the cold cloth around his neck.

The difference in temperature was startling. "Oooh, oooh," he said finally leaning against the headboard to relax. Mac reached across him and toweled off his forehead and then both cheeks. She was glad he kept his eyes closed while she was this close to his face.

"So it's a sore throat?" she asked.

"Yeah, and aches and sweats. And a headache. And I feel like I could puke except I can't."

"Where's your wallet?"

"On the dresser. Why?" he laughed lightly. "Are you going to rob me now that I'm too weak to defend myself?"

"Dick, if I wanted to rob you I would have hacked your Bank of America account a long time ago," she said with a smirk. "Or the PNC one. Or the Cayman one. Or the four in Switzerland. " After he laughed as heartily as he could muster, she continued. "I'm looking for your insurance card."

"I don't want to go to the doctor, Mackie. Please, don't make me. I'm too sick to go to the doctor," his pathetic plea was hammered home when his eyes met hers.

"Okay, but if I can get a doctor to come to you, you'll do what they say?"

"Do I have a choice?" he said, realizing who he was dealing with.

"No, but I'd like you to think that you do," she said smugly.

"Fine, but no shots. I'm serious." Mac giggled as Dick settled back into a lying position on the bed. "My insurance card and a credit card to use are all in there. I'm going to rest for just a second."

"You rest as long as you need, but I think you'll feel better if you get a shower."

"I got too hot when I tried to get a shower yesterday. I think I passed out. I was sitting on the floor of the shower and couldn't remember how I got there."

"Dick! Are you okay? Was Logan here?"

"He wasn't, but I was fine. I just got out and slept on the bathroom floor for a little while. So that's why I stink, sorry."

"You're fine, Dick. But this place is disgusting. I'm going to call the front desk and have them send some people to clean up around here."

"Don't do that! Then they'll all get sick too!"

"Dick, people aren't going to get sick from sweeping and dusting. It'll be fine. How about if get a cool bath started for you? Or do you want to wait a little while?"

Hearing her talk about running a bath for him awakened thoughts he had been too tired to think about in the past few days. "Baths are for chicks, Mackie. And cool? That's crazy talk. But if you want to join me in the shower, just to keep me safe y'know, I think that'd go a long way in making me feel all kinds of better."

"You must not be _that_ sick, Dick. A warmish bath it is," she said as she pushed herself up off her perch on his bed and walked into the bathroom, then muttered, "not that a cold shower wouldn't do you some good."

After she got the water going, she shadowed him to the bathroom.

"My sore throat does not make me an invalid. I can walk to the bathroom by myself, Mackie."

"Can you? Slipping and fainting of yesterday is just a distant memory?" she snarked back. "What do you want to wear when you get out?"

"Anything," he replied, too tired to care. Mac ran to his dresser and pulled out some athletic shorts, the first pair of boxer-briefs she saw, and an old 'Vote for Pedro' t-shirt.

"Really? You think this is the perfect day for my lucky drawers?" he asked with a smile when he saw her choice.

_Who has lucky underwear? Oh, probably someone like Dick._ "You're lucky I haven't killed you yet. How's that?" she asked as she placed the clothes on the counter, turned away, and started to shut him in the bathroom.

"Hey!" he called out right before the door was shut, "I know I'm lucky you're here. Thanks for coming by."

Through the crack in the door, he saw that Mac blushed slightly. "Just put your clothes on before you come out. We don't need you giving your staff new material for rumors."

"Oh, there'd be talk, Macaroni. There'd be talk."

After heartily shutting the door, Mac picked up the hotel phone in his bedroom.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Casablancas," the male voice said to her. "How are you feeling today? Our chef wanted me to let you know there is plenty of green jello ready for you today and from now on he will always keep this in stock. He's terribly sorry about yesterday."

"Uh, yeah, is this the front desk?" she asked him confused.

"Of course. May I be of any help to you ma'am?"

"Maybe. Are there any doctors who would make house calls to the hotel?"

"Absolutely. I can call someone for you. Is there an emergency?"

"No, no emergency. Dick, uh, Mr. Casablancas has a cold but I'd feel better if a doctor came to check him out."

"I will call an office we use immediately. Is there anything else I can do for you, ma'am?"

"Well, this is going to sound like a crazy request—"

"Mac, they all sound like crazy requests when you deal with rich snobs all day."

"Jeff!" Mac said as she laughed. "Don't ma'am me again!"

He chuckled too, "Yeah, it's me. What's the crazy request?"

"I was just going to ask you to try to get a female doctor. Dick responds better to female authority figures. But then I was going to have you check to see if the office could send someone middle aged too. I know that's really weird and picky. Dick's sick, but I'd like to spare some young professional from 'hello nurse' one liners all day."

"That doesn't even rank on my top 5 crazy requests for the day. Done. Anything else?"

"Yeah, could you send some maids up here to clean? Preferably the ones you've been wanting to quit—this place is toxic," Mac tells him looking around again at the filthy suite.

"They'll be there in 5. What else?"

"Actually, you'd better send some of that green jello if he made a fuss about it yesterday. "

"Yeah, don't tell him, but we've got red, orange, blue, yellow—basically anything he could dream up now. The chef was throwing a fit. Apparently jello is beneath him."

"Sorry about that. I think that's everything, Jeff. Thanks."

"Later Mac. Good luck."

Mac hung up the phone and went back to the luggage cart she brought in a few minutes ago.

Dick emerged from the bathroom feeling clean but exhausted from the effort. His head swam from the heat. He walked into his bedroom to find Mac; instead he found two housekeepers stripping his bed. Confused, he wordlessly staggered past them and moved through the living room.

"Dick!" Mac exclaimed as she threw down what she was holding in the kitchenette and ran to him. She slung an arm around his waist and helped him to the couch. "Sit down! I've never seen you so pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh-huh, I'm okay." Dick said as he slumped over from his sitting position to an uncomfortable lying position. Mac helped to straighten out his long frame.

"What's wrong?" Mac said as she struggled lifting his deadweight limbs.

"Just sleepy," he said, drained.

"Okay, you rest here for a second. A doctor is on her way and they'll be out of your room in a few minutes." Mac said as she attentively placed a pillow under his head.

"You got me a girl doctor?" Dick asked with a small smile.

"Do I know you or what?" Mac asked smirking back.

The next thing Dick knew, Mac was nudging him.

"Dick, wake up. This is Dr. Angel." The suite was quieter, cleaner, and a large Hispanic woman was peering over him.

"Dr. Angel?" he questioned sitting up now and looking at her name tag and stethoscope. "No halo and no white coat?"

"No, sir," the pleasant woman said with a smile. "I find that either invites too many questions." She swiftly moved on to the reason she was here, " Ms. Mackenzie informed me that you've been ill for a few days. Tell me which symptoms started first."

Mac left the two to the exam while she returned to chopping vegetables in the kitchen area. After leaving Hearst at lunch, Mac went home to get her mother's crock-pot and her recipe for vegetable soup. She then went to the market before finding Dick alone in his suite.

After about 20 minutes, Mac heard a loud "Ouch!" She peeked into the living room to find Dick holding his finger and Dr. Angel peering over some small equipment.

Dick, aware of her presence, said through gritted teeth, "You said no needles, Mackie."

"I agreed to no _shots_," she retorted quickly, then added with a nod to the physician, "unless Dr. Angel thinks one is necessary."

"Not necessary today young lady. I did a quick throat swab for strep phayrngitis which was positive, so I'm going to call in a prescription of _oral_ antibiotics for Mr. Casablancas. He also shared with me his aversion to injections. The finger stick will tell us shortly if he also has mononucleosis."

"The kissing disease?" Dick asked in disbelief.

"Kind of fitting for a player like you," Mac teased as she headed back to her chopping.

_Not really_, he thought, not being able to recall the last time he had any action.

Dr. Angel called in a prescription to a pharmacy that would deliver to the Grand. Dick was glad of this, knowing he would be sad if Mac had to leave to pick it up. The good doctor informed him that he did not have mono, but that the strep infection he had could cause all of these symptoms. He was instructed to rest, drink lots of fluids, and that he should be feeling better in the next few days. Dr. Angel left Dick not hating doctors quite so much and feeling hopeful that he'd be over all of this soon.

"Let me help you into bed," Mac said as she held out her hands to help Dick off the couch.

"Why can't you say stuff like that to me when I have any energy?" Dick said with a flirty grin. Though he was surprised how much he needed Mac to help pull him up; he really was weak.

Mac shook her head in amusement and led him back into his room. She pulled back the covers and he fell into bed. The cool, clean sheets were inviting. He knew that sleep would claim him quickly.

Dick reached out for Mac and she timidly let him take her hand. He surprised her by pulling her down to the bed swiftly. Mac adjusted herself so that she was no longer draped across him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What was that all about?"

"Stay. Please. You don't have to work today, do you?"

"No, I took the day off because I have a project due tomorrow."

His face showed he was disappointed. "Oh, okay. You'd probably better go and work on your project then, Mackie."

"I was planning on staying here this afternoon and working on it, if that's okay with you?"

The half of Dick's face that wasn't snuggled into his pillow turned up in a smile. "Stay _here_ though." Mac knew he meant beside him.

She sighed. "I think you'd feel better if you got some sleep, Dick. I'll just be right outside your door."

"No," he whined. "Stay here with me." He scooted over and made room for her on the bed. "Let's watch a movie. You can tune it out and do your work and I can tune it out and go to sleep. But stay here, Mackie, please."

"Wow, you're going to blow your cover as the spoiled heir to millions, Dick. That was some first rate whining."

"That means you're staying right?" he asked with a grin.

"Okay," she agreed. "Just let me finish up in the kitchen first."

"What are you doing in there anyway?"

"Making you soup," Mac said matter-o-factly.

Dick sat up. "You're what?"

"Ma-king you soup," she said slowly pantomiming stirring a bowl , pointing to him, and sipping from a spoon.

"No one's ever cooked for me before," he said with his head bowed.

Before she could say 'what are you talking about?', Mac realized Dick meant no one had cooked for him _ever_. In his 20 years on the planet. Sure, chefs and nannies aplenty had, as well as most every restaurant worker in southern California. But not his mom, not his friends' moms, not Kendall, not Madison.

Mac was stunned. She wondered if anyone had ever taken care of him when he was sick either.

She surprised herself as she kissed him lightly on the cheek before standing up.

"Well, that ends today, Dick."

* * *

Yay! This chapter has been one of my favorites to write. It's 3 of 4 for the 'Firsts' mega-chapter and then the story will move quickly. (please note, move quickly does not mean post quickly, unfortunately.) Thank you **so much** for all of the fantastic and encouraging reviews so far-I really appreciate it!


	22. Firsts, part four

A/N: This superquick posting of the end of 'Firsts' is a shoutout to the AMAZING people who have taken time to review this story. You are a little band of cheer, you are. Many of you said 'I can't wait' for the next installment, so who am I to make you. :) Seriously, thanks so much! I love that you all care about these characters too!

* * *

**The first time Dick met her parents**

Four days later, Dick finds himself at the door of the Mackenzie family. His arms are full, so it takes some maneuvering before he can ring the doorbell with his elbow.

Seconds later, Dick hears quick footsteps toward the door and he sees the flash of a shorter blond head peek through the curtain to the side.

"Mom! Someone's delivering flowers!" he hears the kid bellow before opening the front door.

"Hi," Dick greets the kid, "is Mac here?"

"She's sick. Who are you?"

"I'm Dick. I'm a friend of your sister's. Are you Ryan?" Dick thinks the boy looks small for a 10 year old. Although he sees the resemblance to Madison, he can't help but think of Beaver.

"Yeah," he says, standing up a bit taller and smiling. "How did you know my name?"

"Are you kidding me? Mac told me all about her brother."

Ryan smiles, obviously pleased with this news. "Why do people call her Mac? Her name is Cindy."

"Yeah, but Mac is a sweet nickname for Mackenzie, don't you think?"

"I guess so. It kind of sounds like a boy's name though."

"What sounds like a boy's name, dear?" a pretty blond woman said coming up behind Ryan.

"This is Dick. He's Cindy's friend. He calls Cindy Mac, but I said it sounds like a boy."

"Hello Dick," she says kindly.

"Hello Mrs. Mackenzie," Dick says as he blows blond hair out of his eyes. "How's Ma—Cindy feeling?"

"She's not feeling too well today. The doctor told her she had strep throat."

"Oh," Dick said feeling guilty. "Is there any chance I could see her?"

"I don't know, Dick. She's resting right now, but come on in and have something to drink. Here, let me help you with that."

Mrs. Mackenzie reached for the flower arrangement that was tucked inside the crock-pot Dick was returning.

He followed them hesitantly through a large living room into the kitchen, still toting the empty crock-pot and multiple grocery bags he brought with him.

"Your house is very nice, Mrs. Mackenzie," Dick felt pretty awkward. _This is what you're supposed to say with grown-ups, right? _"And whatever you're cooking smells great."

"Thank you, Dick. This arrangement is gorgeous and they smell great too. How did you ever decide on these lovely peonies?"

Mrs. Mackenzie placed the short, glass, rectangular vase on the island in the center of the kitchen. The container was full of white fluffy, delicate peonies and one in the center was dark purple. She poured him and Ryan glasses of lemonade.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I just thought Mac would think they were pretty. The lady at the store said he could dip them in any color wax, but I thought it would be cool if she just dipped one of them in purple. Then it would stand out, kind of like Mac, uh Cindy, you know? I thought it looked like the purple streaks in her hair."

_Holy shit I am in Mac's kitchen babbling to her mom about flowers. Logan is going to revoke my man card for sure._

When Dick finally looked back at Mac's mom, the look on her face made Dick think she looked like she just learned a secret.

Dick took a long sip of lemonade and then nervously, said, "So, do you think I could say hi to Mac before I left?"

"You had strep throat last week right?" Mrs. Mackenzie asked him.

"Uh, yes ma'am. And Mac—_Cindy_ came to check on me. I told her not to, but she can be kinda stubborn. But I'm really sorry she got sick from me."

"Oh, that wasn't an accusation, dear. Ryan and half of his class have had strep this month. Cindy probably passed it to you first. I just didn't want you to become ill. If you were sick last week, you've probably built up a pretty good immunity, so spending time with her shouldn't put you at risk for getting it again."

"Oh," he said sighing deeply. He did feel a little off the hook. "Hey, is this on the stove your famous vegetable soup? It was great. Mac made it for me last week and it got me feeling better. Are you making some for her?"

"Don't tell me you're one of those vegans too!" Mrs. Mackenzie exclaimed.

"Hell no," Dick looked from Ryan back to Mrs. Mackenzie, "I mean, heck , _heck_ no!"

"Good, then go check on Cindy and plan on staying for dinner. Vegetable soup for her, roast and potatoes for the rest of us. I know Sam will want to meet you when he gets home. Ryan, will you show Dick to Cindy's room?"

Dick nodded to Mrs. Mackenzie and followed Ryan, but he was replaying what just happened. Did he just swear in front of Mac's mom? Get invited to dinner? And now is going to meet her dad any minute and have to share a meal with her whole family?

His worries were pushed aside when Ryan knocked on Mac's door. There was no answer. Ryan pushed the door open and said, "She's all yours."

Dick walked through the doorway and saw Mac wrapped up in so many blankets she looked like a brunette burrito. He had to laugh at the sight.

"Mackie?" he whispered, then a little louder he said, "Mackie, you awake?"

She still didn't stir. He knelt down beside her daybed and swept the hair out of her face. She was fast asleep. But Dick couldn't bring himself to leave her. He sat down on the floor beside her and leaned his back against the bed. Her room was surprisingly bright. White walls with lots of natural light. He was surprised to see so many art posters on her walls. In here, it felt like he didn't know much about the woman sleeping so close to him. As he finished surveying the room, Dick saw Ryan still standing in the doorway.

"Well, come on in, Ryan."

"No thanks, I'm not allowed in Cindy's room without her permission."

He laughed at this. Had he already forgotten how nosy little brothers could be?

"She's asleep, it'll be fine."

Ryan stepped into the room hesitantly.

"Hey, does she have an Xbox or Playstation or anything in here?" Dick asked him from the floor.

"Oh, no," Ryan said walking closer to Dick. "I'm definitely not allowed to mess with her Nintendo."

"Hey Ryan, I'll take the heat for this one. You get the Nintendo set up and we'll play. If Cindy yells at anybody, I'll make sure it's me."

"You sure?" he said, already untangling wires. "She can get pretty mad."

"She yells at me all the time, dude. You can't take it personally," he said with a smile.

Ryan handed him a controller and they played some old-school Super Mario Brothers 3.

"Get off Sis!" Dick heard Ryan yell about 20 minutes later. Ryan brushed Mac's hand off his head.

"Dick let's me play with his hair, Ryan," Mac murmured as Dick felt her fingers gently scratch his scalp and pull through his hair.

"Hey Sleepy." _Not nearly enough_, Dick thought, suppressing a groan. He didn't chance turning around fearing she would stop.

"Yeah, well Dick also picks out flowers, talks about recipes, and sucks at Nintendo, so pardon me if I don't really care what Dick let's you do."

Dick was simultaneously impressed and offended. Mac giggled sleepily. "Dick, since when did you turn into such a pansy?"

"Just since I arrived at your house, Mackie," he was barely following the conversation and not focusing on the game at all. All Dick could think about were the fingers running through his hair.

"Ryan, Dick may not be in his top form now, but he's a guy's-guy for sure. Though you do need a haircut," she said as she tugged lightly at the hair that fell long at the back of his neck.

Dick was listening now. "Oh, yeah? " said Ryan. "Just 'cause he cussed in front of Mom and eats meat? That's not enough to impress me."

"You _what_?"

Dick didn't think he'd prove any manliness if he yelped at how hard Mac was gripping his hair now.

He paused the game and turned toward Mac.

"It was an accident. I corrected quickly. Just 'H-E-L-L' and your Mom invited me to dinner right after, so I don't think she really cared."

"Mom invited you to dinner?" Mac asked with a groan.

"Oh," Dick said a little sadly, "you don't want me to stay? She didn't exactly give me a chance to answer anyway, so I could say I'm busy."

"No, it's not that, it's—"

"It's that our parents are embarrassing," Ryan finished for her.

"Exactly," confirmed Mac. "You're welcome to stay, Dick. Just don't judge me by my parents."

"Yeah, well, ditto, Mackie. I hope you haven't been judging me by mine this whole time. "

"I still don't know why you think I should be impressed by Dick, Cindy," Ryan said steering the conversation back to him.

"Ryan, Dick drives a motorcycle, he can have any girlfriend he wants, he can beat me at video games you aren't old enough to play yet, and he's the best surfer I've ever seen."

"Wow," Ryan said (which is exactly what Dick was thinking at this assessment), "you can beat Cindy at video games?"

"Only sometimes," Dick admitted with a laugh. He turned back towards Mac. "How ya' feelin' Mackie?"

"I'm freezing," Mack said burrowing further into her blankets, "but my throat is feeling better since I started taking medicine this morning."

Dick rubbed her shoulder or maybe it was her back, he couldn't be sure, through all the blankets. "I'm sorry I got you sick Mackie. I brought you some Gatorade and some throat lozenges."

"That was sweet of you, Dick, but it wasn't your fault."

He pouted at her.

"I recall telling you my immune system was pristine," she argued.

"Yeah, right before I begged you to stay."

"Dick! Drop it. We can't do anything about it now!"

"She does yell at you a lot," Ryan commented with a smile.

"Who told you you could come in here, half-pint?"

Ryan made a face at Dick.

There was a knock at the opened door.

"Hey Pumpkin," Mac's dad said from the door. "Mom said you were coming home from school, but I'm sorry you're sick."

"Hey Daddy," she said trying to sit up. "This is my friend Dick."

Dick was standing up and dusting off his hands on his pants as Mac introduced him.

"Dick Casablancas. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Casablancas, huh?" Mr. Mackenzie said as he firmly shook the younger man's hand.

_Shit_, thought Dick.

_Shit_, thought Mac.

"Yes, sir," Dick said, trying to look him in the eye.

Mr. Mackenzie looked at Mac still holding onto Dick's grip, "Any relation to—"

"Yes, Dad. Dick and Cassidy were brothers."

Mr. Mackenzie nodded. "Terrible thing that happened to your brother, Dick," he said as he clasped his other hand on Dick's arm. "Sam Mackenzie. Call me Sam."

_To_ your brother? Not _because of _him? Well, that was a good start, both Mac and Dick were thinking. Dick didn't know how to respond to this, luckily he didn't have to.

"Honey, you feel like you can come to the table for dinner?" Sam asked Mac. "Mom says everything is ready. Dick, Natalie says you're joining us."

"Okay Dad," Mac said starting to shed her blankets and stand up. Ryan hopped up off the floor and joined his dad at the door while Dick moved toward Mac to help her out of her layers.

Mac took a step forward and stumbled a little. In the same second, Dick had both hands around her waist.

"Are you being klutzy or are you feeling light-headed?" he asked close to her ear.

Mac pushed away from him slightly feeling awkward in front of her dad and brother, "You know I'm a klutz, Dick," she said at a louder volume not wanting the men in her family to question her closeness with Dick.

"Okay then," he loosened his grip on her and just kept one hand lightly at her back.

Mac walked toward the door and stopped abruptly. She dove for her garbage can and proceeded to vomit the remaining contents of her stomach into it. All three men groaned. Ryan ran out of the room. Sam made his way toward his daughter, but saw that Dick was already kneeling beside her rubbing her back and keeping her hair away from the trash can.

Ryan returned with Mrs. Mackenzie and a towel which he handed to his sister.

"On second thought," she told the crowd weakly, "I think I'll skip dinner for now."

"Here Cindy, let me help you back to bed," Mrs. Mackenzie said as she moved towards her daughter.

"And Dick you can join the guys at the table," Mr. Mackenzie said with a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Dick and Mac locked eyes for a second before he was ushered out. Fear was evident in both of their faces.

Mac sat on her bed and said, "I'm fine, Mom, really. Can you tell Ryan to come back her for just a second."

"Just rest, Cindy. We'll go easy on Dick, honey, don't worry," her Mom said with a smile.

Mac flung herself fully down on the bed. "Ryan, please Mom? And be nice."

In a minute Ryan came back into her room, "Mom said you needed me."

"I do, little man, I do," she said weakly. "You've gotta' help him, Ryan. You know how weird they can be."

"Help him how?"

"Just be yourself. Be funny like always. Take the attention off him if he looks nervous. Or tell some of your stories if things are too quiet. Okay, Ryan? You got my back on this?"

"Is Dick your boyfriend, Cindy?" he asked inquisitively.

"No Ryan, he's not my boyfriend."

"Then why do you care so much?" he asked in a sing-song voice, already heading out the door. "I'm taking your TV and your Nintendo when you go back to college, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I knew that was coming."

...

"I can't believe you stayed," Mac told Dick. He had finished up dinner and dessert with her family and then came back to check on her before he left.

"I can't believe you made yourself puke to get out of it_ Pumpkin_," he told her as he flopped down on the bed beside her.

"You don't get to call me that," She laughed lightly. "That's a Dad thing. Hey, thanks for coming by today, Dick."

"Dinner with your family was nice, Mac. Your Mom and Dad were really decent to me and they didn't have to be after all that with Beav—"

"That had nothing to do with you, Dick."

He nodded. "Your Mom's a good cook and they were all funny and told interesting stories. It was nice being in a normal home again. I really had forgotten what it was like."

Mac sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. Dick continued, "And Ryan is hilarious. You should be nicer to him, Mac. He was terrified to come in here earlier today."

"Little brothers can be a pain in the ass, Dick," she said then froze realizing who she was talking to. "Not that I need to tell you that, though," she mumbled.

"You only get the one..." he mumbled back and Mac nodded in agreement.

"I'll be nicer. I promise. I'm already making a good start—I told him I'd give him my TV and Nintendo if he helped you out tonight."

"You did? Ha! Well, he earned it!"

"What did you say?" Mac asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! I just forget that most of my best stories start as 'One time, in Tijuana' or 'One time, when I was wasted' or 'One time, your daughter paid this transvestite to teach me a lesson.'"

"Dick!" Mac screamed.

"I'm kidding, Mackie! But he did help me stall a few times when I had to think about 'why I chose business as a major' or 'where do I see myself in the next 10 years.'"

"Oh, Dick, I'm sorry _and_ embarrassed. I wish I'd been there to help."

"Nah, Ryan did great. And they didn't kick me out of their house. Which is more than I can say for your _real_ parents."

"Shh! Don't let anyone hear you say that!" she whispered loudly while covering his mouth. "And I'm sure you earned getting tossed out, Dick."

"Oh, I know I did," he said with a wicked smile. " Okay, _Cindy _I'm going to get out of here and let you sleep. Call me if you need help getting back to campus or anything."

"Okay Dick, goodnight. Thanks again."

"Night babe," he said as he ruffled her hair. He cringed inwardly at the slip, but took comfort in the fact she didn't correct him.

Dick made his way back out to his Jeep and found Ryan sitting inside it.

"Hey Dude. What's up?" Dick greeted him.

"Do you really ride a motorcycle, Dick?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Sometimes, Ryan, but I have other vehicles too. Like this one."

"Cindy was wrong about the other thing though, wasn't she?"

"About what, amigo?"

"You can't have any girlfriend you want. 'Cause you want her and she's not your girlfriend."

Dick was quiet for a good thirty seconds; he was shocked.

"I think it goes without saying that I could and would kick your ass if you repeated this, little guy, but your sister is too good to be my girlfriend."

"Maybe," he agreed, "but she likes you, I can tell. Why won't she be your girlfriend?"

"Well, for one I'm too chicken-shit to ask her," Dick said, deciding on a whim to bear his soul to a 10 year old, "but the main reason is that I was mean to her a long time ago and I don't think she trusts me to be nice all the time now."

Now it was Ryan's turn to be quiet for a long time.

"Does 'chicken-shit' mean scared?"

"Yeah, Ryan," he said with a sigh as he ran a hand though his hair. Please don't tell your parents or your sister I said that word to you, okay? I meant scared."

"So why were you mean to her?" Dick took notice of protective he was of Mac.

Dick took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Because I was a jerk to her when we were growing up, Ryan. I thought I was better than her because I had money and wore cool clothes and hung out with other kids who thought they ruled our school. And she didn't. I was stupid back then."

"Oh, so you're an 09er," he stated simply.

"Yeah," Dick said hanging his head. "You know about that stuff in the fifth grade?"

"This is Neptune, Dick. You've got no idea."

"Well, I'll give you some advice I wish someone had given me back then. None of that stuff matters. Not how popular you are or how rich or how cool. I mean, we both know it does matter if you don't get invited to parties or don't have friends to sit with at lunch or whatever. But you should find friends that are nice no matter what and be nice to _them_ no matter what. The outside stuff doesn't mean anything if your popular friends are all posers. And if you ever find a girl as great as Mac don't be mean to her before you get a chance to know her."

Ryan thought about this before he got up the courage to ask, "I thought you were going to say you were mean to her after Cindy's old boyfriend died. He was your brother right? The one who died?"

Dick's face was pained. "How did you know about him?"

"I listen. Cindy was sad for a long time after he died. And I heard Dad ask you about it tonight."

Dick didn't know how to respond. Ryan continued. "I didn't mean to make you sad. I just wanted to tell you I thought Cindy acted really happy with you today. Even when she was puking her guts up. And I was glad she was happy."

"Well, to answer your question, yeah, I was mean to her before and after my brother died. But I apologized for that and we're friends now. We're trying at least. I'm glad she seemed happy to you."

"I think you're doing a good job being her friend, Dick."

Dick sighed, he hoped so. "You know what, that actually means a lot. You've gotta' be coolest fifth grader in Neptune, Ryan," Dick said after a moment.

"I like to think so," he replied as he got out of the Jeep, "despite my 02er status."

"Cool or not, I'll kill you if you breathe a word of this to her."

"And you may be a guy's-guy and all, but I'll kill you if you're mean to her again, Dick."

Despite his size, Dick believed him.

"Deal," he said with a smile. "Now scram, half-pint."

Ryan ran toward the door, but turned back to yell, "Hey Dick! Why didn't you show her the flowers you brought? Girls love flowers."

"How would you know what girls like?" he asked with a laugh.

"Hey, flowers always work for me. Mom gets mad when I tear up her garden, but the ladies love it." the kid said with a wink. "I'll make sure she sees them."

"Be smooth about it," Dick cautioned.

"Always."

* * *

**The first time Mac let herself think about it**

"Hey, this is Dick. I'll let my sexy secretary take it from here."

The woman common to all voice mail recording devices was heard next, "At the tone, please leave a message."

"Dick, hey it's me. Sorry we didn't get to hang out tonight, I didn't mean to cancel last minute. After class I had work, then my group project meeting which was supposed to take about an hour ended up taking three. Bunch of idiots," she mumbled into her phone. "Okay, so it's a little after midnight and I just crawled into bed, but well, I missed you. I mean, I appreciated your photo text of everyone at Wallace's game, but you know, I didn't get to talk to you today. I can't think of the last time we went a whole day without talking….probably back when you were sick. Okay…well, I'm completely rambling at this point, sorry. I hope you had a good day doing whatever it is you got to do today. So, uh, don't bother calling me back. I know it's late. Uh….yeah, well, goodnight Dick. " She hung up.

Then panicked.

To Mac, this was the most girly, pathetic message she could have left. She _was_ tired and she _had_ missed hanging out or talking with Dick today, but did she have to sound like such a sap? Mac was already hacking into his voicemail to delete it when she started questioning her actions. Not the action of deleting the message, the adrenaline that began coursing through her exhausted body told her that was a necessity at this point, but the action of calling him in the first place.

Calling Dick tonight had been like a reflex. She hadn't even thought about it. Mac just collapsed into her dorm room bed and hit his speed dial number. Like her body knew this is what she would need before she could rest. What did that _mean_?

_Do I like Dick? _Like_-like him? This was preposterous. Wasn't it? He's just a friend. Just a friend? _She scoffed at herself._ No one uses the 'just' if they really mean it's only friendship. You say, 'we're friends.' I wasn't desperate to talk to Veronica or Wallace tonight, and I didn't see them all day either. _Argh!_ Dick and I are from two different worlds. Well, two different sides of Neptune, and that's essentially the same thing. He's not my type at all. Do I really even have a type, though? But holy shit, he's beautiful . And funny. Happy. Sweet. Thoughtful. Protective. Surprisingly insightful. Confident. Honest, really honest. Strong. Witty. Sexy, undeniably sexy._

_Hell fire and damnation, I _like_ Dick._

She thought about their last few months together. Dick and Logan standing up to Max at the party. Dick waking her up when she was sleeping at the beach. Waiting for her when she was walking into a client's dorm room while working. Their time at his grand-dad's beach. Talking to him about Cassidy outside her dormitory. Their true friendship. Lunches, dinners at the Suite, studying together. His constant attention to her happiness and safety. Their new routines: she liked when he drove her places, that he always ordered food she would like, and their assigned seats for movie night. He always pushed her to go out more, to be more social, to have more fun—and she always did, when she was with him. She admired the brave way he dealt with her parents alone and the more responsible attitude he had about his classes this year. What girl wouldn't fall for a guy as great as Dick?

Mac finally understood she had been purposefully blind to her attraction to him all semester. Blind because it could never work out between them. Blind because of the past. His past. Her past. His money. His social status. All the experience he had; all the experience she didn't have. The Cassidy thing. And the Veronica thing.

As much as her closest friend hung out with Dick, she didn't really understand him or enjoy his company as much as Mac did. Veronica didn't get that most of his lewd glances and less than brilliant comments were uttered for the reaction he got. He liked the people around him to be animated. For a laid back guy, he loved when people were fired up or passionate about something, even if it was against him. Dick lapped up people yelling at him for being perverted or dumb, and thoroughly didn't care if they thought he was either. He knew he wasn't, not deep down, and Mac was certain of this as well. She kind of loved that about him. Dick didn't care what people thought about him, well except for maybe her and Logan.

What about what Wallace kept telling her—could Dick really have feelings for her? Sure he liked her. Mac knew he enjoyed her being around her. She could see his opinions on Trevor and Zach's advances as jealousy, or she could look at his thoughts on them for what they probably were—he was looking out for her. Mac knew Dick constantly sought her company out, but she could never be what the other women in his life were. Sexy, adventurous, bold. Dick liked beautiful and brazen girls, and she was neither. Girls like Madison and Gia and Lily. Yes, he flirted with her every chance he got and he had a penchant for touching her. She sighed at this thought, remembering all the sweet ways his hands had graced her body. Mac loved the cocky sexy looks he gave her. But that was what Dick did, right? He liked riling people up for a reaction, and nothing worked more consistently on Mac than boldly hitting on her.

_He's never made a move, though_, she realized. Not once has he pushed his luck just to see what would happen. And that, to Mac, seemed like a very Dick thing to do—to just go after what he wanted. Not when he held her in her bikini. Not when she slept in his bed after dumping Max. Not when she snuggled up to him in the hammock. Not at all the parties. Not at movie nights. Not on the walks home. Never. Dick was all talk. _If he really liked me, _she rationalized, _he would have tried by now. He only sees me as a friend_, she was sad to finally grasp.

_Why hadn't he answered his phone tonight? _Mac's troubled thoughts drifted back to the man and where he was right this instant. He always answered her calls. If she was honest with herself, Mac knew she had been avoiding thinking about her feelings for Dick and his for her for a long time. Why else would she leave the parties or the bar before all the others? She couldn't bear to see who Dick would take home. She knew he'd end up pairing off with someone at the end of each night of revelry, and whether it was a new fling or someone on a repeat rotation, Mac knew she probably couldn't stomach the image of them together. Thinking of Dick with anyone besides her was something her mind instinctively avoided. Except for tonight. He was probably with someone right now. Some fair-haired, tan and toned beauty was probably underneath him this very minute. In his bed. The bed they had cozied up together in when he was sick—

The stark ring of her phone shook her from her destructive thoughts.

She beamed when she saw Dick's goofy face flash on her phone.

"Hey," she said quietly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?" Dick asked her, mimicking her hushed tone.

"No, I was up. I just called you actually."

"Yeah Mackie-O, I know!" he said much more excited now, "You didn't leave a message, so I didn't think it was an emergency. It took me a little while to call back because Logan and I were rescuing people from a plane crash and then we got ambushed."

"Full Spectrum Warrior tonight, then? I do love your non-shoot-em-up-war games, Dick," Mac said smiling now. She couldn't believe how relieved she felt knowing he was playing video games with Logan and not panting over some blond.

"Hey, I meant to call you before we got so wrapped up in it anyway. I haven't talked to you all day. I missed you, Mackie. So what's up? How was your day?"

Mac was stunned. What she agonized over telling him, Dick could easily say without hesitation. "Um, my day was okay. Busy, but okay. I just wanted to say I was sorry I cancelled. My group meeting turned into a three hour waste of time."

"No problem, your text made it sound like you were trapped in a snooze fest. You missed a good game though. Hearst won and Wallace had a good night—I think he got 17 points."

"I liked the picture you sent, Dick. Logan picking his nose, Veronica pointing a gun, you touching V's butt…"

"Good. We got you a foam finger too, so you'll have to come up with something funny to do with yours for the picture at the next game. You sure you're okay, Mackie? You tired?"

"Uh-huh," she said, "Hey, Dick? I…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing, babe. Sweet dreams."

"Hey Dick?" she said again, gathering a little courage from his words, "I missed you today, too."

"Of course you did," Mac loved when she could hear the smile in his voice. "'Night Mackie."

"'Night Dick."

* * *

**There were lots of other firsts for Mac and Dick. Some little and some big. Big like the first time Dick threw a punch for her, or the first time Mac got really jealous, or the first time they kissed. None of those firsts happened until a few week later, the first time they went to Las Vegas...**


	23. Eight Meetings

**hi. remember this story? Of course you don't; it hasn't been updated in a year. Here's my 15,000 word apology.**

* * *

**#1: Monday Morning**

Veronica jogs into Hearst's main cafeteria, sweaty and at her limit. She scans the sparse crowd and spots Weevil sitting alone eating breakfast.

As she makes her way to him, hands on her hips and panting, he sees her too, says something, and looks at her with a shit-eating grin.

"What'd you say?" Veronica asks pulling out her ear buds. "My music was too loud. It'd better be good, for you to look that proud of yourself." She collapses into the chair beside him.

"I said 'Nice shorts, Barbie. I bet your old man doesn't know you wear those in public.'"

"These?" Veronica said demurely. "I'll have you know my old man picked these out this morning."

Weevil made a disgusting face, to which Veronica quickly said, "I take it you meant the paternal 'old man' and not my boyfriend."

"Still," Weevil made the same face.

Veronica laughed and then agreed. "Yeah, I don't see the Sherriff endorsing these."

"As with most things in your life chica, what the Sherriff doesn't know…"

"…won't cost him an election. You almost finished?"

"Just waiting on you," Weevil says as he stands and disposes of his food and tray. She sees he's wearing his typical early morning attire: white tank top and long shorts. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"As appealing as a cafeteria breakfast is, I'll pass. I've already had bacon, eggs, and pancakes."

"Before a run! I'll never understand you, woman."

"You expect me to run on an empty stomach? That's suicide."

"How long today?" he asks, walking beside her.

"3.5. If I got nothing else out of Quantico, I now know I could outrun some perp."

"Hey, you got an early morning workout buddy out of your incarceration there too."

Veronica was looking at Weevil with an amused grin as he held the door open to Hearst's gym.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"I love living in a world where the former head of the PCH biker gang calls me his 'workout buddy.'"

"You think I've lost my edge, huh, Goldilocks?" Weevil asked with a cocky sneer as he edged her against the nearest wall. "I could give you a real workout," he said looking her up and down. "You just say the word."

"Are you finished?" Veronica asked, still keeping an amused expression, but pushing him away with one hand.

"Haven't even started, baby," he said stepping back to her.

"Weevil," Veronica said with a laugh that reminded him of Lily. She walked away from him and the wall, "You're not even convincing anymore!"

"Convincing?" Weevil questioned as he trailed Veronica to their usual corner of the gym. He started loading up the weights for his machine as she did the same.

"Yes! We perfected the fake flirting routine years ago, and now you can't even convince _me_ you're serious. You've become such a bad actor since you fell in looove," Veronica teased as she began her set.

"Love? Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Really? You're going to play dumb? Okay, I'll give you the Watson version: Is Lettie Navaro the best cook in the county?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, did you win the lottery?"

"What? No. V, you're not making any sense."

"Did you move out of your grandmother's house?"

"Of course not."

"Then you're in love."

"V, you're trying my patience here," Weevil said, extending his legs fully with each leg press.

"Good, concentrate on your form. Why would you eat cafeteria food this early in the morning, when your lovely abuela would gladly cook you anything? You had to have come here from a night out."

"Damn straight. I came here directly after leaving the arms of a woman. Doesn't mean I'm in love."

"Yeah, but you look tired, so you drove a long way this morning," Veronica said wincing on the last rep of her bench press.

"Could be I just didn't sleep, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, I caught it, Loverboy, but that wouldn't explain why your face is dirty only where your helmet didn't cover. You had to come a long way."

"Maybe I just found a chick worth driving for," Weevil said wiping his forehead as his legs continued to push against the weights. " Doesn't mean I'm in love."

"Weevil, you're carrying your clean maintenance uniform and it and the clothes you're wearing smell like lavender. I know for a fact Mrs. Navarro doesn't use anything but Tide. Some one-night stand, long-distance or not, would not wash your clothes in her girly-smelling soap wanting you to think of her all day."

"Shit Sherlock," Weevil said with a smile after a minute, "you should think about doing this detective thing professionally."

"So I'm right?"

"Well, there's this girl…"

"Cut to the chase. Is she the one?"

"She's the one for me," he said with a wistful look in his eyes, but a grimace on his face, "I'm still working on being the right one for her."

"What's there to work on? You're great, Eli."

"Oh, now you're gonna' be nice," he said standing up and adding weight to her lat press machine.

She nodded at the help. "Seriously—am I going to have to go talk some sense into this girl? What does she want you to change?"

"She doesn't want me to change anything," Weevil said quickly, "I just don't think what I do for a living is…"

"Is what? You have a good job. You have benefits. There's nothing to be embarrassed about working hard, Eli."

"…what I want to be doing for the rest of my life."

"Oh, well, that I can see. Thinking about a change? What've you got in mind?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," he said with a smile.

* * *

**#2: Monday Afternoon**

"You nervous?" Dick asked her as he drove.

"I wasn't….until this afternoon," Mac answered honestly from the passenger seat. She realized fidgeting with her water bottle and staring out the window weren't concealing her anxiety.

"It's not like you feel bad though, right?"

She looked at him confused.

"You know, like have symptoms or anything?" he said grimacing and not looking over at her.

"No Dick, I don't have _symptoms_. I finally worked up the courage to go to the doctor after finding out my boyfriend was double dipping with me and a _whore_. Feel free to use this time as you drive me to the clinic to grill me about my gynecological health."

"Ugh, don't use big words that make girl parts sound like something gross."

Mac continued to stare out the window. In truth, she hadn't thought about her health at all until her mind started wandering in her last class of the afternoon. She made this appointment a month ago, wrote it on her calendar, then pushed it out of her mind. A few days ago, she bit the bullet and asked Dick to take her.

Dick took their current situation as a good sign. When Mac asked him a month ago if he'd ever had an HIV test he'd thought it was weird. But when she asked if he would drive her to a doctor's appointment a few days ago, it all made sense. Mac was nothing if not responsible. Of course she would want to make sure she didn't have any STDs from that loser before starting any new relationships. The fact that she was making plans for moving on got him excited and the fact that she trusted him enough to rely on him while facing something this personal made him _ecstatic_. And grossed out. And pissed at Max that she even had to do this. But ecstatic.

After a few minutes, he said, "Mackie, I'm sorry. Enough with the silent treatment. I wasn't grilling you. I was going to remind you that you're healthy and that you said you were safe so there's probably nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry too," Mac said quietly.

_Here it comes_, thought Dick.

"You're being really nice taking me and I'm sure this is weird for you. I'm sorry for being snippy. It's just that I'm focusing all my energy on not freaking out right now."

_Dodge_. But he couldn't be mad. Not while she was so obviously distressed. "Don't freak out," he told her uncharacteristically softly. "It'll be okay."

He parked at the address she had given him and they both climbed out of the Jeep. Dick walked around and swiftly gave her a hug. Mac was surprised, but at the same time not at all. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds, she released him, looked in his eyes, and nodded. It was time to go in.

As they walked to the door of the office building, Dick said, "So I'm guessing you just want me to stay in the lobby? I didn't think you would want me to, like, hold your hand or anything. But whatever you want, I'll do it."

Her eyes lit up a little. "_Whatever_ I want?" she asked playfully.

"Anywhere, anytime Mackenzie." He knew what she wanted, but throwing in flirty banter was a hard reflex to check.

She gulped.

_Did she just gulp?_

Dick pulled open the door for her, giving her a moment to collect herself.

"Dick, there's something I have to tell you," Mac said, stopping to face him.

"At the fucking door?" he asked snidely, but with a chuckle.

"What?" she replied, startled.

"You're going to tell me this at the fucking door to the clinic?"

"Tell you what?" she said, still confused.

"You've had a whole month," he chided.

"You KNOW?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, I know," he whispered as he tugged on her elbow and pulled her into the reception area. Dick looked at her and shook his head. Then he strode to the front desk.

"Dick Casablancas, I have a 4pm appointment."

"So, how mad are you?" Mac whispered sheepishly as they filled out paperwork together in the lobby.

"I'm not mad, Mackie. But why'd you do it?"

"Why! Dick, you need to know this stuff is serious! They're not just going to check for HIV, but hepatitis, gonorrhea, chlamydia, herpes, all kinds of other nasty stuff that could make you really sick. And you said you've never had a check-up before!"

"Shh…shh…" He sighed as he looked around at the other people in the waiting room. "I get that part. What I meant was, why did you make an appointment for me and not tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd come," she said simply.

"Well, I'm not mad that I'm here—you're right, I needed an appointment. And I'm glad you're not here alone. But I am pissed you used a Veronica Mars move on me."

"Oh really. Well what could I have said to get you to come for yourself?" she asked sarcastically.

Dick sighed again and leaned into her, "You say, 'hey dumbass, you need to go to the doctor.'"

"And that would work?" she exclaimed, dubious.

"It worked when I had strep."

"You were basically unconscious that day."

"If I gave you any crap, then you say, 'Why? Because I said so, that's why' and I'd probably drop it."

"You would?" she asked, still doubtful.

"Only for you," he whispered, suddenly serious.

They both realized she gulped again. "Noted," she whispered back.

She needed to change the subject. She knew she had feelings for Dick, but she couldn't be sure if he was testing her. It didn't feel like he was trying to get her flustered for a laugh though. Regardless, having any deep discussion—or more likely, just flirting back—minutes before they had exams was bad timing.

"So how did you find me out anyway?" Mac asked him with a smirk.

"You know last week when you asked if I would take you to the doctor? It got me thinking that maybe I should go to one too 'cause I haven't been since I was a kid. I still had the business card from Dr. Angel and I thought she was cool enough, so I called to make an appointment. Since it wasn't an emergency, they said it would be a few weeks before I could be seen. But then when they entered all my information in the computer, they told me I already had an appointment for today. _The same day and time as yours."_

"You know I only did it because I care about you, right?" she asked, nervously avoiding his eyes.

"I know."

"And I care about you so much I made _your_ appointment with Dr. Angel. While I've got to see some new guy." Now was not the time to tell Dick what prompted Mac to make appointments for them at this family practice clinic was hacking Julie Reynold's computer. Max factored in, sure, but the Beta was the catalyst. She would have preferred to see her old GYN—a sixty-something sassy female physician—but Julie doing google searches about gonorrhea was red flag enough. Getting Dick seen ASAP by someone he trusted was her priority. And Mac thought the only way she could get him there was with some trickery.

"Thanks. I like her," he told Mac. "You know they're going to draw blood though, right? _Using needles_. Real ones. Not just that finger pricking thing."

"I'll buy you ice cream afterwards," she told him with a wink.

"You bet your ass you will."

"Cynthia Mackenzie," a lady in scrubs called from the door.

All her nervousness rushed back as she stood.

"Everything's going to be fine," Dick said as he stood for no reason. "And if it's not…" Mac's eyes widened at this, "then you my friend will at least get a front row seat to Max's beat down."

When Mac next saw Dick he was surrounded by four nurses. FOUR. One was drawing his blood, one was holding his hand, one was standing behind his chair, and one was off to the side. Two of them were close to his age, one could have been his mom and the hand holder could have been his grandmother. All were completely enamored with him.

Mac peeked around the corner of the laboratory after hearing his voice, worried he'd made it to the lab for bloodwork before she did. He was fine, not faint or woozy at all. Laughing and flirting like he was back at a party at the Grande despite the needle in his arm.

"Mackie?" He'd spotted her before any of the nurses.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked. The three unoccupied nurses turned toward her.

"I'm great," he said with a smile. "How about you?"

"Take a seat, dear," one of the nurses told her motioning toward a lab chair across from Dick. The two young nurses scattered, realizing this was probably his girlfriend and that they had work to do.

"You're Cynthia?" the free nurse asked her.

"Yes," she replied. Then she looked at Dick, "I'm fine."

"So, what'd he say?" Dick asked her from across the room. Both had tourniquets around their arms now, but Dick's nurse was almost finished drawing his blood.

"You really want to talk about this here?" Mac asked nodding to the ladies.

Worried, Dick started to stand up. "Sweetie, you need to stay seated," the saintly patient nurse told him while she kept both of them from getting injured with the needle in her hand.

"Dick, sit down! Dick, I'm fine, really. The doctor said I'm fine. He's going to email me later with all the test results."

"The doctors here are pretty quick about it too," her nurse told her as she stuck her. Mac scrunched her face up and closed her eyes. "You'll probably get the results this week."

"So tell me about yours. How did it go?" Mac asked him as his nurse finished and he stood to be next to her. She welcomed the distraction of his answer.

"Oh, you know. She asked me a million personal questions, had me pee in a cup, manhandled my junk, and then sent me here to the vampires. All in all, not my idea of a good time, but I survived. How about yours?"

"Pretty much the same," Mac agreed. Her eyes were still closed or she would have seen Dick scrunch his face up just like hers.

"Gross."

"Which one, the exam or the fact that you're watching my lifeblood being drained from me?" Mac tilted her head up toward him, eyes still closed.

Dick rubs her shoulder. "Both."

"I agree completely."

"How about I buy _you_ some ice cream?" he says as her nurse finishes and pats her arm that she's free to go.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day."

* * *

**#3 Tuesday Morning**

"I'll probably be back late tonight, honey, so don't wait up for me," Keith says as he cooks breakfast for his daughter.

"Dad, are you expecting a late night crime spree in our fair city?" Veronica asks as she pours them both juice and coffee.

"Expecting? No. Would I be shocked if it happened? Never. Always be prepared, that's my motto."

"Um, actually, that's the Boy Scout motto. Aren't you the boss around there? Can't you get one of your lackeys to stay late for you?"

"Veronica, I'm having dinner at Alicia's," Keith said making peace. He knew the subject of their morning conversation had nothing to do with his late hours at work.

"Mmmm…is Mrs. Fennel serving tapas at 9pm?"

Rather than answer her cheeky question, he asks one of his own. "You think I don't know that you pay Darrell to text you when I'm staying over?"

"Well, technically Logan is paying him, but the texts do come to me," she says as she slurps some juice.

"So we're done playing games then?" Keith asks, surprised Veronica is being so upfront about their current situation.

"Dad, did you think I didn't know Randy sends _you_ a text every time I cross through the threshold of the Grande?"

"Sometimes, it's Jerry," Keith deadpans.

"Well, _yeah_. Randy needs a night off every now and again."

"He's got those kids."

"And his _wife_…she just gripe, gripe, gripes if he doesn't take her bowling on occasion."

Both are smiling at each other now.

"Sweetie," Keith says lovingly, "I don't think it's a good that you stay with Logan so much. He's growing on me, he is, but spending this much…_time_…together, do you honestly think that's the best thing for you right now?"

"We're just writing music and lyrics for a funky new Ska Opera, Dad."

"Veronica…"

"Knitting sweaters for orphans from the herd of llama we've been shearing?"

"Honey…"

"Planning an elaborate bank heist involving rodent extermination, a foreclosure, and some chicken wire?"

"VERONICA."

"Dad," she says calmly, "Logan and I are good now. Stable. He's been stable about us for a while, but I didn't know how I felt about him until I was away from him so long this summer. I know it's hard to think of me as an adult now, but I am. And I'm in a loving, adult relationship, _like you_."

"You…you _love_ Logan?" he asks, in amazement and disbelief.

"I do, Dad. He's a good man and he loves me too."

"I—I—" Keith stammers.

"And I didn't want to play this card, Daddy-O, but here it is: I don't like staying here alone. Back-up is fantastic company, he is, but he's not you. When you're not here, even though I know you're just at the Fennel's, I worry. I worry about you, and Logan, and me, and have nightmares about drug runners pulling my shoulder out of joint and fiery refrigerators and Lily. I sleep—_actual_ly sleep—better when I'm with Logan. He keeps me from being irrational and he would never let anything hurt me."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I can stay here more, honey."

"No you can't," Veronica said quickly. "You can't because when you're not with Alicia I know you worry about _her_. You worry about her and Darrell because you love them too. But I'm sure it's hard for you because when you're there you worry about me and Back-up."

"Back-up can take care of himself; it's you I worry about. You know that."

"I do, Dad. But you _love_ Alicia. She makes you happy, and more than anything, I want you to be happy. You want to be with her just like I want to be with Logan. "

He shuddered slightly at this and Veronica continued, " I know that's got to be strange to hear as a parent, but this is part of growing up. Eventually dads have to let their daughters be with and _be taken care of_—as much as I hate that sentiment—by another man. I honestly think we haven't talked about this until now because deep down you worried less about me the nights when you knew I was with Logan." She paused then said, "Dad, I _know_ I can't be happy without him."

Keith stood up and walked to his bedroom. For a brief moment, Veronica thought she sent him over the edge with that last statement.

He returned and placed a small black velvet box onto the kitchen island. "I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while now." Veronica opened the box and saw a perfect diamond on top of a gold engagement ring. "I want to ask Alicia to marry me."

"Do it," she said breathily, still stunned by the beautiful ring her father purchased.

"Veronica—" Keith said in a tone that let her know he wanted to hear more about what she thought on the matter.

"Seriously, Dad. She's wonderful. I love her too. I'd tell you you were a moron to ever let her go the first time, but that would be the pot calling the kettle black for sure. Alicia is fantastic—she's smart, beautiful, a good mom. She makes you smile like an idiot all the time, and I know she loves you too. Do it. Ask her."

"Like an idiot?" he asked with the aforementioned smile, relieved and ecstatic all together.

"All. The. Time." Veronica told him with a hug. "I've never seen you so happy. Never, in my _whole_ life."

"That's so good to hear, Sweetie," he said hugging her fiercely, appreciating Veronica's word choice for what it was— permission to move on after Lianne. "I _am_ happy, and I think I can make her happy too. Alicia and I have talked about marriage and we've decided we want to live in her house first before we think about making any large investments in a new house."

"Moving into _her_ house?" questioned Veronica somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. It's plenty big enough for the two of us and Darrell. By the time we get married, you and Wallace will be further along in school and—"

"We really are going to have to get bunk beds, aren't we?" Veronica mused.

Keith laughed. "No, we can put the boys together when Wallace is home for the summers. That's what I was trying to tell you. You can move into Wallace's room while he's in the dorm and then all of the people I love the most will be under the same roof."

"Dad," Veronica started hesitantly, "As much fun as it would be redecorating my BFF's room in pink and purple unicorns, Wallace is _not_ going to be happy getting pushed into sharing space with his little brother. And unless you and my step-mom-to-be are planning on letting Logan share Wallace's room with me, I've still got the problem of not being with the person I love."

"Oh, and what am I? Chopped liver?" Keith said despite his instinct to hold in this remark.

Veronica grimaced. "No, Dad, I misspoke. You **know** I love you," she said and saw that Keith relaxed, "I will never love anyone like I love you. But I do love him. A lot. It's a different kind of love, but I'm willing to bet it's equal with what you feel for Alicia."

"_Really_?" he said finally understanding how much his daughter loved the boy. "Wow, honey…that's….that's…."

"C'mon, Dad. Logan's not _that_ awful."

"No, it's not that. Logan impressed me over the summer and I know he's been there for you in ways your dear old dad never could…like a man should… not that I'll think anyone will ever be good enough for you. I just can't believe that in the span of two minutes you've said you love Alicia, and me, AND Logan."

Veronica gave him a teasing stern look , "Don't go thinking I've gone soft, Sherriff."

He knew she was ready to be finished with this conversation because she started joking again, but he had to let her know what he was thinking. "It's okay to be soft every once in a while, honey. I'm thankful you love so many people and that they love you. But Veronica, you're also the strongest person I know. Stronger than any officer of the law I've ever worked with. Stronger than any man or woman I've ever _known_. And I know that's the part of yourself your most comfortable with. But it's okay to be loving_ and _strong, to _show_ both. Like you do with me." Veronica looked down. His compliment meant so much, but she also knew there was a warning in it—she could be too harsh, too cold and often didn't show the love that she felt for anyone but her dad for fear of being vulnerable.

Keith escaped from this tender moment, from this mild admonishment, the way they always did, "So, unicorns, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Veronica said, livening up again. "I mean, I'd have to paint the walls like an enchanted forest and put up some twinkle lights, but I think the unicorns could go a long way in making a strange place feel like home."

"Yeah," he laughed, unable to suppress his delight in his daughter, "you're one tough cookie."

* * *

**# 4 Tuesday Afternoon**

It's a sunny Tuesday afternoon and Stosh Piznarski is trekking through Hearst's campus on his way back to his dorm room after a long day of classes. His mind is distracted replaying the night before.

"Piz!" he hears a familiar voice yell from far away.

He turns and sees Mac and a monster of a guy walking toward him. Piz blushes and winces remembering the last time he saw the girl. "Hey Mac!" He calls back, hoping a wave and a smile will keep her at bay.

No such luck. She is hoofing it toward him. The big dark headed guy is trailing after her, but not as fast.

Mac reaches Piz quickly and almost slams into him. He's surprised when she hooks arms with him and continues walking, at quite a clip, in the direction he was going. He and Mac are friends, but not close friends. He braced himself, knowing she was about to mock him.

"Hey Piz," an out of breath Mac says still walking close beside him. He's shocked, realizing for the first time Mac's objective was not to tease. "Going my way?"

"Hey…" he said slowly, still confused. He had almost slowed to a standstill and Mac eventually matched his pacing.

"See you Thursday, Mac," the guy called after her with a smile and a wink.

"Okay, later," she tells him half-heartedly as he passes them.

"Who was that?" Piz asked her.

"No one," she says without thought. "I mean, just a guy from class."

After they see the guy in question move out of view, Mac releases Piz. "Sorry," she apologized motioning to their arms. "I just needed an out," she said vaguely.

"Yeah, no sweat Mac," Piz says with a kind smile and they continue walking.

"You okay?" he asks after seeing her take a few deep breaths.

"Uh-huh, I'm just out of shape, I guess," Mac tells him, though he doesn't believe her completely.

When she sees Piz's eyebrows furrow at this, she quickly drops in, "So, I'm really sorry about last night." Piz looks down at his shoes, and Mac lets a sneaky smile creep onto her face, "Parker and I have a pretty reliable system for preventing that sort of thing. And, uh, I didn't have any advance warning."

"Yeah... last night was kind of…unplanned."

"Was it?" she asked, full on smirk in place.

Piz actually laughed. "Okay, in my mind? No. But it's not like I thought it would really happen."

"Well, I didn't see anything," she offered, then paused a beat and said, "of _yours_. I got an eyeful of Parker, but that's nothing new. The girl is hardly ever fully clothed in the room."

Piz's jaw went slack and now Mac winced. "Not that she'd want me telling you that," Mac mumbled.

"Hey Mac, do you mind keeping what you saw to yourself?" Piz asked quietly. Mac gave him a questioning look. "I like her! I do!" Piz said to put out the fire he saw in Mac's eyes, "I just want _us_ to talk about it, before everyone else is talking about it. Okay?"

"Oh, sure then. Your business is none of mine," Mac said with a nod.

Piz smiled at her. "Thanks." If anyone out of all of their friends was going to catch them, he was glad it was Mac; she seemed to be the most respectful of the privacy of others.

Mac was glad, out of all of her friends, she ran into Piz. He was definitely the least suspicious.

"Here's my dorm," she tells him as she starts to break away. Then laughs to herself and says, "Oh! You already knew that, huh?"

Piz gave her a _Really?_ look.

Mac smiled at him sincerely. "Good luck talking to her, Piz. I think you guys could be great together."

* * *

**# 5 Wednesday Afternoon**

"In here," a deep voice said close to her ear. Veronica felt herself being pulled through a doorway and into a dark and small room. She was leaving her last class of the day and had been looking forward to getting a Coke, driving home with the windows down, and taking Backup for a nice long walk on the beach. All of these thoughts vanished when she heard that voice.

The room was completely dark and somewhat musty.

Everything happened so quickly she never even saw her assailant.

"I can't see anything! How do I know it's really you?"

No words came. Only lips. His mouth crashed down on hers and his kiss was heavy with desire. His hands slid over her body and pulled her completely to him.

"Convinced?" he asked. No light was necessary for her to see his smirk.

"It sounds like you." Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up his body. She inhaled deeply, "and it smells like you. But I'm not sure about the kiss. This time you should really try to let me know it's you," she teased.

He descended again but this time kissed her slowly. Their lips and tongues could not be rushed through the sweet coming togethers and pulling aparts. After a few minutes of painfully slow foreplay, she opened her mouth to kiss him more deeply and he pulled away teasingly. He kissed her again then pulled away a second time. Then a third time, a fourth, and on the fifth she said, "If you thought being a jackass would convince me, you're wrong. Unfortunately I've kissed a lot of jackasses."

"You're still not sure it's me?" he said in a low voice directly in her ear. "Would anyone but me know that if I did this," he grabbed her and lifted her onto a table or counter of some kind "it would take you two seconds to wrap your legs around me." Her legs were already firmly wrapped around his waist pulling his body into her by the time he finished the sentence.

"Don't answer that," he said. "On second thought, just scream the first name that comes to mind when I do this." She knew she was in trouble now. In the same second, his mouth was on her neck and one hand was under her shirt while the other held her close to him; he timed his rough kisses and the movement of his hand together.

"Logan!" her response was involuntary. The second time she actually tried for a scream but it came out as more of a moan after "Lo", which pleased him even more.

He softened his kisses at her neck and moved back to her mouth. Veronica eagerly kissed him, glad to be closer to him on her perch on the counter.

"Oh, it _is_ you," she said sweetly.

Logan pulled his face away, "You could have just touched me to see if it was really me, you know."

Veronica's hands were weaved into his hair; she loosened them and let them run over the back of his neck and his broad shoulders slowly. She helped him remove his shirt and caressed his shoulders again. She traced her hands along the sides of his neck and across his cheeks. With both hands she traced his eyebrows, his eyes, his nose, his cheekbones, his chin, and finally his lips. She reached up and kissed those lips lightly.

Logan, clearly loving her delicate attention, had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply throughout her gentle touches.

But, true to form, after she kissed him he said, "Awwww…you thought I meant my face."

Veronica gasped and chuckled and swatted at his chest all at the same time.

When Logan pulled her to him to kiss her again, Veronica said, "I have to tell you something."

He gave her a searing kiss, "Can it wait?"

"Yes," she said tracing her hands on his chest as she kissed him again, then she pulled away, "but I don't really want it too."

"Something, something, past the conversation portion of the evening," Logan mumbled into her hair before assailing the base of her neck with his lips again.

It took Veronica a moment to catch her breath, but then she became focused. "Okay, you keep doing that and I'm just going to start talking."

Logan chucked, "You want to see which one of us will stop first? " He resumed sucking and kissing the skin above her collarbone as he traced the bony prominence with his fingers. "You're the one taking my clothes off here."

Always up for a challenge, Veronica untangled her legs from Logan's waist until she could kneel on the desk under her, and leaned into him. Enjoying the slight height advantage she had over him now, she firmly said, "Yes."

"Hands up, please," Logan requested. Even in the uncertain darkness, Veronica did as she was asked, knowing Logan would steady her. In the same second, one hand was on her waist and the other removed her shirt completely.

"Logan!" she gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking down on him slightly, and pulling her body against his.

"I thought we already established it was me," he said as his hands traveled up her back to unclasp her bra. "Where's that doorstop you used to use?" He asked conversationally before his lips met the skin of her breasts

"Bathroom….First floor….Neptune high," Veronica managed to choke out as she clung to him more tightly.

"Okay then, I'm not apologizing if some janitor gets a show," Logan said with a laugh.

He felt Veronica stiffen, but she remained silent. "What?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said breathlessly. He relaxed his grip a little and rested his forehead on her sternum. They both could tell the mood had shifted.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that you thought of that made you tense up," he said knowingly.

She sighed and rested her head on top of his, loosening her hold on his shoulders as well. Veronica traced her hands down his arms. "Fine. You saying janitor made me think of Weevil and he's part of the good news/bad news thing I was going to tell you before you got me all distracted."

"Sit," he said without frustration as he held her waist and helped her sit down on the counter.

When she was settled, Logan walked to the door in the dark. He returned to Veronica and handed over her shirt and bra. She heard him put his shirt back on.

"I didn't mean for us to stop," she apologized.

"I know you didn't. I just prefer you to be unburdened of thought—especially thoughts of delinquent custodians-when we get _distracted_. Let's get dressed. Tell me about your news as I drive us to the Grande. Then we can get as distracted as we want _and_ have a lock on the door."

"That sounds like a good plan….if you drive fast," she said as she hopped off the desk fully clothed. _Way better than Coke and a pit bull._ She reached for him as they found their way to the door in the dark. "But you'd better believe I'll be investing in a door jamb to go in my bag."

"I was already planning on putting one in your stocking for Christmas," he said as he took her hand.

They stepped into the sunlight and blinked before looking at one another for the first time since parting the night before. "You look really pretty today."

Laughter and then, "You're not so bad yourself, Mars. So, I'm a non-traditionalist. I'll take the good news first."

"Actually, I have two things to tell you about, but I haven't decided which is the good news and which is the bad news. I think each one has a little of both."

"Okay, hit me," he said as they buckled into the illegally parked Land Rover.

"Well, the first one is about my job. I think the PI thing is more my style than the FBI—I mean, I'm thinking this is what I want to do for my _career_. You know I want to keep working at Mars Investigations while Dad's the sheriff, but we're so busy and I'm pretty overwhelmed. Plus I've learned enough from the summer to know not to get too involved in the intense stuff. I'm owning up to the fact that PI work is dangerous and having an enforcer around isn't a bad idea."

"I thought I was your enforcer. Why do you sound like I'm getting the boot?"

"Logan, you know there's no one who protects me better than you, but despite your lack of current career aspirations we both know working at Mars Investigations would sap your soul. It's not a long-term gig for you, you'd hate it and you'd hate me. And that's not allowed."

"Weevil," he said, putting it all together. "But didn't you try that before?"

"Dad and Weevil tried it before, not just me and him. He's tough, he'd look out for me, and he's actually great at the PI thing, Logan. He's even going to get his license."

Logan was quiet for several minutes.

"Hey Logan?" Veronica said softly after a little while. "Don't be mad. If this is going to be a problem for us, tell me. Nothing is set in stone. Weevil volunteered to hunt down some bail jumpers which is much more dangerous than taking pictures from the shadows. It'd be good money and he'd do all the traveling, like my Dad did."

He looked at her, not believing this was the same 'my way or the highway' woman he feel in love with. He was surprised to realize how much they were both growing.

"Veronica, I actually think it's not a bad idea. Weevil and I have…had our differences in the past, but I know he's been a good friend to you for a long time and he's one of the few people that I think could actually stand up to you but also—and this is the part I care about—stand up for you."

"Then why do you still look like I just told you there is no Santa Claus?"

Logan sighed deeply. "I realize if I say this you're probably going to get mad or hurt or both. And I sure as hell know that if I tell you what I'm thinking you're not going to want to do what we were going to the Grande to do…"

"Just say it Logan," Veronica said half frustrated at the preamble and half frightened at what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry, but I just need to know. Once and for all. Have you and Weevil ever…?"

"Ever what?" she asked not following. He gave her a look that said it all.

"Logan no! Never! Not even a kiss!"

He exhaled through pursed lips, but played it off, "Good." He revved the engine and passed a car. "I have no problem copping to the green eyed monster. The quicker I can get you back to my bed the sooner I can give you more reasons never to stray."

"Logan." He knew she was admonishing his words and not his driving.

"Okay, okay. Since we're trying to be honest and open and all that, I'll tell you that my first thought was that he's going to have a lot of opportunities to spend time with you alone. Of course Weevil's attracted to you; he always has been. And in high school I wondered if you liked him back. The idea of you two on stake-outs and traveling and late nights…well, it was just unsettling V."

"You think I don't get it?" she asked, looking at him earnestly as he weaved through traffic.

"Get what?"

She sighed then said quietly, "Weevil's your Madison."

Logan's eyes found hers instantly. Veronica broke their gaze only when it felt too long. She feared their lives were in danger, and her nodding forward caused Logan to quickly focus on the road again.

They were both quiet for a solid minute. "In a nutshell, yes."

"Hey," she said softly as she reached out and traced her hand along his arm. His white knuckles flushed with color again as he relented from teaching that steering wheel a lesson. He was pulling into the parking garage of the Grande as Veronica said, "I'm not Lilly, Logan."

He froze and then sighed deeply. Her betrayal still hurt. Losing her still hurt. Hurting Veronica with Madison still hurt. "I know," he finally said adoringly as he parked then kissed her forehead lightly. "I loved her, I did. But she's got nothing on you, Veronica." They stayed with their heads together in silence for a few minutes more.

"Okay, so the good news was now you'll have help at work. The bad news is that it's my mortal enemy."

"Your mortal enemy is 6 feet under." _Twisted as it was, that one didn't hurt_, Logan thought. "Don't give Weevil that much credit; he's your prime annoyance at most. Kind of like Dick is to me."

"So what's part two of this news blitz. I'd really like to get out of this car and ravish you properly upstairs. I'm starting to come down off my janitor's closet high."

"Part two is this: Good news/bad news -I'll soon be gaining a step-mom and losing an apartment. "

"Wow. Good for Keith," Logan said with a smile, then frowned as he considered, " How are you doing with all of this?"

"Good. Alicia and Dad are perfect for each other. The part about Dad seriously thinking I'm going to share a bathroom with Darrell and Wallace is the bad news."

"If you're moving in with Wallace, let your dad know that I'm coming too," Logan said with a laugh.

"I did."

"You _what_?"

"I told him I needed to be close to you. That I loved you and I didn't want to be away from you."

Logan started patting his cheeks and then his arms.

"You're hilarious Logan."

"Am I dead?" He asked without giving himself away with a smile. "I mean, I don't _feel_ dead and I don't remember dying, but if my girlfriend told her father, _Sherriff Mars_, that she _loved_ me and I was moving in with them—sharing a bed with his little angel—I'm certain I'm no longer breathing of my own accord."

"Well, he said you'd have to share a room with Darrell," Veronica said rolling her eyes.

"And leave you to cuddle with Wally? No deal. Papa Bear is all mine."

Veronica laughed and then said quietly, "I was actually thinking maybe when Dad moves to Alicia's I could move in with you."

Logan was stunned. Then all that ran through his mind were jokes. Jokes about her barefoot and in the kichen. Jokes about their roommate Dick. Not until Veronica started stammering "I, uh, well…" did he regain composure.

"Now I know I'm dead," he replied softly but with a grin. When Veronica didn't reply right away Logan continued, "because that sounds like my idea of heaven."

"Logan, listen, it doesn't have to be a big deal. It doesn't have to mean anyth—" His hand over her mouth silenced her.

"Yes. Yes. Please, yes. I would have offered if you had given me another 90 seconds to process what you were saying. And it _is_ a big deal. I want to make it a big deal. Waking up with you every morning… Taking you to bed every night…"

"Really?" Veronica asked with a questioning look.

"Of course _really_. What did you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know, something about your freedom or sewing wild oats or not putting the toilet seat down."

"Um…let's see," said Logan counting off his points on his fingertips, "I'm as free as I want to be. You and I can sew plenty of wild oats together. And when you falling in the toilet gets old I'll work harder at remembering."

"What about Dick?" she asked, bracing herself.

"Veronica, Dick's _never_ going to remember to put the toilet seat down."

She chuckled and smacked him again. "You know what I mean. What will he think?"

"You're probably giving him too much credit on the thinking thing, but he'll be fine with it," Logan said with a smirk.

Veronica learned long ago not to trust his smirk. "He'll be fine with what exactly?"

"With you as a roommie. Though I'm going to have to insist you cover up a little more around the suite. He tends to stare."

Veronica crinkled up her face at that thought, but mulled over her next words carefully. She wanted to joke about never taking her clothes off again, though she knew Logan and Dick were practically family. Breaking up their tenuous attempt at a home might be detrimental to them both. "You know, we've got some time before Dad and Alicia get married. Let's just see where we all are when that time comes," she said judiciously.

"Veronica," Logan said in the voice she recognized as his serious and sincere tone, "you know there is no way I would move you into the suite with me and Dick. You and I need a place that's _ours_. We need space. But I agree, let's see what's going on with Dick when you're ready to move in with me. Ridiculous as it is, he's like my brother and I don't want to leave him hanging."

"It's not ridiculous," Veronica said holding onto Logan's hand in the car. "_He's_ ridiculous, but you two together is not. Can we at least get him a guest house or a pool house or a tree house?"

"Angling for a mansion, huh Mars?"

She blushed, "No, I mean, I just thought—"

"Relax, Cupcake," he said with his true smile, "I've had my eye on houses in Neptune since I moved into the hotel. I've got at least five that I love—all of which could have a Casablancas wing; I've just never had a reason to strike out on my own before."

"You've been looking at houses?" she asked in wonder.

"Veronica," super-serious voice now, "when we talked about getting married before I wasn't exaggerating. I need you to know that. I'm not planning on living in the Neptune Grande forever; I want us to have a home. I don't care that we're twenty. It's you. It's always going to be you for me."

"I love you," she volunteers looking into his eyes. "It's always _been_ you for me, Logan. No matter what I said or did," she ends in a mumble.

Logan swoops in and kisses her. "Can we _please_ go upstairs now? No more news today."

"No more news," Veronica agrees as she opens her car door. She can't believe in this dingy underground parking lot she feels the happiest and most optimistic she has ever felt in her life. Talk about replacing a bad image with a good one. Now all she needs is to get engaged on the roof of the Grande and to have her wedding at Shelly Pomeroy's, she thinks morosely. Veronica shakes her head. _Just enjoy this, him, right now. _She looks at Logan walking toward her and beams. She's finally in the present and not the past.

"I have veto power on the houses, right?" Veronica states more than asks.

"Want to earn it?" Logan purrs as he kisses her cheek and wraps an arm around her.

She stops long enough to roll her eyes at him and feign a scowl.

Logan laughs as he says, "Why do you think I didn't settle on just one?"

* * *

**# 6 Wednesday Night**

A timer on Mac's phone buzzed, and Dick let out a deep sigh of relief.

"My professor is a jackass," Dick mumbles to Mac as they sit in his suite studying

"Why? 'Cause you have an essay due right before finals?" she asks, getting up from her seat on the floor and stretching before making her way to the refrigerator.

"That too," he pouts putting his books down and massaging his neck, "No my professor thought he'd be cute when he handed out assignments and I'm just now getting the joke."

"What joke?" Mac asks as she retrieves a bottle of water for each of them.

"Each of us got assigned to write a review of an article published by someone in the business or finance world. Like from Buffett, or Sam Walton, or Bill Gates," he nods his thanks as he takes the bottle from her .

"Yeah? So what's the joke?" Mac asks, now settling in beside Dick on the couch. She snuggles into a position with her back against his right arm and pulls her computer back into her lap.

"I got 'The Gospel of Wealth' by Andrew Carneige," Dick said taking a large swig from the bottle.

"He's the Carneige Melon founder and Carneige Hall, right?" she clarifies, taking a large drink of her own.

"Yeah, and about a million other things, mostly from his money in steel."

"Dick, I still don't get it. What's the article about?" Mac asks as she turns her head to look up at him. She notices the defeat in his eyes.

"Basically it's saying rich people shouldn't leave money to their kids 'cause they're too dumb to handle it."

"And you think you professor is trying to make a point by assigning that article to you? What point do you think he's trying to make?" she asks, nuzzling her head on his shoulder, in hopes of being comforting.

"I guess that I'm too stupid to manage a billion dollars," Dick replies absently as he smoothes her trapped hair with his left hand. " I shouldn't have been left with all this money. I'm just going to ruin my life and if my granddad had left it to charitable organizations then other people in the world would have been better off."

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"Maybe this professor doesn't even know about your money," Mac says again looking up at him.

He gave her a look that said he didn't buy it.

"Okay, so what if he did assign this one specifically for you. Maybe he's not saying your granddad was unwise, maybe he's trying to challenge _you_ to think about your money in a different way."

"How so?"

"More about the legacy you're going to leave than the one you've been given."

Dick thought about this and looked over his notes again. "Yeah, maybe. Because Carniege says that giving away your money when you're dead isn't the right way to do it either. So maybe Professor Lee wasn't thinking about my granddad, he was thinking of me. Carneige was the equivalent of a billionaire in his day and gave most everything he had away while he was living but also set up endowments handled by boards of people when he died."

"So maybe it wasn't a joke after all," Mac said elbowing him playfully. "Maybe he was trying to, you know, teach you something."

He nodded in agreement, deep in thought for a few more minutes, then abruptly he exclaimed, "I'll teach you something," as he made to tickle her ribs.

"Dick!" Mac yelled, already laughing, "No! No, no. We've got to study. Stop! Please!"

"Fine, set your timer again. I'll give you thirty more minutes of peace."

The next half hour was much more productive for Dick than for Mac. He pulled his laptop to him and began typing feverishly. Dick was far too focused to notice her typing had slowed.

When the timer buzzed again, Dick smiled, pushed away his computer and notes and started to tickle her again. When he turned to her on the couch so her back was against his chest, she didn't even notice when he put his fingers against her ribs to begin her torture.

"What's up, Mac?" he asked, turning his action into an embrace instead.

"Do you think I'd still be me if I grew up with them?" she asked, sounding far away in thought.

The question threw him at first, then he connected the dots. They were talking about money before. She was thinking of the Sinclairs. Dick tightened his hug, then leg go and turned her around to face him.

"No."

"No?" She asked, almost sounding angry.

"No," he said again simply, but with a smile.

"You think I'd be stuck up like Madison? You think I'd have turned out like her and she would be like me?"

"Hell no," he said quickly. "I just meant you'd be different."

"Explain please."

"Mac, I still think you'd be you: nice and sweet and good, like the person you are deep down. But maybe you wouldn't be so funny if you didn't have to work hard growing up making people laugh because you wanted them to like you. "

She smiled at this.

"Maybe you wouldn't have the awesome style that you do if you felt like you fit in better."

Mac rolled her eyes at this compliment.

"Why are you so good with computers? Probably because you like them, but probably a little because you felt weird and distant from your family so you found something anti-social to rule at and the more you practiced, the more bad ass you got. So yeah, you'd be you, but a different un-Mackie you."

"Thanks Dick," Mac said hugging him on her own now. "You always know just what to say to cheer me up."

Dick held her tightly, taking a deep breath. Now that she was happy and in his arms seemed as good a time as any…

Then the door to the suite swung open. They both knew Logan was back from taking Veronica back to her car on campus.

Logan, rarely one to be at a loss for words, entered and upon seeing he had broken up a heartfelt moment, could only muster, "Shit. Sorry." He made a beeline for his room.

"It's okay Logan," Mac said pulling away from Dick and gathering up her books and computer. "Dick and I were just studying. And then I had a girly breakdown and Dick was trying to cheer me up. No harm done."

She slung her bag over one shoulder and said to Dick, "Thanks for understanding."

"Thanks for talking me out of hating my favorite professor," Dick replied, sad to be standing so far from her.

"Anytime," she said with a laugh. "Night Logan," Mac said as she left the suite.

"Worst . Timing. Ever." Dick said without looking at his roommate.

"Yeah?" said Logan smirking, "About 200 more times of me ruining the mood for you and we'll be even."

Logan faintly heard Dick grumble about getting his own place as he picked up his books and cleared the living room of all their bottles. After the afternoon Logan had, he was more than happy to help Dick look for his own place too.

* * *

**# 7 Thursday Afternoon**

"Hey, hey, look who it is," Dick said to Logan as they were walking on the outskirts of campus to their cars.

Logan's eyes followed Dick's pointing finger and they both watched Wallace jogging to the soccer fields.

"Ooohhh," said Logan, "Wonder if he's meeting his new girl?"

"I think it's only right that we make sure she's good enough for ol' Wallace."

"Dude, it's me," said Logan picking up the pace towards the small crowd of onlookers watching the girls practice. "Just say you want to see them in their little shorts."

"And the bouncing," Dick adds catching up to Logan. "The little shorts and the bouncing."

"Just in time for stretching! " Logan said quietly as they both crowd behind a surprised Wallace.

"What are you two clowns doing here?" Wallace asked, annoyed but amused.

"I support all Hearst Athletics," Logan says proudly.

"And you?"

"I like watching girls sweat," Dick says just as proudly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I've got a date with Celia tonight," Wallace said beaming, staring at a group of girls bending in a circle, "but she didn't know if she would have a long practice or not so she told me to stop by around 5 and she'd let me know what time to pick her up."

"If she's #20, I'm impressed," said Dick leering.

Logan and Wallace looked over at him incredulously. "You can cut the act, Romeo," said Wallace with a smile. "Ain't none of these girls Mac and we know the only thing you want is the one thing you can't have."

"Ooohhh," taunted Logan who high-fived Wallace.

Dick playfully pushed both of them mumbling, "Shut up. Let me admire these girls in peace."

"Ogle. Ogle is the word, Dick."

"Seriously Wallace, if she's # 12, _I'm_ impressed," volunteered Logan. Like dopes, they all turned their heads to the right to admire the player in question stretching.

Dick let out a low whistle of approval which broke Wallace out of the trance he had entered. Wallace pushed the man on either side of him. "Okay, _you_ have a girlfriend. Stop staring at her! And _you_ are just disgusting! Stop staring!"

"Touchy, touchy!" teased Dick as all the women on the field huddled up together.

"Keep your eyes on Miss Celia," continued Logan's torment, "#12 should be turning around any minute now."

"Can you guys get out of here?" Wallace asked, slightly desperate.

"No way man! If that girl looks half as good from the front as she does from behind—" but Dick stopped before he could finish that thought. The huddle broke and Celia _did_ turn around.

Wallace couldn't help but smile as he watched the beautiful woman look around the sidelines for him. She was gorgeous. Although strong, she looked extremely feminine, even in her cleats and shin guards. Her thick hair was pulled into pig-tails on either side of her dark heart shaped face. Her eyes were huge and deep brown and sat upon flushed prominent cheeks. Her bright smile widened as she saw Wallace and began to jog toward him.

Dick and Logan instantly froze. Not because she was so pretty, that they were already aware of. It was because she was familiar. Seeing her face here, out of context, shocked them into silence.

"Hey Wallace!" she greeted him. "Thanks for coming by." Celia looked at his two companions and then, if it was possible, her smile got even bigger.

"Logan!" she shrieked in delight.

"Logan Echolls, that's me," he said extending his hand for a handshake. "Man, I must remember to send that fruit basket to those folks over at Tinseltown Diaries. Notoriety has it's perks," he added with a cheesy wink to Wallace. "This is our buddy Dick Casablancas."

Dick could only nod hello. He knew he was a horrible liar.

"Logan and Dick," Celia said coolly after a second's hesitation. "That shouldn't be too hard to remember." She gave them both a small scowl.

"Well, Wallace here says you all have a date tonight, so we don't want to hold you up. Good running into you Wallace. Nice to meet you Celia," Logan said turning to leave.

"Bye Wallace, Celia," Dick said with forced cheer as he also turned to leave.

Wallace was so thankful the boys left without embarrassing him, he didn't notice the dour look she had given his friends.

"Are those guys friends of yours?" Celia asked Wallace.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess. We all went to high school together, and they're starting to grow on me," he offered. When she looked and him quizzically, he shrugged and said, "It's complicated."

"Complicated," Celia repeated. "I can believe that."

In the parking lot, Logan looked distressed.

"Dude," Dick said in disbelief, "Wally's dating CJ!"

"Not a word," Logan scowled.

"I didn't even know she went here! I mean, she _told_ us, but there were other things to occupy my mind at the time. Have you ever seen her on campus before?"

"Seriously, Dick, not a word. Not to anybody, especially not to Mac."

"You know I suck at secrets. Don't you think we should just tell everybody?"

"Are you crazy?" Logan almost screams. "It's _finally_ working out with Veronica. Think it through, Dick. You think telling her the quaint little story of how me and the goddess dating her best friend got acquainted is going roll right off her back? We're not saying anything!"

"CJ's probably telling Wallace right now! What are you going to do if she does? You think _Wallace_ is going to keep your secret from V?"

"She won't tell him," Logan said.

"How can you be sure?"

"CJ obviously knows something's up—did you see how pissed she was at us? Plus, it's not like she would want Wallace to know all of her drama about how we met—they're just going on their first date tonight. She didn't let on with us standing there. I think if I can catch her before her date tonight, I'm safe."

"Dude, you're acting like you know the girl. It was just a week."

"I _do_ know her."

"Yeah, well I know _Ronnie_. And you know what Ronnie loves to do? Dig up dirt. You saw her and Mac on CJ's computer! As your friend, I'm telling you to be up front."

He laughed without humor; Dick telling him to do the right thing was never a good sign. "If I tell Veronica about this summer, she'll never forgive me," Logan says sadly.

"If she finds out on her own, she'll never forgive you either, bro."

"Dick," Logan said frustrated, "I've gotta' at least buy myself some time. I'm going to try to catch up with her now. I'll see you at home."

"God speed, homie."

Logan's mind went back to the time he spent with Celia this summer as he ran to the sports facility annex outside the practice fields. He shuddered. No, Veronica could never find out.

He leaned beside the door to the women's locker room. Logan thought of standing right in front of the door, but didn't want Celia to retreat back into forbidden territory when she saw him. Likewise, he didn't want any of her teammates gossiping about a guy, a semi-recognizable face, waiting outside. So he concealed himself as best he could. Girl after girl were leaving. Logan knew seniors—and especially those with pressing engagements like a date—would probably have first pick of the showers. Celia was either primping beyond recognition or she was upset. Unfortunately, he knew her well enough to know the answer.

"CJ!" he called to her back, his voice still somewhat subdued, from the shadows when she emerged.

He saw her shake her head slightly as she marched forward. "Oh! Now you remember me?"

"CJ! Wait! I'm sorry about that," Logan said as he caught up with her easily.

Celia wouldn't look at him, but said, "Get away from me," as she continued toward her dorm.

"C'mon, let me explain," he pleaded.

"Not now, Logan," she said as she wiped her cheek furiously.

This caught Logan off guard. He sped up and stopped right in front of her.

"CJ, are you crying?"

This is always a dumb question when you can see the person plainly is—Celia's answer was just as dumb, "No." she said as she halted inches before running into him, but was forced to wipe away more tears.

"Listen, I'll explain everything. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings—"

"You think these tears are about you!" she said finally meeting his eyes. "You're an egomaniac, Logan. Of course I'm not crying about whatever childish game you're up to now."

"Then why are you crying?"

Celia sighed, sniffled, then wiped her tears. "I haven't thought about… I mean, I've been doing really well lately…. It's just seeing you reminded me of the night we met… And I don't know what I'm thinking going out with this sophomore tonight…."

Logan understood. "Hey," he said gently holding each of her elbows with a hand. "I get it, I do. I'm sorry seeing me made you think of that asshole." He paused and added with an appraisal, "You _look_ like you've been doing well lately."

At this, their well-practiced flirting, she tried to subdue a grin. "But Wallace," Logan continued, "is nothing like **him**. He's a great guy. A real salt of the earth, genuine, good-guy. Nothing egomaniacal about him," he ended with a smirk.

"If Wallace is so great," Celia began, "then why did we just fake an introduction back there?"

Logan dropped her arms and ran his hands through his hair. "Remember that girl I told you about?"

"Your true love?"

"Yeah," Logan said in a sigh, not remembering calling her that to Celia, but happy she understood.

"Veronica , right?"

"How did you know her name?"

"You called out for her all the time while you were asleep."

Logan blew out all the air in his lungs. This is exactly the kind of detail he didn't want CJ to tell Wallace. "Yeah, Veronica. Well, she and I are back together. We're together forever now, I hope."

"Logan!" CJ said, excited. "So it worked! It was worth it?"

"It was worth it, but it's not what worked. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is her best friend."

"Who's her best friend?"

"He's going to be picking you up tonight for a date," Logan said with a smile as he started walking back toward campus housing.

"Your Veronica and my Wallace are best friends?" Celia asked surprised, eager to be moving in the direction of her dorm.

"Your Wallace, huh? Guess he's not just 'this sophomore' now?" Logan teased.

"I don't know, he seems nice," Celia said with frustration. "He's athletic and cute. Wallace seems okay."

"Wallace is a prince. What's your hesitation about him, anyway?"

Celia gave Logan a look. "Okay, besides that CJ. There's nothing you can do before your first date to guarantee you aren't going to get your heart broken at some point."

"Except not go."

"Yeah, that's a healthy way to live."

"What worries me about Wallace? Here goes: he seems perfect, he seems too great actually. She did _he_, so _was_ he. Wallace is hot and funny and charming, but that's what I thought about **him **and I still catch myself crying about him in the locker room 8 months after we broke up. You're his friend, Logan. You tell me what I should watch out for around Wallace."

Logan was stumped. He honestly couldn't think of anything a woman should be careful about with Wallace Fennell. If he and CJ didn't work out, he should give Trina Wallace's number.

"Seriously CJ? I can't think of anything."

"Really? What about all those girls he hangs out with? The ones who are all over him all the time."

"All over him? Who are you talking about? Describe them."

"Well, the pretty blond is the main one. I don't think he eats a meal without her by his side."

"The pretty blond is all mine, CJ. I think you're talking about Veronica."

"Is she the one who sits with you and brings her camera to all his games?"

"You've seen me at Wallace's games? Why haven't you ever said hi?"

"'Cause you were snuggling with the camera girl," Celia admits.

"See! So, you know she's not all over Wallace. That one's mine! And they're practically family, so don't worry about her."

"What about the tall one I found in his room? The one from Colorado?"

"Parker? She and Wallace are 100% friends; I'm sure they were just hanging out."

"She didn't go to high school with you guys, so you can't know Parker that well, right?"

"We kind of used to date," Logan said wincing.

"Who haven't you dated, Logan?" Celia said with a laugh. "So what about you and the purple-haired girl? When did that go down?"

"Mac!" Logan laughed. "No, Mac is my friend and Wallace's friend—neither of us have ever dated her."

"But she likes Wallace?" Celia asked cringing. "I've seen them together studying in the library. I've even seen her whispering with him at Shakey's."

"CJ, Mac doesn't like Wallace and Wallace doesn't like Mac—I'm almost positive. And even if he did, I'm sure Dick would have something to say about it."

"Dick is dating Mac?" CJ is shocked.

"Not yet," he says with a knowing smile, then adds, "Shh…it's a secret," with a wink.

"Huh, I definitely didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did he."

The pair arrived at her dorm. "I'm fine with keeping our secret Logan," said Celia, "but if Wallace asks me about you point blank, I'm not going to lie. I'm not going to lie to anyone who asks, okay?"

"Fair enough, CJ," he concedes. Logan sighs and takes in Celia, " It was really great seeing you. I'm glad things are going better for you these days."

"Me too. It was good to finally run into you again. I didn't want to tell you this before," she whispers, "but you looked like hell this summer."

"Hey! I felt like hell too, so at least you're observant."

"It's all working out for you and Veronica then?" Celia asked with a smile.

"Better than I could have imagined," he said thinking back to yesterday.

"Wow, this girl sure must be something. You adore her and Wallace has told me several times about his awesome best friend." Celia pauses then mutters, "Of course I imagined his private investigator best friend from high school was the type to grow a beard over his acne scars."

Logan laughed. "He didn't tell you his best friend was a girl?"

"Would you?" she shot back. "Wallace Fennel is no fool. No woman wants to put themselves in the middle of some Dawson and Joey situation."

"Doesn't the bad boy get the girl anyway?"

"You'd better," Celia says with a light laugh then gives Logan a disapproving look for knowing what she meant. "Seriously, if I like Fennel, I probably need to win over his friends. I can tell the opinions of his friends matter. You and Dick are on my side because, well, because I own you now. How do I get Veronica to like me?'

"Really? You like Wallace that much?" Logan asked, surprised.

"I don't know. I'm considering my options. Answer the question."

Logan thought back to Veronica and Mac doing background searches on Celia and shuddered again. He composed himself and said, "I wouldn't start with how many times you've seen me naked."

"I wasn't that impressed," she teases with a tight smile, him looking him up and down. "Why would I start with something so unremarkable?"

"You're a funny girl."

"I'll let you think that."

"CJ, you're a nice girl. You have money but you don't flaunt it, you work hard at everything you do, you thrive on helping people. Veronica likes the do-gooder types like you & Wallace. Over time she'll get to know you, and once you're in with her, you're in for life. You know, until you mention the naked thing. But don't be offended if she's cold or harsh at first—that's just the Mars charm."

"What's she doing with _you_ if she likes do-gooders?" Celia teases.

"She _likes_ do-gooders, but she _loves_ bad boys," Logan says proudly.

"What if I'm not up for the arduous best-friend-interrogation phase while she learns to like me?"

"I'd say tough shit, she's a PI. Or you'd have to impress the hell out of her."

"What impresses Veronica Mars?"

Logan thought for a moment. "Loyalty. Being smarter than her. Quick wit. Thoughtfulness. And a whole slew of bedroom moves it's best we don't discuss."

"Good to know," Celia says shaking her head as she turns to go into her dorm.

"Have fun on your date tonight CJ!" Logan said turning away from her. "Oh, and uh, you don't have any pictures of me on your computer, do you? Or, you know, you didn't mention anything about me in any emails?"

A once happy Celia has a furious look as she turns back to Logan, "_Why_?"

* * *

**# 8 Friday Morning**

"I've never been here for breakfast before, have you?" Mac asked Veronica as the hostess of a chic but sparsely crowded restaurant tells them to sit where ever.

"No, I just thought it'd be a nice change of pace. Let's sit over here," Veronica said moving into a booth.

Before sitting, Mac paused and looked at the patrons around her. "A change of pace!" she whispered in frustration as she clambers into the booth. "Veronica, Celia Jones is sitting at the table next to us. Do you seriously want me to believe we're here for a change of pace?"

"Oh, then no. Now you know exactly why we're here."

"One of these days, you're gonna' want me for my company, Bond."

"I do want you for your company. I also want to hear from the horse's mouth how her date went last night."

Mac pulls out her phone, "We could just call him and ask."

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"

Veronica and Mac put the spying on hold and actually had a great time at breakfast. In the last few weeks classes had been winding down so projects and papers were all coming due; they hadn't spent much time alone together.

Celia was sitting with three other girls, each seemed to have a relationship issue of her own. Much time had been spent analyzing why one's boyfriend had not yet proposed. Now they were discussing the upcoming wedding of another. While Celia's friends weren't talking about Wallace, Mac and Veronica were happily chatting about their own lives and munching on banana oat pancakes.

"You're moving in with him! Ahh… that's so…major."

"I know, right? You don't think it's going to screw it all up, do you?"

"Do you?" Mac asked with a furrowed brow.

"No," Veronica looked almost bashful at this admission. "I don't. Not this time."

"I don't either," agreed Mac. "Not that you should care what anyone else thinks anyway."

"Speaking of not caring what anyone else thinks—"

"Here we go," said Mac.

"What!" exclaimed Veronica chewing on a piece of bacon. "Inquiring minds want to know what big secret you and Dickie C have been hiding this week."

"It's not what you think," Mac said sighing.

"Oh, what have I been thinking?" Veronica asked with a sly smile.

"It's nothing…illicit. I decided to get a check up, you know, after Max. And I made him see someone too. That's all. We weren't telling people because, well because he didn't know he was going, and then afterwards we wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"Everything okay?" Veronica asked leaning forward, now very concerned. She never really discussed the whole Chlamydia-from-Beaver thing with Mac. Veronica couldn't even bring herself to ask Mac about seeing a doctor after all that came out in court.

"Yep! Clean bills of health for both of us!"

"What?" Veronica asked, choking down some coffee. Well that answered some sure-to-be-awkward questions about Mac and Cassidy. "For both of you? Even Dick? Is this doctor even reputable?"

"Yes, very reputable. I got an email this morning saying my tests were all negative, and I checked Dick's email and his said the same."

"You checked Dick's email, huh?" Veronica asked, the smile creeping back on her face.

"Drop it, _Wallace_," Mac told her, indicating she was done talking about Dick.

"Consider it dropped. Um, Miss," Veronica said catching her waitress in passing. "May we have two mimosas please?"

As the waitress left to collect the drinks, Mac asked, "It's a little early and we're both headed to class. Are we celebrating something ,V?"

"You bet. I'm moving in with the man of my dreams and you and Mr. Casablancas, despite your youthful proclivities, have managed to stay shockingly disease free."

"To our continued good fortune," Mac toasted when the waitress returned.

"To good company," toasted Veronica in return.

The loud giggling at the table behind them alerted them to the topic of last night's date.

"…after dinner we went for a walk at, I think it was, Dog Beach."

They heard the other girls 'oohh' and Celia continued. "It was getting cold so he ran all the way back to his car to find a jacket for me."

"How sweet," said one friend while another said, "Get to the good stuff! So how did it end? Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Guys, c'mon, you think I'm really going to tell you?" Celia said though it sounded like she was teasing.

"Jonesy," said one girl, "You know we did not get up two hours before class to hear these two bitch about their men and to go over my wedding plans."

"Again," added another girl pointedly.

The girls all laughed. "Fine, fine. Yes, Wallace kissed me once down by the beach—that one was really sweet. Our bare feet were a few inches in the water—it was a good first kiss. Memorable. But the one at my door, that was….that was…."

"He left you speechless? _You_?"

"It was something else entirely," Celia said dreamily, and Veronica and Mac tucked in their booth, didn't need to see her to know her face was full of joy.

"So when is Mr. Hot Lips Point Guard taking you out again?"

"He said he'd call me today," and the table erupted in more 'oohhs' and speculation.

"Go Dubs," Mac said quietly to Veronica, her expression full of surprise.

"You'd think I'd be grossed out," Veronica whispered back, cocky smile in place, "but I'm actually kinda' proud."

Veronica and Mac stopped spying and resumed talking about the upcoming weekend. V had plans with Logan tonight while Mac was planning on calling Dick 'at a reasonable hour' to discuss celebrating on their own. The girls decided finals studying needing to start in earnest on Sunday, so Veronica was going to book a study room in the library for the day. The guys didn't yet know there would be a mandatory attendance policy.

Mac and Veronica were finishing their meal when the other group walked past them, laughing and joking on their way out of the restaurant.

"Oh! I left my purse! I'll see y'all back at campus!" shouted Celia to the girls as she doubled back.

Celia walked up to Mac and Veronica's table, purse in tow, and slid into the booth beside Mac.

"Veronica Mars," she said locking eyes with the woman across the table. "Mac Mackenzie," she said turning to the girl beside her. "I'm Celia Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mac was shocked. Veronica recovered more quickly. "Hey, Celia," she said sounding cheerful. "I think you know our friend—"

"Just stop, Veronica. Don't embarrass yourself. Do you really think I didn't know who you were the minute you walked in here?"

"We love this restaurant. We come—" Veronica started while simultaneously Mac was saying "—the only place nearby with a vegan brunch menu—"

"Girls," Celia said in such a quietly, commanding voice they both stopped talking. "I just have one question: Did Wallace ask you to come here to eavesdrop on me?"

"No!" They both say adamantly.

"Fine," Celia says, and now she just sounds tired and frustrated. "I didn't say anything he doesn't already know, not that it's any of your business." Then she's thinking out loud, "If he didn't tell you, then how did you know—"

"Where you'd be?" piped up Veronica, sitting up straighter now. "It's not that hard to track down your super-secret weekly brunch, Celia."

"No," Celia says sourly. "that we changed the time." She's eyeing them both now.

"Listen Celia," Veronica starts patronizingly, "you're schedule wouldn't be a tough nut to crack hypothetically, of course."

"Hey Super-spy," Celia counters, "I bet Wallace would love to hear that you two followed me and my friends to breakfast today."

"Us being here proves nothing, Celia," Mac joined in, not liking the tone she was taking with her friend. "You complaining about it would make you sound paranoid."

"Paranoid am I?" Celia asks now glaring at Mac. "I suppose this breakfast encounter could all be seen as coincidence, you're right. But you traipsing all through my computer—with that kind of evidence Wallace would see why I feel so paranoid."

Mac's eyes widen, belying her calm façade. She knew she hadn't left any trace. Right? She's certain. Almost certain, now.

"Yes, I know all about your not-so-stealth endeavors, Whiz Kid. I was actually willing to ignore the fact that the two of you were so invasive, thinking you must just be curious about the type of person dating your friend. You're not going to find any dirt on me, so I didn't worry. But I look up from my meal with my friends to see you two stalking me? This is going too far—this is some unhealthy behavior!"

"Let's make a deal," Veronica says, turning Celia's attention back to her. "You seem to be a stand-up girl. We'll stop checking up on you, you leave Wallace out of this."

"I may be a stand-up girl, but what about you two," Celia replied hotly. "What if I think the man I date should know his friends are snoops?"

Mac actually snickered at this, and Veronica tried to suppress a smirk.

"Something funny?"

"Celia, Wallace is well aware that Veronica is a snoop."

"And he knows that Mac's the Q to my Bond. You won't be telling him any new information."

"Maybe not," Celia replied calmly, still sitting closely to Mac in the booth maintaining good eye contact with both the girls. "I'm well apprised of your private investigator career Veronica and your computer hacking skills Mac, but that doesn't give you any right to make me your target. I thought you targeted bad guys, people who had done someone wrong. "

"We do," said Veronica, "we're also wary of anyone new getting close to our friend. Fine, I'll apologize. I'm sorry, Celia. We didn't mean to scare you or make you nervous."

"Ladies," Celia continued in a superior tone, "you neither scared me nor made me nervous. You pissed me off. And I'd advise you to avoid pissing me off in the future. What happens or doesn't happen between Wallace and me is our business, no matter how much you care for him. I know he's like a brother to you, but how would you like it if someone was digging around in your past."

"Wouldn't be anything new for either of us," Veronica shot back.

"Oh really?" Celia replied. "I'd guess the skeletons in my closet do look rather dull compared to yours, Veronica. Billionaire boyfriend in high-school, then you went for the criminal then law-enforcement boyfriends back to back, and now I hear you and the famous Aaron Echolls' heir are hot and heavy."

"Wallace had no right telling her all that," Mac whispered under her breath to her best friend when she saw her shocked face. So much for an appreciation of privacy!

"Wallace?" Celia exclaimed laughing, "You think Wallace told me _anything_ about you two! He never even told me he had friends that were **girls**, much less your names! After I discovered my computer security had been breached, I did some detective work of my own! Don't look so shocked Cynthia—for someone in love with Dick Casablancas I would have thought you were used to hearing shocking things all the time."

At this, Mac's face flushed but Veronica actually had to cover her own scoffing laugh.

"Like I said ladies," Celia said standing, "it was a pleasure running into you this morning. Like it or not, I'm calling a truce. Violate my privacy again and I'll prove publicly, not just to Wallace, that you two aren't the only ones with skills." With that, Celia Jones exited.

Mac and Veronica sat in dumbfounded silence for the next few minutes.

Eventually, Veronica gushed, "You may be right, Mac. She may just be Wallace Fennell material."

* * *

**So there, I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you liked at least one of the meetings! Next chapter is completely Mac and Dick! (FINALLY, they are Vegas bound.) But I was glad the whole gang was in this one to lay down the ground work for the rest of this story. Thanks in advance for being patient for the next installment (not like a year patient, I promise). More thanks and notes are in my bio, if you're interested.**


	24. Flashback Vegas 1

So fun to be back! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, story follows, and favorites-i'm so glad you still like this story!

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I need five, Nell," she told her supervisor, barely keeping it together._

_"I don't like you going out on the roof, baby. No place for a lady at 2am. Go take care of Lockdown. No one will bother you and you can take all the time you need in there."_

_She nodded, work was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. Though she realized it was better than endlessly crying at a place that wasn't even home. She had been smart enough not to call in sick. She reminded herself that for a summer job, she could do worse. An entry level position in a field she loved was where everyone had to start._

_Ugh, Lockdown. Her tasks there were simple enough, but she doubted she could keep it together long enough to get past security without a breakdown._

_She approached the FBI agent guarding the room and held out her badge. He was the same one who guarded this room on her shift last night. Nice enough, but right now she wasn't in the mood to continue their peppy conversation about the Sharks. He could tell and let her pass without a greeting._

_As the door shut behind her, she relaxed. She could finally be alone with the grief she kept at bay since arriving to the hospital tonight seven hours ago. Well, almost._

_Tears poured down silently as she checked the unconscious patient's vital signs. Blood pressure, stable. Oxygen level, stable. Heart rate, stable. But Nell could see all of this from the nurses' station._

_His left arm was restrained above his head which made checking the level of blood tinged fluids still seeping from his chest tube easy. She blew her nose, washed her hands, then put on gloves before removing the bandage surrounding this entry point into his chest cavity. No infection she needed to make note of. She recorded his urine output on the post-it note from her scrubs pocket and made to empty the bag when she could have sworn he **moved**._

_Impossible. Though the doctors had to balance his pain meds and his respiratory function carefully, he was still going to be out of it for the next day or so, she had been assured. After she finished the task, she washed her hands again and finally looked at him._

_So young. Everyone said he was supposed to be really handsome, but besides the toned body she couldn't see it. The bruises that covered him, especially his swollen eyes and nose marred him horribly and looked worse today than yesterday. Looking at him, she realized she should be thankful her troubles were so minimal._

_But damn if a broken heart didn't feel like he looked._

_Again, she felt that internal tremble. The kind that came right before crying. These would be no silent tears. She collapsed into the chair beside her patient and began to sob. Ugly, miserable wailing escaped from behind her hands for the next ten minutes._

_"Ronnie, don't cry. I'm okay," she heard weakly from the bed beside her._

_Instantly, she sobered up and wiped her face and nose on the mounds of Kleenex she held in each hand._

_That couldn't have come from **him**, could it? As she stood to look at the patient, he spoke again, "Don't cry, Ronnie, please."_

_"Hey," she said soothingly. "You're awake."_

_"Ronnie?" he asked groggily._

_"He went home."_

_The man laying before her ad a look of confusion in his eyes._

_"It's not his fault. Your nurse, Nell, actually made him. Don't be mad, he should be back in the morning. He's been with you the whole time. How are you feeling?"_

_"Alive," he said with a raspy throat. "Do you know….anything?"_

_"About why the FBI brought you into the ER and why they've been standing guard for the past two days? No. But they said you're a good guy. Nothing we need to worry about."_

_"Why am I here?"_

_"Besides the broken ribs that caused your lung to collapse? No reason," she said finally giving him a smile._

_"You're pretty," he mused._

_"I'm CJ, you're nurse's assistant. If you're waking up, I've gotta tell you: Don't struggle. You've got a chest tube and an IV. Your hands are tied down to keep you safe, okay?"_

_"Pretty CJ tied me to the bed, huh?" he said, trying to smile but hurting his face with the effort._

_"Yep. Trying to make your boyfriend Ronnie jealous," she teased._

_At this, he tried to sit up and look at her, but CJ gently pushed him back down._

_"Don't struggle. Just relax. Hold on one second," she said as she hit the call button._

_"You okay in there, CJ?," came Nell's voice on a speaker, " Did he make a mess? Don't try to roll him on your own again, you hear!"_

_"I'm okay," she said to the speaker. "Get the agent and call his doctor, Nell. Logan Echolls is awake."_

* * *

**Odd mid-story A/N: That flashback was not planned, but reading all of your thoughtful reviews made me realize I should let you in on Celia and Logan's origin story sooner rather than later. BUT mine is a free country, so hate her if you want! Things to remember: 1. Dick said Logan had been celibate for months (chpt 15) 2. Logan and Veronica are epic, and you don't trifle with epic. 3. I love Wallace far too much for his true love to be Logan's sloppy seconds. (Piz on the other hand…) Sorry to break story, but (hopefully) you won't care much about Celia by the end of this chapter!**

* * *

"I've got Thai!" Mac announces loudly as she knocks on the door to his hotel suite.

Dick opens the door and looks at her glumly. "I thought we were celebrating," he greets her.

She looks confused at his mood. "Yeah. We are. What's your problem?"

Dick looks at her and shrugs noncommittally. _Like a jackass_, she thinks.

"I got us dinner to celebrate. The likelihood that all of _both_ of our medical tests would be completely negative is unbelievable, Dick." She hands a bag to him as she puts down her purse and starts to unpack the remaining take out bag in her hand.

She sees his smile for the first time that day. "Unbelievable? Or _lucky_?" he asks her with a tight grin.

"I'm not following."

"We're 20 years old! Your idea of celebrating is bringing me veggie filled take out? What's next? Scrabble?"

"Fine! We'll go out," then she mumbled, "ungrateful diva."

He chuckled at her trademark surly nature. "No can do, Mackie. Look at what you're wearing."

She looked down at her tattered jeans, black tee shirt, and Chuck Taylors. "What? Now you're the fashion police? This is what I always wear. If you're going to act like an 09er snob, I'll find some other friends to hang out with tonight." Mac said, getting more upset than she would prefer. She started to shove the food back into the bag.

Dick reached out for her arm. "Sorry," he said seriously meeting her eyes. "Really, I am."

"What's your problem?" Mac asked again, not looking at him and crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously.

"Nothing. I like what you wear—I do. I just thought we were going _out_ out tonight."

She balked. Did he think they were going on a _date_? Mac tried to replay the phone conversation they had earlier in the day. All she remembered was being happy both their tests were negative and agreeing to meet him here later. There was that bit where Dick was plotting Max's death thinking B12 deficiency was an STD, but she cleared that up quickly. She would have remembered if he asked her out; of course she would have.

"What?" she asked quietly, still avoiding his eyes.

He sighed dramatically. "Can you just relax for one night and let me plan something fun?"

"Can I wear what I want?" she shot back.

He laughed. "Yeah, babe. Wear whatever you want."

"Fine then."

"What?" Dick asked with enthusiasm.

"I said, 'fine.' Whatever you want . "

"Really? Anything goes?" he asked gleefully.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"'Cause you are, Mackie. 'Cause you are." When she looked like she was going to ask a follow up question, he held up a finger and made a call.

"Jinx! 'Sup Dude?... Up for some fun tonight?...Yeah, man. You know me… You're bringing the brains, right?...Awesome….Yeah, I've got a plus one too….." he smiles over at Mac, "oh yeah, a total hottie…."she blushed and smacked his chest and he laughed. "I'm getting in the car right now. 6 o'clock sound good? Dude, I love that you are always down to party!..." he laughed again. "Yeah, Jinx, I'll set all that up right now. Race you there!"

"Dick, what the hell?" Mac asked when he hung up the phone. She was grinning curiously. _Looks like it wasn't a date._

"Nope. You agreed! You said 'Whatever you want!'"

"You're going to throw that in my face all night, aren't you?"

"Bank on it. C'mon! We gotta' hustle!"

"I'm putting these spring rolls in your fridge!" she yells at him as he runs into his bedroom.

"No Mac," he said emerging with his wallet and a fancy wrist watch. He notices her perplexed look. "Take 'em. You'll want them." Dick laughs freely. "This is gonna' be a great night!"

In the Jeep, Mac was catching Dick's infectiously happy mood. He found some fun music and they were laughing as he peeled out of the parking lot. She _was_ twenty. A stress free celebration may be just what the doctor ordered.

He took out his phone to make another call while he drove.

Before he called, he looked at Mac and said, "You promised. Don't back out. Whatever you hear."

She looked at him curiously, but her silly grin faded when she heard him on the phone.

"Suze! Hey babe, Dick Casablancas here….."he laughed and Mac silently fumed. "Yeah girl, I've missed you too. I'm coming to see you tonight though." Even in the open air Jeep with music blaring, Mac could hear the girl on the other end of the phone squeal in delight.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"Should be there right around eight," he was telling the girl.

_What are we going to do with this girl at 8?_ Mac thought to herself as she crossed her arms and turned away from Dick.

"Nope, Logan's staying home…..I'll tell him…OH YEAH….Maybe a 6 or so."

She catches him sneak a glance over at her. "Uh, I'd say a little punk, but y'know, classy too." He smiled at her and Mac blushes again, not knowing why. Dick's eyes are on the road when he says, "Probably a 34 B."

"What are you telling her?" Mac asks in a high pitched voice, having no idea why Dick is discussing bra sizes. Her bra size. _How does he even_ _know my bra size?_

"Oh, I don't know…lemme ask her," he tells the woman on the phone. "Hey Mac, what size shoes do you wear?"

"So you _are_ talking about me! Dick, what does it matter?"

"Don't be difficult, Mackie," he teased.

"Seven," she grumbled.

"Suzie, she says seven, but she doesn't really like heels. " Mac smiled that he remembered. "Blue. Definitely blue," Dick continued to tell her. "Aw babe, you know me, I don't care about that stuff…." Mac heard them both laugh. "Right, right. Whatever you pick always looks good….Hey now, you're making me blush….Find someplace with good vegan food, okay?" he laughed "of course not!...yeah, but um," he started whispering now, "not the usual, okay? Just get the same as when I come with Logan." Mac heard the girl gasp and laugh and Dick stole another glance at her. "No comment," he said with a smile and the girl continued to laugh. "Jinx and the braintrust are coming too—yeah, whatever they usually like. Okay, Suze, I've gotta' go. Do your magic!...Yeah, I can't wait to see you either. Later!"

Dick hung up and turned to Mac, all smiles. "Mackie, it's all set!"

"Who was that?" she asked coolly. When Dick hesitated at her tone, she said, "and why does she need to know my bra size?"

"You want one that fits, right?" he asked, choosing to be amused instead of worried.

"I'm wearing one that fits, thank you very much. I thought you said I didn't have to change clothes?"

"You don't. But we're not coming back until tomorrow, so I thought you might want options."

"Tomorrow! But we have finals next week!"

"Yeah, _next_ week. Tests don't start 'til Tuesday and it's only Friday. You'll do fine—even if you don't study."

"Will you?"

"Oh, huh, I didn't think about that."

"Exactly! You didn't think!"

"How about this: I show you a good time tonight and Sunday you help me study, okay? Can you please forget school for one day?"

"Whatever, Dick," she said staring away from him, but then she chuckled to herself. "You know my bra size, but had to ask my shoe size?"

He took her lightened mood as consenting to his plan. "What can I say? I'm not a foot guy."

Her jaw dropped at the implications of that sentence, but before she could reply, he announced, "We're here!"

Mac looked around. It didn't look like they were anywhere she recognized. "Where's here?"

"Neptune International Airport."

"Oh jeez. Do I need a passport?"

It wasn't so much an airport as it was an airstrip surrounded by airplane hangars of the wealthy. Dick pulled up next to a large metal building and proceeded to lead her to a small but beautiful private jet where a man was lowering a staircase.

"Jinx! Hey Man! Ready to party?" Dick asked the man in the airplane.

"Always ready," said the middle aged, clean-cut man.

"That's his motto," a intimidating lovely woman said dryly from behind him, as Dick and Mac made their way into the plane.

"And who is this?" the man asked Dick motioning to Mac.

"This is Mac. Mac Mackenzie," Dick beamed proudly.

Mac smiled at the man and he said, "I'm Carter Jenkins and this is my wife Denise."

"Nice to meet you. So is one of you the pilot?"

"I am," said Mr. Jenkins.

"Jinx is an awesome pilot and Mrs. Jinx is a brain like you, Mackie."

They all laughed at Dick. "What do you do Mrs. Jenkins?"

"Well, when I'm not being summoned on the whims of a teenager, I work in statistics."

"Honey," Mr. Jenkins said, "You know you love these spur of the moment getaways."

"I do," she patted Dick's shoulder affectionately as he sat down in a luxurious leather chair. She motioned for Mac to take a seat as well. "Spontaneity is the spice of life."

"That's what I hear," said Mac. "So where are we headed?"

The Jenkins looked surprised. Jinx said to Dick, "You haven't told her yet?"

"Nah. Hey Mackie, what do you know about blackjack?"

Over an hour later, Mac reclines in her lavishly upholstered seat flying high above the world. She finished off a few of her spring rolls after getting an impromptu lesson in blackjack from Dick and Denise Jenkins. Dick declined the food, telling her they'll be eating like kings soon enough and not to spoil her appetite, but she was starving! Mrs. Jenkins seemed pleased (and surprised) Dick's guest was so interested in the game and, honestly, so down to earth. Mrs. Jenkins eventually picks up in the cabin, then joins her husband in the cockpit.

Then it hits Mac. She is on a trip—an overnight trip, essentially alone, with Dick Casablancas. A smile creeps onto her face as she watches the sun going down outside her cold round window. Maybe this is their time…

"You look happy," Dick said, moving from his seat across the aisle to one right next to Mac.

"We're going to Las Vegas," Mac told him, goofy smile in place.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Beats the hell out of scrabble."

She looks at him earnestly and reaches up to kiss his temple.

"What was that for?" he whispers, uncharacteristically.

"I'm in a plane and I'm going to a city," she whispers back. Happy that he knows her so well: that she needs a little fun, that she desires to travel but never seems to have the money or time to do it, that she's never been in an airplane only traveling with her family by RV. "Thank you, Dick."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Mackie," he tells her quietly as he stops himself from stroking her face or her hair. He wants to show her his feelings are beyond friendship, but he's terrified of scaring her away. _Tonight_, he vows, as they descend.

The limousine that met the couple at the airport was built to impress. Mac had never been in such an extravagant vehicle, save the plane she just exited. They were ushered inside and Dick immediately found the champagne as they headed to their yet to be discussed destination. The remainder of the flight had been excited conversation about all there was to see and do in Vegas as well as a pact to turn off their cell phones for the night. The Jenkins, Mac was told, had to do some checks and maintenance with the plane, but they would be headed to a fun night soon enough.

"What should we toast to?" he asked, handing her a full glass.

"How about to an unforgettable night?" He thought she was mocking his suggestion they toast with a cheesy line, until he saw her expression. Mac actually looked bashful as she raised her glass to his.

"To an unforgettable night," he murmured, eyes wide with realization.

They drank and then Dick asked, "So you're not even going to bust my chops about all this? Vegas? The private jet? A limo?"

"Why would I bust your chops? _I'm_ getting to come along on your weekend indulgence. I'm not your parent and I'm not your accountant."

"That's exactly what I mean . You don't think I'm throwing away my money? Going overboard?"

Mac turns her head toward the man seated beside her. "Dick, I know you. You hardly spend a dime on anything that isn't take-out related. Even if you did, you've got more money than time left alive to spend it. And you're right we're _twenty_. Let's be irresponsible for 24 hours. Who cares?"

"Yes!" he laughs.

"What?"

"The initial stage of your weekend corruption is complete!"

She's laughing too now. "What? The money is no object thing? I kinda' had to throw the 'we're going halvsies plan' out the window when we pulled up to the jet."

"Yeah that too, but I'm more excited about hearing you say you're finally going to be irresponsible. Kinda' gives a guy like me better odds," he finishes with a flirtatious smirk.

Mac thinks back to her toast. _So you were paying attention._ "That's what Denise said, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"That this town is all about playing the odds," she counters with a challenging, enticing look of her own.

_Damn_, he thinks, his mind momentarily blanking on everything else.

"Too bad you're not old enough to drink or gamble in this town," she continues. "We could've had some fun. Only one of us has a Mars-original fake ID."

"Look who's a bad girl now," he praises. "Here's the thing," he whispers conspiratorially, "I may not have a fake from Tinkerbell, but even she'd be impressed at the quality ID one can acquire with enough cash. There are two things you need to know about me & Las Vegas, Mackie. Money talks and this ain't my first rodeo."

The limousine weaves through the beautiful, electric streets and parks at The Palms, a ridiculously large and lavish casio-resort. The car door is opened by an attendant and a gorgeous blond is waiting for them as they exit.

"Dick!" The curvy and petite young woman exclaims as he emerges. They hug and Dick turns to Mac.

"Mac this is Suzie, Suzie Mac. She's my—our—connection in this town. Anything you want, and she can make it happen."

"Wow, okay, I need one of you back at home," Mac said, realizing afterwards this was neither funny nor a good introduction. All she could think about was how wrong, in theory, a low cut orange skirt suit sounded, but how unbelievably good it looked on this perfect woman.

"Very nice to meet you Mac," Suzie said with an extended hand. Shaking her hand made Mac see in comparison how monumentally underdressed she was for going _out_ out. "I want this to be a great experience for you. Anything you need or that I can do for you, please let me know right away."

Ugh, and she had to be mature and nice too.

"Would you like to freshen up before dinner?" Suzie asked looking at both of them.

Dick's reply of "Of course, lead the way," seem rehearsed to Mac. _We don't need her to show us to our room,_ she thought.

As the trio made their way through the resort, Suzie was giving a tour of sorts. Explaining to Mac where the casino, restaurants, pools, gym, and spa were located. Mac was listening half-heartedly. She was enjoying taking it all in for herself and Dick was enjoying watching her.

The suite was like nothing Mac had ever seen before. It was nicer than her parents' house, more extravagant that Madison's. The ceilings were tall and the walls were dark. Everything was black or chrome apart from the hardwood floors. Neon light fixtures hung above the cabinetry or parts of the recessed ceilings. The furniture was exquisite—much nicer than anything she'd ever seen in a hotel before. And the room they were standing in was huge! A pool table with black felt was off to one side of the living room area. At least 3 flat screen TVs were visible from the entryway.

"Dick, this place is unreal," Mac told him.

He was pleased she seemed so happy.

Suzie chimed in when he did not respond aloud. "Dick, I put some things for you in that bathroom," she pointed to one bedroom of the suite. "Mac, I'll help you get oriented in your room."

Mac was confused _What's there to get oriented about?, _but she followed Suzie to the far side of the hotel suite nonetheless. The bedroom she was led to was enormous and had a sleek, low lying bed and was furnished with a modern looking couch and strangely intriguing artwork. Suzie had apparently brought in a luggage rack with three dresses and a pile of shoes.

Mac gasped, "Are these for me to wear?" she asked, unbelievingly.

"Absolutely," Suzie replied, "Everything in this room and this bathroom is for you. Whatever you use or you like, Dick wants you to take home." Mac didn't like this, Suzie speaking for him. It rang of falseness or at least a pre-conceived plan that Mac was just the latest girl to be part of.

"Listen, maybe Dick's had you do this for him a few times with other girls, but you don't have to lay it on thick for me. He's my friend. Like Logan. I know you don't give Logan this same kind of treatment when he comes here."

"Of course not," Suzie said, finally with a bit of a personality, "Logan's ten times more picky than any other guest they've brought."

Mac smirked at this. "You don't have to wear any of these, Mac. They're just here if you want options. But this stuff," Suzie said walking into the bathroom, "I'm pretty sure you're going to like."

Mac walked into the large bright bathroom to find the girliest girl's dream: an Ulta store on the bathroom counters. Skin and hair care products abounded. There were the basics: toothbrushes, toothpaste, deodorant, razors, hairspray, but also several dozen types of perfumes and cosmetics all laid out for her perusal. Almost every inch of the huge counter was covered.

"Ooohhh," Mac cooed, "Okay, this is cool."

"I've also got a curling iron and a straightener plugged in for you. The hairdryer is in the cabinet along with an assortment of shampoos and lotions and the like in case you want to get a shower. Let's take another look at the dresses, okay?"

"You couldn't find any pants, huh?" Mac mumbled quietly.

"For those legs, no way," Suzie replied.

_Damn it_, Mac thought when she found herself thinking this girl was okay.

The dresses were all exquisite. Each was a different blue. Her favorite shade, the bright azure dress, was dismissed immediately. She loved the slightly puffy skirt but the dip down the center went clear to waist and left very little to the imagination in the bust. The midnight dress was beautiful with black beading on the top, but essentially it was the size of a dinner napkin. Never in her life had Mac worn a strapless mini-dress, and she didn't plan on starting tonight. The primary perks of the silvery/cornflower dress were that she could wear her own underwear—the pile of designer knickers Suzie had on display on the dresser looked terrifying— and her body wouldn't be completely on display. It was slinky and soft, and she hoped it stretched because on the hanger it looked like she could barely fit her laptop in it. All three, however, looked better than the mess she was currently sporting next to Miss Perfection.

"I'm wearing this one," Mac said as she took the light blue dress off the hanger.

"You don't want to try them all on?" Suzie asked doing a good job at sounding only slightly disappointed.

"Nope. I know what I like," Mac said. "Well, thanks for your help, Suzie. These look great," she said hoping she would get the hint that she could do it alone from this point forward.

"Let me get out of your way, Mac," Suzie said sweetly, "I just have one more question. I'll drop off something for you to wear for tomorrow in the morning, but I'd also like to leave you something to go to bed in. Any requests? I have access to anything you can dream up, so being specific helps."

"Oh, um, anything is fine. Just a T-shirt and shorts or whatever."

Suzie gave her a look that for the first time tonight displayed they were on two completely different wavelengths. "No, and I know this is probably odd to talk about with a stranger, but I promise I'll be very discrete. For example, do you like teddys or baby dolls or just have a favorite color or style or anything?"

"Huh? OH! Wow, okay….Wow, I wasn't….yeah, I don't think I'll need anything like that tonight, but thanks, Suzie. All of this stuff looks great." Mac ushered her out of the room, embarrassed she was caught that off guard.

_Shit,_ she thought picturing the mismatched bra and panties she had worn all day as she sat down on the bed_, I didn't start off this day thinking I was going to be alone with Dick in a hotel after flirting for a couple of hours on a plane. I wonder if Suzie left a card…_

Before Mac changed into her dress, curiosity got the better of her. She opened her bedroom door to listen and could hear Suzie and Dick talking in his room. Mac quietly snuck out of her room and tiptoed closer to his bedroom door. It sounded like they were in his bathroom.

"…like your cousin or something?"

"No, why would you say that?" she heard him ask.

"Since when do you get separate rooms with a girl?"

"Yeah, about that. Did you have to get the _exact_ suite Logan and I get? Mac and I don't really need a pool table. It's too dark in here—she likes light." Mac was so surprised to hear Dick's observation. She thought this suite was fantastic, but he was right, she did like lighter colors generally.

"It's not like I had much to go on. You said get the same kind of suite as when he comes."

"I know, I know. This is great, actually. So, did she like what you picked?"

"I hope so. Tell me later. Thanks for letting me see my favorite part!"

"Please. The whole reason you have this job is for all the shopping, and I know you like seeing how people look in what you pick out."

Mac felt a little guilty for denying this nice girl the result of her work.

"I'll have the photographers come find you at dinner, so I'll see my finished product eventually By the way, you are looking sharp in this suit. Which tie?"

"Maybe the one with the purple stripes?"

"That'll look good. Plus it'll match her hair." Mac almost laughed at the thought of Dick wearing something to match her hair, but he didn't contradict Suzie.

"So this place for dinner?"

"It's on the 8th floor and I've got you reservations for 9pm."

"She'll like it?" _He was adorable. Simply adorable._

"It's not completely vegetarian, but it's got the best vegan choices of all of our restaurants. I know you'll both find something you'll like."

"Great. Thanks, Suze."

"C'mere. Let me get this tie on you." At that, Mac left. Like always, she didn't like the idea of him getting close with other women. She snuck back in her own room and started to freshen up. She washed her face and put on some of her new fancy make up. She already liked the idea of taking all of this stuff home with her! The dress looked good, tight but in flattering not floozy way. When she saw her silhouette in the mirror, Mac was disappointed to find she needed to find less conspicuous underwear in Suzie's pile o' horror. But this dress was worth it. She liked the dip of the neck line in the front and the back as well as the length at her knees.

Mac finished straightening her hair and was about to line her eyes when she heard Dick in her room.

"Ya decent?" he asked, close to the open bathroom door.

"Yeah, come on in. Almost done," she said with some difficulty, nose almost touching the mirror, as she tries to maintain the facial contortions required to apply eyeliner.

"Damn."

Mac smiled at this but continued to look at the mirror and work on her mascara. "Don't primp so much and maybe you can catch a show next time."

"No—I mean, um, _wow_, I'll be holding you to that. But what I meant was, DAMN."

At this, she turned to him and all at once remembered her situation. This wasn't just her buddy Dick—this was _Dick_ who she'd been crushing on for weeks and here she was with him—alone in Vegas, about to go out, dressed to kill, and he was obviously impressed with the way she looked. Mac felt ridiculous, peering over the sink to do her makeup—so much for any grand entrance— but the boy did not seem to mind. He was looking at her reverently slack jawed.

Despite his expression, Dick looked hot.

"Casablancas, you clean up nice," Mac said taking in his sleek gray suit, white shirt and silver tie with faint purple stripes. She hoped he saw her enthusiasm as cheeky but complimentary and not the pre-teen before a Beiber concert vibe she was suppressing.

Dick took a few steps toward her and suddenly the grandiose bathroom seemed a bit too small for both of them. "That's what I….I mean, I was trying….shit," he chastised himself before looking her square in the eye and saying, "Mac, you look fantastic."

Her instinct was to turn back to the mirror to try to see what on earth he was seeing, but she forced herself to look at him instead. Somehow the blush that zoomed onto her cheeks also quieted her, "Thank you," making her feel even more awkward.

"Did she show you the best part?" Dick said moving toward the closet.

Mac shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see how it can get better."

Dick put both hands on a large, heavy box and lowered it to the bathroom counter. He pulled back the lid to reveal a palate of jeweled necklaces, earrings, and bracelets.

"Ooohh," Mac said as she took in the onyx, diamonds, and pearls. Then she started to feel strange, angry even, about the whole evening. "You've kind of got a Pretty Woman theme going here tonight, huh Dick?"

"A what?"

"You know, girl from the wrong side of the tracks, dress her up, splash some jewels on her neck—"

"Do we even have tracks in Neptune?"

"You know what I mean. Anyway, it seems like a pretty practiced routine you and Suzie have worked out. You just _happened_ to have a box full of jewelry in the closet that goes with each of these dresses that you come in here to show me? What number am I?"

"What are you talking about? Pretty Woman, tracks, numbers, I'm so lost, Mackie."

"_I mean_, what number am I? How many times have you brought a girl to this hotel and had Suzie-Wonderkin dress her up for you. Ask her about her shoe size and what kind of lingerie she'd like to wear for you later."

"She did not ask you that! Did she?" Dick asked, hands in his hair, eyes going back and forth between Mac's fierce glare and his shoes.

"Oh, she did all right. Don't worry—I think you'll be impressed with the corset and garters we picked out," she spit out.

"Shit, Mac, listen," Dick said stepping closer to her, but still looking flustered. "So the Palms is my place. I feel comfortable here. I've known Suzie for a long time. Usually she finds suits for me and Logan and yes I've brought girls here too. But she doesn't get that you and I…." he trails off. "I like it here because I don't have to plan stuff ahead of time and Suzie has good taste. But if this, if tonight, made you feel like a prostitute—"

"A WHAT?"

"Don't get mad! You're the one who brought up Pretty Woman! "

A small rueful smile crosses Mac's face. "You know the plot of Pretty Woman?"

"What? Julia Roberts is like a 20 year old hottie and she's a Hollywood Boulevard street walker! I had that movie memorized at twelve!"

She sighs, knowing he's telling the truth, like always. "I didn't think you were trying to buy my affection, if that's what you mean. I just…it's just you don't…." she becomes tongue tied. "Let's just go to dinner, okay?"

"Sure, Mackie," he said motioning to the necklaces again, letting the subject drop for the moment.

She looks up at him and points to a thin silver chain with a diamond encrusted horseshoe pendant. "For luck at the tables," she tells him.

He smiles at her simple choice and picks up the necklace. Mac turns toward the mirror and moves her hair to one side, offering to let him help her.

This gesture changes everything. Watching him standing behind her in the mirror becomes extremely intimate. She thinks about how cliché and backwards it is that women always let men do this—they have bigger hands, never know how the different clasps work—and yet the electricity she feels at brush of his hands on her neck and back tells her exactly why they do.

His task finished, Mac begins speaking again. "The point I was trying to make, Dick," she locks eyes with him in the mirror, both facing it, "is that this shouldn't be what you do. You're better than this. "

Dick quirks an eyebrow at this statement.

"I just mean, this shouldn't be your thing. This whisking a girl off to Las Vegas and giving her a personal attendant, clothes, jewelry, etcetera. You're the best guy ever—funny, charming, handsome. If I accidently witnessed one of your seduction techniques, I'm honestly disappointed. You don't need to rely on your money to impress some girl."

Dick waited a beat, locked eyes with mirror Mac and said, "Some girls are hard to get through to. How do you suggest I let _some girl_ know I like her?"

Mac's eyes widened. _Was he saying what she thinks he's saying? _ Yes. The light touch of his fingers tracing her exposed back erased any lingering doubt.

She let out the tiniest of gasps and bit her bottom lip mid-smile. Mac relished in the touch for a moment, mesmerized watching Dick's eyes move from his hand on her skin then up to her face in the mirror as his touch lingered. He looked as though he was suppressing a grin too.

Then Mac turned to face Dick, his hand at her waist now. "You just tell her," she said meeting his gaze. Her voice confident.

Dick beamed; he couldn't help it. He leaned into her and whispered. "Tell her?" he asked teasingly. "What if instead I'm really, _really_ good at showing her?" His breath was hot on her neck, his hand tentatively at her waist, her hands rose to his chest.

"She might not think you're serious," Mac whispered back, daringly.

Dick pulled back and frowned as he whispered, "She should already know."

Mac smiled back at him reassuringly, "She can't be sure."

"You should be," he told her slightly above their whispers. "Sure, I mean."

Mac looks up at Dick and he smiles, nervous as he's ever been but trying not to show it.

She wastes no time in standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly, but the electricity is back and both are surprised at the passion her lips on his ignites.

Her delicate kiss is new to him. A thousand thoughts are swirling in their minds—both excited, but Dick is mindful to be restrained. And that feeling, that thinking of the other person, This, _she_, is something wholly foreign to him; he can tell in an instant. His soft lips become more forceful, however, after she presses her body against him and kisses him with increasing desperation. Dick takes a step forward to retain his balance and Mac places a hand on the counter behind her to steady herself as well. This action causes a cascade of loud crashes of trinkets from the counter.

The pair cringe and become motionless, still embracing.

When the last bottle/tube/container hits the floor, Mac says, with a scrunched face in his chest, "Do you think that's a sign?"

_We should be laughing,_ he thinks_. I should have laughed right when stuff fell. Or at least kept kissing her._ But the sound made him panic, made him think this was just another dream. That he wasn't really standing here with Mac. _Mac_. Her arms still wrapped around him and the taste of her lip gloss on his tongue.

"No," he said, worried she would really believe in a bad omen about their first kiss, that he wouldn't get to kiss her again. "That was an accident."

Mac pulls away from him sharply, "An accident?" she says as both her arms and eyes fall away from him.

Dick curses his slow mind. He's missed something again. Mac looks closed off and he can't figure out why. _Oh_.

"What? No! _This_ was an accident," Dick almost yells as he sweeps off the remaining make-up bottles onto the floor. "Not a sign. _This_," he says pushing her against the counter and kissing her sweetly first and then with increasing urgency. Not wanting her to misunderstand him. That kiss was no accident, no slip up. It's all he's been wanting for months. He tries to show her all he is feeling in this kiss, tries to learn her too, but after a few glorious minutes Mac stops him.

Dick blinks and sees that he has a leg on either side of Mac trapping her against the bathroom counter. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes look happy, but she has a hand forcefully against his chest and a question on her lips, "This is what, Dick?"

_Loaded question._ He's blown it, he knows. His good intentions of being restrained went all to hell on their second kiss and he can tell he's scared her.

He backs up. Losens his grip on her frame. Hangs his head in shame. "Is what I want. What do _you_ want, Mackie?"

Mac's face has a flash of recognition. She didn't mean to hurt him; she only wanted clarity. She stepped toward him and kissed his pouting lips ever so slightly. "You," she said simply.

His head snapped up. His eyes brightened. Dick's goofy grin returned.

"But I'm not like these other girls, Dick," she cautioned.

"You think I don't know that?" his rough voice startled her.

"I just mean, I need this to go slow. I operate at a slower pace, okay?" she was embarrassed to say this, but thought he needed to understand her hesitation.

_Oh._ Again, he had been confused. Dick lets out a relieved sigh as he wraps his arms around her. Still feeling her tense body, he says, "I'm sorry Mackie."

"Don't be sorry," she replied. He could hear her grin against his chest. "That was some kiss."

He sighed deeply and enjoyed holding her now relaxed body. Hers! Mac! "Mackie, as far as speed goes—you're in the driver's seat. Okay? From now on. You say slow down and we slow down."

She hugged him tighter and he continued, "And if you need a little more action, well, I'm your man for that too. You've got free reign, babe."

He smiled as she playfully hit his chest. Mac couldn't believe he was holding her. Dick! And they had just kissed! Dick was droning on, " I'm _excited_ just thinking about taking direction from _you, _Mackie. Do you want to just practice just saying 'slower' and 'faster' so I can commit those to memory." Mac was giggling now. "I'll just warn you, there may be times you _need_ me to speed things up, and that's A-okay by me, but I bet we could have a good time going so….very….slow ….too. Slow can be hot. It's up to you Babe; I'm perfection at all speeds."

"Dick?"

"Yeah Mackie?"

"You're a goofball."

"Nuh, uh. I have it on good authority I'm the best guy ever. Funny, charming, _and_ handsome."

"You really are. Charming me into a laugh was exactly what I needed right then."

"And handsome too right?" Dick said making a face in the mirror as he tried to smooth down his now crazy hair.

"Seriously? You look like you should be on an Armani billboard right now, but I can't take this anymore," Mac said as she leaned into him, pressed both of her forearms against his chest, the and began to unknot his tie.

_What? __**Now?**_ Dick held his breath. _What happened to slow? _He was both amused at her aggression and holding himself back from attacking the mouth that was now only inches from his. _Where was this going? What was she starting? Does she want me this badly too? _He tried to remind himself that he just promised her she was in control.

Mac tugged hard at one side of his tie, happy to rid him of any remnant of Suzie. She balled up the fabric and shoved it in his chest. Then, thinking better of the ordeal, she gently straightened out his collar and ran her hands along his well-fitted jacket putting his outfit back together properly.

When she stepped back to admire the change, Dick finally let out his breath.

"Didn't think it looked good?"

"Just because it looked good, didn't mean it looked right," she told him. "You look more like you without the tie."

"I agree," said Dick, though he put the tie in his pocket.

"Planning on pulling it out later?"

They would never know it, but in that second both of them instantly thought of Mac recreating the scene from Pretty Woman in only a tie.

"Yeah, well I think the restaurant is a coat and tie kind of place," Dick said after only a moment's hesitation.

"You should have said something!" Mac exclaimed.

"No way! I have strict policy of never interrupting beautiful women while they are taking off my clothes," he said with a smile.

Though his thoughts were, _I sound like such an asshole. You. I have a strict policy of not interrupting __**you**__ when you're taking off my clothes._

_He really thinks I'm beautiful? _she thought, though she said, "Note to self: must remember when I need to shut you up."

"Ooohhh," he moaned with exaggeration. "_Any_ fuckin' day of the week, Mackenzie."

She could only laugh when she realized what she was agreeing to do. "Shall we?" she asked, walking toward the door.

"We shall," replied Dick extending an elbow for her to hold onto.

She hesitated for one beat as she looked at him sideways. He winked and Mac laughed and took his arm. This was the start of a great night.


End file.
